Asistente personal
by Hanako14
Summary: Las gotas de lluvia signan ese encuentro y su firma el pacto qe decreta qe es su asistente personal. Claro qe el no enamorase de su jefe no esta en sus cláusulas. Y tampoco en las de él y x suerte o x desgracia el orgullo no juega esta partida SS EPILOGO!
1. Quince días de prueba

_**Asistente personal.**_

_Las suaves gotas de lluvia signan este encuentro y su firma el pacto qe decreta qe es su asistente personal. Claro qe el no enamorase de su jefe no esta en sus cláusulas. Y tampoco en las de él y x suerte o x desgracia el orgullo no juega esta partida._

_S&S_

_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, la historia sí n.n_

* * *

Capítulo 1:_ "Quince días de prueba"_

Esas enormes pupilas esmeraldas observaban impacientes el gran ventanal que había del otro en la sala de espera, luego su reloj: las 10. Perfecto, una hora tarde. Se trató de acomodar su castaño cabello y maldijo por lo bajo, el día había sido perfecto (si vamos a ser sarcásticas). La lluvia caía a torrentes y eso fue lo único que agradeció: entrar a la oficina antes de que semejante diluvio se apoderada del firmamento de Tomoeda.

Necesitaba ese empleo, y lo necesitaba YA. Era el último lugar donde había dejado su currículo y en todos la habían rechazado. Claro el tener 18 años y nada de experiencia ya era un punto en contra, y más decir que sólo podría cumplir con medio tiempo por los horarios de la facultad, después de todo… el primer año siempre fue complicado.

-¿Kinomoto Sakura? –miró distraída a la voz que la llamaba desde la puerta. El hombre alzó una ceja más incrédulo que ella y fue cuando entendió como debía verse en ese momento y pareció ver en las pupilas castañas del joven que la llamaba toda su desastrosa mañana…

Resumiendo, se había levantado a las 8:30 (debiendo llegar a la entrevista media hora más tarde) y se preparó un rápido desayuno que consistía en leche con cereales, con lo que no contaba era con que la leche estuviera cortada debido a que no había electricidad desde ayer por la noche. Se dirigió a darse un baño rápido para dar una buena "primera impresión" mientras dejó el café en la máquina para tomar algo en vez de salir en ayunas. Eligió el mejor conjunto de ropa que tenía (una falda rosa con una blusa blanca y zapatos acordes). Salió de la ducha y se cambió a la velocidad de luz (o por lo menos lo intentó).

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y todos los vecinos del piso se enteraron en ese momento de que la muchacha había puesto en la odiosa cafetera (que obviamente no funcionaba por la falta de electricidad) su desayuno. Batió con rapidez el café y sirvió agua de la pava, y fue casi cuando lo estaba terminando que una gota decidió dejar una notable marca en su falda, entró en su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo a cambiarse, desplazando violentamente a su pequeño gato del cómodo lugar que ocupaba detrás de la puerta y rápidamente se cambió la falda por una de Jean que encontró en su armario.

Se dirigió al baño y observó su reloj, y es que en este preciso instante ya debía estar en la entrevista. Tomó rápidamente el lápiz labial y dejó una tenue marca en sus delicados labios, haciéndola lucir casual y elegante. Luego con mucho cuidado tomó el rimel y todo venía "bien" hasta que su gato entró a la deriva en aquel cuarto, produciendo un sobresalto que, como consecuencia, dejó completamente negro el rostro de la joven. Acomodó un poco aquel desastre que ella misma se había producido y salió del apartamento. Llegó al ascensor y trató de abrir la puerta, pero parecía estar atascada. Forcejeó con ella unos segundos hasta que en su cabeza aparecía la frase "No hay electricidad" y entendía que debía bajar todos esos escalones a pie, y fue entonces (en medio de tanta desdicha) que recordó que había olvidado el celular y agradeció al cielo el haberlo razonado en el décimo piso (el suyo) y no al llegar al primero. Regresó a su puerta y fue entonces cuando entendió que también había olvidado las llaves en su casa. "¡PERFECTO!" exclamó para luego aventurarse en la desesperada búsqueda del portero o del recepcionista o de la persona que pudiera tener otro juego de llaves en su poder, pero era claro que no daría con él. Y así fue.

Al dar las 9:30 en su reloj decidió abandonar la búsqueda y salir de una buena vez. Tenía que hacer cinco cuadras solamente, por lo que decidió ir a pie… mala idea. Las nubes lucían amenazadoras en el horizonte y el gris adornaba las muy concurridas calles. Podía deducirse sin mayores problemas que había llovido toda la noche, lo cual era algo usual en invierno. La primera cuadra era la más desolada, luego iría por la avenida, en donde la gente se agolpaba como ratas por agujeros. Estaba cruzando cuando vio que un auto se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad y atinó por retroceder un par de pasos, lo que no predijo era que estaba a la distancia suficiente como para que el agua sucia que éste despediría terminara completamente con su atuendo.

Luego de gritarle un par de cosas poco educadas al dueño del deportivo siguió caminando por la avenida siendo el centro de atención para más de una persona por lo ridícula que debería de verse con la blusa entre blanca y marrón. Se detuvo en seco un segundo, casi cayéndose al suelo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el tacón de sus zapatos se había atascado en una pequeña rendija. Forcejeó otro rato con cuidado de no romperlo y por poco no lo consigue, pero logró desatorarlo y continuar con su camino. Corrió la última parte por lo que llegó agitada a la recepción de donde fue derivada directamente a la sala de espera.

-¿Es usted Sakura Kinomoto? –la misma voz volvió a sonar trayéndola a la Tierra nuevamente.

-S-sí… soy yo –vaciló estirando su mano.

El muchacho se limitó a observarla, algo que le pareció totalmente descortés; por lo bajó la mano y lo miró ofendida.

-Si vienes por el cargo de secretaria… –comenzó en un tono muy poco alentador.

-Así es, traje mi currículo –lo interrumpió haciendo presente los papeles.

-Lo siento, ya hemos dejado de hacer entrevistas para ese puesto hace como quince minutos…

-He tenido una mañana desastrosa, perdone que haya llegado tarde pero…

-Aquí no nos sirven los "peros" señorita… -comenzó a buscar en la lista- Kinomoto.

-Kouta¿Terminaste con las entrevistas o hay más personas? –indagó una voz desde dentro de la oficina.

-¿No era que ya habían concluido con esa tarea desde hace más de quince minutos? –inquirió filosamente asesinando con la mirada al asistente.

Había sido una voz joven la que sonó del otro lado, lo que hacía que nazca en Sakura una esperanza… después de todo alguien de su edad podría entenderla más ¡Imaginen si estaban en la misma situación! Ambos asistentes, el empleo seguramente sería suyo.

-Sí, ya terminamos… -le respondió para luego alejar un poco a la chica- La puntualidad es imprescindible y créame, señorita, que todas las que han hecho la entrevista han llegado a horario y han satisfecho todo lo que se requiere para trabajar en una empresa tan importante como lo es esta –terminó observándola despectivo.

-Pero…

-Le ruego que se retire, y que no tenga que llamar a seguridad.

Lo miró fulminante, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del edificio. Llegó a la puerta y recordó en ese preciso momento que estaba lloviendo, las cosas no podrían andar mejor. Salió de todas formas antes de tener que soportar que ese maleducado y arrogante del asistente la echara de nuevo.

Bajó los tres escaloncitos, tropezando en el tercero. Se paró rápidamente y miró hacia todos lados procurando que nadie la haya visto. Caminó como si nada unos tres pasos, cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, ya que su querido tacón esta vez si se había desprendido del zapato.

Se dirigió hacia el cordón de la acera y se sentó en el. La lluvia ya la había mojado por completo, en ese momento agradecía eso. Agradecía poder confundir lo húmedo de las gotas saladas que resbalaban en ese instante por su mejilla con simples e inocentes gotitas de agua.

-¿Por qué a mí? –indagó para sí mientras más de sus lágrimas cubrían disimuladamente su rostro y éste se escondía entre sus manos.

Sintió entonces la ausencia de aquellos chorros de agua que caían despiadadamente sobre sus hombros, por lo que retiró las manos de la cara y se encontró frente a ella con dos profundas pupilas de un color ámbar que jamás había visto, el joven sostenía el paraguas que los protegía entonces de la tormenta.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó amablemente, a lo que la muchacha no consiguió responder.

Volvió a bajar la mirada, como indicando que no se preocupara y que siguiera con su camino, pero un peso sobre sus hombros la hizo volver a observar al muchacho, y fue cuando sintió como le ofrecía un pañuelo blanco, una vez que depositó su saco sobre ella.

-No hace falta… -vaciló tratando de desprenderse del abrigo.

-Si no te lo quedas te vas a enfermar –decretó su acompañante.

-Gracias –atinó a decir dibujando una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, quien fue devuelta con otra muy amable y (hay que decirlo) súper sexy del muchacho.

-¿Puedo llevarte a algún lado? –inquirió mientras se levantaba y la joven lo imitaba.

-No, muchas gracias… por hoy ya no tengo a dónde ir –respondió dirigiendo una mirada al enorme y lujoso edificio que se alzaba delante de sí del cual había salido hace unos minutos la joven.

-¿Venías a este edificio? –interrogó confundido.

-Sí –respondió tratando de dibujar una sonrisa para agradecerle por todo y poder volver a su casa a pensar un poco y estudiar otro tanto-. Era por el puesto de secretaria, pero ya me han dicho que se terminaron las entrevistas y que no me la harán porque llegué tarde… es que esas personas no pueden entender el mal día que tuve, claro están muy ocupados pensando en ellos mismos como para ver que detrás de sus narices también hay gente respirando y, aunque no lo crean, somos iguales –terminó suspirando y dejando resbalar otra sutil gota salada.

-Descuida –continuó sonriéndole.

-Lo miró desentendida.

-Te haré la entrevista –declaró tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola hasta el interior del edificio. Mientras la muchacha reconocía esa voz del otro lado de la puerta minutos atrás.

Llegaron hasta la misma sala donde había esperado anteriormente y observaron al mismo sujeto odioso que la había rechazado, ese tal Kouta, salir de la oficina.

-¿No pensabas irte, Syaoran? –indagó confundido, se notaba que había algo de confianza entre ellos.

-Sí, pero faltó una entrevista esta mañana –agregó tranquilamente dejando ver a su acompañante, quien aún estaba empapada.

Una mirada desafiante se posó en Sakura.

-Lo siento joven, pero ese puesto ya está cubierto y acabo de comunicárselo a la muchacha, su nombre es Hitomi…

-¿Ya la han elegido¡Pero qué rapidez! –sonrió tras su propio comentario y prosiguió- Bueno Kouta muchas gracias, entonces la entrevistaré para mi asistente personal, de todas formas hay que hacer estas entrevistas la semana próxima…

"¿Asistente de un asistente?" se preguntaba la ojiverde confundida y algo nerviosa.

Entraron a aquella oficina y la muchacha notó lo lujosa que era, estar ubicada en el último piso ayudaba muy favorablemente a la vista que se extendía del otro lado del gran ventanal detrás del escritorio de roble, todo ornamentado de la manera más sofisticada y a la vez formal, sobre el escritorio identificó un ordenador, muchos papeles, accesorios de oficina y varias carpetas (todas adornadas con el mismo nombre que del edificio "Hoteles Li").

-Siéntese –dijo el joven tomando su lugar del otro lado del escritorio.

-Sakura lo obedeció y fue la primera vez que pudo verlo detenidamente a la cara.

Observó nuevamente los ojos y esa mirada tan genuina del muchacho, de un color tan exótico y hermoso. Lucía sumamente bien combinada con sus revueltos cabellos cafés y esos definidos rasgos de su rostro. Su camisa blanca denotaba un bien formado cuerpo debajo de sí y era adornada por una hermosa corbata verde oscuro. ¡Él sí que era atractivo!

-¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba? –preguntó con amabilidad.

-Lo siento, no se lo dije –contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos-. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, un placer –terminó extendiéndole la mano.

-El placer es mió… soy Syaoran Li –le devolvió el saluda a una joven que lo miraba con total estupefacción e incredulidad.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Abrió los ojos con molestia mientras el sonido de su celular aun retumbaba en sus oídos, se refregó con cuidado los ojos y se decidió por incorporarse. Estaba sentado en una silla, en su estudio y denotaba haber pasado toda la noche de esa manera, miró a lo que había sido su almohada y lo identificó rápidamente como su libro de contabilidad.

Bostezo y entonces notó que ese sonido escandaloso seguía molestándolo.

Sacó de su bolsillo el celular y miró el nombre de la persona que lo estaba llamando.

-Meiling¿Cómo andas? –saludó preparándose para lo que sabía, sería una reprimenda.

-¡Xiao Lang Li! Te estuve llamando toda la mañana –vociferó a lo que el muchacho alejó el pequeño artilugio de sus oídos, por el bien de sus propios tímpanos, claro-. ¡Sin contar las innumerables veces que intenté comunicarme contigo anoche!!!

-Lo siento, es que estuve estudiando mucho para el parcial de la semana próxima, es que esta semana sé que no tendré tiempo…

-¡Excusas! Siempre tienes un por qué, puedes valer tu peso en simples E-X-C-U-S-A-S y ¿Sabes una cosa¡Soy tu prometida y merezco tu tiempo Syaoran! –reclamaba un tanto frenética la muchacha.

-Sí, lo sé… pero debería tener más consideración también conmigo Mei.

-¿Consideración¡Por supuesto que la tengo! Es por eso que decidí recordarte lo de esta tarde…

-¿Esta tarde? –indagó confundido tratando de recordar.

-¡Iremos a ver la casa que prometiste comprar para vivir juntos¡No me digas que lo habías olvidado Xiao Lang!

-Por supuesto que no Mei –mintió nervioso.

-Si no fueran las 8 y media de la mañana juraría que estás un poco borracho, mi amor…

-¿Las 8:30 dices? –consultó su reloj- ¡Mei nos vemos a la hora de almorzar y luego vamos a ver la casa! Te cuidas¡Te quiero!

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su habitación, notó que aun estaba vestido por lo que solo tomó lo que parecía ser un portafolio y salio disparado hacia la puerta principal.

-¿No va a desayunar, joven Li? –indagó el mayordomo.

-No Wei, muchas gracias pero estoy apurado –y salió hacia su deportivo rojo.

El tráfico definitivamente era inaguantable esa mañana¿Por qué tenía que ser justo esa mañana? Cuando toda la empresa iba a estar pendiente de su llegada para ser (por primera vez) el encargado de llevar a cabo las entrevistas. Y al decir "toda la empresa" intento hacer hincapié en sólo una persona, por desgracia la más importante… Hien Li.

Se adentró por una calle menos congestionada que lo dejaría a cuatro cuadras del edificio y puso algo de música para distenderse un poco, había faltado a su clase de Inglés en la facultad y tendría que rendir cuantas también por eso…

¡Fantástico! El sonido del celular lo distrajo unos segundos viendo que era su prometida quien lo llamaba nuevamente, volvió a mirar hacia el frente y notó una joven que iba caminando justo por el llegar donde se dirigía, por suerte logró retroceder a tiempo y no ocurrió nada, reprendería a su prometida por eso… en realidad, seguramente no lo haría, Meiling hacía siempre lo que quería con él y era conciente de eso, es solo que ella siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo sentir culpable y así es como siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella quisiera…

-Llega tarde –sentenció contundente una voz delante de el.

-Lo sé padre, lo siento…

-Un "Lo siento" no es suficiente, además me enteré que no asistió a la clase de Inglés esta mañana.

-Sí, es que ayer me quedé hasta tarde por el parcial de contabilidad y…

-Eso no importa, ahora vaya que son las 9 y las futuras secretarias lo estarán esperando para la entrevista.

-Si padre.

Se dirigió al último piso mientras su progenitor asistía a diversas reuniones, se sentó en su escritorio y ordenó pasar a la primera… y a la segunda… y a la tercera.

Ninguna le convencía del todo, algún defecto tenían siempre. O eran sumamente irresponsables, o no habían terminado la secundaria, o no demostraban mucho interés para con el empleo, por lo menos, no demostraban más interés con el puesto que el que sí demostraban para ligar con él. Siempre algo, de hecho… ninguna de las que había entrevistado cursaba ningún tipo de estudios. No tardó ni una hora en despachar a todas y seleccionar dos que, dentro de todo, se habían destacado.

Las anotó en un papel y tomó un sorbo de su café, tenía pensado comprarle un regalo a su prometida para que lo disculpase por su falta de atención las últimas semanas.

-Kouta¿Terminaste con las entrevistas o hay más personas? –preguntó a su asistente quien únicamente estaba ahí por ser amigo de su futura esposa.

-Sí, ya terminamos…

Esas palabras sonaban como música en sus oídos, se relajó y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, después de todo no había nada más que hacer ese domingo y era justo que fuese su día de descanso después de una agobiante semana¿Verdad? Y fue entonces que todos sus planes de día tranquilo y feliz se desmoronaron al recordar la cita pactada con Mei. Ni modo, tendría que ir y le compraría un regalo, sí un hermoso obsequio aunque… ¿Qué sería?

-No importa, ya pensaré en algo –se dijo así mismo mientras tomaba su portafolio y se dirigía a recepción.

-Buenos días Midori –saludó a la recepcionista.

Muy buenos días señor Li –saludo esta prácticamente deshidratándose por la cantidad de litros de baba que derrochaba sobre su escritorio.

-¿Tengo reuniones mañana? –indagó luego.

-Sí tiene juntas importantes con los accionistas durante la mañana y la tarde, y reservada una cena con su prometida en la noche –respondió con disgusto.

-Ah, ya veo… entonces el regalo se lo daré mañana –dijo para si-. Bueno muchas gracias nos vemos luego…

-Señor Li, está lloviendo afuera, lleve el paraguas –ofreció entonces lo ya mencionado al joven y lo saludó.

-Muchas gracias –contestó y se fue.

Salió y alzó la vista hacia su deportivo, y lo encontró detrás de lo que parecía ser una muchacha sentada en el cordón.

-¿Qué le pasará? Va a enfermarse de neumonía si sigue ahí –se dijo acercándose y luego colocando el paraguas sobre ella.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó mientras observaba el silencio de la muchacha.

Notó que algo de verdad la ponía triste ya que la gente no llora sólo porque sí, y algo dentro de él decidió por lo menos ayudar a que no se sintiera tan mal o tanto frío, y colocó su abrigo sobre sus hombros, mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo.

-No hace falta… -vaciló tratando de desprenderse del abrigo.

-Si no te lo quedas te vas a enfermar –dijo contundente para que no lo rechazara.

-Gracias –atinó a decir dibujando una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, quien fue devuelta con otra muy amable y (hay que decirlo) súper sexy del muchacho.

-¿Puedo llevarte a algún lado? –inquirió mientras se levantaba y la joven lo imitaba.

-No, muchas gracias… por hoy ya no tengo a dónde ir –entonces observó que la mirada de su acompañante, esos enormes y profundas lagunas esperanza lucían algo tristes, no podía creer la hermosura de los rasgos de esas mujer y entonces notó como su mirada se perdía en el edificio de su empresa.

-¿Venías a este edificio? –interrogó confundido.

-Sí –respondió tratando de dibujar una sonrisa para agradecerle por todo y poder volver a su casa a pensar un poco y estudiar otro tanto-. Era por el puesto de secretaria, pero ya me han dicho que se terminaron las entrevistas y que no me la harán porque llegué tarde… es que esas personas no pueden entender el mal día que tuve, claro están muy ocupados pensando en ellos mismos como para ver que detrás de sus narices también hay gente respirando y, aunque no lo crean, somos iguales –terminó suspirando y dejando resbalar otra sutil gota salada.

-Descuida –comenzó algo entre molesto y dolorido por el comentario anterior, él si tenía sentimientos… de otro modo la hubiese pasado de largo y se hubiese ido con su deportivo, pero en el fondo entendía las palabras de la joven. Después de todo, es innegable que su vida había sido más "fácil" que la de muchas otras personas.

Lo miró desentendida, mientras él la observaba algo divertido de su desconcierto.

-Te haré la entrevista –declaró tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola hasta el interior del edificio. Mientras recordaba la falsedad de la mayoría de las anteriormente entrevistadas y denotando en ella todo lo contrario, necesitaba una persona de confianza… y ella parecía ser la persona indica que estaba buscando.

Llegaron a la sala de espera, donde estaba su oficina y vieron a Kouta salir de ella.

-¿No pensabas irte, Syaoran? –indagó confundido, al ver a su "cuñado" (debido a la estrecha relación que tenía con Mei) regresar.

-Sí, pero faltó una entrevista esta mañana –agregó tranquilamente dejando ver a su acompañante, quien aún estaba empapada.

Notó un tensa mirada entre ellos por lo que iba a preguntar si se conocían pero el muchacho se le adelantó…

-Lo siento joven, pero ese puesto ya está cubierto y acabo de comunicárselo a la muchacha, su nombre es Hitomi…

-¿Ya la han elegido¡Pero qué rapidez! –sonrió tras su propio comentario y prosiguió- Bueno Kouta muchas gracias, entonces la entrevistaré para mi asistente personal, de todas formas hay que hacer estas entrevistas la semana próxima…

Se dirigieron hacia su oficina y tomo lugar del otro lado del escritorio.

-Siéntese –dijo a la distraída joven.

La muchacha hizo lo que le había ordenado y fue entonces que pudo contemplarla más detenidamente, sus cabellos aún estaban mojados por lo que se pegaban delicadamente al contorno de su rostro y su boca parecía querer musitar algo de lo cual obviamente no se animaba, sus hermosas lunas esmeraldas aun estaban algo cristalinas, por lo que el joven se perdió en ella durante unos minutos…

-¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba? –preguntó tratando de disimular su distracción.

-Lo siento, no se lo dije –contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos-. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, un placer –terminó extendiéndole la mano.

-El placer es mió… soy Syaoran Li –le devolvió el saludo mientras miraba divertido la expresión del rostro de su acompañante…

-¿L-Li? –indagó en un susurro aun confusa.

-Sí ¿Tiene su currículo?

-Eh… -le entregó aquellas hojas que notablemente no habían resistido al efecto del agua.

-Oh, ya veo…

-Puedo hacer cualquier trabajo, señor Li –el muchacho notó un leve rubor en las mejillas de su acompañante, no estaba proponiendo nada indecente, debía ser otra cosa… o no?

Se limitó a mirarla incrédulo y tardó unos minutos hasta que su acompañante entendió la situación.

-¡N-NO! N-no quise decir eso, es que como tengo medio tiempo –comenzó a decir sumamente rápido- y que ir a la facultad algunos creen que no puedo pero si! Quédese tranquilo que soy apta para cualquier labor que me toque desempeñar.

Claro ya que el rubor era únicamente debido al recuerdo del comentario que hizo acerca de los que trabajaban en esa empresa en altos cargos y… era evidente que este joven sí que tenía un cargo alto! Seguramente era el dueño de todo.

-Ya veo… entiendo eso señorita Kinomoto, después de todo soy estudiante universitario ejemplar y a la vez soy el vicepresidente de Hoteles Li…

-Por supuesto, estoy segura que también podría llevar tamaña responsabilidad sobre mis hombros.

Alzó una ceja y la miró interrogante, si lo que la muchacha quería era provocarlo a que la contratara lo estaba logrando… y si lo que quería era incitar a que le pusiera una de sus tan conocidos "quince días de prueba" de los cuales a penas sí había sobrevivientes que contaran la leyenda... también lo estaba por conseguir.

-Veo que en sus ambiciones no se contempla un pequeño puesto de barrendera por ahora¿Verdad?

-Nos estamos entendiendo muy bien, señor Li –respondió un tanto sarcástica, era claro que no había querido decir eso… de hecho, hubiese aceptado limpiar los vidrios si eso era lo que le pedían, pero sí era verdad que confiaba en que ella daba para más y pues si eso era lo que le estaba proponiendo… no lo rechazaría.

-¡Ja! Eso quiero verlo…

-Lo verá –respondió cada vez más sumergida en su rol de "CONFÍO EN MI!"

-Entonces dígame qué busca, señorita Kinomoto.

-Mejor cuénteme usted que puede ofrecerme, señor Li.

Volvió a alzar una ceja y a mirarla incrédulo, vaya que era sagaz y tenía agallas, hacía mucho que una muchacha de su edad no tenía la osadía de hablarle de tal forma y mantener la línea.

-Mi asistente personal ¿Le parece? Aunque le advierto, es muy difícil desempañar un cargo de tal alcurnia…

-Me imagino, tendré que hacer todo lo que usted no tenga ganas…

-Por supuesto que no, -contestó por primera vez algo salido de sus casillas- tendrá quince días de prueba, pero dudo enormemente que logre superarla… -perfecto, lo había conseguido ya que lo último que se imaginaba la joven (y que sí sabía el empleador) era que estaba por firmar su pasaporte al desempleo en quince días…

-Puede tener esa seguridad –contuvo sus ganas de salir corriendo luego de entender que se le había ido la mano, aunque es verdad, esa posición era la única en la cual la tomaban en serio y… acababa de ganarse el empleo¿No?

Notó como el hombre dibujaba una pequeña sonrisita sarcástica y le extendía la mano. Sudó frío a la hora de imitar su gesto pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Firme aquí –dijo luego señalando unos renglones.

-¿De verdad cree que no voy a leerlo?

"Astuta" pensó recordando que ninguna de sus actuales secretarias había pedido leer el contrato previamente a la firma.

Aunque era lógico que Sakura no entendía mucho de eso ya que la abogacía no era su fuerte, solo leyó lo más importante como las horas de trabajo estipuladas y no le pareció nada mal, por lo que depositó su firma al pie de la página.

-Kouta va a mostrarle su oficina, y le estoy por mandar un mail con todas sus asignaturas pendientes para mañana, la quiero aquí a las 6¿De acuerdo?

-¿A las 6? Pero si dice que el horario máximo es de 12 horas…

-Si es que trabajará hasta las 18 –dibujó una tenue sonrisa algo ¿Maquiavélica¡Eso no era justo! A las 7 tenía que entrar en la facultad- ¿Algún problema?

-En absoluto, me parece perfecto.

Y cada uno volvió a sus respectivos hogares después de saludarse.

* * *

Les gusto? Voy a admitir qe el segundo capítulo me pareció mejor pero no quise rebuscar tanto el prólogo! Por lo que me decidí en subirlo así n.n espero que haya sido de su agrado y que puedan dejarme algún REVIEW, de verdad alientan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Prometo subir el siguiente capi lo más pronto posible. 

_Sayonara!_

Florencia.

_**Luciferangel muchissimas gracias por ayudarme siempre y en todo, sabes qe sos demasiiado nenaa!**_


	2. Injustas asperezas y París

**Asistente personal**

_Voy sumando de a poco personajes y presentando suavemente la trama. Utilicé los dos primeros chaps como una suerte de "prólogo", perdonen n.n_

_**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, por supuesto. La historia si n.n**_

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

"…_Kouta va a mostrarle su oficina, y le estoy por mandar un mail con todas sus asignaturas pendientes para mañana, la quiero aquí a las 6¿De acuerdo? _

_¿A las 6? Pero si dice que el horario máximo es de 12 horas…_

_Si es que trabajará hasta las 18 –dibujó una tenue sonrisa algo ¿Maquiavélica¡Eso no era justo! A las 7 tenía que entrar en la facultad- ¿Algún problema?_

_En absoluto, me parece perfecto._

_Y cada uno volvió a sus respectivos hogares después de saludarse…"_

**Capítulo 2: **_**Injustas asperezas y París.**_

La tenue luz del sol se colaba por las rendijas de las persianas de su habitación, no sólo dando un aire sumamente cálido y sereno, sino también anunciando el atardecer…

-Te digo que sí, Tomoyo, es un monstruo engreído disfrazado de príncipe azul… a mi no me engaña.

-No puede ser para tanto después de él todo te dio el empleo.

-Sí, pero eso fue porque me metí con su orgullo… no me cabe duda de que de otra forma me lo hubiese rechazado, a la legua de das cuenta que el pobre es un cerdo machista en cuyo diccionario no cabe otra palabra que no sea "YO".

-Escuchó reír a su amiga del otro lado del teléfono y dio otra vuelta en su cama, miró al techo y continuó con la conversación.

-Sakura sabes que lo conozco, que no le he tratado mucho pero sé que no es así… deja de juzgarlo.

-Tú lo has dicho, a penas lo conoces de esa clase en la facultad, pero es así… por lo menos tengo trabajo, mi currículo comenzará a llenarse después de todo.

-Me alegro por ti¡Sakurita!

-Sí, voy a llamar a Touya y a papá para contarles, es una pena que no estén.

-Sí Saku, pero ya sabes expediciones a las pirámides de Egipto con esa relevancia no se dan todos los días y pues, ése es el trabajo de tu padre.

-Sí, lo se –sonrió la castaña- Tampoco becas para universidades inglesas, es por eso que estoy muy feliz por Touya!

-Siempre pensando en los demás Sakura!!! Eso te queda aun mas divino…

-Oye Tomoyo y que ha pasado con el muchacho del que me contaste la otra vez? –indagó recordando y tratando de salir del tema de los elogios de su amiga.

-No es nada relevante por ahora, y te prometo que en cuanto lo sea lo sabrás!

-Tú siempre tan misteriosa –se quejó-. Bueno después hablamos¿Si Tomy? Es mejor que hoy me duerma temprano así que iré a comer algo ligero.

-¡Mucha suerte para mañana! Nos vemos…

-Gracias, adiós.

Se levantó y fue hacia el refrigerador, agradeció el hecho de que la electricidad volviera en el transcurso de la tarde y se calentó lo que parecía ser sopa enlatada. No le gustaba lo que comía, era verdad, pero le gustaba más que la simple idea de tener que lidiar en una batalla campal con los ingredientes de lo que los expertos denominarían "una receta". ¡No estaba tan loca! Y la sopa no estaba tan mal, y no corría el riesgo que esos complicados artilugios de cocina (entiéndase horno/sartén/cuchilla y demás) pretendían proporcionarle.

Comió lo que quedaba de helado y no olvidó telefonear a Tomoyo para rogarle que recordara llamarla a las 5, y no quedarse dormida.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Parpadeó lentamente al tiempo que entendía que ahora estaba despierto, claro fue algo que a su intelecto le costó bastante asimilar debido a que sólo había dormido 2 horas. Y eso, créanme, era MUY poco tiempo. Muy poco tiempo para asimilar todos los conceptos de estadística que necesitaría esa tarde, muy poco tiempo para no sucumbir ante la idea de estar despierto unas 12 horas más y demasiado poco tiempo para lograr afrontar todas las reuniones que se alzaban frente a él. Se frotó los ojos con cuidado y bostezó mientras se incorporaba, notó nuevamente que estaba en su estudio pero esta vez estaba desplomado en el piso, y no estaba seguro de si había sido su propia conciencia o simplemente una coincidencia pero justo en ese instante su cuerpo comenzó a pasarle factura de haber pasado la noche así, contracturas por todos lados… perfecto. Eso si era DEMASIADO.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba llegando tarde, pero eso ya no le importaba, ni a él ni a su cansancio ni a ninguna parte de su ser podía interesarle el hecho de estar retrasado en sus actividades diurnas. No después de haber pasado toda la tarde anterior buscando insaciables casas con su prometida, claro estaba convencido que si mataba al jefe del clan chino más importante la tortura sería mas "soportable" ya que estaba seguro que no había nacido aún el ser humano preparado física y psicológicamente para pasar toda la tarde buscando saciar los gustos de Li Meiling en lo que sería futuramente una casa, un hogar… SU hogar también. Al diablo las torturas chinas, podría ser prisionero de la tercera guerra mundial y eso sería un castigo de menor importancia para su ser, ya que no sería prisionero de guerra toda su vida… aunque no se opondría a serlo, si era la única alternativa. Río por lo bajo de la psicodélia de sus propios pensamientos y largó un profundo suspiro, era tiempo de comenzar el día.

Su paso era lento cuando entró en su deportivo y se propuso contar con sus cinco sentidos y llegar en una pieza a la empresa. Además de las tres reuniones con inversionistas, tenía una con su padre… y él no era definitivamente el ser más amigable del planeta. En ese momento, él representaba en su día el lobo que asechaba incansable a la inocente caperucita que tan solo quería llegar donde su abuela… o peor, él era como el medio continente que separaba a Jeane de Tarzán y demás metáforas estúpidas que no tenía ni tiempo de pensar… Ni ganas, ni neuronas despiertas como para conseguirlo.

Bajó apesadumbrado de su vehículo luego de haberlo estacionado en el parqueo y entró en la recepción. Notó clavados sobre sí los ojos de su recepcionista pero no le prestó mucha atención, sólo se limitó a saludarla con desgano y entonces descubrió otra figura que salía del ascensor, miró su reloj y dibujó en su rostro por primera vez en el día (aunque fuera sarcástica) lo que parecía ser una… mueca?

-A tiempo Kinomoto.

-Llegué hace media hora señor Li –contestó sarcástica-. A la hora que usted me cito.

La felicito entonces –y fue cuando su mente recibió el primer estímulo de demostrar no que estaba "encendida" y que podía llegar a "funcionar" sino que al menos EXISTÍA. Al recordar a su nueva "víctima" (porque eso era, y, a pesar de que intente una y mil veces alejar su lado sádico, eso era) de quince días y sus próximas "pruebas" (NA: si Dios amo las "comillas"!)- ¿Leyó la lista de pendientes para el día de hoy?

-Aún no, el señor Kouta me encomendó unas cosas que estoy a punto de terminar.

-Ya veo… de todas formas debo avisarle de la exigencia que vamos a imponerle, señorita. Confío en su capacidad –otra risita irónica-. Debo irme, que tenga un buen día. –concluyó.

-Igualmente –terminó refunfuñando entre dientes.

Asco, eso era lo que sentía mientras escuchaba una palabra tras otra de las que su jefe musitaba, la siguiente más falsa e hipócrita que la anterior, por supuesto. Y no sabía si en parte se comportaba así por el rechazo que le tenía al género masculino o porque había desarrollado un sexto sentido "anti-idiotas" o lo que fuese, pero definitivamente algo en su jefe no cuadraba… a menos que fuese que esa repulsión que creaba la usase para contrarrestar la atracción que de por sí ella ya sentía por ese hombre, siendo que prometió no volverse a enamorar¡Ja! Sí, claro… lo del sentido "anti-idiota" es más creíble¿A dónde la llevaban sus ideas a esas horas de la mañana?

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Se dirigió a la sala de juntas para afrontar el primer martirio. Se cruzó con Kouta en el camino y (hay que decirlo) había algo en esa muchacha que despertaba un nuevo lado en él¿El maquiavélico? No lo sabía y de hecho no era de su interés averiguarlo, pero no hay ser en este planeta (ni en otros) que pudiera desafiar su orgullo y vivir para transmitir la leyenda y esa muchachita no sería la excepción, aunque él tuviera que encargarse de ello con sus propias manos.

-Kouta, escucha –lo llamó-. Dale los siguientes días de vacaciones a Sara, o al primer asistente que te cruces en el camino y dile que es cortesía de la Dirección, luego haz que pase su lista diaria de pendientes a la agenda de Kinomoto¿De acuerdo?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su acompañante, y ambos continuaron con su camino.

Estaba por entrar en la sala de juntas cuando escuchó el molesto sonido de su celular.

-Nuevo "Gerente de Publicidad y Relaciones Públicas"¿Cómo anda? –saludó jocoso al observar el nombre en la pantalla del último modelo de su teléfono.

-Qué gracioso –ironizó- todo bien¿Y vos?

-Bien no es el mejor término pero es aplicable. ¡Felicitaciones por el ascenso amigo!

-Muchas gracias, de hecho… llamaba para avisarte que tenemos una reunión de último momento en tres horas.

-¿Tres horas? –indagó como si estuvieran anunciando su sentencia a muerte.

-Así es, oye Syaoran… ¿No crees que la vida es perfecta? –preguntó notablemente feliz lo que no sorprendió a Syaoran, conocía muy bien a su amigo.

-Si Hiragizawa, claro que todo depende de las diferentes acepciones que la palabra "perfecto" puede tener…-respondió algo sarcástico.

-Veo que no tienes un buen día.

-El último adjetivo que le asignaría a este día es el de "bueno". Pero veo que vos no puedes decir lo mismo… ¿Es por esa muchacha de la que me hablaste?

-Exactamente, las cosas nunca estuvieron mejor en ningún aspecto de mi vida!

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso Eriol¿Te molesta que lo hablemos luego en un café?

-Para nada, nos vemos amigo. Adiós.

Y colgó y entró, sin más, a la cámara de torturas (entiéndase "sala de reuniones")

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Ingresó algo cansada a su oficina¡Dios, como amaba tener una OFICINA! Y era SUYA, es decir, pertenecía únicamente a Sakura Kinomoto y podía disponer de ella en cualquier momento. Justo como en ESE momento en el que entraba apesadumbrada y se recargaba en su silla, largaba un suspiro, cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra y miraba amenazadora al tacón de ese odioso zapato.

-Te odio -susurró suavemente.

No volvería a usar tacones en toda su vida y nadie podría evitar que así fuera. Tomó otro sorbo de su taza de café y comenzó a verificar en SU ordenador, sentada en SU silla y luego de haber mirado por SU ventana (¿Qué mas podía pedir?) el gran paisaje de la ciudad que se extendía bulliciosamente por los alrededores (ésta última no le pertenecía, entiéndase entonces la falta del adjetivo posesivo), leyendo SU lista de actividades.

Y fue hasta terminar de leerla y entender que todo eso DEBÍA hacerlo, que no le hubiese molestado aventar SU silla, ni SU ordenador, ni SU ventana (de ser eso posible) del otro lado de la ciudad con tal de que SU lista de pendientes se fuera con ellos.

Definitivamente tendrían que avisarle responsable de distribuir las tareas que el día solo cuenta con 24 horas de 60 minutos cada una!!! Y que peor, el horario de trabajo consiste solo en 12. Se quedó un segundo en calma mientras una parte de sí pensaba en que estado de psicodélia debía estar esa persona para poner tantas tareas cuando ese era su primer día. No llegaría ni en toda la semana, o eso es lo que pensaba en ese momento el lado alentador y optimista de Sakura. Suspiró y se propuso terminar con cada uno de esos ítems y mostrarle a su jefe cuán equivocado estaba. Sí, definitivamente algo no le cuadraba de Syaoran Li y su papel fingido de príncipe azul y no podría con ella, ni con su orgullo… por mas vicepresidente atractivo que fuera.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Había afrontado ya tres reuniones y una conferencia de prensa. Había visto pingüinos opinar de cosas y situaciones de las cuales no tenía ni idea pero se hacían valer de esos trajes finos y costosos que les quedaban totalmente ridículos (hay que decirlo) y que, créase o no, él, con sus cortos dieciocho años de vida podía entender más de negocios que ellos.

También se había enfrentado a un grupo de pobres psicópatas cuya vida fue tan triste que terminaron acosando indiscretamente a lo que debería ser su invitado de "cortesía" (entiéndase reporteras pervertidas). Y había repasado para su parcial. Y todo eso había sido para él como tener que cruzar el océano Pacífico en bote… (sí, este es el día para las metáforas) y lo había logrado, por lo que lo último que quería hacer en ESTE momento antes de tener que ir a afrontar a la vieja loca que seguramente lo aprobaría era ir a comprar el regalo de su prometida.

Anillos, diamantes, pendientes… ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que le llevaría, pero sino lo hacía el océano que tendría que cruzar no sería para nada "pacífico" y no sería a bote, sino a nado… y con el pie acalambrado y una tormenta sobre sí. Por lo que, ante semejante visión no podía aceptar la idea de no llevarle nada a su prima. Y fue cuando en su cabeza apareció la solución a sus problemas.

-Permiso, Kinomoto –saludó entrando a la oficina de la muchacha y viéndola por segunda vez en el día.

-Adelante –contestó indiferente absorta en lo que parecía ser un libro.

-Veo que la lista de pendientes ha superado a la "gran Sakura Kinomoto" –comentó sintiéndose triunfador.

De hecho, terminé con todo eso hace como cinco minutos. Así que tome –le entregó un CD-. Aquí están todos los datos con resúmenes y balances incluidos sobre todos lo que respecta a la cadena hotelera. Desde Norteamérica hasta Australia. Solucioné el problema de horarios que explicitaba y entregué a tiempo todos lo sobres que se me pidieron.

-Y… ¿Las invitaciones a la inauguración del próximo mes? –indagó confundido.

Llamé personalmente a todos los invitados para que no haya errores y no se preocupe, no acepté hablar con ninguna secretaria. Todos confirmarían en la semana su asistencia. Ah, lo olvidaba… también hay aquí un rejunte y resumen de todos los ingresos y egresos producidos en los últimos tres meses de todos los hoteles que están en el CD de información que ya le entregué, y creo… que por hoy no era nada más así que decidí dedicarme a estudiar para un parcial de la facultad –terminó triunfante.

-...Ah… -vaciló incrédulo.

-Si, casi lo olvido. El señor Hien ha dicho que la reunión entre ustedes será postergada para el día jueves.

-Ah, bueno… ¿Hien? –preguntó al notar el NOMBRE de su padre en los labios de su asistente.

-Sí es que le he comunicado toda mi labor del día de hoy y hemos tenido una larga conversación. Me ha caído muy bien y creo que fue mutuo, por lo que me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre de pila.

-Ah…

-¿Los ratones le comieron la lengua, señor Li?

-Eh… no.

-¿A qué vino, si es que no le molesta decirme?

-Necesito que compres una cosa.

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú. Después de todo, antes que nada, eres MI asistente PERSONAL.

-Eso quiere decir que… -no le gustaba nada como sonaban las palabras de su jefe por lo que lo invitó a terminar la oración.

-Tienes que comprarle un regalo a mi prometida –concluyó.

-¿Qué¿Y por qué tengo que hacer eso? No es trabajo. Además… ¿Tiene prometida?

S-implemente porque está dentro del horario de trabajo, y sí, tengo prometida.

-¡Ja! –una risita sarcástica se hizo presente.

-¿A qué la risita? –indagó alzando una ceja.

-A nada… ¿Qué tipo de regalo?

Y así fue como Sakura se vio obligada pasar las dos horas previas al examen, buscando un obsequio para la pobre desesperada que había aceptado comprometerse con semejante intento de persona (entiéndase Li Syaoran). Debería de ser algo muy bueno, por lo menos una suerte de "consuelo" así que se esmeró y resolvió comprarle una gargantilla de diamantes.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Miente aquel que diga que los dos días siguientes fueron menos arduos que ese porque definitivamente ambos tuvieron que trabajar como esclavos y rendir parciales y SOBREVIVIR al mismo tiempo. Estar a dos días del fin de semana era lo único alentador para él ese día… que era jueves, un glorioso jueves donde podrían relajarse un poco después de cuatro largos días de trabajo. Por lo menos para Syaoran…

-Ni pienses que vas a poder contra mi, señorita Kinomoto, por más persistente que seas y hayas sobrevivo al trabajo estos cuatro días –susurró para sí mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás sentado en su oficina-. Jamás me he dejado vencer por una trepadora empedernida y ésta no va a ser la primera vez…

Suspiró y se levantó hacia la puerta, ese día no tenía tantas cosas que hacer por lo que programaría una salida con su amigo a algún lado por la tarde.

_-Señor Hien, buenas tardes –escuchó esa vocecita del otro lado de la puerta antes de abrirla, por lo que obviamente se detuvo a escuchar._

-_Sakura, muy buenas tardes ¿Cómo va todo?_

¿¡SAKURA¿Sakura?... A las únicas personas que ese ser meticuloso, frío y despiadado llamaba por su nombre eran a él y a sus hermanas y ahora no solo ella podía decirle "Hien" (cosa que ni él hacía) sino que SU padre la llamaba por su nombre.

Contuvo la rabia unos segundos y continuó escuchando la conversación, luego de determinar que sería lo más coherente.

_-Muchas gracias, todo bien… terminando de a poco el trabajo de la semana._

-_No puedo creer tu eficacia, leí tus informes ayer por la tarde y nadie creería que sólo estuviste en este cargo durante tres días. Te veo mucho futuro._

_-No es para tanto¡Qué pena me da que diga todo eso!_

¡Ja! Sí claro, te da mucha pena de seguro. Mosquita muerta, una mosquita muerta una trepadora eso es lo que era! Vaya que tenía mal ojo buscando asistentes.

_-Por supuesto que sí es para tanto¿Sabes Sakura? Tú eres una de mis personas de confianza, y no tengo muchas…_

Escuchó un silencio y entendió la estupefacción de la muchacha ante el comentario de su padre, y la entendía. Él mismo estaba estático ante semejante confesión.

_-Entiendo el anonadamiento –rió tras unos segundos-. La única persona de verdadera confianza dentro de estas cuatro paredes –ironizó señalando el edificio-, Es Syaoran._

¡Por lo menos él estaba en su lista¡Después de años de servir a sus caprichos! Y ella… ELLA recién llegada, ELLA que no lo merecía ¡ELLA!... también estaba.

_-No me alcanzan las palabras para agradecerle, Señor Hien, de verdad… significa mucho para mi este reconocimiento, gracias_.

_-Es todo mérito tuyo, ahora si me disculpas, vine a hablar unas cosas con mi hijo…_

¡LA ESTABA TUTEANDO! Jamás lo había hecho con él, y era su hijo. A lo mucho, lo llamaba por el nombre, pero Syaoran siempre lo trató de usted…

_-Por supuesto, nos vemos señor Hien._

Y ahí fue cuando sintió que la "adrenalina" le dominaba todo el cuerpo. Claro, definamos (en este caso) la palabra "adrenalina" como una mezcla de sensaciones. Por un lado la bronca y la furia, únicamente sentida para esa usurpadora y por su padre, que era un ingrato… además de saber que la pequeña perilla giraba lentamente a punto de abrirse y por encontrarse en una burda actitud de "espión" en la que jamás permitiría ser visto, aunque claro, (hasta ese momento) jamás lo había hecho. Atinó a abalanzarse a la silla de su escritorio y sentarse ahí justo cuando la figura del dueño de Hoteles Li ingresaba altanera en la sala.

-Syaoran… -saludó sentándose frente a él.

-Padre.

-¿No era acaso hoy nuestra reunión?

-Si, padre. Era hoy.

-¿Y por qué no estabas en la sala de juntas?

-Porque jamás especificó un horario, padre –contestó cortante conteniendo el enojo.

-Ah, bueno en ese caso, hablemos aquí. Es muy importante lo que debo decirte.

-Lo escucho.

-Ayer por la noche me enteré que se efectuará una cena el sábado por la noche, hijo. Y el domingo se subastarán unas tierras muy codiciadas por más de una cadena hotelera, su ubicación y estado son perfectos. Necesitamos expandirnos, necesitamos conseguir ese terreno y comenzar a disponer de él cuanto antes. Y por tanto, necesitamos enviar un representante a esa cena y luego a la subasta.

-Y… ¿Dónde es¿Tiene a alguien en mente para el trabajo o ira usted?

-Es en París, sólo tenemos un hotel ahí y otro sería sumamente importante. Sí tengo a alguien en mente hijo…

-Soy todo oídos.

-Tú.

….

….

-¿Eh? –reaccionó luego de procesar unas cuantas veces la información por la cabeza.

-Tú, tienes la experiencia necesaria para el trabajo, confío en que lo harás bien.

-¿Eh? –claro que el hecho de que la "procesara" no significaba que la "entendiera".

-No puedo aceptar el hecho de no tener las escrituras de ese terreno en mis manos, es de vital importancia para la empresa en estos momentos y pronto entenderás porque… ahora no es el momento de decírtelo. Sabes que no puedo viajar, lo ordenó el cardiólogo desde que volví de América… por lo que decidí mandar a mis personas de confianza.

-¿Personas¿Padre qué es todo esto¿Por qué son tan importantes esas tierras?

-NECESITAMOS expandirnos lo antes posible hijo, y es una decisión tomada. Tengo mis razones y son más que suficientes, ya las compartiré contigo cuando el momento sea idóneo para ello, y no se discute más, Xiao Lang Li.

Fue claro, consistente, preciso y lo llamó Xiao Lang Li… definitivamente su padre iba en serio esta vez por lo que decidió no acotar más nada y relajarse, sentía que era algo por demás importante y no importara que esa fuera de primera vez asistiría a un cóctel sin su padre ni que tuviera que viajar a Francia para ir a subasta, (cuestión en la que tenía un poco más de experiencia).

-¿Con quién voy? Sino me equivoco dijiste "personas"…

-Con Kinomoto Sakura.

…

…

-¿Eh?

-Son mi gente de confianza –determinó secamente.

5

4

3

-Entiende Syaoran, suelen ir en parejas a esas reuniones por lo que no puedo concebir que asistas sólo.

2

1

Dicen que la furia tiene muchos tamaños, grados y envases. Y hay que especificar que la furia que Syaoran sentía era ENORME, MÁXIMA y estaba a punto de culminarse en un ESTALIIDO DE GRITOS, respectivamente.

-¡QUÉ DICES PADRE! YO HE SERVIDO TUS CAPRICHOS POR MÁS DE 18 AÑOS, NO PUEDES COMPARARME CON ESA TREPADORA QUE ACABA DE EMPEZAR… ADEMÁS YO YA TENGO MI PAREJA, LI MEILING.

-Lo sé –contestó con calma-. No te comparo, necesitaba un hombre y una mujer de confianza y fueron ustedes. Y te advierto que no vuelvas a llamar así a Sakura¿Te quedó claro?...Además por nada del mundo te presentaría a la sociedad con ese espécimen, y tú sabes lo que pienso acerca de esa relación, además es claro que esa muchacha no está a la altura de las circunstancias.

Era verdad, ella no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias ni accedería a pasar solos un fin de semana en PARÍS (justo París) con ella acosándolo y haciéndolo pasar vergüenza en vez de dejarlo hacer su trabajo y esperen un segundo, algo no encaja!... CON SAKURA TAMPOCO ACEPTARÍA PASAR UN FIN DE SEMANA EN PARÍS. Ahí esta, eso era lo que claramente no concordaba.

-Me opongo a ir en su compañía.

-Un Li no hace eso, y eso sabes. Es tu deber y debes cumplirlo, lamento que no te guste. Otro detalle, van de "infiltrados" nadie sabe que Hoteles Li asistirá al cóctel por lo que agradecería que no se sepa hasta que te vean entrar triunfal en mitad de la cena.

-Ahora tengo que ser tu espía secreto –ironizó.

-Así es –conocía a su hijo, lo mejor era seguirle el juego a contradecirlo-. Saldrás el viernes por la tarde y te asentarás discretamente en una casa que tenemos allá, ya ordené que la acomodaran. Luego por la noche asistirás con tus mejores galas y ánimos para IMPACTAR a todo el allí presente y dejar bien parado nuestro apellido, pasarás el viernes y el sábado… Luego el domingo irás a la subasta y descansarás en esa misma habitación. Vuelves el lunes en el vuelo del medio día. Lamento que las suits del hotel estén todas ocupadas, es que decidí que ir sería una buena idea un poco tarde...

-Por más que trato no logro recordar el momento en el que me preguntaste acerca de todas las cosas que aparentemente haré –comentó sarcástico-, si lo hubieses hecho te hubieras ahorrado el trabajo de tanta planificación porque hubieses sabido desde un principio que…_**Me**_ _**niego **_–se encaprichó cruzándose de brazos.

-Me gustaría que en el fondo tu negativa me importase, pero visto y considerando que no es así, mejor voy a avisarle a Sakura.

-A Kinomoto –corrigió tajante.

Li le dedicó una mirada fulminante a su hijo, quien la devolvió sin mayor reproche. Luego continuó hasta la puerta sin objetar nada, salió y se perdió de vista.

Seguía procesando información, tratando de encontrar la manera para entender que todo había sido una confusión, una _gran_ confusión. Pero únicamente entendía que era lo que debería hacer y no había alternativa. No le molestaba ir a París, no señor amaba los viajes y estaba sumamente intrigado por la idea del cóctel, además ir sin su padre representaba todo un desafío y (hay que decirlo) le tenía cierto amor a los retos. Tampoco le molestaba pasar un fin de semana con Kinomoto. Podría ignorarla, podría pasarla de largo y hasta podría hacerla enojar y divertirse un rato con ella viendo sus rabietas. Pero NO podía aceptar que su padre le tuviera la misma confianza a él que a SU asistente personal, por debajo de él, no a la par… ella no podría estar resistiendo a sus _famosos _"quince días…" no podía ser más que sus palabras. Y por lo que la conocía esa falsa trepadora no podía haber igualado su lugar, y ahora tendría que compartir los negocios de SU familia con _ELLA_…

…En su compañía, con sus palabras molestas diciéndole qué hay que hacer y cómo, con sus ojos observando cada una de sus acciones, esos ojos… tan profundos, tan serenos, esas lagunas esmeralda que seguramente eran las más hermosas que había visto. Sí lo eran, sin duda. Todo en ella era hermoso hasta… ¡UN SEGUNDO! Ese NO es el tema! No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado así, pero era mucho… Tomó el libro más cercano que tenía y lo aventó contra la pared, retumbó un segundo por el ruido y maldijo por lo bajo, las cosas no podrían empeorar…

-¿Señor Li se encuentra bien? –la puerta se había abierto a la deriva y por ella había ingresado la odiosa figura de su asistente personal.

…

Las cosas, SÍ podían empeorar.

Retuvo sus ganas de estrangularla y resumió en un…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

-Sí, Kinomoto. Todo está bien –frío y cortante.

Había entrado deliberadamente tras tal ruido en la oficina de su jefe y observó sin entender demasiado su reacción.

Hacía unos diez minutos había terminado de hablar con Hien y estaba muy contenta por esta nueva oportunidad de trabajo, claro que no todo podía ser perfecto¿O no?

-De acuerdo, iré a continuar con mi trabajo –anunció.

_-De ligarte a mi padre para conseguir ascensos_ –masculló entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Nada. Ve.

Lo fulminó unos segundos con la mirada.

-Es muy fácil juzgar a personas desde su trono, señor Li. Por lo menos tómese la molestia de conocer las situaciones antes que opinar idioteces desde lo más profundo de su ignorancia –sentenció para luego desaparecer tras la puerta. Y otro ruido se escuchó de afuera que se estrellaba contra la superficie de roble de ésta.

-Pobre libro, que infantil resultó ser mi jefe –susurró para sí y luego se dirigió a su oficina.

-...No sólo infantil –continuó diciendo para sí una vez sentada frente su ordenador-, por supuesto también es engreído, es superficial, egocéntrico, es altanero, mujeriego (porque sabía que lo era), caprichoso… y, por sobre todas esas cosas… es descaradamente atractivo.

* * *

_Como veran los personajes van entrando de a poco, y aumerán conforme los capítulos para moldear mejor la historia n.n si es verdad se están peleando pero hay una atracción innegable entre ellos y, tarde o temprano van a tener que afrontarla (claro si temprano podemos llamar a los próximos dos chaps O.o?  
**Muchísimas gracias** a todos los que leen el fic y a los qe dejan reviews, de verdad es muy importante para mi )_

_Les aviso que tengo la historia muy bien encaminada así qe en cuanto aparezcan un par de reviews subo el siguiente capi... les dejo una partecita n.n_

_Sayo!_

"…_Se cubrió el cuerpo con la toalla nuevamente y fue hacia la sala, abrió la puerta._

_Buenos días –saludó la muchacha mientras la abría._

_Mi padre me envía a buscarte Kinomoto así que vayámonos de una vez –dijo un gruñón Syaoran recargado en el marco de la puerta y observando las escaleras, regalándole a la joven su hermoso perfil._

_¿Qué? Pero si falta más de una hora –acotó la muchacha._

_Sí pero es que en los aeropuertos es bueno llegar unas horas antes…_

_No le daba mucho crédito a lo que veía, pero se quedó atónito observando a la muchacha, cada centímetro de esa hermosa joven que estaba frente a él. Sus piernas descubiertas aún algo húmedas, la toalla que resaltaba una muy delicada figura, sus hombros al aire que denotaban ser tan suaves como la seda y cada una de las facciones de su rostro subrayadas por los mechones de cabello mojado que se adherían a su rostro…"_

También estarán presentes unas _**sumamente interesantes**_ confesiones por parte del muchacho chino n.n

Florencia.


	3. Entre terquedades y confeciones

**Asistente personal**

_Espero qe todos hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad, y si no mencioné nada de eso en el chap anterior fue porque pensé que el 25 iba a haber actualizaciones, así qe gomen! Y ante la duda ¡Qe tengan un muy feliz y próspero año nuevo! Ahora, sin más preámbulo… capítulo III_

_Se da por entendido qe los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, la historia si n.n_

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

"…_Lo fulminó unos segundos con la mirada._

_-Es muy fácil juzgar a personas desde su trono, señor Li. Por lo menos tómese la molestia de conocer las situaciones antes que opinar idioteces desde lo más profundo de su ignorancia –sentenció para luego desaparecer tras la puerta. Y otro ruido se escuchó de afuera que se estrellaba contra la superficie de roble de ésta._

_-Pobre libro, que infantil resultó ser mi jefe –susurró para sí y luego se dirigió a su oficina._

_-...No sólo infantil –continuó diciendo para sí una vez sentada frente su ordenador-, por supuesto también es engreído, es superficial, egocéntrico, es altanero, mujeriego (porque sabía que lo era), caprichoso… y, por sobre todas esas cosas… es descaradamente atractivo…"_

**Capítulo 3: Entre terquedades y confesiones **

Estaba por terminar aquel extenuante día y debería volver a su casa para cancelar los planes que tenía con Tomoyo para el fin de semana y empacar sus cosas. CONOCERÍA PARÍS, largó un profundo suspiro de ilusión. Estaba muy emocionada, sería toda una nueva aventura tener que intercambiar opiniones con gente especializada y asistir a un lujoso cóctel. Nunca lo hubiera pensado. Debería telefonearle a Touya y a su padre para contarles.

-Esto sí… esto no… esto si –decía mientras aventaba la ropa a sus espaldas.

-Sakura todo esto no va a entrarte en la valija –anunció divertida la voz de su mejor amiga, quien estaba sentada en la cama.

-¿Tú dices? –inquirió confundida y observó como toda la ropa de su armario reposaba ahora sobre su cama, se rió de sí misma y comenzó a seleccionar todo de nuevo.

-Así esta mejor –concluyó la amatista luego de colocar en la maleta la última prenda y cerrarla.

-Muchas gracias por venir, Tomoyo –sonrió la castaña.

-¿Cómo no iba a ayudar a mi mejor amiga a preparar las cosas para su primer viaje en avión, y encima a París?

-Pero no es un viaje de placer –acotó sentándose en la cama junto a la amatista-. Debo ir a trabajar allá, conoceré gente nueva y especializada, iré a cóctel de alto linaje…

-...Con el bombón de tu jefe –interrumpió divertida.

-Hoe?... No es un bombón Tomoyo… o por lo menos si lo es está podrido por dentro.

-¿Y como lo sabes¿Ya lo has probado?

Odiaba los juegos de palabras que hacía su amiga en todo momento, pero hay que admitir que lo odiada especialmente en _ese _momento. Siempre encontraba la forma de hacerla poner de mil colores alterando las ideas de lo que le decía.

-No es difícil darse cuenta, conozco a los tipos como él… es igual que Yue.

-Hay que admitir que los dos son extremadamente guapos –bromeó su amiga al ver que la joven se había desanimado-. No lo juzgues tanto, conozco a Syaoran Li, asiste a una de mis clases y he tratado con él.

-Entonces deberías de entenderme, lo vieras no más es un engreído, un caprichoso –comenzó a enumerar con los dedos-, un superficial, un altanero, un Don Juan…

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? –interrumpió.

-Dejemos de hablar de él ¿Quieres? –sentenció levantándose y yendo a la cocina.

-No permitas que el recuerdo de Yue te siga confinando a no volver a creer en un hombre, promete que no juzgarás a Syaoran por ver en él su reflejo.

-Vamos Tomoyo, tengo hambre –continuó ignorando a su amiga y atacando indiscriminadamente todo aquello comestible que había en su refrigerador.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

-No exagero –aseguró molesto observando con gran interés el techo de su habitación.

-... –suspiró algo aburrido- Si si, ya te entendí no exageras –aceptó resignado luego de escuchar la para nada afable descripción que su amigo hacía sobre su nueva asistente personal.

-Lo digo en serio Eriol…

-Si si, lo dices en serio Syaoran –continuaba mientras trataba de cerrar la maleta de su amigo que estaba por demás cargada.

-Tengo la leve impresión de que no me crees –estalló molesto y sarcástico.

-¿En serio? No logro entender por qué… -mascullaba irónico mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para vencer a su osada retadora (entiéndase la pobre valija)- Mejor ven a ayudarme con esto, va a ser más productivo.

-¡Listo! –anunció victorioso luego de unos minutos.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme Eriol.

-No hay de qué –rió el zafiro mientras observaba el enorme jardín que se extendía del otro lado de la ventana de Syaoran.

-Sabes, volviendo al tema de Kinomoto –comenzó como muy pensativo y serio nuevamente. Recargado en una de las paredes de su habitación.

Sintió entonces como una superficie algo flexible impactaba contra su rostro y caía al suelo. Levantó la vista y divisó las amenazadoras pupilas zafiro de su atacante.

-Estoy harto de oírte hablar de Kinomoto. Vas a ir a París a un cóctel alucinante y sólo hablas de Kinomoto. Kinomoto es esto, Kinomoto es aquello. Mi padre le dijo a Kinomoto tal cosa y por eso es una -----… ¡Estoy cansado de Kinomoto! Deja de juzgar a la pobre chica sólo porque haya hecho buenas migas con tu padre.

-No la juzgo, sé muy bien cómo es. Además no es por eso…

-¿Es por estar brillando en tus insuperables "quince días…"?

-¡No! Es porque… tienes esa forma de ser, tan… tan… ¡Apática!

Tuvo entonces la misma sensación que minutos atrás con una superficie muy similar a la anterior, alzó una ceja y frunció el seño tras entender que su amigo no se cansaba de tirarle almohadas¿Estaba loco? Si él decía la verdad.

-Me tienes h-a-r-t-o de Kinomoto¿Si? La última vez que vine me hablabas de tu vida, ahora solo de ella… será que –y lo miró jocosamente.

-Ella _ARRUINA_ mi vida –decretó tajante-. La odio.

-Jajaja –rió sonoramente tirándose en la cama-. Hacía muchos años que no lo veía a Xiao Lang Li con un berrinche como este, pero hacía más años que no lo veía así de enamora…

-¡No digas idioteces¿Cómo podría yo fijarme en una… una cosa como esa? –indagó despectivo, tirándose a la cama.

-Pues bien Syaoran ¿Sabes cuántos pasos hay del odio al amor?

-Si de ella estamos hablando hay kilómetros, millas de distancia.

-Millas que su enamorado recorrería con gusto para ir a su encuentro –rió de nuevo mientras imitaba jocosamente a su amigo.

Esta vez el almohadonzazo fue para el zafiro.

TOC-TOC

-Adelante –dijo el ambarino recuperando la compostura y sentándose en el suelo.

-Permiso –sonó una voz dulce, a penas unos años más grande que Syaoran. Su figura se dibujaba a contraluz de una forma muy bella y sensual, definitivamente esa mujer era hermosa.

-¡Shiefa¿Qué haces aquí? –indagó abalanzándose sobre su hermana y estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Xiao Lang¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo! Te extrañé mucho hermanito –saludó para comenzarle a estirar las mejillas-. Hiragizawa, también es un gusto verlo.

-El gusto es mío señorita Li –saludó el zafiro observando la escena divertido.

-¡No hagas eso! –rugió alejando las manos de su hermana- ¿Qué no estabas desfilando en España e Inglaterra? –interrogó ya mas calmado.

-Terminé hace una semana y fui a Hong Kong, visité a toda la familia pero no puedo volver a Europa sin pasar a saludar a mi hermanito –sonrió.

-¿Pasaste por Hong Kong¿Y cómo están mis hermanas¿Y mamá?

-Por si no lo sabías, yo TAMBIÉN soy hermana tuya –fingió enojarse y se cruzó de brazos-. Están todos bien, Aiko está hermosísima –agregó sonriente.

-Y me imagino a Fanren muerta de amor por su hija, inundando la casa entera de toda la baba perdida desde su nacimiento –sonrió también el ambarino.

-Y te imaginas bien hermanito ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? Me enteré que mañana viajas a París…

-Ni lo menciones –dijo mientras todos bajaban por las enormes escaleras de su casa-. Wei ¿En cuánto estará la comida? –indagó al ver al mayordomo mientras se sentaban en la sala.

-En media hora ya estará lista, es un placer que nos visite –agregó mirando hacia la hermana menor de los Li. (NA: no se bien el orden pero sirve que sea la menor n.n)

Y así pasaron la noche con largas charlas entre papeles de oficinas y lujosos desfiles en las pasarelas más famosas del mundo, si hay algo que era cierto es que a ambos les iba muy bien en lo que hacían y bueno, el joven Hiragizawa no se quedaba atrás.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Dio una vuelta y otra más, colocó su cabeza por debajo de la almohada en un intento desesperado de poder obviar el estruendo que producía el maldito reloj despertador. Se frotó los ojos con delicadeza luego de comprobar que el condenado artilugio no estaba en la mesita de luz ya que había tenido la buena idea de alejarlo de su alcance la noche anterior, porque sabía que iba a pasar eso y no podía retrasarse en el vuelo…

-¡El vuelo! –gritó asombrada al recordar quién era, dónde estaba y por qué se tenía que levantar (entre otras cosas).

Se dirigió al baño y prendió el agua de la ducha, aventó toda su ropa por los aires y dejo a cuidado de Dios el lugar donde éstas caerían.

-¡Está helada! –exclamó al momento en que su cuerpo hacía contacto con los despiadados chorros de agua que la atacaban.

Salió de la tina y recordó que había apagado el calefón la noche anterior por lo que se colocó una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y notó que sus cabellos estaban un poco húmedos.

Corrió hasta llegar a la cocina y encendió con rapidez el artefacto que le impedía bañarse.

RIN

Dio un salto detrás del cual casi termina en el suelo y, luego de maldecir todo aquello que pasaba por su cabeza, llegó a la puerta.

-Buenos días –saludó una figura detrás del umbral muy ocupado en leer una lista como para reparar en la muchacha.

-Muy buenos días –saludó ella-. ¿Ocurrió algo? –indagó ya que le llamaba poderosamente la atención la presencia del portero a esas horas de la mañana. (NA: apoco pensaban que era Syaoran? Muajaja)

-No sólo que… -y ahí fue cuando la esmeralda vista del muchacho dio con el cuerpo cubierto de Sakura.

-¿Qué que? –preguntó para traerlo a Tierra nuevamente.

-Que… es usted muy hermosa –susurró como para sí ahora viéndola a los ojos.

-¿Qué? –interrogó algo sonrojada por lo que creyó oír.

-Nada, nada. Era para pedir una contribución para los porteros y conserjes del departamento.

-Espere un segundo ahí le traigo…

-No hace falta, señorita. Su sola presencia es suficiente contribución para mi esta mañana, procuro poner algo en su nombre bella dama –terminó besando la mano de la muchacha y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Hirviendo, así estaban las mejillas de Sakura en aquel momento, y sus oídos expulsando quién sabe cuantas toneladas de humo.

Regresó a la realidad minutos después y se dispuso por meterse a bañar, pero antes fue a consultar el reloj y preparar bien la ropa que se pondría después, ya que no iría a trabajar, como habían acordado. Cuando vio que eran las 11 y media (su vuelo salía a la 1:30 hs) optó por apurarse y tomó algunas cosas que podrían servirle para su bolso de mano. Terminó con él unos minutos después y ahora sí derechito a la bañera.

Era tan relajante, ser conciente que ese baño antecedía unos de los viajes más maravillosos con ella podría soñar… en ese momento ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que tenía un importante parcial de contabilidad el viernes próximo y a penas tenía tiempo de estudiar, ni que al volver tendría pilas de injusto trabajo acumulado (cortesía de su jefe, por supuesto)… ni siquiera que temía el volar en avión. Un segundo… es verdad ella tenía fobia a los viajes de altura! Bueno la causa es noble ¿No? Iba a superarlo. Se tomó una media hora en ducharse y salió tarareando una suave melodía mientras volvía a pasar la toalla en su cuerpo.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama mientras se calzaba la ropa interior.

RIN

Un salto la dejó en el suelo ¿Qué acaso era el día de molesten a Sakura antes de su vuelo? Se levantó a regañadientes mientras escuchaba nuevamente el sonido del timbre.

Se cubrió el cuerpo con la toalla nuevamente y fue hacia la sala, abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días –saludó la muchacha mientras la abría.

-Mi padre me envía a buscarte Kinomoto así que vayámonos de una vez –dijo un gruñón Syaoran recargado en el marco de la puerta y observando las escaleras, regalándole a la joven su hermoso perfil.

-¿Qué? Pero si falta más de una hora –acotó la muchacha.

-Sí pero es que en los aeropuertos es bueno llegar unas horas antes…

No le daba mucho crédito a lo que veía, pero se quedó atónito observando a la muchacha, cada centímetro de esa hermosa joven que estaba frente a él. Sus piernas descubiertas aún algo húmedas, la toalla que resaltaba una muy delicada figura, sus hombros al aire que denotaban ser tan suaves como la seda y cada una de las facciones de su rostro subrayadas por los mechones de cabello mojado que se adherían a su rostro.

No podía negar que era terriblemente bella, no en ese momento. Y, por suerte o por desgracia, tampoco podía disimularlo.

-¿Tengo algo? –preguntó tocándose la cara al ver como el muchacho no dejaba de mirarla.

-Eh… No. ¿No estás lista todavía?

-No, dame cinco minutos y lo estaré.

-De acuerdo Kinomoto pero que no sea más de ese tiempo ¿Entendido?

No contestó a su pregunta y le señaló para que entrara.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Tenía sueño y estaba tenso, eso era indiscutible. Pero aquella visión no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que en su asistente… pero no. Lo importante de la gente es cómo son por dentro y ella era una arpía, así que no importaba cuanto disfraz de princesa hermosa tuviera.

Lo había invitado a pasar y observó en aquella sala rectangular la presencia de un sillón doble con una tele y un DVD en frente. Luego había algunos retratos en las paredes, una biblioteca y hacia la izquierda estaba la cocina, se podía ver que era bastante acogedor.

Luego había dos puerta que el definiría como el baño y su habitación.

Llevaba quince minutos sentado lo que le había bastado para ver todos y cada uno de los cuadros, ella cuando era pequeña, ella cuando era pequeña con dos hombres (uno su padre y el otro algún hermano o primo), ella de todas las edades con otra joven de cabellos azabaches, ella en un numeroso grupo de jóvenes junto a otra muchacha, ella cuando…

-Ya estoy Li –anunció algo atolondrada saliendo de su habitación con una valija y un bolso de mano.

-De acuerdo, nos vamos –decretó acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó-. La salida es por allá –dijo señalando la puerta a escasos metros de ellos.

-Yo llevo la maleta, supongo que debe estar pesada. Seguramente habrás cargado en ella un montón de insulsos objetos que no van a servirte para nada relacionado con lo laboral por lo que no creo que sea muy liviana –agregó yendo hacia la puerta.

Lo fulminó con la mirada y optó por no contestarle.

De todas formas suponía bien, durante todo el trayecto de la habitación al ascensor y del ascensor al auto Syaoran tuvo una gran discusión interna acerca de cómo había hecho esa mujer para que elefantes cupieran en esa valija. Cuestión que obviamente no solucionó.

Ninguno habló en todo el camino, cosa que a él no le molestaba en absoluto. Se había quedado dormido por estar estudiando hasta altas horas de la madrugada y había tenido que apagar su celular porque desgraciadamente su número telefónico se había filtrado por algún lado y llegado hasta sus compañeras de curso, quienes lo atormentaron y acosaron telefónicamente toda la tarde y ya le dolía el dedo de tanto colgar llamadas.

Pero para su infortunio (como si _todo_ no fuera suficiente) al día siguiente una despiadada Meiling llegó para sacarlo de su corto sueño y recriminarle el no haberla atendido en toda la noche y luego siguió con uno de sus insoportables sermones acerca de que ser su prometida le daba derecho a… y a… y a…

Estaba por ir a la empresa cuando su padre le ordenó que fuera directamente a buscar a Sakura, y bueno, no hace falta recalcar lo que pasó después.

Y helo ahí en la limusina de la empresa yendo hasta el aeropuerto con su "adorable" asistente.

Llegaron y estuvieron media hora compartiendo el amargo silencio sentados en las butacas esperando, diez minutos antes de abordar llegó el dueño de Hoteles Li para las últimas recomendaciones y detalles.

-Padre el vuelo se irá sin nosotros –anunció el castaño al ver como se entretenían hablando Hien y Sakura.

-Syaoran, está muy bien que Sakura ultime ciertos detalles conmigo, ya que no estará en los próximos tres días y hay temas importantes que tratar…

Los fulminó con la mirada. "Claro como en qué hotel barato será su próximo encuentro" pensó para sí enojado, la muchacha no era imprescindible. Habían podido subsistir muy bien antes de esos últimos tres días sin su presencia ¿Qué detalles tendrían que ultimar? Peor... ¿Por qué tenía que ultimar detalles con _ella_ y no con _él_?

-Atención, los pasajeros del vuelo 114 con destino a París, Francia por favor reportarse para abordar el avión en la pista 16.

-Es nuestro vuelo, nos vamos –decretó, acomodándose la chaqueta.

-Esta bien Sakura, muchas gracias por todo. Lo demás lo dejaré en manos del Gerente General.

-...No hay un gerente general padre. Yo ocupo ese labor con el nombre de vicepre… -lo miró anonadado, no podía ser que…

-Syaoran –comenzó entendiendo que se le había escapado la lengua-. Bueno hijo es que…

-No me digas que piensas reemplazarme ¿Qué acaso ahora Kinomoto ocupará mi lugar en la vicepresidencia? –indagó irónico algo y alterado.

-No no, para nada hijo, es que pensé que sería buena idea otra autoridad para poder dominar todos los cambios que se están produciendo y se producirán…

-¡Cambios! Padre jamás hemos efectuado tal cantidades de cambios en años, algo está pasando y más te vale que me lo digas ¡A-H-O-R-A!

-Sí hijo, lo sé… pero todavía no es el momento.

-La cena de inauguración en Hong Kong, las nuevas tierras que quieres, nuestra presencia en ese cóctel cuando no es necesaria, sé bien que todo tu equipo de publicidad se mueve en busca de una nueva campaña cuando la que tenemos es tradición desde hace más de 10 años… ahora la presencia de un futuro "Gerente General"; no soy un tonto padre, vas a decirme en este mismo momento qué es lo que está pasando porque tengo derecho a saberlo.

Notó algo incómodo como un montón de miradas ajenas se posaban en aquella discusión, por lo que descendió un poco el volumen de su voz.

-Syaoran…

-Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo 114, por favor asistir a la plataforma 16. El despegue está por realizarse.

-Ese es su vuelo, dejemos esta charla pendiente.

-Sí, y más te vale que la tengamos en cuanto vuelva a poner un pie en Japón –contestó filoso para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirse con Sakura al avión.

20 minutos después ya estaban surcando el cielo de Tomoeda y dejando esa ciudad por todo el fin de semana. Estaba en el lado de la ventanilla, por supuesto. Aunque esta vez no tuvo que discutir mucho esa posición ya que su acompañante accedió de buenas a primeras el sentarse del otro lado.

El silencio dominaba de nuevo el ambiente y sólo se escuchaba el murmullo de enredador, les habían llevado algo para tomar y para comer. Y él si había comido, pero notó que la joven no había probado bocado.

- ¿No comes? –indagó sin siquiera mirarla minutos después.

-...N-No, es que… no tengo hambre –contestó vacilante.

-No creo que engordes demasiado por eso –agregó tajante.

-N-no es por eso –aseguró.

El avión comenzó a producir ciertos movimientos poco usuales, es decir, turbulencias.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

No podía ser peor. Estaba nerviosa desde el momento en que puso un pie en el aeropuerto y sus nervios llegaron al límite al presenciar la "discusión sana" entre los integrantes de la familia Li. Agradeció al cielo en el momento en el que Syaoran pidió el lado de la ventanilla y aceptó gustosa, reduciendo sus probabilidades de un desmayo.

Luego obviamente no había comido nada, ya que a penas resistía ante el hecho de _ESTAR_ ahí en ese avión como para tener que agregar indigestiones y vómitos. Y ahora esas malditas turbulencias, aferró sus manos en los apoyabrazos y cerró con fuerza los ojos ¿Era eso tan normal? Pues parecía, ya que nadie se inmuta demasiado por lo que ocurría.

No duraron mucho, luego de unos segundos cesaron pero fue suficiente para aniquilar despiadadamente las últimas esperanzas que la muchacha tenía de disfrutar el vuelo.

-¿Me devuelves mi mano?

Una voz sonó a su derecha y fue cuando recordó que tenía a su simpatiquísimo jefe a un lado, analizó su pregunta unos segundos y dirigió la mirada al apoyabrazos, donde encontró que su mano estaba apretando la de él.

-Eh… s-sí, lo siento –respondió nerviosa y completamente ruborizada por la situación, dirigió la mirada hacia las pupilas de su acompañante y notó que comenzaba a formarse una suerte de… ¿Sonrisa? Un segundo, sus mejillas no podían estar coloradas ¿O si?

-¡Ja! Con que eso era, la gran Sakura Kinomoto le teme a los viajes en avión –comentó sin muchas ganas de una charla dulce y alentadora, sosteniendo la mirada con su acompañante.

-Ese tema no es de tu incumbencia, no creía que tu perfil fuera tan idéntico al de la amarillista chusma de barrio –contestó filosa, aun sonrojada y desviando la vista hacia otro lado.

Y volvieron a sumergirse en un silencio que duró hasta aterrizar en París, donde definitivamente Sakura estaba más perdida que Adán en el día de la madre! Aunque hay que admitir que también estaba maravillada con cada cosa que veía a su alrededor, todo era tan nuevo y tan hermoso.

-¿Y ahora dónde iremos, Li? –indagó emocionada al desembarcar en el aeropuerto.

Entonces sintió como las cálidas manos del aludido tapaban por completo su boca.

-Nada de mencionar mi apellido, recuerda que es un secreto –ordenó.

-Asintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba a bajo y el joven retiró su mano de los labios de la muchacha.

-Iremos a una casa nuestra que tenemos aquí ¿Sí? Por la noche al cóctel y el domingo a la subasta ¿No te aviso acaso mi padre acerca de nuestros movimientos?

-Sí, lo hizo –afirmó minutos después antes de seguirlo por un estrecho sendero-. ¿Y cuándo iremos a conocer la Torre Eiffel? –preguntó observando todo su alrededor.

-Ya conozco la Torre Eiffel, y aquí en Francia se dice "_Tour_ Eiffel" –recalcó indiferente colocándose unos lentes oscuros y encaminándose por entre la gente.

-Pero quiero ir a conocerla, además… ¿L… digo Syaoran¿Syaoran? –indagó mientras lo buscaba entre el tumulto de gente- ¿Dónde estas? –continuaba comenzando a alterarse.

Miró hacia todo su alrededor, gente de todos los lugares del mundo iba y venía. Todos apurados, como si todo el mundo estuviera llegando tarde, diferentes razas y culturas…

-¿Syaoran dónde estás?

-Kinomoto no te vuelvas a perder, no conoces el lugar y no sabes hablar francés –sonó una voz apareciendo a sus espaldas.

-Pero si usted se fue, no yo –acotó algo irritada.

-En fin, traje las maletas –anunció notando una en cada mano-. Ahora ya podemos irnos.

Se instalaron, era un lugar muy acogedor y amplio, muchos cuartos y habitaciones extensas. Estaba un poco alejado de la civilización por lo que el aire era tranquilo y sereno. Había admirado emocionada la mayoría de las habitaciones y notó como un absorto Syaoran recorría cada una de ellas con una mirada que no conocía en él… cómo le gustaría saber en qué estaba pensando.

-Dejaron todo impecable –comentó mientras observaba la ventana de la sala… una suerte de bosque era todo con lo que limitaba la parte trasera de la casa.

- ¿Hacía mucho que no venían a esta casa? –indagó acercándose donde su acompañante y reposando sus codos en la ventana.

-La última vez que visitamos este lugar… mis padres aún estaban juntos –contestó con un dejo de nostalgia.

Lo miró confundida, ese no era el Syaoran Li que conocía… ¿Sensible? No podía ser, seguramente es que…

-Para ser sinceros no recuerdo mucho, sólo los partidos con mis hermanas de baloncesto en el patio… –la voz del joven interrumpió sus pensamientos y siguió su mirada a través del claro que se formaba del otro lado del vidrio, encontrando allí los aros que se necesitan para practicar ese deporte- Es que era muy pequeño, tenía seis años… –agregó con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No sabía que tuviera hermanas –le dijo confundida ¿Qué le pasaba a Li?

-Sí, son cuatro. Una más revoltosa y entusiasta que la otra… son todas mayores que yo pero lo disimulan muy bien –volvió a sonreír, esta vez de una forma más sincera-, su actitud y apariencia es la misma que cuando tenían 15. Están en Hong Kong…

-¿En Hong Kong? –preguntó confundida observando el perfil del muchacho, quien aún admiraba los aros de balón cesto.

-Sí, nací en Hong Kong y mi dinastía proviene de ese lugar. Pero cuando mis padres se separaron Hien fue a Japón ya que sus más productivos negocios estaban allá, y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que yo continuara con la empresa familiar, por lo que no pude negarme… a penas era un niño. Veo a las mujeres de mi familia de tanto en tanto, la relación con mis hermanas es muy buena a pesar de la distancias… pero no es lo mismo.

Syaoran se había criado sin la presencia de una madre en su vida… y viendo el trato que llevaba con su padre ¿Había estado solo todo este tiempo? Es decir, ella tampoco se había criado con una madre, pero su padre y hermano eran su familia y nunca le habían permitido sentirse sola... siempre fue muy feliz con ellos, una relación totalmente distinta.

-Mis hermanas, en cambio –continuó, desconcertando cada vez más a la joven con su actitud- pudieron quedarse allí con mamá y elegir sus carreras. Una es modelo y otra es actriz, son muy conocidas especialmente en América, les ha ido muy bien. Mientras que Fanren decidió ser abogada y Fuutie es fotógrafa.

-Un momento, Shiefa y Feimei Li son tus hermanas? –interrogó reconociendo a las artistas.

-Así es…

-No lo sabía –confesó sorprendida-. Li, si te criaste con tu padre… ¿Por qué esa relación con él? –se animó a preguntar luego de unos segundos.

La miró sorprendido por la inquisición y luego optó por responderle, esta vez un poco más incómodo, algo que Sakura pudo notar.

-Vivo con él y Wei, mi mayordomo, desde hace más de diez años y puedo decirte que si a alguno tuviera de llamado verdaderamente "padre" sería a Wei. Coexisto en la misma casa con el hombre y ni siquiera lo cruzo, y más desde los últimos tres años. No es que no perdone lo que le hizo a mamá, es sólo que… su forma de ser y la mía no son compatibles y… él no nació para ser el mejor padre, ni yo el mejor hijo -resumió con amargura.

Pero si la forma de ser de Hien le caía mejor que la de Syaoran… además eran muy parecidos (lo que no quería decir que él le cayera bien¿O si¡No!) ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Que ni siquiera lo cruzaba? Eso no puede ser si de verdad viven juntos...

El ambiente se había tensado notablemente.

Trataba de repasar la confesión en su mente ¿Por qué a ella la llamaba "mamá" si hacía años que no la veía? Tan mala era la relación con Hien? No sabía exactamente qué decir ni cómo contenerlo, era evidente que se estaba sintiendo mal por recordar tanto y algo le tenía que decir pero… ¿Qué?

-Lo mejor va a ser que no preparemos, mira la hora que es –señaló el artilugio que señalaban las cinco de la tarde-. Ya sabes cuál es tu habitación –concluyó desapareciendo por las escaleras de madera.

Miró a su alrededor sorprendida y divisó tras ella un sofá y un televisor, más allá una suerte de barra que dividía la sala del comedor, y a la derecha la cocina. Todo sumamente amplio y al mejor estilo rústico. Observó la escalera de roble a su izquierda, (por la que se había ido anteriormente su jefe) y se hundió en el sofá.

-Syaoran Li… -suspiró- Entre una cara bonita y una caja de Pandora.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Consultaba el reloj impaciente al tiempo que volvía a observar a través de aquel cristal plagado de recuerdos. Complemente impregnado de lo que, para su desgracia, eran maravillosos recuerdos. Ya habían pasado alrededor de cuatro horas desde que le había contado todo eso a su asistente y nunca estuvo más arrepentido de algo en su vida. ¿Por qué tenía que haber abierto esa inmensa bocota¿Por qué tenía que romperse justo con _ella_, ese filtro que separaba sus palabras de sus sentimientos¿Por qué _ella_ tenía esa facilidad? Estar con Sakura era como dejar a su cerebro fuera de funcionamiento (por más tonto que suene). Además la nostalgia lo había acorralado contra aquel ventanal y necesitaba desahogarse, lo_ necesitaba_. La imagen de Shiefa corriéndolo por aquella escalera seguido de una Fuutie sumamente enojada arrojándole un almohadonzazo que terminaba en el rostro de Fanren, sucedido por un sonoro reto de su madre eran demasiado fuertes como para arremeter con eso. Y él, especialmente en aquel momento, era más débil que nunca. ¡Vaya ideas las de su padre! Mandarlo ahí…

Acomodó el cuello de su frac negro y miró nuevamente hacia las escaleras, rogando porque la figura de aquella mujer bajara de una vez por todas y poder encaminarse hacia el cóctel y así terminar de una buena vez con eso y volver a Tomoeda, donde no había recuerdos que lo acosaran y lo persiguieran por cada rincón. Aunque claro, el tener cuatro hermanas no le alcanzó para poder traducir el lenguaje femenino, y saber que cuando Sakura le dijo "en una hora estoy lista, no te preocupes" significaba "Empieza a jugar un solitario amigo, porque me quedan alrededor de tres horas más"…

Subió la mirada nuevamente por la escalera y encontró en el pie de ésta una de las visiones más bellas y exquisitas que en su vida había tenido el privilegio y el placer de contemplar. Cuando él le había dicho que vistiera algo "elegante" nunca imaginó que tanta belleza y sofisticación podrían caber en ese término. Era un vestido de gala de color rosa pálido con encajes y bordados magenta, le llegaban hasta casi las rodillas y resaltaban con gala su delicada figura. Sus hombros eran invadidos únicamente por dos pequeñas tiritas que correspondían al vestido y por un par de suaves rizos que caían del semirecogido cabello de la castaña. Su maquillaje era mínimo, esas dos profundas lagunas esmeraldas tan solo contaban con algo de sombra que los hacía resaltar y ver aun más hermosos y sus labios un suave color y algo de brillo. Perfecta… sí, ese era el mejor adjetivo que podía encontrar para aquel momento. Lo único que no podía distinguir si ese tinte rojizo en sus mejillas era causado por un excedente de rubor o era que la muchacha se había sonrojado por la forma en la que la estaba viendo… un segundo ¿Por qué la estaba viendo así? Desvió la mirada y regresó al paisaje del bosque mientras notaba un fuerte calor en sus mejillas, volvió a darse vuelta segundos después y se encontró con que la muchacha ya había bajado las escaleras y se había acercado hacia el.

- ¿Nos vamos? –indagó sonriente al tiempo acomodaba en su hombro una delicada y pequeña cartera.

* * *

_Flaquean sus barreras pero ni lerdos ni perezosos vuelven a resguardarlas… eso es lo que estoy intentando plasmar n.n espero qe el chap haya sido de su agrado y lo siento pero este va a ser un laaaaargo fin de semana jeje._

_Espero qe lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo y __**de verdad se agradece el dejar reviews**__, alienta a mucho a continuar con la serie el saber qe se tiene la aceptación de los lectores )_

_Necesito qe me digan si qieren algo de Tomoyo ♥ Eriol! Pero ya de por sí con algo de retraso porque el chap 4 está escrito n.n (inesperados reencuentros, celos, acusaciones y disculpas mediante… por supuesto)_

_Muchas gracias y como ya dije, muy feliz y próspero año nuevo para todos._

_Florencia._


	4. Raro encuentro y peligrosas acusaciones

**Asistente personal**

_Empezando el año con el cuarto capi de la historia… bastante significativo, diría yo. Suceden varias cosas y disimuladamente voy abriendo puertas que quedarán a la vista capítulos más adelante, me gusta que todo encaje con todo n.n_

_En fin espero que sea de su agrado y que tengan un muy feliz comienzo de este año!_

_Disculpen si me tardé, es verdad estaba hecho pero no he tenido tiempo por todo esto de qe pasamos las fiestas con fliia qe vino del sur y en mi casa (entiéndase tuve ordenar rincones qe ni conocía) n.n _

_Estoy trabajando mucho en el chap 5 así que prometo no demorarme!_

_Sin más preámbulo…_

_Los personas de CCS obviamente no me pertenecen, y, lamentablemente Sólomon Goldsmith tampoco (le pertenece a Saya ¬¬) ehh, digo al los talentosísimos grupos IG y Aniplex._

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

"…_Un segundo¿Por qué la estaba viendo así? Desvió la mirada y regresó al paisaje del bosque mientras notaba un fuerte calor en sus mejillas, volvió a darse vuelta segundos después y se encontró con que la muchacha ya había bajado las escaleras y se había acercado hacia el._

_-¿Nos vamos? –indagó sonriente al tiempo acomodaba en su hombro una delicada y pequeña cartera…"_

**Capítulo 4: Raro encuentro y peligrosas acusaciones**

****

-Sí, vamos –contestó algo entrecortadamente.

Subieron a la limusina que Hien Li les había proporcionado y mantuvieron el silencio durante unos minutos.

-No hables mucho con la prensa –dijo Syaoran después de unos minutos rompiendo el sigilo que había entre ambos.

-De acuerdo…

-Van a acosarnos de preguntas, Hien ha sido muy inteligente al pedirnos que lleguemos después… cuando todo parezca calmado y nada nuevo ocurrirá. Niega que seamos pareja o que tengas algo conmigo y…

-Por supuesto que negaría tal calamidad –interrumpió.

La miró un segundo a los ojos y luego bajó la vista.

-Si te pregunta por algunos de los planes de los Li, sólo diles es de nuestro interés "volver al mercado" y nada más, evita cualquier otro tipo de interrogante –continuó.

-De acuerdo.

-Recuerda que lo importante es dejarlos contentos con tu respuesta sin que ésta les facilite un escándalo más, cuidado con los juegos de palabras… y todo saldrá bien.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Observó a su compañero unos instantes, sí que sabía lidiar con la prensa.

Los nervios le inundaban todo el cuerpo cuando la limusina finalmente estacionó. Lanzó una mirada al relajado perfil de su acompañante mientras se le tensaba la mandíbula.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien… Si no sabes que hacer simplemente hazme seña –dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la muchacha.

-Gracias –respondió ésta aun nerviosa.

-Recuerda sólo **presencia**, no queremos sacar otra cosa de esta noche.

-Sí –aceptó al tiempo que la puerta de su acompañante se abría y éste descendía del vehículo.

Miró con asombro la cantidad de luces y reporteros que centraban su atención en ellos, colocó una pierna fuera de la limusina y los nervios a penas si la dejaban moverse, agradeció al cielo que su jefe se haya dado cuenta de eso y le haya extendido la mano.

Salió entonces enfrentándose a una lluvia de flashes.

-Li Syaoran, su nombre es el único presente en la lista de invitados ausentes. Las especulaciones anunciaban que no vendría¿A qué se debe su asistencia? –indagó una voz femenina entre el tumulto de reporteros y cámaras.

-Creímos cordial el asistir y tratar con viejos conocidos esta noche –le regaló inconcientemente una pequeña sonrisa seductora a la reportera.

-Señorita, a usted no la conocemos¿Tiene alguna relación con el joven Syaoran¿A qué se debe su presencia esta noche, viene en su compañía? –interrogó otro hombre desde atrás mientras alrededor de seis micrófonos se asentaban frente a sus labios.

-No, ella es una de las personas de confianza de mi padre… -contestó él.

-No hay ningún tipo de lazo sentimental que me una al señor Li Syaoran, si es a eso a lo que se refiere –dibujó una sonrisa amable y, tras agradecer a Tomoyo por saber qué recaudos tomar ante escabrosos juegos de palabras, prosiguió-. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y trabajo para la cadena hotelera que el señor Li preside, se me ha asignado la tarea de asistir a este cóctel por lo que estoy aquí presente.

Syaoran la miró asombrado, tenía una facilidad con la palabra increíble.

-¿Y qué dice su prometida Li Meiling de todo esto¿O confirma el rumor de su ruptura? –interrogó otra periodista.

-Ella no tiene ningún tipo de problemas porque sabe que son cuestiones laborales, es lógico que parte de mi presencia esta noche sea debido a la aprobación de mi prometida. Y no, lo de nuestra ruptura fue todo un invento amarillista que me interesaría desmentir ya que Mei y yo vamos a casarnos –notó como el entrevistado dibujaba otra sonrisa.

Miró con asombro la forma en la que el joven hablaba de su prometida, con tanta dulzura y amor…

-¿Y por qué la ausencia de Hien Li¿Es verdad lo del cóctel que piensan realizar en Hong Kong?

-Mi padre no ha podido asistir debido a que no son recomendables para su salud tantos viajes en avión y ya ha viajado a América hace unas pocas semanas. Le agradezco su tiempo, ahora si nos disculpan debemos irnos…

Se abrieron paso entre la muchedumbre de periodistas y llegaron a la puerta del lugar, un señor algo mayor vestido con un frac gris les pidió su nombre y su invitación, la entregaron y se dispusieron a entrar.

Sakura se quedó maravillada con la gran sala que se extendía a su paso, los fotógrafos que había en el lugar se acumularon frente a la pareja y se deshicieron en fotografías de ambos, los periodistas por su parte, tenían prohibido el ingreso al lugar.

Luego de superar la ola de flashes se dirigieron donde los anfitriones. Era una empresa que había compartido ciertos negocios con ellos y se llevaban bastante bien con los dueños, y luego de cordiales saludos Syaoran y Sakura se dirigieron a hablar con los líderes de otras empresas.

Todo parecía como lo pintan en los cuentos que tantas veces su hermano le había leído de pequeña: todos vestidos con finos trajes, candelabros de cristal, camareros alcanzando bebida y algo de comida, una muchacha muy bien engalanada tocando de fondo en el escenario… simplemente mágico, cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Veo que tienes más trato con periodistas del que pensaba –susurró el joven mientras caminaban.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices!... Tú también lo hiciste muy bien, eres todo un profesional ante las cámaras –contestó algo ruborizada.

-Si nos separamos va a ser más fácil –anunció.

-¿Separarnos?

-Claro, todo lo que necesitamos es "_Presencia_" que sepan que Hoteles Li está aquí y especulen acerca de cómo pensamos reinsertarnos de lleno… cosa que sé que haremos a la brevedad. Preséntate como lo hiciste ante las cámaras y oye como hablan los demás, eso es todo…

-Pero Li, yo nunca he hecho algo así… -acotó algo temerosa de tener que enfrentarse sola contra otras personas.

-Ya verás que podrás –afirmó algo frío-. Sino tendremos que quedarnos mucho tiempo más y para ser sinceros estoy algo cansado…

-Sí yo también pero…

Y el muchacho, en ausencia completa de lo que le quedaba de cortesía se escurrió por entre la gente y dejó a una desconcertada Sakura entre la muchedumbre.

¡Cómo odiaba a su jefe y a su engreída y descortés forma de ser!

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto –comenzó al hacerse presente en un círculo formado por aproximada cinco personas, dos de ellas mujeres.

Pudo acoplarse a las charlas sin mayores problemas e intercambió incluso algunos números telefónicos con ciertas personas. Fue cambiando los grupos y conociendo a mucha gente diferente, lo que la dejó maravillada.

Alzó la vista y vio a un muy ocupado Li Syaoran hablando en un grupo chicas (para variar, ya que había observando varias veces a su jefe "charlando" muy entretenido con varias mujeres) que claramente contenían sus ganas de arrinconarlo contra la pared y…

-¿Sakura? –llamó una voz tras de sí, lo que hizo que la castaña girara sobre su propio eje.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Dejó a Sakura apresuradamente ya que tenía en la mira al heredero que la empresa rival y habían quedado un par de temas en el tintero la vez anterior, por no quería enredar a su joven asistente en lo que seguramente sería una filosa charla. Terminó rápido pues el futuro dueño de esa compañía no era ni la mitad de bueno con las palabras que él y luego de eso se vio acosado constantemente por pobres psicópatas empedernidas que no dejaban de perseguirlo.

-Lo siento señoritas, pero debo irme –anunció luego de unos minutos de fingir interés por la charla con las muchachas, mientras les dibujaba una sonrisa (¿Qué el pobre hombre no entendía que mientras una de esas seductoras sonrisas esté presente él no va a tener ni la más efímera posibilidad de escapar?)

Una muchacha se abrazó a su cuello y en cuanto estaba por alejarse automáticamente, vio a unos metros de él a una Sakura charlando muy animada con un muchacho de lo que parecía ser buen porte. ¡Vaya que era rápida! Ya estaba seguro de que mantenía una relación más "íntima" con su padre a sus espaldas, por lo que había conseguido ganarse su confianza. Nadie podía negar que Hien Li era un mujeriego insaciable y a la vez una persona muy fría y meticulosa, por lo que supo en seguida que ésa era la única manera de una muchachuela como esa llegara en cuatro días a…

Ya no sentía los brazos de la pelirroja en su cuello pero lo que sí veía era a una Sakura susurrando cosas al oído de aquel joven del que sólo podía apreciar la espalda. ¡Que divertida se notaba! Además de simpática y graciosa¿Por qué no se podía reír así con él? "Quizás tu orgullo tenga la culpa de esa última cuestión" recalcó una insoportable vocecita en su interior.

-Nota personal: jamás vuelvas a elegir secretaria –dijo para sí molesto por la visión que tenía y apunto de abalanzarse sobre la parejita feliz… sólo esperaba una buena excusa y lo tendrían ahí metido en el medio.

-¿Qué dijiste guapo? –le preguntó la rubia.

-Nada… -musitó con la vista clavada en Sakura.

Consultó el reloj y observó que eran las doce, hora perfecta para marcharse… ni muy temprano ni los último en irse.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Giró sobre sí al esuchar su nombre a sus espaldas y no le daba mucho crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Kai¿Eres tú?

-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, Sakurita!

-Pero qué pequeño es el mundo, mira que encontrarte acá…

Si hablamos de descripción física, el muchacho era el perfecto estereotipo de belleza que a un hombre se le puede pedir. No era sumamente alto, pero sí tenía sus centímetros por encima de Sakura y un inocultable bien formado cuerpo, sus pupilas celestes como el más hermoso cielo de verano denotaban una transparencia y sinceridad únicas, sus cabellos totalmente desordenados (que dejaban envidiables mechones azabaches caer sobre su frente) le daban un toque especial. Y si de personalidad hablamos el joven era un galán de los mejores, no necesitamos una descripción detallada para las que tengan la suerte de conocer a Sólomon Goldsmith y puedan estar como yo ahogándose en un mar de baba porque el joven no sólo tenía una voz calmada y aguda, sino que además derrochaba carisma e inteligencia.

-Agradezco al mundo entonces por su tamaño, si es él quien me otorga el privilegio de tan divina visión… aún más hermosa que la última vez que nos vimos –terminó sonriendo amablemente.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices! –Acotó sonrojada- Cómo ha pasado el tiempo, ahora que lo pienso ya son dos años desde que te fuiste a China.

-Que caprichoso el destino de reencontrarnos así, ambos fuera de nuestro lugar de residencia...

-También fue muy caprichoso en separarnos por la misma razón que nos vuelve a juntar¿No crees? –Interrogó dejando consternado a su acompañante por la sagacidad y la sutilidad del comentario de la joven, al recordar su historia-. Cuéntame qué haces por aquí –agregó sonriente.

-Ya sabes mi familia siempre es invitada a este tipo de eventos y como mi padre no podía venir y era muy descortés el ausentarnos cuando tenemos cierta amistad con esa familia… pero mejor cuéntame tú qué es lo que haces por acá.

-Vengo de parte del a cadena hotelera Li…

-¿Eres la famosa prometida de Syaoran? –indagó sereno frunciendo por primera vez el ceño.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Él es mi jefe, pero vine por ser persona de confianza del señor Hien…

-Ya veo, Hoteles Li… que interesante –comentó con una sonrisa imborrable formada en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó divertida.

-Nada. Querida Sakura por si no te habías dado cuenta hay un muchacho fulminándonos con la mirada desde hace un rato.

-¿Si¿Quién?

-No sé quién es.

En ese instante tomó suavemente a Sakura por la cintura, haciendo que la cabeza de la joven quedara reposada en el hombro del muchacho.

-Es el que está hablando entre el grupo de muchachas –susurró luego a su oído, de forma que ahora la joven podía ver al muchacho que estaba a sus espaldas.

-¿Él? Es mi egocéntrico jefe, el susodicho Syaoran Li –contestó entre risitas al oído del joven-. Y parece no estarla pasando nada mal con esa pelirroja –agregó algo molesta por el comportamiento de su jefe.

El joven se alejó sutilmente de la muchacha y volvieron a quedar de frente.

Mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos, era increíble lo cómoda que se sentía con él.

Claro es lógico si lo conocía desde que era niña, había una confianza mutua que ni los años que pasaran sin verse podrían quebrantar. Él era su amigo, de los pocos amigos que tenía de _verdad_.

-Sakura, lo siento pero debemos irnos. Mira la hora que es y mañana tenemos que madrugar –anunció una voz apareciendo por detrás de la joven.

-Oh, Li… te presento a Kai Tarahiwi

-Mucho gusto, Syaoran Li –saludó correspondiendo el apretón de manos.

-Así que debes irte querida Sakura –comentó tranquilo con un dejo de nostalgia.

-No sin antes robarte tu número telefónico –contestó risueña la muchacha.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Y ahí estaba en medio de una fugaz "pareja" de tórtolos que recién se conocía y ya se trataba de "querida Sakura"¿Pero quién se creía que era? Claro que era galante y buen mozo pero no podía tener una asistente tan fácil… ¿O si? Y ya trepando a su número telefónico. Claro, él debía ser el dueño de alguna importante empresa de algún lado del mundo al cual podría llevarla luego de un barato juego de seducción… como seguramente había hecho con su padre.

-Ya está podemos irnos –anunció la suave voz que lo descolocó de sus pensamientos.

-De acuerdo, adiós –saludó cortante y dando media vuelta.

-Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto Kai –suspiró la muchacha bajando la mirada.

-Tranquila, te aseguro que pronto nos volveremos a ver –respondió sonriente levantando con delicadeza el mentón de la joven para que lo viera a los ojos.

Y él observando toda esa escenita a escasos centímetros de ellos. "Kai, espero volverte a ver… a ti y a tus millones" satirizaba jocoso para sí el muchacho sumamente enojado¿Por qué estaba así? Bueno pues... pues… ¿Por qué tendría que rendir explicaciones a gente que derrocha su preciado tiempo en escribir fanfictions irreales de situaciones abstractas y se dedica a delirar a altas horas de la madrugada forzándolo a pensar y sentir cosas sin sentido? (entiéndase la pobre de mi ToT)

Notó como la muchacha ya estaba a su lado por lo que se encaminó hacia la limusina que había solicitado.

El viaje fue puro silencio, y no era para menos… a menos que quisieran suplir el silencio por gritos y acusaciones sin mayores excusas que lo dejarían sumamente vulnerable ante su acompañante. Y prefería el silencio, por lo que no respondió a ninguno de los comentarios o preguntas que la joven había hecho tratando de sacar conversación.

Entró a la casa completamente desvelado¿Por qué tenía que ser tan despiadado el destino con él? Nunca había rendido otro culto, nunca había olvidado la caridad, nunca había hurtado nada y jamás mató a nadie más allá de sus pensamientos…

-¿Vas a seguir sin hablarme todo el fin de semana? –indagó contundente cuando llegaron al comedor.

El joven se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada.

-No entiendo por qué te comportas así, si hoy hasta parecía que nos llevábamos bien.

-Mira Kinomoto no tengo por qué rendirle explicaciones a una zorra como tú –se descargó frío enfrentando sus ojos.

Sintió entonces un ardiente calor en su mejilla izquierda y, como el primer acto de reflejo, condujo su mano hasta la zona lastimada y miró interrogante a su feroz contrincante.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Es verdad que sabía que el concepto que él tenía sobre ella no era muy bueno, pero se había pasado del límite y por más que fuera Li Syaoran o el presidente de todo Japón se lo haría saber. Bajó la mano tibia por el golpe y notó que quizás había sido más fuerte de lo que calculaba.

-No vuelva a decir eso Li, porque no hay nada que lo compruebe –decretó sabiendo que como esa palabra obviamente no entraba en su descripción, no habría motivos para fundamentarla.

-¿Qué no hay pruebas¡POR FAVOR KINOMOTO! La sutilidad no es tu fuerte querida –ironizó-. Por si no te has dado cuenta a leguas puede apreciarse tu verdadera personalidad.

Otra mano voló hacia la mejilla ya lastima pero ésta fue interceptada por un Syaoran con muy buenos reflejos y ya para nada inadvertido.

Ahora me dejas hablar a mi –ordenó algo alterado conteniendo la rabia que le quedaba dentro, aún sosteniendo en el aire la mano derecha de Sakura-. Si quieres pruebas te las daré… primero con mi padre, claro porque la señorita insiste en que crea que se vuelve su persona de confianza en cuatro días sin favores más _íntimos_ mediante.

Ahora sí, la desprevenida mejilla derecha de Xiao Lang Li ardió a altísimas temperaturas, gracias al fuerte y poderoso golpe que la joven le había propiciado con su mano izquierda.

No podía creer la cantidad de estupideces que podían salir todas juntas en la misma frase. Pero claro si el que las decía era un estúpido… no volvió a dirigirle la mirada sólo por el hecho que estaba esperando que esa condenada y furtiva lágrima que se le había escapado se difumara y no viera que sí le había dolido su comentario, y, por alguna extraña razón que se cuestionaría más tarde… le había dolido mucho.

-No te das una idea la pena que me das –le dijo para luego dirigirse a su habitación, pero no contaba que la mano de Syaoran aún siguiera sujetándola y le impidiera retirarse, por lo que ahora sí lo fulminó con odio y desprecio.

-¿D-de verdad no lo hiciste? –escuchó indagar a un desentendido y desconcertado Li.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó indignada.

-Pero entonces lo que pasó hoy con ese muchacho…

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre mi vida privada, y si te voy a contar es sólo para que tú mismo analices las idioteces que estás diciendo sin compasión a los oídos que quieran escuchar frases coherentes o interesantes, porque Kai es una persona que conozco desde que tenía cinco años y el muchacho hasta me enseñó a leer! Era mi vecino y pasamos juntos toda la infancia, pero cuando él tenía 19 años y yo 16 tuvo que marcharse irremediablemente a China por cuestiones de negocios, pero hasta ese entonces él y yo éramos los mejores amigos¿Sabes? Confiaba en él más que en mi misma… es verdad que yo le gustaba, pero ciegamente estaba yo estaba "enamorada" de otro idiota, y sólo tiempo después me di cuenta y me arrepentí de me accionar… ¿Feliz¿O te sientes más patético que nunca al descubrir que todas y cada una de tus vagas conclusiones no eran más que un montón sinsentidos imbéciles juntos? Al igual que la persona que los pensó.

Volvió a dar media vuelta al medio segundo de terminar de hablar y sintió como una fuerza en su brazo no le permitía retirarse. Por lo que miró fugazmente el rostro de su acompañante, quien seguía muy obstinado en observar el suelo.

-Creo que es más la segunda opción –contestó cabizbajo con hilo de voz.

Sakura lo miró incrédula¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir?

-Lo siento –susurró para luego soltarla…

Syaoran Li se estaba aceptando un error y pidiendo perón por él? A ella? Era eso posible?...

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

…Ya le había dicho todo lo que le interesaba que supiera, algo que no decía muy a menudo ni luego de haber cometido sus más profundos y graves errores. Sentía como algo le oprimía el pecho, una punzante sensación del que nunca había sido preso… perfecto ahora lo odiaba, por todo lo que le había dicho, simplemente lo odiaba. Él no quería todo eso, no quería que su ser comprendiera lo que algo en el fondo de sí le había estado gritando desde haya mucho "Ella no es como todas las mujeres que conociste".

Pero es que aceptar eso significaba muchas cosas, era que ella lo había "superado" _justamente_, o al menos eso le gritaría el poco de orgullo que le quedaría para entonces… pero en ese momento estaba seguro de que esa sensación sería mucho más confortante que la que sentía luego de todo eso. Ni siquiera se atrevió a buscar su mirada, por primera vez sentía la necesidad de hundirla en el suelo y ni siquiera verla desaparecer por las escaleras, como sabía que ocurriría. Malditos sentimientos, había luchado toda su vida por eximirse de ellos luego del dolor que le causó el despedir a su madre y hermanas en el aeropuerto para abordar con el ser al que denominaba "padre" y seguir un camino que el no había elegido… y lo había logrado, hasta el momento en que firmó ese condenado contrato que declaraba de esa mujer sería su _asistente personal_.

-Está bien, te perdono –declaró muy suave una voz frente sí, lo que lo obligó a retar totalmente confundido las profundas lunas esperanza que lo asechaban.

-¿Me… perdonas? Pero si me comporté como un idiota –contestó saliendo en su propia contra.

-Sí, lo sé –le dijo igual de suave recobrando la compostura en la voz-. Pero no voy a guardarte rencor por eso.

-¿No podía simplemente decirle que lo odiaba? En vez de machacar en que no soportaba su forma de ser y que ella era lo que él jamás conoció en una mujer… lo que en secreto esperó un largo tiempo en una muchacha, no podía sólo desaparecer con la lluvia, de la misma en la que llegó?

Sintió una mano cálida que levantaba su mentón y observó aún más asombrado, desconcertado e incrédulo una dulce sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha.

-¿Por qué…? –indagó sin encontrarle coherencia a la situación.

-Porque se nota que tu disculpa es sincera y que te arrepientes de haberme dicho todo eso que seguramente fue sin pensar y movido por otros sentimientos que desconozco.

Bien, el haberse juntado tanto tiempo con su por demás perceptiva y observadora amiga Tomoyo sí había tenido sus gratas secuelas.

-Pero… lo dije, y el ser humano es dueño de sus silencios y _esclavo_ de sus palabras, es un criterio básico –recalcó aún saliendo como el peor de sus abogados defensores.

-Yo no creo en eso –aseguró como pensativa para luego sonreír-. El ser humano dice con frecuencia cosas que en realidad no siente o piensa y tiene la posibilidad de liberarse de esas palabras por lo que el término "esclavo" se no ajusta, en cambio sí creo que es prisionero de lo que siente, porque incomprensiblemente, no puede dejar de sentirlo y se vuelve vulnerable… y se esclaviza.

La miró atónito, era tan real lo que decía no podía entender su ceguera de jamás haberlo visto. Esclavo de tus sentimientos… como él en ese mismo instante pero… ¿Qué era lo que sentía? No, no, no… eso era algo que ni siquiera podía permitirse pensar.

-Bueno mejor dejemos de hablar de eso –pidió pensativa luego de unos minutos-. Podemos hacer otra cosa¿Quieres café?

-S-si… -tartamudeó aún sin entender la situación.

-Me debe una, señor Li –comentó entre risitas desde la cocina.

-Pero de un tamaño feroz –agregó dibujando en su rostro otra sonrisa.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Sabía que en cualquier otra ocasión no le hubiese importado el estado de "shock" en el que quedara una persona que la agrediera de tal manera luego de tales confesiones y esa bofetada… pero con _**él**_ era diferente, no podía aceptar la idea de mantener esa pelea, él estaba arrepentido y había pensado dejarlo pagar sus culpas sin decirle nada, pero las pupilas de muchacho había podido derrumbar por completo su sentido común y todo lo que ella quería se reducía a no verlo así… Después de todo, él nunca tuvo una madre que le explicara que pensar así y juzgar a las personas estaba mal y su padre todo lo que hacía, aparentemente, era alimentar esas creencias machistas. Sí, eso era. Estaba teniendo algo de "consideración" con el muchacho, es por eso que había reaccionado así. Miró la cafetera con algo de impaciencia, luego de haber formulado para sí misma una muy convincente excusa y prosiguió a servir dos tazas. Las llevó al comedor y ambos las bebieron en silencio pero, a diferencia de los demás… este no era nada tenso ni incómodo.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Observó como su silueta se deslizaba tranquila de la cocina al comedor, se sentaba frente a él y le ofrecía la taza de café. Trataba de entender lo ocurrido pero definitivamente no lo lograba, era tan diferente a todas. Nunca jamás en su corta vida alguien había reaccionado de tal forma, y no había faltado ocasión en que esa acusación saliese de sus labios. Sentía que en fondo ella quería enseñarle algo de todo lo que ignoraba y esta vez, él estaba dispuesto a aprender. Suponía que lo hacía para restituir a la ya depuesta raza femenina en su vida, pero ¿Por qué? Esa mujer representaba todo un misterio para él, y lo descubría bajo cualquier circunstancia aunque eso significara el peligro de aventurarse en lo desconocido.

…_Abordar la aventura de averiguar quién es Sakura Kinomoto: entre una buena asistente… y la mejor de las maestras…_

Pensó antes de aniquilar lentamente su último sorbo de café.

* * *

_Decidí subir este chap después de salir victoriosa del shock emocional al que me vi sometida luego de leer sus 44 reviews! De verdad no me canso de releerlos, no me imaginé tanta aceptación por parte de ustedes y creo que sólo puedo decirles __**muchísimas, muchísimas gracias n.n**_

_Siguen entrando personajes y éste sí que va a ser significativo en un futuro… y no del todo en la forma en que creen n.n_

_Próximo chap con varias sorpresas, por el momento está inconcluso pero prometo no tardarme. Y… sí los acerqué un poquito a entenderse, pero todavía no les quito el orgullo así no puedo asegurar la duración de su cese de hostilades ;)_

_Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Y nos leemos después._

_¡Feliiz 2008!_

Florencia.


	5. Sorpresas del destino

**Asistente personal**

_Es un poco largo, lo sé… juro que intenté cortarlo en alguna parte pero me fue imposible. Bueno ahora sí esto empieza a tomar color porque tengo muy buenas ideas para el siguiente chap n.n_

_Bueno espero que les guste y no lo olviden, para críticas, comentarios o sugerencias: __review_

_Sin más preámbulo…_

_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen (muy a pesar mío)... sí la historia y el plagio de OC que agregué, jeje (se darán cuenta que en personalidad es igual a otro personaje y el nombre y apellido son deformaciones baratas de… adivinen ustedes, jaja. Lo hice así únicamente en honor a __**luciferangel**__ que siempre me ayudó en todo y que la quiero muchísimo)_

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

…_Abordar la aventura de averiguar quién es Sakura Kinomoto, entre una buena asistente, y la mejor de las maestras…_

_Pensó antes de aniquilar lentamente su último sorbo de café._

**Capítulo 5: Inesperadas sorpresas del caprichoso destino**

Sentía a los suaves rayos de luz solar sobre su rostro y la última parte de su sueño aún revoloteando en su mente. Dio una vuelta en la cama aferrándose con fuerza a la almohada que envolvía con sus brazos y musitó cosas que ni ella ni la persona que la escuchase comprenderían. Sintió como unas cálidas manos la mecían suavemente y hasta creyó escuchar su nombre retumbando dulcemente en sus tímpanos.

Decidió por incorporarse y a duras penas se sentó en la cama y frotó con cuidado sus ojos, parpadeó delicadamente y notó la figura de su jefe sentado a un lado en la cama; rodó los ojos de forma tal que en un segundo recordó el armario que había a la derecha, la cama de una plaza en la que dormía y el gran ventanal del otro lado de la habitación como el cuarto en que se había dormido la noche anterior luego de la "charla" (o mejor dicho, el silencio) con Li.

-¿Qué hora es? –indagó entrecortadamente al recordar también que era sábado.

-Las once dormilona –respondió para luego dibujar una sonrisa

Es verdad que ese gesto cautivó un poco a la muchacha pero no lo suficiente como para que sus ojos no se volvieran dos llamaradas furiosas y miraran amenazantes al castaño quien, luego de tragar en seco ante la actitud de la joven, se levantó unos pasos y se alejó de la cama. Pero esto no alcanzó para detener la cólera incontenible de la muchacha, quien salió de un salto de la cama y comenzó a caminar sumamente amenazante hacia su jefe. Acto seguido, los alrededores de la casa pudieron observar a un Syaoran Li surcando el hermoso cielo parisino mientras su ya satisfecha secretaria volvía, sin más, a su sueño.

-Está hecho el desayuno en el comedor.

Una tranquila voz la trajo de nuevo a Tierra¡Perfecto! Ahora soñaba despierta, lo que le faltaba.

¡Pero a qué despiadada alma se le ocurría despertarla a tan altas horas de la madruga un **sábado**! Volvió a frotarse los ojos antes de imaginar otra escabrosa y sádica muerte para su jefe, ya que, después de todo estaba en París y él le había preparado el desayuno. Sabía que semejante acto era suficiente como para levantarse sin chistar y caminar tras él hasta el comedor.

Observó como la mesa estaba perfectamente decorada y todo muy bien armado, sonrió ante la idea de que quizás hasta se había esforzado por hacer todo eso. Se sentó en una silla frente a él.

-¿Qué es eso? –indagó viendo cierta pila que parecían ser una mezcla entre diarios y revistas.

-Son todas las notas en donde se mencionó el cóctel de ayer y nuestra asistencia –respondió.

Sus ojos se convirtieron en platos y tomó rápidamente la primera, buscó las notas en donde se hablara de ellos.

-Sólo hay comentarios, aunque buenos, debo decir –anunció con una sonrisa.

-"_…La presencia revelación en esa noche fue la de Hoteles Li, quien mandó como representantes a su irresistible heredero, Li Syaoran, y su asistente personal, Kinomoto Sakura. Ambos elegantemente vestidos impactaron a la prensa y a los demás invitados. ¿Qué nuevas sorpresas nos traerá esta afamada compañía ante esta supuesta "reinserción"? _–leyó maravillada con cada palabra que decía mientras cierto ambarino miraba divertido la escena.

Examinó las demás notas y todo lo que había eran enormes ramos de flores hacia la compañía y fotos en las que ella y su jefe lucían realmente bien. ¡Que suerte! La prensa no solía dejar bien paradas a muchas personas.

-Nos trataron muy bien –comentó Syaoran mientras comía una galleta.

-Hay que admitir que supiste comprar muy bien a la prensa –le dijo sonriente aniquilando su té.

-Me ayudaste mucho con la "compra" de los reporteros, Kinomoto –comentó gracioso su jefe.

-Hoe?

-Jajaja –rió ante su inocencia.

Al concluir con el desayuno la joven se levantó a la alacena para guardar las cosas que se habían utilizado para éste.

-¿Ordenaste la despensa? –preguntó confundida al ver todo perfectamente acomodado.

-Sí es que… ya no sabía que hacer –confesó.

-Pero… ¿A qué hora te despertaste?

-Me levanté a las 7 –dijo dejando a una incrédula Sakura observándolo de reojo-. Comí algo rápido y fui a correr por los alrededores para matar el tiempo en algo y llegué hasta los puestos de revistas trayéndome todos en los que aparecemos, por supuesto. Luego volví y tomé una ducha, leí un libro en el jardín hasta que las nubes taparon el firmamento, traté de despertarte vanamente varias veces y me decidí por acomodar la casa luego de alistar todos los papeles que necesitaré mañana. Luego preparé el desayuno y me decidí a hacer que una muy dormida Kinomoto abandonara su letargo –finalizó viendo a una sumamente ruborizada Sakura, ya que en ese tiempo ella se había limitado a roncar, o a balbucear incoherencias como mucho.

-Y… ¿Cuándo me llevarás a conocer París? –indagó nerviosa y entusiasmada tratando de desviar el tema de conversación.

-No creo buena idea ir ahora… a la tarde iremos a la Torre Eiffel¿Te parece bien?

Lo miró algo insatisfecha pero ya se las arreglaría después pero que fuera más que eso, por lo que se limitó a sonreírle.

-Esta bien –contestó finalmente. Pero prometo que iremos –señaló ante el pensamiento de que el joven sólo decía eso para no tener que escucharla

-Sí, te doy mi palabra de que te llevaré a conocer cada rincón de París –sonrió.

-Más te vale -dijo dirigiéndose hacia el sofá de la sala-.

Su compañero la imitó y volvió a pararse frente a la ventana, las oscuras nubes continuaban desfilando lentas y amenazadoras en el cielo.

-¿Este es tu celular? –indagó al notar bajo sí misma el artefacto.

-¿Eh? –soltó el muchacho acercándose a la joven- ¡Mi celular! –exclamó como recordando.

Le sacó el aparato bruscamente de las manos de la muchacha y abrió la tapa del mismo.

-¡Oh, no¡46 llamadas perdidas, va a matarme!... Ni siquiera me atrevo a escuchar los mensajes de voz –agregó algo alterado.

-¿Matarte? –indagó confundida-. ¿Quién va a matarte?

-Mi prometida –suspiró para luego hundirse en el sillón junto a Sakura.

-Ya veo…

-Será mejor que la llame –escuchó afirmar a una voz temblorosamente... temerosa?

Tragó en seco mientras oía sonar su móvil y esperaba a que una para nada dulce vocecita de su prometida lo saludara con alegría y buenos ánimos del otro lado.

_-¡Xiao Lang Li! –Escuchó resonar, por lo que atinó a alejar un poco el celular-. ¡Me tenías sumamente preocupada! Te estuve llamando toda la noche._

_-Tranquila Mei –respondió intentando calmar a la joven-. No llevé el móvil ayer y cuando llegué estaba agotado por lo que olvidé revisarlo._

_-Entiendo –susurró más calmada-. Leí las revistas, estoy muy feliz de saber que les fue de maravillas! –agregó alegre._

_-Muchas gracias, a mi también me alegra…¿Cómo anda todo por allá?_

_-Sin ninguna novedad, las cosas bien._

_-Está bien... escucha nos vemos mañana¿Sí?_

_-De acuerdo Xiao, promete llamarme esta noche._

_-Lo prometo, nos vemos. Te quiero –finalizó la llamada y largó un suspiro._

-¿Te quiero? –dejó escapar la joven sin darse cuenta.

-¿Eh? –interrogó procesando la pregunta de Sakura-. Sí, es mi prometida… ¿Tiene algo de malo? –inquirió confundido.

-No, disculpa… es sólo que… -comenzó como muy pensativa.

-Solo que¿Qué? –prosiguió mientras Sakura aún parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Es que yo creo que al estar comprometido con alguien el sentimiento es mucho más fuerte que simplemente "quererse" y la confianza es suficiente como para poder decirse… algo más parecido al "te amo" –terminó insegura de cuán adecuado fue su comentario y asaltando con la mirada a su acompañante.

Por un segundo creyó que pedir perdón y salir corriendo del lugar sería lo más coherente y sensato que podría hacer, al ver como una fría mirada de Li la carcomía de pies a cabeza.

-Kinomoto, no me parece mal que usted viva en un mundo de cuentos de amor y fantasía, pero… no estamos juntos por compartir un amor mutuo donde nada más importa –contestó complemente cortante, lo que le hizo confirmar a la muchacha que salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hubiese sido lo mejor y quizás no era tarde para eso…

-Ah –respondió algo seca-. No son estúpidas fantasías las que tengo señor Li, y de verdad lamento que no haya encontrado ese sentimiento en una persona –continuó molesta imitando el tono de su jefe.

-No dudo de que ella sienta eso por mi, sólo que no es lo que yo siento –agregó vacilante.

-¿Ella lo ama y usted no? –indagó confundida.

-Yo le tengo un gran cariño y aprecio –corrigió algo más incómodo y tenso.

-¿Pero eso no es algo injusto para ella? –continuó preguntando.

-Yo le propuse el compromiso, pero _**ella** aceptó_ –se defendió comenzando a enojarse.

-Por supuesto que iba a aceptar si ella siente por usted lo que está afirmando –retrucó algo alterada, sintiendo como su propio pasado iba inundando despacio y despiadado cada rincón de su cuerpo-, era usted el responsable de resguardarla de sus propios sentimientos si la quiere tanto como dice –terminó antes de que su voz se quebrara, algo que el joven no percibió.

-Siento no haber tenido una metiche maestra del amor en ese momento –respondió sarcástico y extremadamente filoso-. Este compromiso es lo más adecuado para ella, para mi y para el negocio familiar, y como no necesito nada más vuelvo a pedirle perdón por tener que sacarla tan bruscamente de su mundo de fantasías.

-Eres un imbésil insensible como todos.

Contestó para luego darse a la fuga hacia su habitación. Cerró con fuerza la puerta y se recargó en ella, luego comenzó a descender suavemente hasta llegar a la fría superficie de madera.

Devuelta todos esos pensamientos asechándola, había decidido ser más fuertes que ellos. Pero ciertas tardes nostálgicas no dudaban en tomarla prisionera de vez en cuando. Las imágenes y recuerdos no dejaban de sucederse en su mente…

…Sus largos cabellos platinados y su perfectos labios sonriéndole amablemente, su voz aguda seduciéndola, todo él de rodillas ante ella ofreciéndole la sortija más hermosa que alguna vez pudo imaginar… y por última vez la mano de la muchacha dejando con rabia una notoria marca rojiza en la mejilla que alguna vez llegó a ser tan ilusa de venerar, jurándose a sí misma no volverlo a ver.

Se había prometido no volver a pensar en él, en lo ilusa que había sido por haberse enamorado de semejante cerdo mentiroso y egoísta. Y fue cuando comenzó a debatir si lo recordaba por la semejanza que había entre las actitudes y descripciones entre él y su jefe… o por la similitud de sentimientos... un momento ¡Estaba delirando! Eran iguales en forma de ser, y por eso lo odiaba, por eso no lo soportaba… por eso de la forma de ser, los sentimientos no tenían cartas en esta partida.

Se levantó y buscó su mejor forma de relajarse, por lo que atacó sin piedad a las sales del jacuzzi del baño y se distendió rogando a su mente piedad.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Esa mujer definitivamente lo sacaba de quicio¡Pero qué planteo le estaba haciendo! No podía estar cuestionándole su moral y su compromiso como si tuviera ese derecho.

-Eres un imbésil insensible como todos –escuchó decir antes de ver a su figura desvanecerse.

¡Estaba loca! Como todas las mujeres, estaba loca y mucho. Loca, intrometida e insensata… diciendo cosas que evidente él ya sabía y pareciendo no entender su obstinación por negarlas. Es verdad, él no amaba a Meiling, pero sí amaba a esa empresa que tanto trabajo le costó a su familia y ninguna persona ajena pondría ni un dedo en ella… en cambio, su prima contaba con ese derecho. Además él no creía en esas bobadas del amor eterno entre dos personas, él creía en los bobos que se juran amor eterno y se terminaban dividiendo bienes en un inescrupuloso juicio.

Se levantó apesadumbrado y se dirigió a la cocina, de verdad que esa muchacha le había dejado la boca seca luego de tamaña charlita. Sacó de la nevera dos jarras llenas de su amado jugo de naranja. Lo amaba desde que era niño, desde que su madre le decía que no había nada mejor que comenzar con él la mañana… y así lo había hecho, todos los días desde ese entonces. Además era la poción perfecta para deshacerse de sus nervios y tranquilizarse.

Y así fue como la mesada fue testigo de ver pasar un vaso, dos vasos, tres vasos, diez vasos… dieciséis vasos… veintidós vasos… hasta llegar a la consumición total de las dos jarras que disponía. Suspiró y se sorprendió al ver el ausente contenido de éstas.

-No es adicción –susurró para sí mismo luego de recordar los constantes comentarios de su prometida sobre el tema.

Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa ante el recuerdo de él muy enojado negando la proposición de Meiling para ir a "Bebedores Anónimos" y tratando de hacerla entender que eso no lo mataría… ella siempre se preocupaba mucho por él, y a él esa atención, simplemente le **_encantaba_**.

Optó por hacer algo útil, por lo que fue a lavar lo utilizado esa mañana en el desayuno. Pero no contaba con que al encender el geifo se volviera preso de un instinto casi animal por oír el sonido del agua al caer y obligarlo, mientras maldecía arrepentido de haber tomado semejante cantidad de líquido, a correr desesperado hacia el baño.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Largó un suspiro de relajación mientras jugaba con la espuma entre sus dedos, tenía el cabello levantado y su cuerpo sumergido plácidamente en el agua, de verdad que eso era relajante.

TOC TOC

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó secamente recordando lo sucedido minutos atrás.

_-Necesito_ ir al baño –escuchó que le contestaban del otro lado.

-Lo siento Li, pero no voy a dejar en suspenso mi relajación así que tendrás que esperar.

-Kinomoto, veo que no nos entendemos –respondió comenzando a alterarse-. Vas a salir y dejarme a mi en el baño en menos de dos minutos.

¿Pero quién se creía que era? No iba a obligarla a salir de ahí luego de ser la causa por la que entró.

-Y si no lo hago¿Qué? –interrogó desafiante.

-Si no lo haces… v-voy a entrar –amenazó entrecortadamente por motivos desconocidos para la muchacha.

-Claro que un degenerado pervertido como tú sería capaz de eso pero sólo es tú privacidad la que se vería dañada –afirmó divertida de la situación.

-Kinomoto, o sales tú o entro yo –sentenció fríamente.

-No pienso moverme Li –decretó algo más molesta.

Y fue entonces cuando oyó el fuerte sonido de la puerta al estrellarse contra la pared y la por demás graciosa imagen de su jefe entrando con los ojos tapados.

-Ya vez de lo que soy capaz, o sales o abro los ojos –anunció amenazante.

-Jajaja —rió sonoramente-. ¿De verdad piensas que me voy a andar exhibiendo ante semejante depravado? –interrogó lo que hizo que el joven quitara sus manos de sus ojos.

-Ah, ahora entiendo –-masculló al ver su cuerpo sumergido.

-Ahora puedes irte.

-No haré tal cosa, he dicho que quería venir al baño y eso es lo que haré.

Vio como la silueta de Syaoran se dirigía hacia el retrete y se frenaba frente a él, comenzaba a desabrochar el cinturón y…

-¡KIIAAAAAAAA¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES GRANDÍSIMO ANIMAL?!!! –rugió mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos llenas de espuma.

-Jajaja –una por demás sonora e irritante carcajada antecedió al ruido de la cadena-. No te das una idea de lo graciosa que te ves con los ojos llenos de espuma, Kinomoto.

Escuchó decir antes de que nuevamente el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse inundara el ambiente.

-¡Eres un imbésil! –chilló luego mientras sentía el rostro de mil colores.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

-¡Eres un imbésil! –escuchó el grito del otro lado de la puerta.

Sonrió nuevamente.

-Ahora tendré que soportar callado a este molesto y maldito líquido, pero… ha valido la pena –susurró para luego volver a reír y encaminarse a la sala.

-…_Ah, ahora entiendo –-masculló al ver su cuerpo sumergido._

_-Ahora puedes irte._

_-No haré tal cosa, he dicho que quería venir al baño y eso es lo que haré._

_La miró amenazante y se dirigió el retrete y comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, observó a su asistente con los ojos tapados y con los oídos que echaban humo y detuvo su labor al tiempo que dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa victoriosa de satisfacción. _

_-¡KIIAAAAAAAA¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES GRANDÍSIMO ANIMAL?!!! _

_-Jajaja –rió y luego simplemente tiró, innecesariamente, la cadena del retrete para hacer más real su actuación…_

El timbre del celular lo distrajo de sus pensamientos minutos después.

-Midori –saludó atendiendo a su secretaria.

-Señor Li… -comenzó algo insegura.

-¿Qué sucede¿Pasó algo? –interrogó comenzando a preocuparse.

-Mire debe volver a Tomoeda lo antes posible, le hemos reservado un vuelo para dentro de una hora –anunció tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso no importa ahora, debe volver lo antes posible.

-Pero no puedo irme antes de la subasta, mi padre ha remarcado claramente la importancia de esas tierras.

-Sí señor Li, nuestro nuevo Gerente General ya se encuentra en París y nos cubrirá en el asunto, usted debe volver.

-¡Midori dime por qué! –exclamó alterado y sumamente preocupado.

-De verdad lo siento joven Li, pero no tengo el permiso para decirle, los pasajes lo esperan a su nombre en el aeropuerto.

Anunció finalizando la conversación y dejando a un alterado Syaoran. Corrió a su habitación y se dispuso a guardar todas sus cosas en la valija, luego ordenó lo mismo en la sala.

-Guarda tus cosas en la maleta, nos vamos –anunció frío al ver bajar por las escaleras a su asistente.

-¿Por qué? –indagó confundida.

-No lo sé, en cuarenta minutos sale el avión así que termina pronto tu equipaje y nos vamos.

No oyó respuesta, terminaron de arreglar todo y se despidió con algo de nostalgia de los recuerdos que lo asecharon durante toda su estadía en el lugar.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche estaban aterrizando en Tomoeda.

Un chofer los esperaba allí y llevó a Sakura hacia su casa y a Syaoran hacia un destino incierto.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –interrogó sumamente impaciente y nervioso al retirarse la joven.

-Al hospital –sentenció dejando estático y con un millón de malas ideas y presentimientos al muchacho que se encontraba sentado en los asientos de atrás.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

-Si Tomoyo fue grandioso, hablé con un montón de gente muy interesante y¡No sabes lo que pasó! –exclamó recordando lo sucedido y tirándose en la cama con el tubo del teléfono aún en el oído.

-¿Entre tú y Li? –interrogó una ilusionada amatista.

-No, con ese cerdo machista insensible y egocéntrico jamás pasaría nada no relacionado con el término "homicidio" –respondió secamente, para luego escuchar risitas del otro lado-.

-¿No estás siendo algo injusta?... Me suena muy parecida a la descripción de Yue, Sakura…

-Sí, es que ellos dos son iguales… en fin eso no es lo importante, me encontré con Kai.

-¿Kai Tarahiwi? –inquirió desentendida su amiga.

-Sí –afirmó alegremente.

-Ya veo… ¿Y que tal está¿Alguna novedad interesante?

-Está tan guapo como siempre –sonrió tras su comentario y prosiguió-. Nada importante le pedí su número de celular para mantener contacto y dijo que nos veríamos pronto.

-¡Sabía que él no cambiaría nunca! Cuando nos veamos, también tengo novedades del muchacho que te conté¡Al fin pasó algo entre nosotros! Pero es mejor hablarlo personalmente –escuchó a una alegre Tomoyo del otro lado.

-¿Sí¡Me alegro por ti y más te vale contarme!… en fin, mañana creo que me dedicaré a estudiar para el parcial del viernes –pensó para sí algo desanimada-, ahora iré a descansar estoy exhausta. Nos vemos Tomoyo.

-Adiós Sakura, te cuidas.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

No podía estar pasando … despertaría en cualquier momento, sí eso es lo que pasaría (o por lo menos de lo que él trataba de convencerse). Caería estrepitosamente de la cama y maldeciría todo aquello que pasara por su cabeza a causa del duro golpe mientras intentaría incorporarse. Se encontraría en París discutiendo con su secretaria… para luego simplemente echarse a reír por haber creído tanto en un mal sueño. En una horrenda, horrenda pesadilla.

Pero no, sencillamente levantó la mirada y examinó el cartel que decretaba que aquella sala era la de esperas. Esperar… ya no podía esperar más.

Los nervios comían de a poco cada parte de su cuerpo y ya ni sabía cómo contenerlos.

"_Un infarto"_ le habían resumido minutos atrás antes de derivarlo a una nueva cámara de torturas, de suaves y dolorosas torturas donde debería de regir la espera, la larga y amarga espera.

-Tiene unos minutos para entrar en la sala –una voz lo sacó de sus vacilaciones.

Siguió a aquel delantal blanco con lentes y expresión seria hasta la habitación 148, vio la puerta abrirse delante de sí y del otro lado la figura de su padre postrado en la cama.

De su siempre fuerte padre reducido a esperar recostado en la cama.

Notó como el médico abandonó el lugar cerrando la puerta.

-No se por qué te han hecho venir –sonó la voz de aquel hombre, lo que hizo que él se acercara hasta quedar sentado en un silla junto al líder de Hoteles Li.

-Midori parecía tener todo preparado, pero no sé quién dio la orden. ¿Qué ha pasado padre? –indagó con un hilo de voz.

Hien Li no era el mejor padre del planeta, ése cuyo apoyo y amor serían siempre fundamentales en las vidas de sus hijos y eso estaba claro. Pero era su padre, y por ese simple hecho lo amaba, a pesar de todo tipo de diferencias no podía olvidar que él le dio la vida… por el mismo motivo que amaba así a su madre, aunque su relación fuera casi inexistente, por ese complejo hecho de darle la vida. Y no soportaría que su padre se fuera en este momento, en que tantas cosas avisaban que estaban por acontecer en su vida.

-Tranquilo Syaoran, no vi programada en mi agenda ninguna cita con la muerte en los próximos meses –comentó sarcástico como leyendo su mente, para luego dibujar una triste sonrisita.

-Un infarto no es cosa de todos los días y tampoco se tiene en la agenda, ni se posterga ni se cancela por falta de tiempo y complicaciones.

-Subió mi presión, nada grave. Fue una exageración traerte aquí –mintió el adulto, no reconocería lo bien que le hacía la presencia de su hijo en ese momento-. Los médicos me dijeron que ya estoy bien y que me darán el alta en dos días.

-Padre tú ya no puedes regresar a las presiones de la empresa.

-¡Pero que tonterías dices, hijo! Por supuesto que seguiré a cargo de nuestra empresa.

-Pero eso es peligroso, mucho stress… yo podría hacerme cargo –ofreció cabizbajo.

-Notó como el hombre meneaba la cabeza.

-También sería mucho stress para ti…

-Pero podría soportarlo –lo interrumpió.

-Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo. Tú tienes el derecho de tener una vida, hijo. El derecho de jugar partidos de fútbol los fines de semana, el derecho tener amigos y salir a divertirte, de buscar a una jovencita a la que ames y ella te ame a ti. Y no permitiré que ni tú ni yo te quitemos ese derecho.

-Pero… ¿Por qué dices esas cosas padre?

-Porque no tienes que hacer todo pensando en un mañana, hijo. Muchas veces la vida resulta ser bastante ingrata¿Sabes? Puedes simplemente relajarte a disfrutar un sábado a la noche con amigos sin esperar el domingo una gran recompensa en la puerta de tu habitación y eso no va a matarte, sino por el contrario te da más vida… si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

-No entiendo el por qué…

-Porque el que yo no haya tenido esa oportunidad no significa que deba condenarte a ti a no tenerla.

-Padre… -comenzó estático y desentendido.

-Yo ya estoy viejo, pero tranquilo me armé toda la vida de personas de suma confianza en cada central de Hoteles Li en el mundo y sé que con ellos podré solucionar todo… sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que retirarme y dejé todo preparado para que tú puedas disfrutar todo lo que yo no… sólo hay algo que quiero encargarte…

No entendía nada, su padre jamás se había comportado así con él… sonaba más cálido que nunca. En el fondo entendía que quizás un infarto podría hacerte replantear varias cosas del pasado y del presente… y aún más del futuro, pero…

-¿Qué quieres encargarme?

-Nos relanzaremos al mercado, mañana llegará la nueva autoridad y quiero que él, tú y Sakura busquen la mejor forma para concretar nuestro relanzamiento al mercado, algo de verdad bueno que aliente a la gente a asistir a los nuevos hoteles que tenemos. Y luego busca divertirte, ya te lo dije.

-¿Padre por qué dices todo esto justo ahora?

-Piensa mejor lo de Meiling hijo, y esta vez no lo digo como reprimenda, sermón o reto… esta vez es solo como padre con un poco más de experiencia… -lo interrumpió ignorando su pregunta.

Pero... ¿Qué tenía ese hombre contra su prometida?

-Padre no encuentro motivos por el cual insistes tanto en reconsiderar la idea de Meiling como prometida.

-Veo que, lamentablemente si no te lo digo no podré hacerte ni siquiera replantear esa situación… no es contra Meiling, hijo es que… -comenzó perdiendo la vista en algún lugar indefinido.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo voltear ambas miradas.

-Disculpe señor Li, pero se ha acabado su tiempo –decretó el profesional.

-De acuerdo, prometo venir en la semana –le dijo despidiéndose.

-Yo estaré bien, tú solo promete olvidar dos minutos las obligaciones y pasarla bien.

-Lo… prometo –dijo desentendido.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando a un totalmente extraño Hien dentro. Su mirada pasó a ser algo nostálgica… y es que en verdad su pasado parecía asecharlo desde que puso un pie en la clínica y tuvo tanto tiempo para pensar… pensar en todo _eso_. Algo que había tratado de evitar durante años, aun refugiándose en largas pilas de trabajo e importantes reuniones que mantuvieran su mente en otro lejano lugar.

-Ieran… tú nunca cambias –susurro para sí con un tinte especial en la voz, para luego dejar de reprimir un suspiro. Un lento y largo suspiro.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Su padre lo había dejado totalmente desorientado con la charla anterior, estaba plagada de dobles sentidos que seguramente reflejaban algo de su pasado pero… ¡Por Dios ese hombre tenía que ser siempre así de complicado!

El sonido de su celular lo distrajo por completo.

-Eriol –saludó no muy animado.

-¿Fuiste a ver a Hien? –indagó una voz a través de aquel aparato.

-Estoy saliendo del hospital… también viniste?

-Salí de ahí hace como una hora… me quedé a hacer todo el papeleo médico necesario.

-Ya veo… ¿También te tuvo con una extraña charla que te dejó perplejo?

-Así es… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque no fuiste el único.

-Yo diría que escuches lo que dice tu padre, Syaoran. Se nota que ha estado reflexionando y quizás lo dice por algo.

-Sí pero… yo no vivo sugestionado por el trabajo –aseguró.

-Jajaja –una risa sonora se escuchó del otro lado-. Eres un testarudo Syaoran… pero creo que eso no es una novedad para ti.

-Sí, si… yo también te quiero –contestó sarcástico.

-Veo que andamos de mal humor.

-Eriol mi padre acaba de recibir un infarto y yo estoy recién llegado de París… Tengo jaqueca y no sólo estoy mareado por estar tanto tiempo en el hospital, sino también por el viaje, la conferencia, la estadía con tantos recuerdos y mi "querida" secretaria… ¿No te parece suficiente?

-¡Otra vez tu secretaria! No mejoraron su relación?

-No, sí, no, sí y no… con ella es especialmente raro los altibajos¿Sabes? Creo que es porque está loca…

-O quizás tú lo estás… ¿Terminaron peleados?

-Así es… y no quiero verla ni hablarle por un tiempo… necesito tranquilidad.

-Como digas, me imagino con tu falta de tacto lo que habrá pasado… -permaneció en silencio-. En fin debo irme¿Si? Nos vemos, adiós.

-Adiós.

Finalizó la llamada y largó un largo y profundo suspiro… Se dispuso a regresar a su casa, subió alto el volumen de la radio de su automóvil y se dispuso a relajarse un poco.

Llegó a su casa a eso de las once, atravesó la hermosa entrada decorada de árboles, flores y senderos y entró sigiloso a su hogar. No quería llamar la atención, no quería despertar a nadie, no quería ser sometido a incómodos e irritantes interrogatorios, sólo quería llegar a su habitación y dormir plácidamente como si nunca lo hubiese hecho en la vida.

Se escabulló hasta su alcoba y cerró con sigilo la puerta, se dio media vuelta y logró contemplar una figura recostada en su cama.

-Mei… -susurró entre sorprendido y confuso…

-Wei me acomodó las cosas de mi habitación para que pueda seguir quedándome acá, después de todo ya no estamos separados desde hace más de un mes.

La joven dibujó una tierna y sincera sonrisa y se arrojó a los brazos de su anonadado prometido.

-...Te extrañé –le susurró para luego darle un dulce y corto beso en los labios.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Pasó el domingo entero encerrada en su departamento, estaba segura que de haber querido encontrar un plan más depresivo no lo hubiera logrado. En fin, era lunes, un lunes totalmente horrible, un lunes con nubes cubriendo el horizonte, un lunes con pesadas gotas que amenazaban en caer en cualquier momento, un lunes que la separaba a cinco días de su fin de semana… un lunes de ir a trabajar. Con todo lo que eso conlleva. Se vistió formalmente y se decidió por salir de una vez.

Las siete de la mañana no era un horario muy concurrido por ella, pero agradecía por lo menos el no ir a las 6… agradeció mentalmente a Hien por eso y salió del edificio.

Quince minutos después estaba entrando y anunciándose con la recepcionista, dirigiéndose al elevador y pulsando el botón 14, el último piso.

Llegó a su oficina y se lamentó de haber olvidado preguntar si Hien o Li ya habían llegado. Inspeccionó tratando de divisar alguna luz dentro de la oficina contigua a la suya, la de sus jefes.

-¿Espiando? –una voz la sacó su labor.

-No –comenzó fríamente-. Observando a ver si mi jefe había llegado en horario, pero tiene usted razón, fue muy tonto hacer eso…

La fulminó con la mirada.

-Por supuesto, Kinomoto. Llegué con quince minutos de retrasos, es verdad… creo que pensaré en pedir que hagan que mi hora oficial de llegada sea a las ocho, para así poder recriminarle a otras personas el no estar a tiempo –contestó sarcástico.

La muchacha le devolvió la cortesía de la mirada.

-Sí, imagino lo duro que debió ser para usted pedir el cambio de horario, entre otras cosas, LI –contestó dándole a entender que cada logro que tanto le había costado era simplemente por portar ese apellido. Golpe bajo. Muy bajo. Pero necesario.

-Kinomoto usted se quejaría aunque le pidiera que viniera a las once –retrucó recordando el horario en el sábado de había levantado.

-Eso sólo si me hicieran trabajar un sábado, fuera de lo que acordaba el contrato que firmé.

Silencio.

Miradas asesinas.

Silencio.

-En media hora tendremos reunión –anunció como a regañadientes.

-¿Tendremos?

-Sí, mi padre me llamó hace unos minutos para recordármela. Tú yo y el nuevo Gerente General.

-¿Hien no asistirá?

-Él está internado, Kinomoto –respondió girando la perilla de su oficina.

-¿INTERNADO¿Qué le sucedió?

-Nada grave, fue un infarto pero está controlado… ya hablé con los médicos.

-Iré a verlo más tarde –aseguró preocupada.

-Eso no está en tu lista de pendientes –recalcó recordando la desmentida relación que supuestamente ella y Hien mantenían. Algo que ella notó.

-No, está en mi lista de deberes morales y sentimentales, pero dudo que usted sepa algo de todo eso.

Entró a su oficina tras dedicarle otra de esas famosas miradas y ella lo secundó.

Comenzaron a arreglar unos papeles sumidos en un total silencio.

-Midori, si llega el susodicho Gerente hazlo subir, ya lo estamos esperando para la junta –le pidió a un aparatito de plástico sobre su escritorio (entiénda el intecomunicador).

-Por eso nos hizo volver¿Verdad? –interrogó hilvanando lo sucedido-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-No era algo de tu incumbencia –respondió cortante.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –acotó enfrentándolo desde la biblioteca a la derecha del escritorio que él ordenaba-. Es mi jefe y me preocupa mucho su salud.

-Estás queriendo decir… -comenzó ahora enfrentando su mirada- que si yo fuera el infartado te tendría ahora mismo en el hospital.

Lo miró interrogativa, eso sí que había sido una patada baja, muy baja.

-No recibo el mismo trato profesional con Hien que con usted, como ya le dije en mi lista de deberes de gratitudes y moralidades…

-¡Así que piensas que soy un ingrato inmoral! –chilló fuera de sí acercándose a la muchacha, quien se estremeció al ver la reacción de su jefe, pero no se acobardaría porque le gritara, no señor.

-No se de por aludido, señor Li –le contestó ahora acercándose ella y mirando las enfurecidas pupilas ambarinas.

-Hien Li no es lo que piensa, señorita Kinomoto –le dijo muy lentamente conteniendo la furia y acercándose para susurrar en sus oídos esas palabras.

Sintió el aliento de su jefe en el cuello, lo que hizo estremecer a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Respiró hondo y se propuso hacer que sus piernas dejaran de temblar y asi poder recobrar el aire... y la razón, si tenía suerte.

-O tal vez… es usted el que está juzgando a un padre que intenta cambiar –le contestó con la misma calma fingida, notando como su corazón se estremecía.

Volvieron a enfrentarse a los ojos, con las distancias reducidas por completo… ahora que las veía de cerca, esas pupilas lucían tan perfectas… todo él era tan perfecto en ese momento, ya había desistido incluso de buscar una justificación a todo eso, saldría corriendo de allí en el momento en que sus neuronas volvieran a ponerse en funcionamiento, pero eso no importaba ahora… ahora que sólo sabía **sentir**.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Malditos fueran sus impulsos, malditos fueran sus nervios incontenibles y malditas esas dos hermosas y profundas lagunas esmeraldas que lo hacían olvidar todo mundo existente. Todo su cuerpo temblaba ante su tacto y de verdad que no odiaba eso ( y ese era su principal problema)… como si su mente no hubiese pasado a cada rincón de su vulnerable esqueleto el telegrama que avisara sobre el hecho de que no la soportara y que estaban peleados por tiempo indeterminado y decisión propia.

Malditos los problemas de _autocomunicación_. Así es, ni el diccionario se ajustaba a describir lo que sentía en ese momento, por lo que cayó rendido a delirar palabras. Pero a quién le importaría delirar con una Sakura Kinomoto frente a sí, con esos labios perfectamente curvados y esos delicados rasgos que lo incitaban cada vez más a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar… su parte racional luego le recordaría quién era ella, quién era él y el nombre de su prometida, pero en ese momento juraría que no le importaba dejar la vida luego de probar el sabor de sus labios, el sabor de su **amor**…

Cerró los ojos y notó como su acompañante hacía lo mismo que él, sentía su agitada respiración chocar contra su cuello mientras sus labios querían terminar de reducir los espacios.

TOC-TOC

Notó como su secretaria daba un respingo en el lugar por el sobresalto y ambos trataron de incorporarse. No sabía si agradecer o maldecir a lo que seguramente era el nuevo Gerente, por lo que se limitó a contestar…

-Adelante.

La perilla giró y dejó ver del otro lado a la figura de la persona que definitivamente ocuparía ese cargo. Los ojos de Syaoran se dilataron. Por Dios, Alá, Buda, Zeus ¿Estaban todos en su contra? La desagradable figura del último joven que querría ver en ese momento, o en ese día, o en esa semana, mes, año… Demonios ¡No querría volver a verlo nunca! Y ahí estaba, con su sonrisa de propaganda de pasta dental en el umbral de _su_ oficina. Giró la cabeza luego de las milésimas de segundos transcurridas desde que el susodicho abrió la puerta… para ver la reacción de su asistente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –la oyó gritar emocionada para ir y fundirse en un abrazo con el joven.

Sabía que su rostro se había desfigurado, y más luego de ver la sincera sonrisa que se había formado en los labios del muchacho mientras tenía a Sakura entre sus brazos ¡Y quién no tendría esa sonrisa con semejante bendición del cielo! "Eh… "Maldición", quise decir "maldición" Se corrigió mentalmente para luego tratar de volver a su expresión normal.

Notó como ambos se separaban y el intruso avanzaba hacia Syaoran, dejando a una muy sonriente Sakura tras él… ¡Pero cómo no iba a sonreír! Si ella ya le había confesado que con el tiempo se había arrepentido de rechazarlo y ahora que estaba ahí seguramente estaría ansiosa por retomar lo de años atrás con ese… ese… ese intrometido, que le usurpó _su_ momento (aunque "no deseado") con _su_ asistente personal.

Vio como extendía su mano y dibujaba una sincera sonrisa en su rostro ¡Claro, él también estaba feliz!

-Aun que creo que ya nos conocemos –comenzó-… Soy Kai Tarahiwi, su nuevo Gerente General.

* * *

_Sí lo dejé __ahí__… pero buen creo que se viene lo bueno. Próximo capi garantizo por lo menos algo de ET y demás. Nuevas amistades y romances mmm ¿Entre quienes?… en fin espero que haya sido de su agrado y __**muchas gracias**__ a los leen o dejan review, de verdad es muy importante para mí n.n (64, no puedo creerlo!!!)_

_**No estoy segura si dejé en claro qe la historia de Sakura con Yue no se detalla porqe no fue nada del otro mundo, ya saben primero el amor con las ilusiones, el compromiso las promesas eternas y la traicion, y no es qe ella este en contra de volver a enamorarse de otro hombre, el problema recide en no enamorarse de ESE hombe n.n**_

Florencia.


	6. Celosamente enredados

**Asistente personal**

_Creo que fue el chap en el que más me tardé, gomen! Es que una vez qe lo terminé de escribir, no me gustó y lo hice de nuevo, jeje_

_En fin, milloones de gracias por sus reviews, de verdad... hay un comienzo de T&E y espero sus comentarios diciendo que piensan y, por qe no, lo que les gustaría ver próximamente._

_Ya tengo en mente mi final, pero bueno para eso aun falta n.n_

_Sin más preámbulo... los personas de CCS obviamente no me perteenecen, la historia sí n.n_

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

_"...Vio como extendía su mano y dibujaba una sincera sonrisa en su rostro ¡Claro, él también estaba feliz!_

_-Aun que creo que ya nos conocemos –comenzó-… Soy Kai Tarahiwi, su nuevo Gerente General."_

****

**Capítulo 6: Celosamente enredados**

****

Lo acribilló con la mirada y le correspondió el gesto.

-Syaoran Li, su nuevo **_JEFE_** –enfatizó tras un fuerte apretón de manos.

-¿Eres el nuevo Gerente General? –indagó una Sakura sumamente alegre pintada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los recorrió con la mirada, ambos sonrientes… claro que si pudiera ver su misma figura en un espejo no sería lo más parecido a una sonrisa, definitivamente.

-Así es, te prometí que nos volveríamos a ver pronto, querida Sakura. Sabes bien que siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-¡Lo sabías desde antes! –acusó entendiendo el comportamiento de su amigo días atrás.

El hombre respondió con una sonrisa ladeada…

-Lamento interrumpir su charla de té, pero me imagino que recuerdan que esta es una reunión de trabajo.

Está bien, admitía que no podía contra tanta demostración de cariño y eso estaba a punto de matarlo, o a ellos… en su defecto. Había comenzado a analizar la segunda idea cuando una irritante voz lo sorprendió.

-Por supuesto, profesionalismo ante todo, señor Li –concordó el ojiceleste.

-Mi padre me dijo que debemos encargarnos únicamente de la reinserción del negocio al mercado, que todo lo demás ya está depositado en buenas manos.

-¿Qué tipo de reinserción? –interrogó el "intruso" profesionalmente.

-No hay más detalles, debemos armar una idea, un grupo de trabajo, un capital, medios y concretarla –contestó observando a una muy pensativa Sakura.

-Así que debemos cumplir todo el ciclo… -susurró reflexivo el rubio.

-Escuché que los Hoteles Li se dirigen especialmente a una elite de público exclusivo –habló finalmente la castaña.

-Así es… -contestó el ambarino.

-...Y que toda la publicidad es dirigida a famosas estrellas y distinguidos políticos y empresarios de todo el mundo –continuó más absorta.

-Sí… -afirmó sin entender a su asistente.

-Bueno, hay que cambiar eso –decretó en un grito sumamente emocionada por su hallazgo.

-No, Kinomoto. Lo que sucede es que está demostrado que ése es el público que más nos conviene económicamente –la contradijo.

-No digo que haya que dejarlos de lado… hay que dirigir todas las tandas publicitarias al público común, a las familias, las personas solteras y las parejas, recuerda que también hay buenas posiciones que pueden ser aprovechadas. En cambio, la primera "elite" de la que hablamos ya tiene muy buenas referencias sobre los hoteles, por lo que habría que terminar de "convencerlos" con un trato directo. Invitar a importantes celebridades a los mejores cócteles que se puedan imaginar y permitir que ellos mismo se encarguen de divulgarlo. Así podríamos tener el monopolio de edades y clases sociales. Y más con la ventaja de que hay hoteles en todo el mundo.

Hubo un silencio general, donde pensaron y meditaron la nueva idea de la joven.

Estaba de verdad anonadado con tal brillante plan de la muchacha ¡Eso es lo tenían que hacer! Saber diferencia las formas de llegar a la gente para lograr así tener más alcance a los distintos grupos sociales. Debía felicitarla, sí eso haría. Abrió la boca, cuando sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por otra desagradable voz.

-¡Querida Sakura, eso es perfecto! Definitivamente un plan brillante, te felicito.

-Muchas gracias Kai –sonrió satisfecha-. ¿Y a usted que le parece, Li?

-Es una buena idea –atinó a decir.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que ese sea nuestro proceder –afirmó tranquilamente el rubio.

-Sí yo también. Ahora hay que conseguir un grupo de trabajo –comenzó pensativo.

Otro silencio general inundó la sala.

-¡Ya se! –exclamó la esmeralda a modo de "¡Eureka!".

-Sí, también tengo una persona perfecta para la organización de los cócteles –afirmó Li.

-La persona a la cual me refiero puede encargarse tranquilamente de la campaña gráfica y de todo tipo de publicidades.

-Bien, un grupo de 5 reservadas personas me parece perfecto –anunció el nuevo Gerente.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo querido Kai.

Claro si esas mismas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca, ella le habría acotado algo, pero no. Como las había dicho su "querido Kai" cómo le iba a objetar… definitivamente, por alguna extraña razón que ni siquiera se preguntaría, quería tirarlo en breve por la ventana más alta del lugar.

-Mañana concretemos a las cuatro la primera reunión ¿Si? –continuó el castaño.

-De acuerdo, me parece una buena idea –concordó Sakura.

-Está bien, mientras tanto ¿Puedes ayudarme con el nuevo papeleo que tengo que organizar en mi oficina? –le preguntó gentilmente a la joven secretaria.

-Sí, de acuer…

-Lo siento señor Tarahiwi, pero **_mi_**_ asistente personal_ tiene tareas pendientes –lo interrumpió conteniendo la rabia¡Quién se creía que era para llegar y pisotear su autoridad y llevársela con él como si fuera el princesa de alguna estúpida historia para niños en las que ella tanto creía poniéndolo a él como el malo si en realidad tendría que ser al revés...!

-Puedo terminar con ella después –afirmó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

-Pero es necesario _ahora _–acotó llegando peligrosamente a la frontera del autocontrol.

-Descuida, querida Sakura, lo haré sólo –afirmó con una seductora sonrisa-… de todos modos, señor Li –comenzó mirando al castaño-. Creo que es mi deber comunicarle que el señor Hien Li ha decretado que la pequeña Sakura sea secretaria de ambos, por lo que agradecería que deje de utilizar con ella adjetivos posesivos como si fuera un objeto.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, a lo que aparentemente el rubio ni se inmutó.

-¿Tu oficina es la de al lado? –interrogó la esmeralda.

-Sí, la tuya queda entre la de Li y la mía –contestó y desapareció del lugar.

-Es usted muy descortés –le dijo algo enfadada al ambarino.

-¿Descortés? –repitió desentendido.

-Es nuevo aquí y no había nada de malo en que lo ayudara a instalarse y ordenar sus cosas.

-Pero tienes que hacer otras cosas –se atajó.

La muchacha se limitó a recorrerlo con la mirada y dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, luego giró sobre su propio eje y se esfumó tras la puerta de roble.

¿¡Se había dado cuenta de que estaba celoso¡Un momento! NO tenía por qué pensar algo así el **_NO_**, se repite, **_NO_** estaba celoso.

Suspiró y se masajeó las sienes, el giro drástico en su vida recién estaba comenzando.

Kinomoto Sakura… mi asistente personal –se susurró para sí tras recordar que todo el cambio había comenzado tras su arribo en su vida.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Llegó a su oficina sumamente contenta por el giro que las cosas estaban tomando. Kai en su vida nuevamente significaba mucho, y más ahora que necesitaba urgentemente una escapatoria a la racionalidad luego de haber conocido a su preciado jefe y que cada vez podía resistir menos el impulso inaudito e implacable de echarse a sus brazos.

Como estaba sucediendo antes de la interrupción de su amigo.

Meneó la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar esas ideas tontas… si, lo que necesitaba era una influencia de madurez, lo que justamente Kai siempre había significado para ella.

Marcó el número de su mejor amiga confidente, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Sakura –saludó la amatista del otro lado.

-¡Tomoyo! –contestó ella emocionada.

-Sakura se te nota muy feliz ¿A qué se debe tanta emoción? –interrogó muy divertida.

-Es muy largo…

-Está bien, puedes contarme… después de todo ahora que terminé los diseños de mi madre y por ahora no hay parciales, no estoy muy ocupada –sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté que iba a haber un nuevo Gerente General ¿A que no adivinas¡Es Kai¡No puedo creerlo ahora lo veré de nuevo todos los días! Bueno lo importante es que tenemos una relevante tarea para desarrollar necesitamos de tu ayuda ¿Podemos hablarlo hoy a la noche?

-¡Es una locura! –Escuchó reír a una vocecita del otro lado-. ¿Crees que eso sería apropiado?

-¡Por supuesto! Será como el trío de los viejos tiempos… -se detuvo un segundo al recordar que no eran un trío… que eran un cuarteto, o quinteto (en caso de que Touya se colara).

-Tienes razón, sería fantástico –trató de animar tras entender la situación-. Lo que sucede es que tengo planes ¿Recuerdas el joven del que te hablé? Arreglamos una cita doble para esta noche… Pensaba pedirle a Naoko que me acompañara –se detuvo súbitamente, una muy mala señal para la castaña.

-Ni lo sueñes, recuerda que tengo que estudiar ¡Ya te lo había dicho!

-Pero ¿No pensabas juntarte conmigo para hablar sobre el tema laboral? Además Sakurita con todo esto de tu nuevo empleo la facultad y tus repentinos viajes alrededor del mundo –exageró divertida-, no hemos tenido tiempo de salir y nos debemos esta oportunidad de divertirnos y a ti de descansar.

-Tomoyo… -se quejó ya rendida, después de todo no sólo tenía razón, sino que la amatista había estado siempre y en todo momento que ella le pidiera, por más tonta que fuera la situación.

-Pasaré por ti a las siete ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien, no vemos después –saludó.

-Nos vemos, te cuidas.

Colgó, después de todo divertirse y relajarse un rato no vendría nada mal. Necesitaba un descanso y eso era verdad.

El rugido de su estómago la sacó de sus pensamientos y recordó buena idea ir a comer algo.

Llegó a la recepción para acomodar algunos papeles que dependían de ella, pero los rugidos estomacales parecían demasiado obstinados en no cesar. Terminó con el último papel y alzó la vista satisfecha, notó como una muchacha se acercaba a Midori, quien estaba a su lado.

-Buenas días –saludó con una sonrisa la recién llegada.

Parecía simpática, tenía un largo cabello azabache algo más lacio que su amiga y atado en dos coletas, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros con un blusa… pero lo que más le llamó la atención eran sus ojos, esa mezcla con rubí los hacían muy genuinos.

-Buenos días –saludó también Sakura con una sonrisa.

Notó como Midori también lo hacía.

-No hace falta que me anuncies, primero tomaré algo –pidió la joven a la recepcionista haciendo un ademán con su mano en el estómago. Ella también tenía hambre.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Sakura –le extendió la mano.

-Mi nombre es Meiling, un placer conocerte –le correspondió el gesto muy amigablemente.

-¿También vas a la cafetería? –interrogó.

-Sí, olvidé desayunar algo antes de salir.

-Sí, yo también –aceptó feliz de no ser la única despistada.

-Podemos ir juntas –ofreció la azabachada.

Llegaron y se sentaron en una mesa para dos, la charla le resultó muy interesante a la castaña. ¡Tenían tantas cosas en común! Ninguna sabía cocinar, ambas estudiaban administración de empresas… ¡Y en la misma facultad! Sólo que la de ojos rubí iba un año arriba. Es verdad que ambas eran entusiastas, pero también había que admitir que esa tal Meiling la superaba ¡Y por mucho! Denotaba ser muy alegre y optimista… y si era una nueva empleada del lugar¡Ya tenía otra amiga!

Terminaron sus cafés con tostados y ambas continuaron hablando muy emocionadas hasta el elevador.

-¿A qué piso vas? –preguntó la castaña recordando que el de ella era el último.

-Al 14 –afirmó pulsando ese botón-. ¡Disculpa¿En cuál te bajas tú? –indagó la rubí ahora recordando que seguramente era antes.

-También en el 14 –sonrió pensando en que seguramente tendría una entrevista con Li, la miró mientras se compadecía de la joven, definitivamente ese gruñón hoy no estaba de buenas.

Retomaron el tema de las comidas, ya que ambas admitieron ser nulas como cocineras y comenzaron a pensar si no sería buena idea anotarse en algún curso de cocina en cuanto los horarios de ambas lo permitieran…

-Lo que sucede es que ahora que trabajo y con la facultad aun estoy acomodando horarios, pero te prometo avisarte en cuanto todo se arregle –sonrió la castaña.

Notó como su jefe salía de su oficina y la miró como deseándole su más sentido pésame, pero le llamó la atención como su compañera avanzaba hasta él sin preocupaciones.

-¡Xiao! –la oyó gritar emocionada.

¡Pobre! Seguramente se habría confundido de personas, no había ningún Xiao en ese lugar. El desplante que le iría a hacer Li a la muchacha… un segundo un segundo, se le colgó al cuello ¡Qué desubicada! O quizás de verdad se había confundido de persona. Claro pero besar así a una persona no es algo que se vea todo lo días, bien la pobre chica estaba confundida ¡Pero él era un pervertido! Claro ahora en vez de Meiling, **_ella_** haría la que se confundía para ver si la sacaba de un empujón, como seguramente haría… pero no estaría nada mal probar… ¡Un segundo! Los degenerados son ellos, bueno él. Mujeriego, degenerado, él tiene prometida… ¡Pobre de la chica! Aunque era seguro que le era infiel, es por eso que hoy estuvo a punto de besarla… es verdad, ella tan ilusionada con eso, ehh, digo no estaba ilusionada pero… es igual, ya que para un mujeriego como él, no importaba si engañaba a su prometida con ella o con la confundida de Meiling.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –oyó interrogar a la voz de un desconcertado Li.

- ¿No puedo venir a visitarte? Quiero ir a ver a Hien.

Un momento, esa charla era como si la joven no se hubiese confundido.

Avanzó hasta la pareja.

-Sakura, olvidé preguntarte ¿De qué trabajas? –sintió como una voz aguda le preguntaba.

-Soy la asistente personal del señor Li y de Kai –contestó gentilmente-. ¿Y vos? –interrogó ahora confundida.

-No trabajo acá –le respondió-. Yo soy la prometida de Xiao.

-¿Xiao? –interrogó aún sin entender ¿Quién era Xiao? Y entonces… ¿Por qué estaba besando a Li?

-Xiao Lang Li, el aquí presente –sonrió la azabachada ante la perplejidad de su nueva amiga.

Sabía que su rostro se estaba desfigurando, lo sabía. No era que eso le molestara… en absoluto le daba igual que su jefe tuviera o no prometida… o eso es lo que hubiese querido creer.

-Ah… Xiao Lang, lo siento es que lo conocí como Li Syaoran –dijo queriendo abandonar esa escena lo antes posible por alguna extraña razón la cual después debatiría el condenado por qué, y se daría una buena excusa, por supuesto.

-Sí, Syaoran o Shaoran es la deformación japonesa de su nombre –contestó con el mismo tono.

Meiling, debemos seguir trabajando –afirmó notándose algo… ¿Incómodo? No, la incómoda era ella, con ese cerdo machista mujeriego y peor… **_comprometido_**.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Hacía meses que Meiling no iba a visitarlo a la empresa y justo tenía que ser _ese_ día? Definitivamente el destino (NA: o la escritora de este fic, en su defecto) tenían algo contra él. No podía mirarla a la cara luego de lo que casi pasó, o que no pasó, o lo que quería que pasara con Sakura. ¡No, no quería! Es que… la carne es débil, sí eso. Débil.

Además ahora eso de que ella publicaba su verdadero nombre. Y no es que eso le molestara, es sólo que en ese día todo iba a caerle mal. Pero no quería cobrarse su mal humor con su inocente prometida, cuando los culpables eran ese imbésil de Kai y la zorra de Kinomoto, que… bueno ya saben.

Vio como la figura de su "adorable" subordinado salía de la oficina. Y saludaba a ambas muchacha con una galante sonrisa ¡Pero quién se creía! Era un gerente no un actor de novelas románticas.

-Buenos días –saludó y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura.

¿Pero que ese hombre no sabía hacer otra cosa que babearse por su asistente? Claro y ella debía estar en igualdad de condiciones con él.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombres es Kai Tarahiwi –saludó dejando un sutil beso en la mano derecha de Meiling.

-Li Meiling, mi prometida –interrumpió Syaoran.

Lo que luego le pareció mala idea, porque era como dejarle el camino libre hacia Sakura… y no es que él quisiera algo con Sakura ni que fuera un obstáculo para él ni nada sólo que… bueno si le atraía la chica ¿Contentos¿Felices¡Lo confesó! Sakura Kinomoto lo _atraía_, así que si quieren una respuesta para todo, pongan esa que está bien y ya no me torturen con _autopreguntas_.

-El placer es mío –escuchó la voz de su prometida resonando en el aire.

-¿ A dónde vas? –interrogó _su_ castaña. No, _la_ castaña al ojiceleste.

-Iré a ultimar unas cosas con Hien antes de la reunión, es debido que sepa la idea que tenemos –contestó.

- ¡Yo también iré a verlo! –exclamó la de ojos rubí.

-Puedo llevarte, si es que no tienen problemas.

- ¿Tienen? –preguntó una inocente Sakura.

-Por supuesto, ella y su honorable prometido.

-No hay problemas –respondió casi rabioso.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos –afirmó la muchacha con sus ánimos de siempre.

-¿Y a qué venías? –los interrumpió el castaño confundido.

-Iba a preguntarte en que clínica estaba mi futuro suegro y si podías llevarme porque no quería ir sola… Nos vemos en casa Xiao.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos

-Adiós –saludó con un leve beso en los labios.

Notó la fulminante mirada de su secretaria sobre su nuca, por lo que giró desentendido para observarla. Alzó una ceja , luego de unos segundos, chasqueó la lengua. Satisfecho.

- ¿Celosa? –indagó altivo mientras veía como una indignada Sakura se incorporaba luego de su trance.

- ¿Yo celosa? –repitió, lo último que podría estar ella de él era, justamente, celosa.

Vio como su acompañante giraba la cabeza hacia ambos lados, como buscando algo.

-No veo a nadie más aquí ¿O vas a negarme que estás **_celosa_**? –enfatizó sumamente divertido de la situación.

-Señor Li, el celoso debería ser usted, después de ver al galán y buen mozo que está acompañando en este momento a su prometida, quien se vonvirtió instantáneamente en la envidia del género femenino.

Golpe bajo, dedo en la llaga… ¡Y ella lo sabía!

La fulminó con la mirada, mientras ella se retiraba victoriosa de la charla hacia su oficina…

-Pero no lo negaste, querida Sakura… -susurró como para sí con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba seguro de que decía tonterías… pero tonterías que lo hacían sentir muy bien.

- ¿Qué fue lo que no negó tu querida Sakura? –una voz tras de sí lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Dio media vuelta y observó el aire burlón y divertido que envolvía a su amigo.

-Eriol ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó algo ruborizado eludiendo el tema.

-Advierto que será peor que dejes correr sola a mi imaginación en vez de contarme de que se trata…

-Nada importante ¿Entramos a la oficina?

-No, es sólo que… ¿Recuerdas esa muchacha de la que tanto te hablé?...

-Explícame mejor como borrar tu insoportable voz nombrándola a cada segundo como un imbésil enamorado.

- ¡Cuanta agresión, _querido_ Syaoran!

¿Alguna vez mencionó que no sólo odiaba la rapidez de su amigo sino que también su sutileza? Bueno ¡Lo odiaba!

-Si vas a hablarme de ella que sea fuera del horario laboral.

-Justamente eso es de lo que venía a hablarte, una cita doble con ella su amiga fuera del horario laboral.

-Olvídalo… tengo cosas que hacer esta noche.

-A mi no me engañas… además te vendrá bien relajarte un rato.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

-…Y punto final –dijo satisfecha colocando el último punto de su informe.

Tomó su abrigo y su cartera, cerró la puerta de su oficina y observó su reloj de pulsera: las 5.

- ¿Almorzamos mañana, verdad? –una voz la distrajo de sus pensamientos, giró y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-Lamento no poder hoy, de verdad. ¡Pero sabes como es Tomoyo! Y no pude contra su insistencia.

-Veo que desarrolló sus dotes manipuladores –sonrió y se acercó a la castaña-. Hay que arreglar una cena todos juntos, nos vemos mañana querida Sakura.

-Nos vemos Kai –saludó sonriente a su amigo.

Notó la mirada fulminante de su jefe al tiempo que dejaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla del rubio.

-Te cuidas, querida Sakura –le dijo sonriente aparentemente muy divertido.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Bajó del taxi con cuidado y observó el gran edificio que se alzaba frente sí, posó la mirada en los elegante pisos superiores y luego vio la puerta de entrada, observó los tan conocidos por ella vidrios elegantes, se dispuso a entrar. Se colocó unos lentes oscuros y comenzó a avanzar.

Entró y pulsó el botón que decía "10 A", esperó unos segundos y luego escuchó la atolondrada voz de su amiga del otro lado.

- ¿Si?

-Sakura, soy yo. ¿Bajas?

-Eh… sí, ya voy.

Suspiró resignada, conocía a su amiga y lo mejor sería esperarla sentada en el sillón de la sala.

Se dirigió a los elevadores y pulsó el décimo botón, recordando la exasperante lentitud con la que éste ascendía.

Notó como se frenaba en el segundo piso, por lo que se corrió a un costado de la puerta para así dejar pasar a la otra persona.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió la presencia de una hermosa planta al chocar con ella y se quedó observándola unos segundos, definitivamente no estaba ahí la última vez que subió.

-¿Tomoyo? –una voz la sacó de su concentración.

-¿Eriol? –indagó confundida viendo como entraba.

-Vaya que pequeño es el mundo –le dijo para luego dejarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla-. ¿Cómo has estado princesa¿Qué haces aquí?

-Muy bien muchas gracias por preguntar. He venido a buscar a mi amiga… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vivo aquí.

- ¿En serio¡Que coincidencia! Nunca te había visto por acá.

-Soy nuevo por estos barrios, no paso mucho tiempo en casa últimamente.

-Disculpa, yo subo¿Me acompañas?

Vio como vacilaba unos segundos.

-Sí, pero luego iré a buscar a mi amigo… quedamos en ir juntos –mintió para luego dedicarle una seductora sonrisa, recordando que el susodicho Li aún no había aceptado.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias –sonrió dulcemente.

-No hay nada que agradecer –le dijo en un susurro acercándose a ella de una manera que ella describiría como "peligrosa".

-Eriol, es un lugar público, hay que guardar las formas –le dijo retrocediendo con voz segura.

-Sí, la forma de mirarte, la forma de abrazarte, la forma de acariciarte –continuó en un susurro imitando cada cosa que decía-…

-Eriol por favor, sería apropiado que dejáramos eso para otra… ocasión –le dijo entrecortadamente, estaba claro que ella no quería dejar eso para ningún otro momento lejos del A-H-O-R-A.

-La forma de besarte… -continuó simulando no escucharla.

Sintió el leve roce de los labios de su acompañante sobre los suyos y luego su sangre subir y bajar de su cuerpo en peligrosas torrentes para concentrarse en diferentes lugares. Notó las manos del joven sobre su cintura y se vio obligada a pasar las manos por detrás del cuello del muchacho para poder sostenerse de algo ante la constante oscilación de sus piernas.

Él no era así, y lo sabía… pero era que simplemente con esa muchacha todo lo demás pasaba a segundo plano (si es que tenían la suerte de seguir existiendo) y ya se había resistido demasiado tiempo privándose del maravilloso sabor de esos labios.

Ella tampoco era así, por supuesto que no… pero luego de tanto tiemp de amarlo en secreto había perdido total control de su cuerpo en su presencia, después de la declaración que le hizo unos días atrás... y no le importaba dejar la vida recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Es que sencillamente en el amor ambos se alejaban de las personas perceptivas, responsables y calculadoras que eran para rendirse a ser niños del jardín de infantes en su hora de recreo.

Sintió como se detenía el ascensor y a los labios más perfectos del mundo recorriendo su cuello como si quisieran volver a dibujarlo ellos mismos, acto seguido un escalo frío en su columna vertebral que la redujo a aprisionarse más contra él.

Él notaba como ella se estremecía ante cada caricia y, mientras sentía que las manos de la joven ahora subían y bajaban recorriendo su espalda, subió a sus labios y profundizó el beso.

-Ejem, ejem –una despiadada persona carraspeó del otro lado de la puerta del elevador y ahora sí que sentía que la sangre la inundaba y el corazón se le saldría del cuerpo.

-Sakura –comenzó ruborizándose.

-Tomoyo –saludó ésta sumamente divertida.

-E-el es Eriol, el muchacho del que te hablé.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sakura –saludó extendiendo su mano notando como el joven dejaba un sublime beso en ella.

-El gusto es mío. Señoritas, nos veremos en un hora… debo irme.

-Adiós –saludaron al unísono.

- ¿No bajábamos? –interrogó con una enorme sonrisa tras descubrir el lado pasional de su amiga.

-Ehh… mejor me cambio, y también te cambias tú… -vaciló la amatista sacando su llave y abriendo el departamento.

Notó como su amiga sonreía satisfecha teniendo la delicadeza de no hablar sobre la escena anterior… la muchacha había logrado apenarla por primera vez.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

-No –determinó fríamente tirándose en la cama.

-Con todas las cosas que hice o por ti, tienes el valor de decirme que no –acotó molesto.

-Disculpa la osadía de preguntar pero ¿Qué cosas has hecho por mi? –interrogó sarcástico.

-Syaoran hazme el favor de dejar el cinismo ¿Quieres? Entiendo tu postura de terquedad eterna, pero por una única vez en tu vida r-a-z-o-n-a.

-Eriol, te lo digo y te lo puedo decir mil veces más, ya que ni tu, ni tu suprema posición de manipulador compulsivo va a convencerme de asistir ¿Entendido?

Determinó consistente.

-No entiendo cómo pudiste convencerme –se quejaba una voz mientras jugaba con un tenedor delante de sí.

-Deja de quejarte de una vez ¿Quieres?

Observó el alrededor unos minutos, un restaurante donde solían luego cantar o poner música y armarse un baile tranquilo. Todo elegantemente decorado… y él con sus mejores ganas de regresar a su casa o matar a su amigo, en su defecto.

-Voy al baño, si no regreso comiencen sin mi…

-No puedes ser así Syaoran –se quejó mientras lo veía retirarse.

Alzó la mirada para contemplar a dos hermosas figuras femeninas ingresar al lugar. Una de ellas era una castaña con una singular y bella mirada, quien relucía una sonrisa capaz de hacer olvidar a cualquier persona su vida sólo para concentrarse en esa dulce curvatura de sus labios, lucía un vestido rosa que resaltaba una muy delicada figura… al lado de ella pudo contemplar a cierta amatista que lo estaba volviendo loco (literalmente) esas ondulaciones perfectas de su cabello azabache, relajada y segura, rodeada de un alo de misterio y sensualidad que cualquier mujer envidiaría fácilmente y cualquier hombre moriría por descubrir. Su piel de porcelana lucía un muy elegante vestido color púrpura… simplemente _perfecta_. Perfecta para él.

Notó como ambas vestían diferente que en la tarde, dibujó una sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento.

-Buenas noches Eriol –saludó la amatista-.

-Buenas noches –saludó sonriente la esmeralda.

-Muy buenas noches –respondió él dejando un sutil beso en la mejilla de la amatista, lo que la puso de mil colores y causó la diversión de su amiga.

Tomaron sus asientos, Tomoyo frente e Eriol y Sakura frente su nuevo amigo invisible.

-Mi amigo está en el baño, ya está por regresar –se disculpó como adivinando sus pensamientos.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Observaba el alrededor algo aburrida mientras oía a dos muy entretenidos azabachados hablar entre ellos… definitivamente ambos encajaban muy bien, parecían ser el uno para el otro… y ella el mal tercio. Siguió rodando los ojos y compadeciendo al supuesto amigo de Eriol si él resultaba ser como Tomoyo… a propósito nunca había visto a su amiga así, quizás la noche hasta fuera divertida y más corta de lo que pensaba.

Volvió a rodar los ojos y divisó entonces una pequeñísima manchita en su vestido. Comenzó a tratar bajo cualquier medio de deshacerse de ella, pero su sagaz contrincante no parecía querer ceder en su posición de "de aquí no me voy".

-Al fin llegas, pensamos que te había comido el inodoro. Muchachas, les presento a mi amigo.

Sentía como algo ocurría a su alrededor, pero no se daría por vencida hasta lograr extirpar de su precisísimo traje a esa descarada que se creía con derecho de estar ahí (entiéndase la inocente manchita), comenzó a irritarse cuando una voz la sacó de su batalla campal.

-Sakura, te presento a mi amigo… Syaoran Li.

Levantó lentamente la cabeza rogando que no sea lo que escuchó y tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que en el mundo había millones de Syaoran Li que pudieran ser amigos de Eriol.

-Tú aquí?... –oyó preguntar a un consternado Syaoran.

-No puede ser… -dijo como si de un fantasma se tratase negando levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Se conocen? –interrogó confundida la voz de Eriol al ver que, aparentemente todos parecían comprender la situación excepto él.

-Lamentablemente –susurró Sakura con un dejo de resignación.

-Eriol, te presento a Sakura Kinomoto… mi asistente personal.

Hiragizawa volvió a recorrer a la joven con la mirada y entendió la situación perfectamente, sería una larga, muy larga noche…

* * *

_Prometo el séptimo con menos retardo n.n espero que este haya sido de su agrado! n.n no hay mucha "accion" de nada pero las cosas prmeten explotar en breve... muy, muy breve._

_Creo qe el mezclar odo con todo me pareció lo más interesante del chap, y creánme qe eso promete mucho n.n_

_Repito, millones de gracias por su apoyo!! Alientan enormemente a la inspiración y por ende la continuidad..._

_Saludos_

Florencia.


	7. Sentimientos inevitables

**Asistente personal**

_Una noche para dos._

_Sin más preámbulos, los personajes de CCS no me perteneces, por supuesto._

* * *

Capítulo anterior

"…_-Eriol, te presento a Sakura Kinomoto… mi asistente personal._

_Hiragizawa volvió a recorrer a la joven con la mirada y entendió la situación perfectamente, sería una larga, muy larga noche…"_

**Capítulo 7: Sentimientos inevitables**

¿Qué hacía su jefe ahí? Era _SU_ noche de diversión con su amiga, ahora tendría que soportarlo con sus odiosos comentarios, con sus insulsas palabras y con sus ignorantes opiniones acerca de lo que no tiene ni idea… O tener que verlo después con una horda de pobres psicópatas desesperadas acosándolo indiscriminadamente y el muy puritano sin oponer resistencia, y… em… no es que eso le importara, claro que no… ¡Pero estaba harta de ver a Syaoran Li hasta en la sopa!

-¿Saben? Disculpen pero creo que no me siento bien –comenzó sujetándose el estómago-… supongo que lo mejor será que me vaya y arreglemos para otra ocasión.

Bien, eso había sido tonto e infantil… y lo sabía. Y no tenía problema en aceptarlo y que los allí presentes pensaran lo que quisieran si eso alcanzaba para llevarla a la seguridad de su hogar lejos de semejante sátiro tan descaradamente atractivo.

-Vamos Sakura… no seas así –rió Tomoyo.

-Syaoran promete portarse bien contigo esta noche –sonrió la tranquila y cálida voz del desconocido Eriol.

Le pareció un gesto simpático y muy amable el preocuparse por ella, pero ¡QUE ACASO ESE IMBÉSIL DE LI HABÍA PUBLICADO SU RELACIÓN EN TODOS LOS PERÓDICOS! Se exigió calmarse tras admitir que quizás, sólo quizás estaba exagerando un poco y sintiéndose perseguida sin verdaderos motivos. Después de todo Tomoyo también sabía como se llevaban…

-¿Eh? –escuchó reaccionar a un desganado Li.

Sí, claramente a ambos le molestaba e incomodaba la presencia del otro¿Por qué no simplemente la dejaban irse?

-Sí como sea Kinomoto, seguramente los dos queremos divertirnos y distendernos, así que prometo no atacar si tú no atacas.

Sakura sintió como se le distorsionaba la cara¡Ella jamás lo atacaba! Siempre empezaba él… bueno esta bien, quizás una que otra vez pero…

-Vamos Sakurita –sonrió su amiga.

Bien, ya no podría obstinarse en irse, tendría que quedarse…

De acuerdo –aceptó derrotada.

-¿Qué desean comer? –los distrajo la voz de una mesera.

Encargaron su comida, después de que Sakura tuvo que recalcar un millón de veces a la distraída y babosa de la mesera lo que quería ya que parecía demasiado ocupada guardando cada detalle del ogro de su jefe en su mente. Respiró apesadumbradamente ya totalmente resignada, rezando por que las cosas mejoraran. Pero no le extrañó mucho cuando una de las gaseosas que la por demás amable de la muchacha que les servía cayera de lleno en su desnudo cuello y casi manchara su vestido, agradeció al cielo que haya errado a su objetivo y corrió con Tomoyo al baño a arreglarse. Cuando volvió, como dos minutos después, se encontró con la desgracia de que el inmundo líquido había también arruinado su comida¡Claro seguro la muy inepta de la mesera pensaría que estaba saliendo con Li! La gente cada vez piensa más sinsentidos estúpidos…

Echó una rápida mirada al plato no arruinado de su amiga, pero rápidamente sintió como se le arremolinaba el estómago cuando vio el suyi que ésta había pedido, rodó sus ojos por la mesa nuevamente hasta llegar al plato de Eriol… caviar? Pero que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para atentar contra su estómago y el mundo marino? Perfecto y seguramente su jefe no era la excepción… un momento, un momento¿Esos eran espaguetis? Con salsa a la boloñesa? Miró el plato todo manchado con gaseosa frente de sí y comprobó que el suyo tenía el mismo contenido… a pesar de que se viera menos apetitoso.

Rodó nuevamente los ojos y notó a dos emocionadísimos tortolitos charlando de trivialidades de la vida… suspiró. Era lindo ver a su amiga así, de hecho el problema era Syaoran Li… si en vez de ser _él _el amigo de Eriol, hubiese sido otra persona… ¡Seguramente la estaría pasando genial! Pero no… era el superficial, el autosuficiente, el mujeriego, el egoísta, el comprometido…

-¿Quieres? –una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones y trató de asimilar el interrogante de su jefe.

-¿Si quiero qué? –indagó desentendida y un poco más arisca de lo que hubiera deseado sonar.

-Compartir mi comida¿Qué otra cosa podrías querer de mi? A la que mi compromiso no se viera afectado, por supuesto –contestó para luego dibujar una risita sumamente divertida al ver la expresión de Sakura.

-No, está bien. Muchas gracias… –negó tratando de acallar los rugidos de su estómago y obviando, tras su rubor, la segunda parte de lo dicho por su jefe.

-Si te pides otro plato van a tardar un milenio en traértelo, además no vas a negarme que te gusta porque habías pedido lo mismo.

-Creo que se me fue el apetito –insistió.

Notó como el joven hacía a un costado su plato arruinado y colocaba el de él en mitad de la mesa.

-Vamos, no seas caprichosa y come sino te vas a enfermar. Cuando un Li declara un cese de hostilidades, va en serio.

Lo miró desentendida, era claramente una tregua. Sonrió y aceptó lo ofrecido por el joven

-Muchas gracias –repitió en voz baja minutos después.

El muchacho no respondió y se limitó a continuar con su comida, pronto notaron como las luces bajaban y comenzaba a sonar la música de fondo. Giró la cabeza y observó a su amiga igual de emocionada que en el primer momento, sonrió… la ponía sumamente feliz que su prima haya encontrado a la persona perfecta para ella. Continuó con su recorrido y se posó en ese par de enormes lagunas ambarinas, lucían tan mágicas ahora que había bajado la luz. Las facciones de su rostro, el tentador pliegue de sus labios, la curvatura de su nariz, sus intrigantes y profundas pupilas, sus desordenados cabellos cafés… todo en él parecía tan perfecto en ese momento. Notó como el joven subía la mirada y la enfrentaba algo desentendido, hundió su vista en el suelo tratando de disimular su sonrojo¡Qué descaro ver a alguien de esa manera! Se apresuró en enrollar al tenedor algunos fideos y concentrarse en que luego terminaran en su boca.

Tenía que admitir que ese no era cualquier hombre, algo en el lo hacía especial, lo hacía único, lo hacía perfecto… para ella. Su mente trajo rápidamente el recuerdo de su enérgica prometida y suspiró ante el hecho de pensar que jamás podría competir contra ella, era la mujer perfecta para un Syaoran Li. Y Meiling lo amaba. ¿Qué se podía hacer contra eso?

¿De verdad quería hacer algo contra eso?

¿Era más que una simple atracción física?

Suspiró nuevamente, nunca se había desentendido tanto con sus propios sentimientos.

-Cuantos suspiros –comentó una voz cercana.

-No mentía cuando dije que me sentía mal del estómago y quería volver a mi casa.

-Se equivoca, Kinomoto. Los suspiros no responden a dolores físicos, son lamentos del alma.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón en ese mismo instante… ¿Le estaba doliendo el alma¿O las palabras de su jefe eran meros delirios? No, no podía engañarse afirmando que en ese momento suspiraba por dolores estomacales. No a ella misma.

Dibujó una mueca algo sarcástica, no iba a responderle aquello… no tenía ánimos de mentir.

-¿Mal de amores? –volvió a interrogar.

¿Ese hombre seguía administración de empresas o adivinación? Lo enfrentó a los ojos y volvió a suspirar, luego negó lentamente meneando la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Mataría al condenado que pudiera sacar tres suspiros consecutivos de los labios más perfectos que en su vida conoció… ya que después del tercero no le quedaba duda de que había dado en el clavo. Y el primero en su lista de futuros atentados era cierto rubio que no merecía ni uno de los lamentos de su asistente. O quizás… el verdadero problema era que lo mereciera todo. A diferencia de él, que de verdad merecía lo que tenía. Nada.

¿Y es que eso le importaba tanto?

¿De verdad quieren una respuesta?

Lo único que quería era verla mejor, después de todo ese era el objetivo de la salida¿No? Divertirse.

-¿Bailamos? –sintió su propia voz algo elevada, para que ella lo pudiera escuchar.

-¿Qué? –una desentendida Sakura parecía queriéndose incorporar de sus pensamientos.

-Si me hace el honor de concederme esta pieza –rió tras sus propias palabras¿De dónde había salido tal cursilería?

Le agradó ver una sonrisa del otro lado que reemplazara a las anteriores muecas.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo a la pista… sintió que nunca en su vida un trayecto había sido tan largamente corto y a su corazón haber bombeado a tal velocidad. Como si luego de eso no hubiera nada… y quizás sí fue eso. Ya que tras pasar sus manos en la cintura de la muchacha todo a su alrededor pareció limitarse a desaparecer. Ya no había música, ya no había otras parejas, ni trabajo, ni obligaciones, ni Meiling. Sí, por suerte o por desgracia sólo existía Sakura…

Y para estos momentos

¿De verdad le importaba tanto?

¿De verdad necesitan una respuesta?

Se redujo al silencio más explícito que alguna vez pudo existir y se limitó a llevarla al compás de la más hermosa canción (lenta, para su fortuna) que jamás había tenido el gusto de escuchar.

Terminó el tema en lo que le sonó a segundos y, sin soltar sus manos, se alejó un paso de ella. Observó en el rostro de su asistente una verdadera sonrisa delatada en cada una de sus hermosas facciones.

No podía estar más feliz. Ese ciego de Kai podría sacarle tres suspiros… pero el deleite de semejante sonrisa era un millón de veces más reconfortante.

Sintió como otros brazos femeninos tocaban suavemente su espalda y se dispuso a girar para ver a la mujer que lo llamaba.

-¿Me lo prestas un rato? –sonó en el aire la sensualidad de esa voz.

Giró sobre su eje y notó a una pelirroja bastante escotada tomando su mano derecha. Recorrió de su escote a su rostro y vio dos pupilas celestes que verdaderamente hacían recordar al más hermoso cielo de verano. Los rizos llovían por sus desnudos hombros en un ajustado vestido rojo. Perfecta… en su postura de mujer fatal, claro.

Comenzó a balbucear algo que supuestamente sería su disculpa para continuar el baile con la castaña pero, mucho más rápida que sus sentidos, ésta se le adelantó.

-Por supuesto –resumió alejándose por entre la gente.

Y ahora estaba fundido en un peligroso abrazo rozando cada parte del cuerpo de su nueva acompañante… y, para su propia sorpresa, hubiese preferido evitar su interrupción y continuar bailando con Kinomoto.

"_¿Dónde quedó el Syaoran Li que era antes?"_ se preguntó automáticamente al notar tal cambio.

"_Atrapado entre las gotas de aquel domingo y París, por supuesto"_ Se contestó aún bailando y más conciente de su propia situación… y de sus sentimientos.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

-¿Y Li? –interrogó una voz tras ver que cierto zafiro se había dirigido al baño.

-Bailando con una pelirroja sensacional –contestó a regañadientes.

-Oh, ya veo… -dijo divertida la amatista.

-Tomoyo lo juro, por momentos parece el príncipe azul que me rescató bajo la lluvia de mis penas y mi desempleo… y por otros un repugnante cerdo verde.

-¿Y cuál crees que sea el verdadero Syaoran? –preguntó inteligentemente acercándose a ella para que la música no interrumpiera su audición.

-Eso es precisamente lo que no se –contestó aún bailando algo abatida.

Vio los labios de su amiga curvarse en una misteriosa sonrisa.

-Cómo me gustaría decirte que yo sí lo sé, Sakurita. Pero eso es algo que debes averiguar por ti misma… -susurró cuidando de no ser oída.

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó acercándose a ella al compás del sonido.

-No, para nada… Ahí regresa Eriol –comentó al ver la silueta del zafiro por entre la multitud-… Y es interceptado por una rubiecita despampanante –continuó como entretenida de la situación.

-¿Y eso no te molesta? –preguntó su amiga desconcertada.

-Puedo prestarlo durante una canción¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Bueno es que… convengamos que es una chica muy bonita y algo… escotada.

-No puedo hacer que Eriol evite a todas las mujeres del mundo para que sea sólo mío… Lo que sí puedo hacer es lograr de que entre todas ellas… me elija a mí –finalizó para luego dirigirse a la barra.

La miró desconcertada desaparecer entre la multitud, Tomoyo tenía la mejor de las respuestas para todo, y siempre lograba dejarla pensando. ¿Sería posible que Syaoran la eligiera a ella por sobre las demás? Deshizo esos pensamientos meneando la cabeza. A ella eso no debía interesarle.

Sintió la calidez de dos manos posándose en su cintura y se estremeció al pensar en la figura del castaño invitándola nuevamente a bailar. Tan cerca, tan íntimo, tan perfecto, tan ajeno.

Claro que toda esa felicidad se desvaneció al girar y ver un par pupilas verdes. Le dedicó una suerte de ¿Sonrisa? Al recién llegado y aceptó su invitación para bailar, tenía que distraerse con algo… Y más si ese "algo" resultaba ser tan atractivo y musculoso como aquel hombre¿No?

Y¿Qué había de malo si luego de eso su distracción fuera un trago en la barra?

Terminó el tema y le dedicó una sonrisa al muchacho, desapareciendo antes de cualquier interrogante y trató vanamente de encontrar a su jefe. Se dirigió entonces a la barra.

-Pensé que estabas con Eriol –dijo al sentarse junto a ella.

-Me apeteció un trago y sabes que gusto de tomar el alcohol calmadamente.

Así era, verificó una copa casi terminada.

-¿Bailamos? –había sentido una propuesta similar unos minutos antes.

La diferencia era que esta vez ella no era a la que se lo propusieron y el joven tampoco era Li. Sino Eriol. Y la que se iba tomada de la mano del muchacho era Tomoyo.

-Algo suave… no, de lo más fuerte que tenga –se decidió pidiéndole al cantinero.

La tenue luz no le dejaba ver ni el color de la sustancia que estaba por tomar pero por el aroma lo describiría como brea de algún tipo.

¿Existía algo tan fuerte?

Bien, la próxima vez mediría más la pesadez de sus palabras.

-¿Qué tomas?

-Alquitrán, no pienso beber esto –contestó con sorna inspeccionando la bebida.

-Kinomoto, es mala idea ir pidiendo lo más fuerte que hay sin conocer de ello previamente –dijo a modo de reprimenda sentándose a su lado.

-Claro ya que a la pelirroja esa no se la puede considerar un trago fuerte¿Verdad? –disparó decidiéndose por no consumir ese brebaje.

-Créeme que tus filosas contestaciones resultan ser más fuertes y… algo más amargas, si se puede agregar.

-Bueno Li, usted no parece poder dejar a nadie en un coma diabético.

-¿Segura?

De acuerdo, esa pregunta resultó ser más peligrosa de lo que creía.

-Por supuesto –mintió convincente desde su posición.

-Hagamos una apuesta. Mmm… –meditó unos segundos- Si resultas estar equivocada y soy más dulce de lo que esperabas deberás tomarte ese trago que pediste, si no es así… lo tomaré yo y pagaré la consumición.

¿Y qué tipo de apuesta era esa? Una extraña, exótica, única y muy tentadora… tal como el joven que la propuso¿No?

-Por supuesto, Li… verá como no estoy equivocada.

Percibió como se acercaba y la tomaba de la cintura a la vez que sus labios rozaban cuidadosamente el lóbulo de su oreja. Agradeció al cielo el estar sentada ya que hasta en esa posición podía sentir el total temblor de sus piernas.

Notó como cada rincón de su ser se estremecía, y la sangre subía y bajaba descontrolada… como si se hubiesen liberado todos los caminos de su torrente sanguíneo.

-No me llames Li esta noche, querida Sakura.

El cálido aliento del muchacho chocó inescrupulosamente contra su cuello y no cabía duda de que se desmoronaría a sus brazos en cuestión de segundos. ¿Qué hacía ella temblando así por un sujeto? No señor… ése no era cualquier sujeto, era él único que la había hecho palpitar así… era Syaoran Li.

"Querida Sakura" Sonaba tan bien su nombre saliendo de sus labios y pronunciados por esa voz. Que imponente, que penetrante… que Syaoran. Ahogó un suspiro temiendo evidenciar su rápida derrota y su agitación.

-C-como quieras, Syaoran –atinó a contestar rogando por que se alejara antes de ser inevitablemente corrompida por la locura, la esquizofrenia, el delirio inminente de tenerlo tan cerca.

Sus fuertes brazos la bajaron con delicadeza de la silla alta en donde se sentaba y quedó parada frente a él. Dio un paso adelante, reduciendo distancias y colocó su mano derecha nuevamente en la cintura de la castaña, mientras la izquierda buscaba su mentón y dirigía las pupilas esmeraldas rápidamente al ineludible encuentro con sus ojos. Sentía el calor de su tacto manteniendo las miradas y admiró ese brillo ambarino por algunos segundos. Acto seguido advirtió el mentón del muchacho reposado entre su cuello y su hombro, otra vez con ambas manos posadas suavemente en la cadera de la joven. Nuevamente la peligrosa calidez de su respiración contra su cuello amenazaba con el delirio.

Su agitación parecía no tener punto límite y eran casi incontenibles sus instintos de corresponderlo y buscar desesperadamente su boca, su cuello, su pecho y todo aquello que en ese momento deseaba besar con toda su alma… y un poco más.

-Puedo ser más dulce de lo piensas, Sakura –murmuró terminado de apresarla en su encanto.

Y a eso sí que se lo podía llamar cadena perpetua.

O la más dulce y delirante condena.

Detuvo sus manos antes de que lo aprisionaran desesperadamente contra sí de forma tal que jamás lo dejara ir, que quedara por siempre entre sus brazos. Pero eso no tenía que ser, él ya tenía brazos que lo retuvieran y labios que los besaran apasionadamente como en ese momento ella hubiera dejado la vida por hacer.

Pero es que… ¡Por Dios ese hombre despertaba en ella cosas que parecían sumidas en un profundo e inalterable letargo! Sentimientos, atracciones, impulsos… instintos.

Instintos animales y suicidas con los cuales luchaba una batalla campal por retener y regresar a la cordura. Claro que a quién le interesa la cordura cuando Syaoran Li te susurra al oído cosas que claramente resultan ininteligibles para el momento de éxtasis en el que te encuentras para ese entonces. Es decir, el hombre no pensaba que ella de verdad pudiera captar y razonar lo que decía¿Verdad?

Cambió el rumbo de sus manos y las llevó a su pecho, no en busca anidar en él eternamente, sino que alejando su cuerpo del de ella. Rezando porque en ese momento la sangre y el oxígeno pudieran llegarle nuevamente a la cabeza y la razón volviera a formar parte de su ser.

Retrocedió un paso sin notar el desconcierto de su jefe, liberó un suspiró de decepción y tranquilidad al mismo tiempo y levantó la mirada hacia las intrigadas pupilas que la asechaban.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas Syaoran. Quizás detrás de todo ese enorme caparazón de hierro y egocentrismo haya alguna cucharada de azúcar.

El joven cambió su gesto y se formó en su rostro una sonrisa victoriosa… claro por qué otra cosa ella podría pensar que sucediera tal abrazo, tal gesto, tal acercamiento… ¡Tierra llamando a Sakura¡Por una apuesta! Qué ilusa…

Ambos tomaron asiento nuevamente y la joven observó con temor la parte de la apuesta que ahora tendría que cumplir… claro que es algo que canjearía en cualquier momento por que la escena anterior tuviera repetición, por supuesto.

¿Era su imaginación o el vaso era mucho más grande que lo normal?… le abría simpatizado al cantinero y él abría creído que de verdad quería tomar semejante… cosa.

-¿Acobardada? –preguntó con burla.

-Eso jamás –contestó segura y acto seguido dirigió la copa a sus labios.

Tardó unos segundos en vaciarla, definitivamente le había servido aquel brebaje en una copa mucho más grande de lo normal.

-Fondo blanco… miren el lado tomador de mi querida asistente –comentó divertido.

Sintió su garganta arder a altas temperaturas y entendió lo que las calles deberían sentir cuando cargan sobre ellas tal resina. Se compadeció de eso y de ella misma tras sentir arder todo su interior… y esta vez el causante directo no era Li.

Pidió desesperadamente un vaso de agua y lo bebió con una velocidad asombrosa.

Ahora el ardor venía acompañando de un pronunciado mareo.

-¿Estás bien? –un sonido que no logró registrar llegó a sus oídos.

Tambaleó levemente en su asiento y agradeció mentalmente a ese algo que la sostuvo, definitivamente lamentaría después el perder de ese modo la conciencia…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

La tomó con sus brazos y maldijo todo aquello que se le pasó por la cabeza¡Estaba borracha¡Y por su culpa! Estaba seguro de que Sakura Kinomoto era del tipo de muchacha que jamás había bebido más de dos copas de alcohol y ahora él llegaba con una estúpida apuesta cuyo único fin era servir de excusa para sentirla entre sus brazos y tocar el cielo con las manos (algo totalmente injusto y ¿Sinsentido?) y la dejaba en ese estado. No era algo que se perdonaría fácilmente.

No podía creer su egoísmo. Admitía que nunca se había sentido mejor que en la eternidad del momento en el que sus manos descansaban en su cintura y su mentón en sus hombros… pero jamás pensó que las cosas llegaran a ese punto.

-Sakura, responde¿Estás bien? –volvió a intentar rogando que su respuesta sea afirmativa.

Vio como la muchacha levantaba la cabeza y sonreía torpemente.

-Por… hip, supuelsto… yo elstoy b-bien. Por cielsto… hip¿Nunca te h-han… hip dichlio lo guapo que hip… eres?

Sintió el profundo olor a alcohol que salía de cada una de sus palabras.

Culpa y remordimiento luchaban insaciablemente para determinar quién ganaba entre sus principales sensaciones.

-Debemos irnos –aseguró buscando a su amigo con la mirada.

-Ei muchalcho… hip, deveríasls p-preguntarme antels de hip, llevarme a un hotels… No soyl una hip, chica tan fácil. Aunque pensándolop b-bien hip, contigo podría hacel una excepción… hip.

Miró con extrañeza lo que había dicho Sakura y entendió que en ella el peor efecto era el inmediato. Suspiró y se alegró de haber encontrado a Eriol con su amiga entre la multitud

-Syaoran, mira lo tarde que se no ha hecho. Será mejor que volvamos –dijo el zafiro al alcanzarlo.

-Y ezse muchacho tambiénp els guapo… aunquep hip, no tantol como túp bombón. Por quép n-no hip, me dicels tu nombrep?

-¿Sakura? –indagó sorprendida la amatista- ¿Qué le pasó? Ella jamás toma alcohol –aseguró desentendida.

La mirada de Eriol prácticamente descuartizó a Syaoran y luego de entenderlo, la de Tomoyo no se quedó atrás.

-No fue a propósito… en serio.

La sinceridad de sus palabras terminaron de convencer totalmente a Tomoyo.

-¡Hay por Dios! Yo tendría que acompañarla hasta la casa y quedarme con ella pero… es que en casa mi presencia en este momento es de suma urgencia. Ya he hecho muy mal en ausentarme esta noche.

-No se preocupe, Daidoji… Yo la llevaré a la casa¿No Eriol?

El zafiro observó detenidamente a su amiga y entendió su plan sin una sola palabra de por medio.

-Lo siento Syaoran, pero tengo que volver a casa urgentemente. Creo haber dejado encendida la estufa… y además también me siento algo mareado, por lo que justamente Tomoyo me llevaría.

-Discúlpanos Li, de verdad… ¡Por Dios Sakura! –dijo al ver como la joven se colgaba del cuello de su jefe.

-Descuiden, yo me encargaré de ella.

-De acuerdo, Li. Confío en ti… y en la poca razón que ha de quedarle a Sakura. Adelántate, iré a buscar algo y en seguida los alcanzo. ¿Eriol me acompañas?

-Por supuesto, Tomoyo.

-Vamos Sakura¿Si? -interrogó el castaño.

-Nop bombón, hip mejolr hacemols aquí una o dos cositas interesantels. Hip¿Te había dichol que lindols ojos tienes?

-Toma éstas son las llaves de su casa, viven en el departamento 41 de la avenida Tomoeda, décimo piso, puerta A.

-Gracias, nos vemos luego.

El castaño la cargó en sus brazos y se dispuso a llegar a su automóvil.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso¿No eres amiga de Sakura? –sonó una voz a su lado.

-Por supuesto. Eriol con lo perceptivo que eres dudo que no te hayas dado cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Cada charla, cada mirada, cada gesto, cada silencio, cada suspiro… cada detalle me ha dado a entender claramente sus sentimientos, creo que incluso antes de que ellos lo supieran. Sé que no me corresponde interceder, pero Li tiene que hacerse cargo de sus actos¿No? Además ya la llama por su nombre, y eso es un buen comienzo.

-Y yo que pensé que durante toda la noche me estabas prestando atención a mí –se quejó divertido y con sorpresa ante la increíble perspicacia de la muchacha.

Río con gracia y luego prosiguió con lo comenzado anteriormente.

-Además es cierto que voy a llevarte a tu casa¿Qué hay de malo en no mencionar que viven en el mismo departamento?

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Estacionó frente al edificio y entró con ella aún a cuestas, llegó al elevador y notó como su acompañante se había dormido. Sonrió al ver la tranquilidad e inocencia de sus gestos. Llegó al décimo piso y abrió la puerta señalada por la amatista.

La cerró tras de sí y observó el adormecido rostro de su acompañante, quien irradiaba una paz y una ternura indescriptible.

Suspiró ante lo ajeno de aquel rostro y sintió como, tras una serie de maullidos, su pantalón era arañado indiscriminadamente y, tras batallar con la pequeña fierecilla, entró a la habitación.

Sonrió al ver que era tal cual como él la pensaría para ella.

De un color rosa pastel y una delicada guarda de cerezos pintados a la altura de la cintura, un armario de roble tallado, el suelo de alfombra a tono con las paredes y una enorme pila de libros en un escritorio que había hacia un costado. Le llamó la atención no encontrar una casita de muñecas, ya que por el aspecto de ese lugar pareciera que una niña pequeña duerme ahí jugando a ser grande y tener que rendir importantes exámenes… y quizás Sakura fuera eso. Y, aunque en el fondo se traslucía la gran mujer que era, pacería una niña jugando a ser mayor. Observó entonces un osito de peluche sobre la cama… un segundo ¿Cama doble¿Por qué la Sakura soltera que él conocía tenía una cama de dos plazas?

Frunció el seño tras el descubrimiento y la apoyo delicadamente dejando caer los castaños cabellos sobre la almohada y la observó por lo creía sería la última vez esa noche, ya que el estrepitoso sonido de su celular lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Observó el nombre que se dibujaba en la pantalla del aparato y no pudo más que suspirar… Se resignó a atender a su prometida y decirle que iba en camino a la casa, cuando sintió la calidez y suavidad de los dedos de su asistente tomando su mano izquierda, que aun descansaba sobre la cama. El sonido de su celular la había despertado, y lo seguía haciendo… ya que no se había detenido.

-Syaoran… -susurró.

La miró desentendido¿Estaba soñando o recobrando la conciencia?

Fuera lo que fuera, sólo atinó a apagar su celular y dibujar la más cálida y tierna de sus sonrisas.

-Sakura –escuchó a su propia voz de una manera que jamás se hubiera imaginado ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Recostó la cabeza a la derecha de la joven, y vio que ésta daba media vuelta sin soltar su mano y se acomodaba contra su pecho.

Sintió cómo su corazón parecía forcejear por salir de su pecho y la sangre descendía y ascendía por su cuerpo a una velocidad impensada.

Liberó su mano de la de la muchacha y acarició con cuidado el rostro de la joven.

"_Tu prometida te espera en casa_"

Una vocecita le recordó su realidad con fastidio y cerró con fuerza los ojos…

"_Si te quedas mañana tendrás importantes consecuencias_"

De vuelta esa voz que él conocía bien… ya que había pasado toda su vida viendo hacia un mañana. Él había peleado siempre para obtener el futuro que esperaba, muchas veces hasta en contra de su propia voluntad.

Ya saben, resignarse a trabajar para ser el mejor presidente de su empresa cuando llegara el momento, abandonar las salidas para concentrarse únicamente en su porvenir y sus estudios… pedirle a la única persona que él aceptaría como su esposa y, al igual que él, próxima hereda de la fortuna, compromiso aquella noche.

Pero, con las suaves gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer por la ventana de la habitación como testigo, ésa noche su respuesta sería otra. Quizás conociendo el significado de una nueva oración en su vida.

-Lo sé –murmuró suavemente-… Pero eso será mañana.

Y se redujo a deleitarse del calor de la muchacha sin siquiera molestarse deteniéndose a pensar las consecuencias de sus actos. Ya que, por primera vez en su vida, Xiao Lang Li prefería el presente al mejor mañana de su porvenir.

Y así, embelesándose con la dulzura y el aroma del cuerpo de la más hermosa flor de cerezo, fue que se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado n.n en lo personal me encantó el chap, ya que no concretan, es verdad… pero es el mayor acercamiento de Sakura y Syaoran y era tiempo¿No? _

_Y, como bien pensó Syaoran, mañana va a signar mucho la historia… ya que es momento de elegir y afrontar…no estoy segura de que eso sea inmediatamente en el siguiente capi, ya que no termino de acomodar las ideas que rondan en mi cabeza jeje pero muy pronto lo garantizo._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, espero con ansias sus próximos comentarios._

_Ah, hay algo que no termino de decidir y de verdad agradecería su opinión! Es con respecto a Meiling, _

_¿Prefieren a una Mei buena o mala?_

_¿O una mala arrepentida?_

_jajaja, de verdad espero sus respuestas ya que me cuesta mucho terminar de decidirme n.n _

_Saludoss._

Florencia.


	8. Gotas de agua dulce

**Asistente personal**

_Capítulo cambalache, las cosas se siguen preparando y empiezan a buscar ebullición._

_No definí a Meiling, pero es algo inminente para el siguiente chap. Igual seguiré esperando sus comentarios al respecto n.n_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, por supuesto._

* * *

_Capítulo anterior:_

_"...Lo sé –murmuró suavemente-… Pero eso será mañana._

_Y se redujo a deleitarse del calor de la muchacha sin siquiera molestarse deteniéndose a pensar las consecuencias de sus actos. Ya que, por primera vez en su vida, Xiao Lang Li prefería el presente al mejor mañana de su porvenir._

_Y así, embelesándose con la dulzura y el aroma del cuerpo de la más hermosa flor de cerezo, fue que se quedó profundamente dormido."_

**Capítulo 8: Gotas de agua dulce.**

Pestañeó un par de veces tras sentir una pronunciada punzada en su cabeza. Quiso dar una vuelta en su cama cuando se dio cuenta de que, aparentemente, no era el único ser viviente que descansaba en ella esa noche. Observó con asombro el dormido semblante del muchacho y, dejando atrás su sorpresa, comenzó a acariciar lentamente su mejilla.

Se quedó mirando la tranquilidad y perfección de ese rostro a la luz de la luna, tan cerca, tan mágico, tan irreal.

Luego se frotó con delicadeza los ojos y fue que lo entendió: era un sueño.

Era simplemente su paranoia acosándola despiadadamente hasta en lo más profundo e inocente de su razón. O de su delirio, en su defecto.

Se acurrucó en su pecho, obstinada en pensar que ése no era un mundo paralelo, sino parte de era la más perfecta realidad, pero un sabor amargo recorrió su paladar al recordar de que se trataba de Syaoran Li, _su ajeno_ Xiao Lang Li.

Pero ¿Qué más daba? Si eso era un sueño. Lo abrazó como si no hubiera vida tras eso y se dedicó a volver a cerrar los ojos, segura de que cuando los volviera a abrir ya estaría despierta… pero ese habría sido el mejor de todos sus sueños.

-Syaoran…–susurró para sí volviendo a caer en lo que en su ignorancia no sería, los brazos de Morfeo.

-

-

Un pronunciado bostezo se hizo presente en el cuarto a la hora en que comenzaba a recobrar la razón, dio una vuelta y se cubrió aún más con las sábanas. Parpadeó apesadumbradamente y recordó su sueño de la noche anterior. Abrió los ojos rápida y esperanzadamente y se giró hacia su derecha, admirando el lugar vacío de aquel lado de la cama.

Se reprochó así misma por esa actitud ¿Qué esperaba encontrar¿El rostro de su jefe confesándole que estaba perdidamente enamora de ella? Claro y después la rescataría del temible dragón escupe fuego y vivirían felices y comerían perdices por el resto de la eternidad.

Además, ella no tenía por qué sentir algo por la figura de su jefe. No _debía_ sentir algo por él, a menos que en lo más profundo de su masoquismo ése fuera el propósito.

Pero no, era inútil jugar en su propia contra y lastimarse sola. Él jamás sería para ella, ni viceversa. Las cosas llevaban ése rumbo por mera y simple naturaleza… y ella no iba a cambiarlo.

Ya que su corazón estaba cerrado para hombre de ese estilo.

Suspiró, y luego volvió a sentir un pronunciado dolor de cabeza.

Trató de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero las imágenes se sucedían lentas y borrosas en su mente.

-Tomoyo me hizo ir a esa "cita doble" y… y estaba Li –comenzó recordando confundida-, luego bailamos… sí, recuerdo lo mágico de ese baile y… y después apostamos.

La imagen de su jefe tan cerca con sus fuertes manos en su cintura y sus susurros chocando despiadadamente contra su razón y su cuello parecía algo marcado con fuego en su mente. Simplemente imborrable.

-Y esa cosa que tuve que tomar después –terminó de acordarse tocando nuevamente la cabeza.

Rodó la vista hasta el reloj en su mesita de luz y vio la hora: las 8.

-¡¡LLEGO TARDEE!! –gritó escandalizada mientras luchaba contra las sábanas que se obstinaban en enroscarla, para finalizar segundos después tendida en el piso tras una estrepitosa caída.

Venció a sus contrincantes y llegó a la puerta del baño que abrió con fuerza y comenzó a lavarse los dientes.

-PERFECTO, LI VA A MATARME Y TENGO OTRA MAÑANA SALIENDO SIN DESAYUNAR!, TOMOYO Y SUS PLANES DE SALIR TARDE… DEFINITIVAMENTE HOY NO SERÁ UN BUEN DÍA –se quejaba al tiempo que volvía a su habitación a buscar ropa para entrar a cambiarse, llevando por delante a su gato y cayendo al suelo nuevamente.

-KEROOO!! –gritó enojada-. ¿NO VES QUE LLEGO TARDE? –suspiró-. Lo sé, perdón no es tu culpa. Es que no sé si sabes cómo es mi jefe, pero ahora tendré que escucharlo sin objeción alguna porque a este paso llevaré demorada una hora y media.

TOC-TOC

Miró con desconcierto la puerta de su habitación y tragó en seco ¿Quién estaba del otro lado?

Tomoyo jamás tocaba la puerta de su habitación para entrar… ella ni siquiera tocaba la puerta de la casa y más de una vez eso le produjo un susto importante.

Pero… los ladrones tampoco tocan las puertas avisando su presencia ¿Verdad?

Entonces… las probabilidades se reducían a una única posibilidad.

Trago pesado.

Era un fantasma.

Retuvo el aire y se armó con la primera almohada que encontró sobre la cama mientras sentía las piernas literalmente volverse gelatina y su corazón palpitar a una velocidad increíble ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así?

-Sakura, soy yo… el despiadado ser que piensas que va a matarte.

Vaciló unos segundos mientras procesaba la información... los fantasmas no hablaban.

-¿Puedo entrar?

Esa misma voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones y vio como se abría la puerta dejando ver del otro lado la silueta de su susodicho jefe, Syaoran Li. Y fue que recordó cuando fue esa última vez…

-¿¡Li?! –exclamó sorprendida-. ¿P-pero qué, qué haces aquí?

Vio como en su rostro se formaba una amarga sonrisa para luego contestarle.

-Ya veo, no recuerdas nada.

Nuevas imágenes volvían a sucederse, pero se detenían luego de ingerir la última gota de alcohol y recomenzaban en su sueño… su sueño… ¡Entonces no fue un sueño!

- ¿Tú me trajiste aquí noche, verdad? –preguntó totalmente avergonzada.

-Así es –contestó feliz de que la muchacha recordara lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Aunque eso no era tal loco, sólo fue una copa de alcohol, eso no le produce amnesia a nadie. ¿Verdad?

-De verdad lo siento mucho, es que nunca tomo alcohol y…

Una cálida sensación en sus labios detuvo sus palabras.

-Descuida, la culpa fue mía por apostar esas tonterías… no tienes de qué preocuparte –le dijo tranquilamente mientras retiraba su mano derecha de la boca de su asistente.

Nuevamente lo peligroso de aquel choque de miradas… ¿Qué le sucedía con aquel joven que la observaba a pocos centímetros? Y es que… jamás se había visto presa de una situación parecida. Algo que aun no sabía descifrar, ni quería hacerlo.

-Lo mejor será que te cambies y vayamos a la oficina –decretó.

-S-si… me iré a bañar y luego salimos ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto que no –comenzó fingiendo enfadarse-¿Cómo es eso de otra mañana sin desayunar? –rió tras el comentario al comprobar lo atolondrada y divertida que podía llegar a ser-. Te bañas y desayunamos algo, no te preocupes… no pienso matarte porque eso pase.

Su inocultable sonrojo causó otra sonrisa en el joven y, tras volver a verlo a los ojos pudo notar una serie de rasguños en su cuello. Lo recorrió con la mirada y encontró otros arañazos en sus manos.

-Si me sigues mirando así vas a desgastarme –dijo divertido.

-No te sientas tan importante, Li. Sólo observaba los rasguños que tienes en las manos y en el cuello.

-Sí, lo sé. Cortesía de tu querido gato… Y recuerda que ayer prometiste llamarme Syaoran, no Li.

-Lo recuero, lo llamaría Syaoran _por esa noche_. Pero usted sigue siendo mi jefe, por lo que lo correcto es que lo trate de Li.

Notó el asombro del muchacho tras recordar las palabras textuales.

-Como quieras, pero yo te seguiré llamando Sakura.

Ése era un paso desesperado, el tratar de alejarse refugiándose en ciertas formalidades antes de que fuera demasiado tarde era_ sumamente_ desesperado, y ella lo sabía…

Se bañó y desayunaron, nuevamente, algo que él preparó.

- ¿Vamos? –interrogó con su voz grave.

- ¿Juntos?

-Por supuesto, sería muy poco caballero el decirte que ye vayas caminando cuando yo estoy en coche.

-Pero… si nos ven llegar juntos pueden pensar cualquier cosa –dijo confundida.

-Meiling nunca pensaría nada así, tranquila. Y es su opinión la única que me vale.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –preguntó desentendida.

-Es verdad que no estoy con Meiling porque la ame… pero fuera cual fuera el motivo yo soy hombre de una sola mujer, por lo que nunca la engañé ni lo haría. Y ella lo sabe… ¿O pensabas lo contrario?

Sintió el incendio en su rostro y comenzó a jugar con los dedos. ¡Rayos¿Por qué tenía que ser ajenamente perfecto?

-Bueno… etto… yo… es que… ya sabes…

Una adorable risita la detuvo.

-Está bien, pero mejor vamos antes de llegar más tarde.

Pero una pregunta comenzó, en contra de su misma voluntad, a formarse peligrosamente en su mente… ¿En verdad el verdadero Syaoran Li era el ogro despiadado y sin sentimientos cuya única virtud eran esos idiotizantes destellos ámbar? Y una respuesta nada alentadora también comenzaba a nacer dentro de sí.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Miró a través del gran ventanal de su oficina las calles llenas de gente y un cielo gris como testigo de aquel usual ajetreo en la pequeña Tomoeda.

Suspiró tras entender que dentro de sí mismo estaba siendo librada una inescrupulosa batalla entre la razón y el corazón.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer si algo tan inmanejables como los sentimientos se obstinaban de esa manera en no desparecer y tomarlo sin clemencia como prisionero?

Todos sus refuerzos y provisiones iban dirigidos al primer bando, pero lamentablemente, esa guerra ya estaba signada... y es que al amor así no se le gana.

El contorno de unas hermosas pupilas esmeraldas pareció formarse a contraluz del cristal, y es que podía imaginar ese rostro en cualquier lado… y siempre sería así de hermoso, así de perfecto, así de imposible.

Meneó la cabeza buscando desaparecer esos pensamientos y vio una pronunciada lista de pendientes, algo que definitivamente no podría terminar con el tema de la reinserción aún irresuelto, por lo que simplemente se dispuso a llamar a su padre.

-Syaoran ¿Cómo está todo por allá? –lo saludó.

-Padre, todo marcha bien… el problema es que tengo en mi lista de pendientes asignaturas que le corresponder a Kouta….y no lo he visto por aquí últimamente.

Bien, simplemente era el instinto quién lo impulsaba a hablar con Hien.

-Él está de vacaciones –simplificó.

-¿Qué¿Por qué de vacaciones¿Quién lo autorizó?

-Fueron órdenes estrictas y vinieron de arriba –resumió enigmáticamente-. Créeme que él era una muy mala influencia.

-¿Para quién?

-Hijo, me han dicho que a las cuatro efectuarían la reunión ¿No es así? Quedaría muy mal que su futuro presidente fuera impuntual.

Lanzó una mirada hacia el reloj y comprobó que solo faltaban diez minutos para la reunión por lo que lo saludó y se dirigió a la sala de juntas. ¡Demonios cuánto tiempo había estado pensando en su asistente!

Su padre se traía algo entre manos… ¿Quién estaba más arriba que su puesto? Si él era el dueño y presidente. Definitivamente eso tenía gato encerrado ¿A quién influenciaba¿Cómo lo supo estando internado?

-¿Y qué tal te fue anoche? -una voz grave lo detuvo mientras salía de su oficina.

-No seas tonto, Eriol.

-Syaoran sabes lo mucho que te conozco ¿No?

-No insistas, por supuesto que no pasó nada… ¿Qué olvidas a Meiling?

-Así que Meiling es tu única excusa… veo que estas complicado, amigo.

Se apuró en pensar algo para contradecirlo y explicarle que las cosas no eran así, pero sólo se limitó a entrar en el elevador y pulsar el botón indicado.

-La verdad es que no sé lo que me pasa con ella.

-Se llama amor, y es hermoso. Pero conociéndote, debes estar haciendo hasta lo imposible por reprimir esos sentimientos.

-Y es que eso es lo más correcto –se excusó.

-Pero no es lo mejor. Porque aunque no lo creas, ser correcto no es el mejor camino si de amor se trata.

-En todo caso, eso es algo que decidiría yo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del zafiro.

-Puedes intentar librar la mejor de tus batallas defendiendo tu razón. De todas las que has tenido en tu interior, puedes arremeter contra ti mismo una vez más… puedes negarlo, acallarlo o lo creas "correcto" pero con la _necesidad_ no se negocia. Y créeme que ese el peligro que esclaviza en el amor. Y es por eso que le temes tanto

Entraron en la sala de juntas sin necesidad de decir más nada más y vieron como una alegre castaña charlaba muy entretenida con Kai.

"_Con la necesidad no se negocia_"

Eriol dirigió otra mirada a su amigo y le causó mucha gracia la reacción de éste.

-Hiragizawa, la persona que designé para encargarse de la parte gráfica y publicitaria está por llegar y creo que sería correcto que la recibieras –sonó la voz de Sakura.

Sonrió para sí mismo, si ella también hablaba de corrección las cosas se volverían mucho más difíciles de lo que pensaba.

Se dirigió hacia la recepción y notó la ausencia de Midori en el lugar. Se respiraba una constante tranquilidad debido a la ausencia de personas.

La puerta de entrada se abrió suavemente dejando ver del otro lado a lo que sin duda era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Entraba con la mirada oculta tras unos sofisticados lentes oscuros y los sedosos cabellos azabaches aun ondeando al compás del viento que se filtraba por la abertura de la puerta… Parecía que nada de lo que se ponía tenía intenciones remotas de quedarle mal.

Vio como sus labios, que lucían un apetitoso color coral, se curvaban en una sonrisa y se acercaba hacia él con paso tan suave como decidido.

-Eriol, que sorpresa –saludó a unos centímetros quitándose los lentes y dejándolo encandilado con el brillo amatista que irradiaban sus pupilas.

-Tomoyo… sinceramente no puedo creer encontrarte aquí. El mundo se está volviendo más pequeño de lo pensaba, aunque debo admitir que eso es algo que le pienso agradecer.

-Vengo por cuestiones laboralesn¿Y tú?

-Soy Gerente de Publicidad y Relaciones Públicas de los Hoteles Li -le respondió perdido y embelesado en su rostro.

-Hiragizawa… no sé por qué te obstinas en nunca dejar de sorprenderme. No me habías comentado nada al respecto.

El zafiro dibujó una enigmática sonrisa y se acercó más a la muchacha.

La sintió vacilar al acariciar con delicadeza su mejilla y algo dentro de sí se alegró por aquel acto. Ya que estaba seguro que esa reacción en Daidoji Tomoyo no era moneda corriente… y amaba ser el responsable de tan exótica respuesta.

-Sabes que no me gustan las relaciones clandestinas, Eriol –lo detuvo conteniendo el aire y su agitación.

-Lo sé princesa, lo sé… -le susurró al oído corrompiendo lo último cuerdo con lo que sus ya perturbados esquemas contaban.

Pronto cambiaría la situación de "amantes clandestinos" en la que parecían enredados, no tenía dudas de que amaba a esa mujer con toda su alma… y un poco más, también.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Se paró del cómodo asiento en la punta de la mesa en el que se encontraba y observó los cuatro rostros que lo acompañaban. Agradeció el hecho de que Sakura les haya explicado lo acordado anteriormente, ya que por desgracia ése no era el mejor día para nada… y mucho menos para tomar decisiones de importantes magnitudes para su empresa… y, posteriormente, para su vida también. Casi podía sentir en su cabeza el interrogatorio de su prometida.

-Bien, creo que todos conocemos la base, por lo que me parece buena idea comenzar a debatir sobre los detalles y demás –dijo disimulando lo apesadumbrado que estaba revlviendo instintivamente sus desordenados cabellos chocolate.

-Tengo una idea que creo que nos puede servir –comentó la voz de una Tomoyo muy compenetrada-. Si el concepto es llegar a otro público la publicidad tiene que poder marcar con fuego y me pareció muy buena idea que toda la familia Li se viera involucrada… además de lo bien que quedaría ante la prensa (ya que daría mucho más que hablar que si las publicidades y campañas gráficas fueran realizadas por actrices y modelos ajenas) desembocaría en los mejores comentarios de los críticos.

-Claro, tus hermanas son muy conocidas, Li –continuó la castaña-. Shiefa y Feimei Li son estrellas conocidas en toda América y gran parte de Europa, harían eco si se encargaran de nuestra campaña. Además me comentaste que otra de tus hermanas es fotógrafa, y la cuarta es abogada, piensa qué bien quedaría que ellas representaran los diferentes estilos de vida. La soltera codiciada, la casada con hijo, la profesional… justo lo que queremos.

-Fantástica idea, chicas –acompañó Kai-. Las felicito, me parece una muy inteligente y audaz forma de proceder.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Así como también me gustaría agregar que esto debe ser entre la próxima semana, antes de que salga la campaña publicitaria de Hoteles Fa ¿Qué dicen? –comentó Eriol.

-Completamente de acuerdo –coincidió la amatista.

-Un segundo ¿Qué les hace pensar que mis hermanas podrán estar aquí en los próximos días? –interrumpió por primera vez el castaño.

-Ellas podrán estar aquí mañana mismo –contestó el zafiro-. No te das una idea lo perspicaz y persuasiva que Tomoyo puede llegar a ser.

Ambos rieron tras ese comentario por alguna razón que estaba seguro de desconocer y la expresión de Kinomoto comprobó lo dicho por su amigo.

Un extraño revuelo se formó en su estómago de sólo pensar la presencia de su familia de nuevo en Japón…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Estaba feliz. Simplemente así se podría definir a su estado de ánimo. Las cosas iban bien, su padre la había llamando avisando que se demoraría unos días y que le estaba preparando una sorpresa, pero que como todavía no era nada en concreto, se la diría después. Se habían reído con Kai y Tomoyo gran parte de la tarde con anécdotas del pasado y habían quedado en almorzar mañana… pudo notar como el rubio tenía intenciones de sumar a Meiling a la reunión… y no le pareció mal, esa muchacha le había caído muy bien a más de uno.

Y, para rematar en su buena racha, tanta distracción hizo que no pensara en su jefe en toda la tarde. Y eso la aliviaba, ya que de lo contrario, la incertidumbre de no saber qué tipo de atracción sentía acabaría en breve con ella.

Arregló los últimos detalles de la campaña luego de hacerle una visita Hien, de quien sería el cuarto y último día de internación y, ante la noticia de la llegada de su familia parecía un poco… raro. Y sí, Sakura Kinomoto no era un manojo de sagaces adjetivos ni de percepción pero lo definió claramente como "raro" y… Syaoran también estaba así.

Se había encargado de concentrarse en los detalles de su nuevo emprendimiento, por lo que ése sería su último labor acerca de otras empresas. Ya saben, marcas pequeñas que buscan refugio y publicidad en esa importante cadena Hotelera, dando a cambio parte de las acciones y asegurando que así que su éxito convenga a ambas partes. Negocios.

Se detuvo unos minutos a pensar en que en tan solo un par de días sería el cumpleaños de su madre. No fue un brillo nostálgico es que se concentró en su mirada, sino que uno de felicidad. Era tradición en su pequeño hogar el tomar a ése como el día de la familia y unidad, recordándola siempre con una sonrisa. Solían regalarse cosas y cenar todos juntos algo delicioso que Fujitaka hacía. Sin embargo, tras ese recuerdo una tristeza también la invadió. Ella no sentía lejos a Nadeshiko, por más que ya no los acompañara. Pero era posible que fuera la primera vez que la familia Kinomoto pasara esa fecha en países tan diferentes y lejanos...

-Midori, dile al representante de "Blue" que ya puede pasar –avisó al intercomunicador volviendo a concentrarse.

Tenía el legajo de aquella empresa en la mano y estaba lista para negociar algo con ellos, parecía una buena idea, se notaba que tenían futuro.

Luego de eso simplemente se iría a la facultad luego a su casa a tomarse un buen baño de agua caliente y despejar ideas… algo que definitivamente necesitaba.

La puerta de su despacho hizo notar la presencia de sus bisagras y se abrió lentamente.

Sacó la mirada de su ordenador y la llevó al legajo que sostenía en sus manos, leyendo rápidamente los últimos detalles a conversar. Luego dirigió la mirada a la persona que había entrado por aquella puerta y sintió como el corazón se desmoronaba en su interior y una horrible sensación oprimía sin piedad su pecho. Parecía que la sangre se había decidido a dejar de transitar por sus torrentes y su corazón lucía sus mejores ganas de esconderse debajo del escritorio y llorar hasta que aquella persona se fuera. Se fuera lejos. Muy lejos para no regresar jamás.

Sus ojos fueron testigos no sólo de la presencia de aquella silueta, sino también del esfuerzo enorme por controlar las insistentes gotas saladas que batallaban inescrupulosamente por salir atropelladas unas a otras impulsadas por los recuerdos que aún no había sabido borrar.

Esa mirada fría la asechaba nuevamente, vestido como siempre con un traje elegante y un porte superior, sus cabellos platinados siempre igual de largos… y sus labios, de vuelta curvados en una suerte de ¿Sonrisa? Él se estaba divirtiendo con la situación. Y aquello fue la última puñalada que su alma necesitaba para declarar su rendición.

Tenía en frente la prueba tangible de que para él, ella jamás significó nada… Pero era algo que no podía entender. Tantos años de amistad, años de amor, largos meses de compromisos y tan poco tiempo para cicatrizar… ¿Cómo era posible?

-Señor Tsukishiro –dijo con un hilo de voz.

Maldijo para sus adentros tan ingrata prueba de debilidad de su parte, pero Dios… se sentía tan indefensa, tan vulnerable, tan ilusa.

-Señorita Kinomoto, que pequeño es el mundo.

-Lo siento –comenzó, aclarando un poco la voz y simulando mayor fortaleza-, pero en estos momentos no disponemos de tiempo para entrevistas de ésta índole. Le pido disculpas y le propongo que regrese mañana en la mañana.

Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en el rostro de su interlocutor y ella tragó pesado.

-Que cambio rotundo de papeles, cerezo.

Y esa fue claramente la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Bajó la mirada al suelo, intentando que desapareciera esa traidora y furtiva lágrima que resbalaba por sus mejillas. Sólo él le decía cerezo. Siempre precedido de un "Te amo", de un falso y vacío "te amo" que sólo alimentaba un mundo de utopías e ilusiones que luego desecharían a la hoguera como si de vieja basura se tratase. Qué ingenuidad.

-Ya vio, Tsukishiro, que su insistencia no va a poder contra mi ocupada agenda, por lo que le ruego que se retire por las buenas y me deje terminar mi día. Le repito que mañana podrá volver y hablar de negocios.

Se posicionó seria y altiva, como si verdad se sintiera así.

-De acuerdo, mí querida flor de cerezo, si esos son tus deseos por supuesto que los cumpliré.

¡Cómo podía tener el descaro de hablarle con las mismas palabras que usaba cuando su mano ostentaba aquella preciosa sortija de compromiso! Estaba intentando abrir indiscriminadamente cada herida que ella quiso cicatrizar en los ocho meses que llevaba sin verlo… y lo estaba logrando con una habilidad impresionante.

Cada momento, cada detalle, cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra volvían a su mente tan claras como fotografías y la atormentaban en silencio. La música, las frases bonitas, aquel añillo. Todo se agolpaba buscando únicamente torturarla. Y lo lograba.

-Por supuesto, me alegro que así sea. Nos veremos mañana entonces. Muchas gracias.

Pero que todo eso le estuviera pasando no significaba que él tendría que saberlo. Sentía el más amargo gusto en su garganta, pero eso no significaba que él se fuera victorioso.

Sintió como una mirada asesina y rábica la recorría y entendió la impotencia del muchacho, para luego simplemente retirarse y dejarla a ella sola, con su dolor.

Reprimió un gemido entre las lágrimas que desbordaban su rostro y las secó rápidamente. El aire comenzaba a escasear, se levantó de un salto y se obstinó en dibujar la mejor mueca que podría salirle en ese momento. Salió de su oficina y se dispuso a irse, tenía que salir de ahí y poder descargarse tranquila. Y ya conocía el punto de destino.

El elevador abrió sus puertas y salió disparada hacia la recepción.

-Disculpa –dijo una voz al chocarla antes de salir.

Miró el rostro de esa persona unos segundos…su jefe.

-No es nada –resumió para continuar con su camino.

- ¿Estuviste llorando? –esa pregunta casi hace que se detenga en seco y corriera a abrazarlo.

Pero desechó rápidamente ese delirio de su cabeza y continuó dándole la espalda, nada que lo que dijera terminaría para bien suyo… por lo que simplemente echó a correr.

- ¡Sakura! –escuchó gritar mientras ella se alejaba.

Se tocó las mejillas y comprobó que no estaban húmedas, entonces… ¿Cómo supo que lloraba? Esa pregunta fue rápidamente desechada por nuevas gotas de agua salada y continuó corriendo hasta llegar, tras dos cuadras más, al parque pingüino. Su eterno lugar de reflexión desde niña.

Se sentó en uno de los columpios, y vio la desolación del lugar. En seguida lo entendió tras comenzar a sentir despiadadas gotas congeladas caer sobre sus hombros y lamentó no haber llevado abrigo.

Pero en ése momento la lluvia no le sentada tan mal. Parecía acompañar su dolor y se confundía con la prueba tangible de éste, que continuaba cayendo inescrupulosamente sobre sus mejillas.

Y es que ese vacío en el alma había sido abierto nuevamente.

No es que aún estuviera enamorada de él… y en ese momento inclusive se cuestionó si alguna vez lo estuvo. Pero el dolor seguía ahí, intacto. Demoliendo cada rincón de su ser con odio y resentimiento acumulados.

Y todo lo que podía hacer era llorar, qué débil y que ilusa se sentía. Sin poder controlar sus propios recuerdos… ya que toda su vida la había compartido con él y parecía que ningún pensamiento podía alejarlo.

-Qué ilusa… -susurró entre sollozos.-. C-creer en el amor… q-que estupidez.

Sintió un peso cálido sobre su espalda que la sobresaltó, subió la mirada y se encontró con aquel destello ámbar que tanto necesitaba en ése momento.

-Es muy irónico que eso lo diga la persona que me recriminó alguna vez no creer en él –le dijo terminando de colocarle el abrigo sobre sus hombros, para luego simplemente abrazarla.

Sintió el calor de su pecho y los latidos de su corazón como el más perfecto y sanador bálsamo. Lo abrazó con fuerza y se dejó acorralar entre sus brazos sin oponer resistencia alguna.

-S-syaoran… te necesito. P-por favor, n-no te vayas –pidió entre gemidos sin reprimir ni una sola lágrima más.

Porque entre sus brazos sentía que el dolor podía irse con cada gota que saliera de sus ojos, se sentía segura y fuerte. Protegida. Estaba convencida que entre los brazos de Syaoran Li ningún ingrato con sed de lastimar podría lograr su cometido,…

-No me iré, Sakura. Ten por seguro que no iré –le dijo en un susurro abrazándola con más fuerza aún, sintiendo contra su pecho lo ajeno de aquella mujer.

Las palabras salían de su boca directamente ordenadas por sus sentimientos, sentía que con la presencia de Syaoran Li, estaba a salvo de todo dolor existente. Sentía como sus heridas comenzaban nuevamente a cicatriz, en son de cerrar por completo.

Levantó lentamente la mirada y se encontró con aquellas enormes pupilas que la miraban intrigadas y con preocupación.

-T-te quiero mucho, Syaoran –resumió dejando escapar otra serie de lágrimas, lamentando enormemente que sus palabras no pasaran por el control racional al que las solía someter antes de decirlas.

-Yo también te quiero, Sakura… más de lo que te imaginas. Pero dime ¿Qué sucede?

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Sintió una punzada en el pecho tras ese interrogante, estaba llorando por _él_.

¿Y qué podía hacer?

¿Negarse hasta morir que la amaba con la vida?

Sintió un profundo vacío al reconocer esa como la mejor opción.

No podía pelear por ella, no si ella ya estaba enamorada… no si eso involucraba lastimar a Meiling.

Los minutos siguientes sólo se llenaron de silencios y supieron a incertidumbre. A la más triste y amarga incertidumbre… mataría a ese Kai en breve, lo haría sin lugar a dudas.

La lluvia se había detenido pero amenazaba con regresar y estaba por llevarla a la casa cuando, de repente, ella simplemente empezó a hablar.

-Estuve "_enamorada_" (o eso creía) de él toda mi niñez y mi adolescencia. Era mi vecino y formaba parte del grupo que frecuentábamos. Fue siempre mi amor imposible y constantemente quise algo con él… hasta que lo tuve. En mi fiesta de quince me confesó que él me amaba y que quería estar conmigo…

Algo se rompió en su pecho a medida que Sakura dejaba salir en un susurro las sílabas de sus palabras.

Se habían alejado unos pasos y observaba atento cada gesto. Parecía estar sufriendo. Y la impotencia a penas sí lo dejaba pensar.

-Salimos dos años, y cuando cumplí 17 me propuso compromiso. Era mi sueño, yo quería estar con él toda la vida y más. Acepté. Un año entero lucí aquella hermosa sortija hasta que… a penas después de cumplir los 18, supe que en realidad él estaba con otra. No sé que era lo que quería de mí… la verdad que no lo supe entonces y no lo sé ahora. Pasé ocho meses intentando cicatrizar las heridas de toda una vida en su compañía, sin verlo durante todo este tiempo. Hasta hoy. Que el muy descarado me trató como íntimos de toda la vida y… reavivó cada herida que pretendía cerrarse.

-Sakura… -atinó a susurrar para abrazarla fuerte, descubriendo que no hablaba de Kai y volvía a romper a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Pero… -continuó desde su abrazo-. L-Lo más curioso es que ya no lloro por eso.

La miró desentendido, tratando de leer aquellas hermosas pupilas esmeraldas bañadas de agua salada.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué? –acertó a preguntar en un murmullo a duras penas audible.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas como pudo.

-Es sólo porque soy una tonta –resumió con un hilo de voz.

-Sakura… de verdad puedes decirme.

¿Cómo no le iba a decir por qué lloraba? Si él ardía por dentro de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, y ser tan ajeno a la situación…

La muchacha dio media vuelta como anunciando retira mientras la lluvia volvía a azotar sin clemencia las calles de una pequeña y ahora desértica Tomoeda.

La tomó del brazo impidiendo que se fuera y la atrajo suavemente hasta sí.

Enfrentó las enormes lunas esperanza que aún lucían un manto de tristeza y no pudo evitar el millón de sensaciones que dominaron su interior.

Podía sentir como la sangre de todo su cuerpo se apuraba en acelerar su velocidad sin destinos claros y asentándose en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Su respiración se agitaba y algo dentro de sí le decía que nunca escaparía del hechizo de aquella mujer.

Volvieron a mirarse interrogantes y se rindieron al silencio más explícito jamás conocido…

Buscó sus labios de forma casi desesperada y comenzó a besarlos suavemente, esperando la aceptación de la joven. Un leve y simple roce cargado de sentimientos y delirio inminente que esperaba una simple aprobación.

La chispa que intentaba encender aquella hoguera.

Vio como su piel se estremecía al leve contacto con su cuerpo y como rápidamente sus labios correspondían aquel pacífico beso, que fue aumentando de intensidad… para encontrarse segundos después con los brazos de su acompañante enroscados detrás de su cuello y una felicidad indescriptible inundando hasta el más ínfimo rincón de su ser.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Le dio un vuelco el corazón al sentir las manos de aquel hombre aferradas a su cintura y la calidez de aquellos labios besándola de una manera única… y ella aceptaba eso sin el más mínimo control de su cuerpo y de su mente.

Sólo respondiendo con instintos. Los más peligrosos instintos animales y suicidas que anidaban dormidos en ella y que justamente esa tarde de pesares y amores despertaron para reavivar cada milímetro de sangre estancada y de sensaciones nunca antes sentidas.

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo su espina dorsal por lo que se aferró aún más del cuello de Syaoran. Sentía un pronunciado cosquilleo incontrolable en su estómago y su corazón, quien parecía querer salirse de su pecho… Notaba como aún las gotas de agua resbalaban de sus ojos y parecían querer formar parte de tan perfecta unión, cambiando su gusto salado por el más dulzón de todos a llegar al contacto con sus labios.

Y es que se estaba dando cuenta que negarlo sería inútil, se estaba dando cuenta de descubrir una sensación y un sentimiento único e inigualable… Es que ahí, sumida en el beso más perfecto del mundo, se estaba dando cuenta que estaba enamorada de su jefe… enamorada perdidamente de su ajeno Syaoran Li.

* * *

_Sin palabras al respecto, lo dije. Capítulo cambalache n.n_

_Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Chap que desborda de sentimientos de todo tipos de variadas parejas, pero también puse en segundo plano cosas que después van a ir buscando importancia._

_¡Sumamente feliz¡Me parece increíble haber superado los 100 reviews! Juro que nunca aspiré a tanto y de hecho ni lo había imaginado! Simplemente, un millón de gracias por su apoyo. De verdad sus reviews resultan de suma importancia para la continuidad de esta historia, que por ende es tanto mía como suya n.n_

_Simplemente me gustaría darle una mención especial al review número 100, que es la prueba tangible de eso ¿no?_

_Así que sin más preámbulo mi contestación:_

**Angel Zafiro:**** Leí tus comentarios repetidas veces en el fic y me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia… si he de develar algo (como tu suposición) Meiling no va a enterarse (en breve, por lo menos) el por qué de la ausencia de Li n.n**

**Espero que éste chap también haya sido de tu agrado y simplemente muchas gracias por venir acompañándome desde la completa incertidumbre del primer capítulo hasta la llegada a los 100 reviews del séptimo. Y, sinceramente, también espero que seas parte de los próximos…**

_Sin mucho más que agregar… me gustó esto de responder reviews! Y si no lo hago es porque ocupan muchas palabras en el fic que no son de la historia entonces no sé…_

_Sin más, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Saludoss._

Florencia.


	9. Confusas equivocaciones

**Asistente personal**

_Mil disculpas por el retraso, espero que disfruten el capítulo._

_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, por supuesto y muy a mi pesar._

* * *

_Capítulo anterior:_

"…_Y es que se estaba dando cuenta que negarlo sería inútil, se estaba dando cuenta de descubrir una sensación y un sentimiento único e inigualable… Es que ahí, sumida en el beso más perfecto del mundo, se estaba dando cuenta que estaba enamorada de su jefe… enamorada perdidamente de su ajeno Syaoran Li_."

**Capítulo 9: Confusas equivocaciones.**

Cerró con fuerza la consistente puerta de roble de su oficina y se recargó en ella centrando sus esmeraldas pupilas en el húmedo suelo. Las ideas iban venían en sus cabezas como sagaces ases de luz, inclusive antes de que llegara a analizarlas. Imágenes se sucederían despiadadamente llegando a crear contundentes y aún más desgarradoras hipótesis.

Comenzó a deslizarse con la espalda sintiendo la fría superficie hasta llegar al suelo.

Llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, tratando de detener así tanta procesión de recuerdos.

No era la primera vez que almorzaba con _ella. _De hecho, en otra ocasión, lo habían compartido solas. Pero es que cada vez le agradaba más. Tan sincera, tan desinteresada, tan simpática, tan predispuesta, tan comprometida…. tan enamorada.

La notaba algo más callada y algo más absorta que la vez anterior, pero imaginó que era normal que no siempre mantuviera esa personalidad tan entusiasta.

No pudo mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento, no sin que la atormentaran nuevamente los recuerdos mezclados con lluvia de la tarde anterior.

No sin recordar esos brazos tomándola por la cintura y capturando sus labios de una manera enfermiza. La noche anterior, luego de llegar a su casa, se preguntó si habría sido mala idea el salir corriendo a penas se separaron, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no. Ya que todas las cosas en este mundo tienen un por qué, un por qué lógico y racional… y ella ya había casi descubierto el por qué de ese beso. Y es que entendía que él quería ayudarla de alguna manera… pero después de todo lo que había dicho y ese abrazo habían comenzado a traspasar barreras. Y ella sabía cómo funcionan las mentalidades de los muchachos. Por instintos.

Meneó la cabeza al recordar que su reacción también fue instintiva… pero la de él más. Él sólo tenía sed de deseo y la tenía a ella entre los brazos, era elemental e inevitable el resultado. Ya que ésa era la ecuación más simple de su vida. Según su ignorancia, por supuesto.

Y ahora gracias a sus malos reflejos y las tentaciones de él hacia lo prohibido, estaba segura de haberse enamorado del mayor cerdo machista y mujeriego que existiera en la inmensidad del mundo y del tiempo. Y no podía hacer nada.

Sólo renunciar a él y evitar volver a verlo a los ojos. Porque no podía observarlo a él sin pensar en el destello rubí al que había traicionado.

Por que eso, para cualquier persona con algo de moral, era traición. Aunque a penas si conociera a la muchacha. Meneó la cabeza nuevamente y lentamente se levantó.

Li no había dado señales de vida desde la tarde anterior y eso era algo que agradecía.

TOC TOC

Él áspero sonido del llamado retumbaba aún en el aire.

-Adelante –dijo dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y admirando un cielo nuevamente gris que amenazaba pronto con llorar.

-Sakura –llamó una voz tan dulce como sensual, porque tenía que decirlo… ella no tenía a cualquier amigo, y, aunque jamás lo vio con esos ojos… Kai destilaba sensualidad y atracción por cada poro.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó recordando haberlo visto minutos atrás, en las mesas de aquel restaurante junto a Tomoyo y Meiling.

Oyó como la puerta se cerraba suavemente y su amigo se acercaba a ella.

-Yo debería ser quien pregunte ¿Qué sucede? O ¿Qué sucedió ayer con Li? Para ser más exactos.

Las enormes lagunas esmeraldas se dilataron con asombro¿Cómo sabía él eso¿Alguien los había visto?

-Veo que te he descubierto –rió mirándola-. Tranquila, sólo quería confirmar una sospecha, es que pude notar algo extraño hace unos minutos y más con tu trato hacia Meiling. De todos modos no tienes que contarme, si no quieres.

Bajó la mirada, algo más serena, y dejó de reprimir un suspiro.

-Ayer vino Yue como representante de una empresa –no se detuvo al notar la expresión del rubio- reabrió inescrupulosamente una gran cantidad de heridas que querían cicatrizar. Fui hacia el parque Pingüino y _él_ me siguió, me arrojé a llorar en sus brazos como una niña llora en los de su madre y le conté todo. Sentí claramente como él sanaba cada rasguño en mi corazón y como mis lágrimas cambiaron de motivo. Hasta que me vi sollozando desconsoladamente por un amor imposible, justamente en los brazos por quien sentía ese amor. Me abrazó muy fuerte y yo a él, la situación era perfecta para el error. Él es hombre, un hombre instintivo por lo que… me besó.

- ¿Te besó? –interrogó más calmadamente de lo que ella hubiera esperado.

-Sí, pero lo entiendo. No voy a hacerme ilusiones de eso como las hice en el pasado. Por más vicepresidente de enormes empresas que sea, no deja de ser un hormonado de 18 años… uno machista, mujeriego y comprometido.

Sintió cómo era envuelta en un delicado abrazo.

Él no podía decirle lo equivocada que estaba, ya que eso era algo que sólo a ella le correspondía entender. Sólo podía limitarse a contenerla en un abrazo…

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de Yue cuando regrese –anunció alejándose unos pasos.

- ¿En serio? Muchas gracias.

-Entiendo como debes sentirte… -le dijo levantando su mentón con suavidad-. Y sabes muy bien que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Gracias –resumió para mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Escucha Sakura, tenemos una reunión en una hora. Seguiremos tu idea y la de Tomoyo, las hermanas Li llegaron hoy por la mañana y nos juntaremos en su residencia.

Sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y su pulso volvía a acelerarse, como resultado de otra simple ecuación que se formaba en su cabeza. Ya que ir a la casa de Syaoran para una reunión con la empresa sólo podía desembocar en tener que enfrentarlo, y eso no era nada alentador.

- ¿T-tengo que ir? –preguntó en un susurro.

No se sentía preparada para mirarlo a los ojos¿Cómo podía justificar ella el haber correspondido a su beso?

Simple, no podía. No podía responderle nada que no terminara en una tonta confesión amorosa o en una vil mentira que ni siquiera tenía ánimos de pensar.

-Sí, tienes –contestó algo gracioso por la pregunta.

Y de repente una idea (algo macabra, algo ingeniosa) comenzó a gestarse en su cabeza. Ella no tenía suficiente fortaleza, y estaba mal esconderse siempre detrás de Kai o de Tomoyo ante sus problemas pero… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ese era probablemente otro de sus intentos desesperados, pero era también la única opción.

-A lo que sea que me propongas, respondo que no –se atajó divertido tras leer las expresiones y los ojos de la castaña como si de un libro se tratase… y en el fondo estar seguro que terminaría doblegado al disparate que propondría, sea cual sea.

-Dijiste que podía contar contigo para lo que sea, como siempre lo he hecho –acotó más segura de lo que realmente estaba.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Un despiadado sonido lo traía de nuevo al mundo real, tomó el despertador y lo arrojó ferozmente hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Se sentó apesadumbrado en la cama, casi podía sentir las ojeras de no haber podido dormir más de dos horas.

Ya que desde la llegada de la noche en el parque Pingüino hasta la del alba en ese mismo momento, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en otros asuntos.

Asuntos castaños y altamente hermosos, si se puede agregar, y asuntos de destellos rubíes.

Y es que en ese beso había sentido su piel y su cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez que residía en él. Su mismo corazón palpitando de una forma distinta y dictando otro tipo de órdenes, su pulso de una forma en la que jamás había apreciado. Todo él se sentía diferente en su sola presencia.

Pero había engañado a Meiling, a la mujer que más le debía en este mundo. Había engañado a la persona que siempre lo apoyó y acompañó en su soledad, la que veló por su bien antes que el de ella misma, la que lo entendió más que él mismo desde que tenía memoria… la que lo amó.

La persona con la que él estaba jugando, tal y como Sakura había dicho en París. Y ahora, a la distancia, podía entender ésas palabras mucho mejor.

No había tenido una "charla" con ella desde hace hacía un día entero… y cuando la viera tendría que decirle no sólo que durmió con Sakura sino que también la besó. Y lo segundo ya no fue tan inocente como lo primero.

Pero no iba a alimentar mentiras en una relación que fue siempre transparencia. Se lo diría, para luego rogarle que lo perdonara y que no lo dejara, que se casaran pronto y que tuvieran una hermosa familia… porque sabía que por mucho Meiling lo amara, no lograría fácilmente su perdón… Y además eso era lo que él le había prometido, lo que ella se merecía y eran los sueños que había hecho crecer en el interior de su prometida, no podía destruirlos a su antojo por conocer de un momento para otro a la mujer de sus sueños y tener peligrosas reacciones por esa causa. Le imploraría que siguieran juntos de rodillas, si eso era necesario. Porque era Meiling, y la inocente y alegre Meiling merecía mucho más que un ruin engaño.

Se encontró tirado en la cama tras su último pensamiento, aún con los ojos cerrados y más ganas de dormir. Y debería estar soñando, ya que nuevamente la imagen de aquel beso aparecía en su mente.

Casi podía sentir la calidez de aquellos perfectos labios sobre los suyos transportándolo, inevitablemente, a una suerte de mundo paralelo. Muy, muy lejos del real.

Luego el ya conocido gusto amargo dominando su garganta. Él era un aprovechador, un utilitario, un egoísta… que se había abusado vilmente de las circunstancias. Ella estaba llorando por _él._ En ese momento hasta le sonaba muy estúpido y patético el haber pensado que todo el amor que leía en sus pupilas esmeraldas iba dirigido a su persona. Pero claro que eso no le importó al momento de aprovecharse de ese instante de confusión y sensibilidad de ella… después de todo era un ruin abusador más.

Y mientras él buscaba sus perfectos labios, ella seguramente imaginaba los de _él_. Ese abrazo, sus recuerdos, su sensibilidad… era lógica aquella reacción de contestar aquel beso, y también que luego huyera de ahí. Una simple confirmación de sus teorías.

Otro sonido tan despiadado como el primero conocido como el timbre de su teléfono celular irrumpió en la sala. Estiró la mano concentrado en arrojarlo a algún otro lado, pero prefirió verificar primero que no fuera importante.

Un número desconocido que describiría como de un teléfono público fue el que apareció en la pantalla.

_-Diga –saludó con únicos ánimos de colgar._

_-Linda tarde ayer en el parque Pingüino¿Verdad? –una voz grave y meticulosa sonaba con seguridad-._

_-¿Quién eres? _

_-Eso no importa Syaoran, lo importante de esa tarde es que el secreto se mantenga ajeno al conocimiento de cierta rubí¿Verdad?_

Entre el desconcierto y la incertidumbre, aquel hombre no tuvo respuesta.

_-Es fácil, conoces el Parque Pingüino… bien, espero una "__generosidad__" de tu parte en el árbol más grande del lugar para hoy al medio día._

Escuchaba la prueba tangible de que la comunicación se había cortado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se desplomó nuevamente en la cama. Alguien lo sabía… pero por alguna extraña razón… ese era el detalle más pequeño del asunto.

¿Qué más daba que alguien lo supiese? Si de todos modos Meiling lo sabría… el día sería largo y tendría tiempo para estar con ella a solas y explicar la situación. Sí, una decisión comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza, completamente en contra de sus sentimientos y a favor de sus delirios de razón.

Sintió un fuerte peso saltar o hacer algo parecido sobre su dormido cuerpo, podía notar la incomodad y algunos gritos agudos¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Tío Syaoran, despierta, no seas dormilón.

Logró entender esas palabras que intentaban ser procesadas en su mente¿Tío? Abrió los ojos y vio sobre sí una pequeña figura de largos y lacios cabellos rubios y una mirada zafiro que resplandecía de emoción. La tomó alegremente entre sus brazos.

-¡Ai¡Pequeña qué sorpresa¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! –le decía tan emocionado como la niña mientras jugaba con ella, para luego sentarla frente a sí-. ¡Pero has crecido tanto! Estás hecha una hermosísima niña, Ai.

La muchacha se sonrojó ante el comentario de Syaoran y luego lo abrazó con fuerza.

Ya que en sus cortos seis años, aún podía recordar esa visita de hacía tiempo con ese hombre de velo misterioso con el que se encariñó automáticamente.

Luego la pequeña Li lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró por toda la habitación, el pasillo y las escaleras hasta llegar al salón. A penas atravesó el umbral que dividía ambas habitaciones pudo contemplar como una figura se abalanzaba sin precauciones sobre él y lo derribaba al suelo tras una sonora y estrepitosa caída.

Era su hermana, sin duda que era la siempre efusiva y cariñosa Fei Mei. Se paró dificultosamente debido a que la muchacha seguía colgada de su cuello; cuando logró hacerlo, sintió como la castaña se separaba y un par de manos empezaban a tironear de sus mejillas.

-¡Hermanito¡Te extrañé tanto!

Otras manos comenzaban a despeinar aún más sus cabellos.

-¡Mírate Syaoran! Ya eres todo un hombre.

Ahora otras residían nuevamente colgadas de su cuello.

-¡Y muy apuesto! Hay que admitir.

Shiefa no dijo nada, ya que lo había visto semanas atrás y se limitó a ayudar a sus hermanas con el fastidio de su indefensa víctima.

Comenzó a perder el equilibrio y nuevamente cinco cuerpos amontonados cayeron al suelo.

Simplemente, ellas nunca cambiarían. Y a él le gustaba que así fuera.

-Syaoran –sonó en el aire una voz rígida y severa.

Sólo el silencio la sucedió. El cuerpo del castaño de tensó y recobró la compostura, mientras veía la figura blanca nívea como la nieve avanzar hacia sí.

-Madre –saludó con una pequeña reverencia.

-Hacia años que no te veía, pequeño Li.

-Y también yo a usted, madre –dijo contendiendo la emoción por verla delante.

Un extraño y cálido abrazo se hizo presente en la habitación. La estupefacción y desentendimiento del muchacho fue lo único que lo secundó, por supuesto. Por lo que se limitó a abrazar a Ieran de la misma manera que ella lo estaba haciendo.

La mañana pasó entre charlas familiares y cumplimientos por parte del castaño a los inexorables mandatos de su pequeña sobrina. La muchachita había logrado conseguir doblegarlo sin mayores problemas y estaba segura de que su suspicacia podría con la moral del joven sin mucho esfuerzo. No se equivocaba. Ya que tras unas pequeñas morisquetas y alguna que otra sonrisa veía a su tío consintiendo cual capricho se le ocurriese con la mayor sonrisa en sus labios. Y fue recién después de dar la tercera vuelta al por demás enorme jardín de la mansión subida a sus hombros y del quinto librito de cuentos que fue leído y de los cuatro programas que el joven soportó en la televisión… que se comenzó a cuestionar si no estaba siendo demasiado posesiva con el muchacho, después de todo sus tías y su madre parecían muy emocionadas en estar con él.

Resolvió rápidamente regalarle un descanso por su buen comportamiento y le concedió el permiso de regresar a sus actividades.

Él, por su parte, había notado la característica esencia de los Li en su sobrina, y no se asombró tanto de su inteligencia y su facilidad por comprarlo con una sonrisa… pero es que con esa niñita mientras su mente seguía mandando órdenes propias, su cuerpo sólo respondía a sus peticiones. Se sintió un estúpido después de eso. ¿Pero qué más daba? Él no podía disfrutar de su sobrina todos los días, y no dejaría pasar ésa oportunidad.

-¿Meiling vive aquí? –la voz de Fuutie lo sacó de sus cavilaciones a penas dado un paso en la sala de estar.

La pregunta anidó en su mente tratando de ser entendida. ¿Meiling vivía en esa casa? No la había visto dormir ahí en los últimos días, y tampoco se había percatado de que se haya ido. Entonces una pregunta comenzó a alterar rápidamente sus nervios ¿Vivía Meiling en su casa?

-La señorita Meiling salió temprano a una clase de cursos prácticos, pero sí, ella reside en esta casa.

La siempre tranquila voz de Wei pareció responder todas sus dudas cómo leyéndolas en su mirada.

-Syaoran, ésta vez hemos venido por cuestiones laborales –comenzó la voz segura de Fanren, la más madura y perspicaz-. Creo que sería bueno ocuparnos de esos asuntos, no vamos a quedarnos por largo plazo.

-Sí –atinó a contestar observando la figura de las cuatro castañas sentadas en diferentes sillones del lugar-. ¿Y mi madre? –interrogó al notar el brillo de su ausencia.

-Fue a buscar a Hien al hospital, volvería con él luego de charlar un par de cosas.

La cuestión quedó sin más inquisiciones, los temas que les concernían en ese momento eran otros.

-Organizaré una reunión para dentro de una hora, y a eso de las dos podremos reunirnos todos los involucrados en la tarea para afilar detalles y definir lo que aún está inconcluso –anunció mientras tomaba lugar junto a la mayor de sus hermanas.

Todas asintieron y se hizo presente un pequeño silencio.

-¿Sigues comprometido con Mei? –preguntó la voz de Fuutie sentada en frente del ambarino.

-Así es, ella aún es mi prometida… -aceptó sin un tono de voz definido.

Las hermanas Li la habían visto crecer casi a su par y simplemente la sentían como la hermana menor de la familia.

En esa posición se habló del trabajo, de la familia, de sus rumores de la farándula traídos exclusivamente por Shiefa y Fei Mei, del esposo de la mayor de las hermanas, Fanren… y del amor. El último tema tocado en esa mañana, y el que menos le apeteció al castaño.

Disimuló muy bien su incomodad ante la mención de dicho sentimiento catastrófico, muchas veces en oraciones consecutivas al nombre de su prometida. Hasta que se sintió en el aire la pregunta que había temido desde que la charla se adentró a terrenos tan escabrosos, y fue sucedida por un enorme silencio por parte de espectadoras y aludido.

-¿Estás muy enamorado de Meiling, no es así Syaoran? –preguntó con inocencia Fanren…

Sentía como la sangre parecía negarse a fluir en su cuerpo.

-Meiling es la mujer con la he decidido compartir mi vida –fingió una tenue sonrisa-. Ella es mi compañera, la quiero más que a nada en este mundo.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió deliberadamente entrando como disparada la figura de la susodicha, Meiling Li.

Vio como sus cuatro hermanas saludaban a su nueva víctima de una forma muy similar a la de él. Voló su vista hacia la puerta y su mirada se nubló ante su incomprensión.

Vaya que su mente debía estar perturbada, ya que no podía entender cómo lograba crear semejante visión manipulando su retina y su iris.

Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a distinguir del otro lado del umbral una elegante figura de traje blanco informal y cabellos rubios tomando nada inocentemente por la cintura a _su_ castaña. Se frotó los ojos con incredulidad, pero el espejismo seguía ahí. Hasta que sus pobres e ilusas neuronas lo entendieron… atando cabo por cabo.

Era en Kai en por quien ella terminó llorando la tarde anterior.

Era Kai el muchacho al que ella amaba.

Era Kai quien seguramente logró contener sus lágrimas sin confundir papeles.

Él sólo era su jefe.

Sentimientos chocaban unos con otros sin lograr entenderse, la sangre se licuaba segundo tras segundo mientras el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Simplemente todo en su interior era caos.

Aceptaría que perdió como en la guerra, y que perdió contra el mejor.

Porque Kai ha de ser seguramente mucho mejor que él, para ganarse el corazón de Sakura ¿Verdad?

De repente los minutos parecían volver a transcurrir cuando la aparentemente feliz pareja hacía ingreso a la sala y ahora sus hermanas tenían rodeada a la esmeralda.

Vio a su prometida sobre él tomando sus labios sin mayores reparos y él correspondió al beso imaginando otros labios.

Pero desde hoy en adelante el sería el mejor de los prometidos… y recompensaría a Meiling por sus errores. Le daría todos los gustos, le pediría perdón en todos los idiomas que existiesen… él simplemente se entregaría a la mujer que lo acompañaría toda su vida.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Sintió como cuatro pares de pupilas la tenían rodeadas y reparaban en ella como si fuese un ratón de laboratorio. Y una escena detrás de ellas que no le agradó mucho ver¿Tenía que besarlo de esa forma tan… tan… tan apasionada¡Estaban en público!

Claro, Li de seguro no le había contado nada de lo sucedido… pobre Mei. Ella tan sólo otra víctima de los desgarradores encantos de su jefe.

Las muchachas seguían observándola, denotaban ser mucho mayores que ella. Hasta que de repente todas parecieron reaccionar en un mismo momento.

-¡Es hermosa! –gritó una tomando sus mejillas y tirando de ellas.

-¡Mira sus mejillas coloradas! –dijo con efusividad otra acariciando sus cabellos.

Claro que no sabía si del sonrojo o por simple respuesta a los estirones de los que sus pobrecitas mejillas seguían siendo presas.

-¡Es tan linda!

Y se lanzó una tercera al ataque, faltaron sólo segundos para que la cuarta también lo hiciera.

Perfecto, ahora era la muñeca de cuatro psicópatas desenfrenadas.

-Suéltenla – la voz del castaño sonó más a súplica que a orden-. Ella no tiene por qué soportar que la acosen tan indiscriminadamente.

-Pero mírala Xiao, parece una muñequita –sonrió Fei Mei.

La reconoció en cuanto reparó en su rostro¡Cómo no conocer el semblante tapa de tantas revistas!

-Sí hermanito, parece encajar justo con una enorme casita de esas muñecas de juguete –apoyó la que sin duda alguna era Shiefa.

Sí, seguramente ellas eran las cuatro hermanas de las que él había hablado. Eran las hermanas de Syaoran.

Ehh… ¿Recuerdan eso de psicópatas desenfrenadas? Bien, simplemente pueden olvidarlo. Ahora que las veía mejor las chicas parecían bastante normales ¿No?

-¿Y él quién es? –preguntó una tercera, señalando la figura de Kai que veía divertido la situación.

-E-es... mi novio –contestó reaccionando y ruborizándose un poco con su respuesta.

No se atrevió a levantar la mirada para confirmar qué tanto ignoraba Syaoran el hecho. Por lo contrario, la tenía clavada en la mirada de su nueva "pareja", como buscando su aceptación.

-¡Vaya, él también parece un muñequito de torta! –gritó la misma que había preguntado mientras Shiefa y Fei Mei también se abalanzaban sobre el rubio.

Ahora la víctima había pasado a ser él.

Recordó la cercanía con la que se trababan entre las hermanas de Li y Meiling, claro ella era parte de la familia… y no podía competir contra eso. Imaginaba la indignación de las castañas si se enterasen de que Syaoran dejaba a Mei por ella. Meneó efusivamente la cabeza¿De dónde salían esas ideas tan estúpidas?

-Buenas tardes –su voz sonaba algo extraña, de todas formas pegó un respingo tras ser sacada de ese modo de sus pensamientos.

-B-buenas tardes, Li –saludó ella para luego dirigirse a su nueva amiga, quien lo tenía tomado de la mano-. Parecen ser muy afectuosas tus primas¿No es así Mei?

-Sí, ellas nunca van a cambiar. Fanren es la única que podría llegar a ser la excepción –dijo como pensativa observando la figura de la castaña que charlaba con un Eriol que acababa de entrar al lugar-. Pero supongo que es porque está casada y no puede ponerse a jugar con sus hermanas a acosar a tu novio. Oh, por cierto –comenzó como entrando en razón-. ¿No te molesta? Es decir, yo creo que si tres maniáticas desconocidas se prendieran así de Syaoran después tendría que soportar varios juicios por sádicos homicidios.

Sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón, seguramente la odiaría si sabía lo del beso.

Hundió su mirada en el suelo haciendo una extraña mueca que trató de disfrazar por sonrisa.

-Sakura sabe mejor que nadie que sólo la quiero a ella… -interrumpió como siempre salvándola y tomándola por la cintura.

Las cosas estaban claras entre ellos, Sakura no se hubiese permitido jugar con su amigo. Pero una vez que estuvo aclarado que ambos sólo sentían amistad, Kai no pudo negarse al pedido de la castaña sobre esa farsa que supuestamente lograría distanciarla de su dulce condena y podría volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Claro que esa era la ignorante idea de la muchacha, y él sólo se vio acorralado en sus desquiciados pensamientos.

-Syaoran –saludó el zafiro apareciendo por detrás y rompiendo cierto aire de tensión.

La única persona que faltaba en la sala era Tomoyo. Ya que cuando salieron todos juntos de las oficinas, ella declaró que debía pasar por su casa a solucionar algunos pormenores domésticos. Notó como su novio y Eriol se intercambiaban un par de ininteligibles miradas que nadie podría comprender a simple vista. Él y Eriol habían pasado hablando toda la mañana y notaba algo extraño en ellos... también notó que su novio y Tomoyo se mostraban muy juntos últimamente, y es verdad que siempre fue así debido a que bueno, los caminos de la vida les dieron muchas similitudes y ella siempre fue el tercio que no entendía la situación hasta que se la dibujaban. Pero debía admitir que esas situaciones sólo le causaban mucha gracia y solía agradecer tener amigos mucho más perceptivos y perspicaces que ella.

-En cuanto llegue Tomoyo comenzaremos¿Qué les parece?

Era una voz que chocaba con su cuello la que sonaba, era la voz de Kai.

De vuelta una horda despiadada de recuerdos asechaban su mente. ¿Por qué hasta en ese momento tenía que recordar ese beso¿Por qué tenía que recordar cada ocasión en el que el aliento de su jefe provocaba en ella un centenar de inevitables reacciones?

Si había elegido a Kai como "su salvación" era porque con él, ella podía verlo sonreír sin peligros de que su pulso delirara taquicardias, de escucharlo hablar manteniendo el control de su mente y hasta entendiendo lo que le era dicho sin ninguna dificultad, era porque cuando él la abrazaba sus piernas aún podían mantenerse erguidas sin que en esa tarea se le fueran esfuerzos sobrehumanos o que sus manos tocaron el cielo con cada muestra de afecto.

Era simplemente porque era Kai y no Syaoran.

Y no se daría por vencida tan fácil, no se dejaría torturar por ese ambarino hasta que sus sentidos se descontrolaran reclamando a gritos su presencia y que su cuerpo exigiera aunque sea el más mínimo contacto… o tener que soportar una importante sublevación de lo contrario.

En pocas palabras, no atentaría contra ella misma.

Oh, no. No señor. Ella no estaba tan desquiciada.

No todavía, aun Syaoran no lo había terminado de lograr y no le daría oportunidades de conseguirlo.

Ni siquiera ahora, que volvía a sentir los gruñidos de su estómago tan solo de ver en sus brazos a Meiling, ahora que oía a su corazón denigrarla por hacerle callar tal sentimiento, ahora que su pulso se aceleraba viéndolo más ajeno que nunca, y viéndose ella presa entre brazos que no eran los de _él_.

Meneó la cabeza tratando de reincorporarse, ahora sí que temía a eso de la rebelión de su propio cuerpo.

-Oh Sakura –comenzó la voz emocionada de Meiling-, tomando algo de una biblioteca en sus manos-. Toma, te lo regalo –dijo entregando un libro a la desconcertada castaña.

"_Repostería para la cocinera moderna_" Se llamaba aquella suerte de manual.

-Me dijiste que querías hacer un pastel por la llegada de unos familiares muy importantes para ti y recordé que tenía este libro, tiene muy buenas recetas pero jamás lo usé –rió graciosamente-. Y creo que te servirá mucho más a ti ahora.

-M-muchas gracias Meiling.

Ambas se sonrieron dulcemente y la culpa comenzó a escalar posiciones en su descontrol de sensaciones.

-Tomen asiento, por favor –pidió el castaño señalando la enorme cantidad de sillones del acogedor salón y tratando de disipar ese ambiente.

Se quedó pasmada observando la belleza del lugar, la chimenea encendida irradiando calor, la gran biblioteca rebosante de libros y fotografías, un escritorio algo más a la derecha y luego una hermosa decoración de sillones y almohadones terminaban de dar ese toque placentero de calidez.

Cuando volvió a reaccionar se encontró tironeada delicadamente por el ojiceleste hacia un sofá que se encontraba frente al de Li. Claro que algo en sus nervios se crispó al observarlo sentado con sus piernas muy ocupadas en sostener el peso de la rubí. Frunció el ceño e hizo lo mismo con Kai, para luego acariciarle delicadamente una de sus mejillas.

El muchacho correspondió el gesto atrayéndola hasta sentir sus labios en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Eres tan buena actriz, _mi amor_ –susurró sumamente divertido.

La muchacha rió con gracia¿Por qué no podía sentir que el mundo se terminaría tras una actitud así de su "novio"?

Si estuviera en esa situación con Syaoran sus sentidos estarían ya a esa altura lo suficientemente nublados como para… un segundo, no seguiría pensando en Syaoran. Quizás él se haya comenzado a enamorar de su prometida, y eso no estaba nada mal, y debería de ponerla feliz¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Sentía su mandíbula tensada, lo sentía. Sentía su voz entrecortada en mitad de su garganta y su pulso estremeciéndose. ¿Cómo era eso de que su, se repite _**SU**_ castaña descansaba en las piernas de ese… de ese… de ese oxigenado teñido que tenía la osadía de susurrarle vaya Dios a saber qué cosas al oído? Y ella riéndose de esa manera tan… tan… ¡Rayos! Esa muchacha hasta había logrado aniquilar el más básico de sus adjetivos.

Dirigió una mirada a su prometida, sí que era hermosa… pero su vista volvió a nublarse con la escenita que se acontecía en el sofá de en frente.

-Kai, recuerda que luego quizás pasemos con Tomoyo a recoger los papeles en tu apartamento –sonrió el zafiro algo distraído.

¿Kai?... ¿Kai?... ¡Kai!

Ahora sí estaba seguro de que sus ojos despedían enormes llamaradas de rabia, de impotencia, de bronca… de celos. ¡Ese Kai no era más que un ruin usurpador¡Primero llegaba de la buena nada a ocupar un importante cargo en su empresa, le robaba a la mujer que amaba y ahora a su mejor amigo!

Se levantó dificultosamente dejando a su prometida sentada hacia un lado y se dirigió a la ventana.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse mientras oía los murmullos de las diferentes charlas en su alrededor.

-Sugeriría que prestes más atención a tu prometida –sonó un susurro a sus espaldas.

-Y dime Eriol¿Por qué dices eso? –inquirió tosco y arisco, masticando la furia en sus palabras.

-Convengamos que hoy una charlita significativa entre los tres y bueno… puede que su mente haya sido un tanto… ¿Cómo decirlo? Corrompida por algunos fantasmas inculcados.

-Eriol¿Podría pedirte que tuvieras la delicadeza de hablar en español?

Admitámoslo, estaba completamente fuera de sí y quizás dijo eso con un volumen un poco más elevado del imaginado.

-Claro Hiragizawa¿No recuerdas el problema que tu amigo tuvo siempre con los idiomas? –interrumpió elocuentemente Fanren, haciéndole notar todos y cada uno de sus errores en los anteriores diez segundos.

Ahora todos lo observaban, sonrió nerviosamente y agradeció el chirrido causado por una puerta nuevamente abierta.

-Disculpen la tardanza –dijo la delicada figura de la amatista haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Saludó a todos y cada uno de los presentes con las presentaciones debidas y la reunión estaba por dar inicio cuando nuevamente ese chirrido fue el causante de la distracción.

Se hicieron presentes en el silencio dos semblantes que irradiaban superioridad y seguridad… dos rostros serios de mirada penetrante que denotaban ánimos de participar en la reunión.

Hien… -susurró nostálgicamente la mayor de las hermanas Li.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

****

-De verdad, no creo que esa sea una buena idea… por el momento –determinó con seguridad clavando la mirada en la enorme bóveda azul plagada de amenazadoras nubes.

Un pequeño silencio cargado de palabras se hizo presente durante uno largos segundos.

Avanzó unos pasos en el jardín de su casa y paseó la mirada por los algo deteriorados y opacos pastizales, por el suelo, por la casi oculta luna… todo menos enfrentar el destello rubí que observaba con cuidado su espalda y sus desornados cabellos chocolate.

-Syaoran… ¿Por qué ni siquiera lo piensas? –indagó con la voz entrecortada.

La noche había caído a penas terminada la reunión. Una extenuante junta en la que se habían debatido varios detalles y demás, entre una familia que pasaba años sin compartir una tarde juntos.

Una extraña mezcla liderada por la nostalgia aún tomaba preso a su corazón, para agregarle más confusión al momento de ver partir a la esmeralda tomada de la mano de _él_… y ahora su prometida desenvainando una filosa espada y acorralándolo casi inconcientemente contra el más triste y desolado callejón. Tenía que elegir, que tomar una decisión antes de verse acribillado sin piedad por sus propios errores… pero no podía. Ni sus sentimientos ni su mente tenían la claridad necesaria para pensar en una elección tan trascendental.

-Es algo que llevamos pensando desde que éramos niños Meiling, y jamás paso por nuestras cabezas casarnos a los 18… ¿Por qué ahora sí? –preguntó girando sobre si mismo y observando unas nubladas pupilas rubíes.

Sentía como ese mismo puñal estaba por clavarse en su pecho. No podía ser que…

-Y-ya veo… -comenzó reprimiendo sollozos y dejando escapar algunas furtivas y traicioneras gotas saladas- T-tú… t-tú quieres a… a S-Sakura.

Lo último fue aquellas palabras expresadas en un hilo de voz retumbando incesantes en su cabeza. Sus pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa, y notó como sus temores comenzaban a hacerse realidad... Meiling lo sabía.

Meiling sabía no sólo que no podía entregarle todo su amor, sino que también conocía el por qué.

La figura de su prometida se veía difusa entrando corriendo a la mansión, mientras la estática silueta del ambarino trataba de asimilar la situación, intentando sanar la herida que sangraba dentro de sí.

Estaba haciendo las cosas mal, muy mal… lo sabía.

Y si él ya había decidido hacer las cosas bien con Meiling¿Por qué no podía concretarlo frente a un juez?

Las despiadadas gotas de agua fría comenzaron a chocar contra su incertidumbre, y fueron sentidas por todo su cuerpo.

Y fue cuando vio, entre tanta confusión… una salida distinguida entre la niebla.

La salida que la mujer que más lo amaba en este mundo le había propuesto.

La salida que lo que le quedaba de cordura no le permitía rechazar.

Se escabulló por entre los corredores del servicio doméstico para no ser visto por su familia; no estaba moral, física ni psicológicamente preparado para uno de sus interrogatorios. Divisó minutos después la puerta de salida, sabía que Meiling no iría a llorar a su cuarto… y ahora tendría que buscarla por toda la ciudad, para encontrarle y pedirle que se casen, rogarle que fuera junto a él la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-¿A dónde va, joven Li?

Se paró en seco hasta que reconoció a la persona que había emitido esa oración.

I-ré a buscar a Meiling, Wei –resumió como dispuesto a salir.

-La vi salir tan extraña como las veces anteriores, pero no pensé que fuera algo grave –le dijo pensativo.

-¿Cómo las otras veces? –repitió.

-Meiling sale muy seguido de esta casa con muecas extrañas en lugar de su siempre brillante sonrisa.

-Debe ser porque… -comenzó dudoso y algo apenado- la noche anterior a esta no regresé a dormir.

Podía confesarle algo así a Wei, simplemente porque era Wei… era como un padre para él ¿Y quién mejor que la voz madura y con experiencia de un padre para intentar esfumar tanta neblina en camino?

-Pero… ¿No pasaron esa noche juntos?

Syaoran negó lentamente con la cabeza.

S-é que ella notó mi ausencia¿Cómo lo haría? –dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Porque… ella tampoco durmió aquí esa noche, y pensé que estaban juntos.

Comenzó a sentir el eco del retumbe de palabras en su cabeza, unas y otras venían, se asociaban, se distanciaban y era sucedidas por otras diferentes…

Miró a Wei entre interrogante y confundido, y es que ahora comenzaba que comenzaba a atar distintos cabos, tenía los motivos que le faltaban.

Ahora sabía dónde estaba Meiling, sabía el por qué de su comportamiento, sabía acerca de todos los sentimientos que se agolpaban tras tan intensas pupilas… y sabía que si no se apuraba, simplemente podía perderla para siempre.

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé no… es lo mejor que pude hacer pero sí es lo que el escaso tiempo que tuve para continuarlo y mi deterioro de inspiración me permitieron… disculpen pero no quería meter angs aunque la situación llegara a ameritarlo por lo que lo mezclé con algo de humor. Cambié el triángulo por un cuadrado? Jajaja, ya sé que rumbo darle a esta historia y prometo que el próximo capítulo va a tener menos retardo y va a ser mejor que este._

_Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo… espero con ansias sus próximos reviews tengan en ellos críticas o elogios, ya que eso es lo que alienta a la continuidad de esta historia n.n_

Florencia.


	10. Inocentemente culpables

**Asistente personal**

_Si, hay un poco de todo... no se dejen llevar únicamente por el final, es sólo que no podía cortarlo antes y abajo está la explicación n.n_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, por supuesto._

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

_"...Ahora sabía dónde estaba Meiling, sabía el por qué de su comportamiento, sabía acerca de todos los sentimientos que se agolpaban tras tan intensas pupilas… y sabía que si no se apuraba, simplemente podía perderla para siempre."_

**Capítulo 10: Inocentemente culpables.**

Se oía la exasperante monotonía con la que las gotas de agua caídas del cielo chocaban contra el techo de chapa del lugar, a la vez que la tenue luz que alumbraba el lugar sufría el peligro de pronto cortarse, si es que la tempestad aumentaba.

Masajeó suavemente sus sienes por enésima vez en los últimos diez minutos. Dejó escapar de sus labios un largo suspiro cargado de confusión y se acomodó en el amplio y mullido sofá en el estaba sentado.

Su mano derecha voló hasta llegar a sus desordenados cabellos chocolate demostrando nerviosismo.

-Toma el té y relájate un poco, Syaoran –pidió el zafiro sentado frente a él y momentáneamente responsable de la casa de sus padres.

Colocó sus dedos alrededor de la taza caliente y le dio unos rápidos sorbos. A través de los ventanales aún se escurrían las gotas testigos de todo lo sucedido ese día.

-Me contaste que después de verla partir, fuiste por ella –comenzó tranquilamente-. Pero… ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

-Lo primero que hice luego de oír a Wei fue llamarte…

Flash back

_-Syaoran –oyó la tranquila e incipiente voz de su amigo saludándolo del otro lado del teléfono, contrastando con otros murmullos de voces que hasta le sonaron familiares…_

_-Dime ¿Qué hablaste hoy con Meiling? –sintió su propia voz más desesperada y nerviosa de lo que hubiese deseado, no quería un interrogatorio por eso._

_-Ella estaba segura de que ya no le importabas y que buscabas a otra mujer, Kai me advirtió de eso, por lo que tratamos de hacerla cambiar de opinión y creo que algo logramos. Pero ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_-Tuvimos una discusión, luego te cuento… le pediré que se case conmigo._

_-¿¡Qué dices, Syaoran¿Te has vuelto loco? –exclamó algo fuera de sí._

_Cortó la llamada y cruzó decidido la puerta de salida, la lluvia volvía a arremeter en contra de su cuerpo y las calles desérticas parecían invitarlo a recorrerlas en un camino que él conocía de memoria… aunque cuyo final nunca fue tan incierto._

Fin del flash back

-Imaginarás que hasta ese punto, conozco la historia –lo interrumpió sarcástico y algo impaciente, necesitaba saber hasta qué punto la locura había corrompido a su amigo obligándolo a equivocarse.

-Bien, esa charla terminó de confirmarme su paradero –un aire de tristeza e incertidumbre cubría su aura sombría, cuando el reloj a penas marcaba las once-. Hace unos días, mi padre me dijo que Kouta había recibido vacaciones por ser una mala influencia, y en ese momento no lo entendí, pero mi padre siempre fue más perceptivo que yo y debió darse cuenta. Es verdad que Meiling lucía extraña… pero no voy a atribuirme el hecho de haberme dado cuenta, ni mucho menos haber entendido en ese momento que fue él quien me llamó para sobornarme hoy por la mañana.

-¿Y cómo supiste que fue él?

-Porque no buscaba dinero, me extorsionó con la cifra que yo quisiese… yo creo que él buscaba a Meiling. Fui hasta su casa y ahí estaba, llorando en los brazos de ese desgraciado –desvió la mirada hasta la de su amigo-. Para ese momento, él le había contado todo lo que sabía con detalles, y estoy seguro de que también la había corrompido con conjeturas propias. Fue una discusión muy fuerte… y me dolió en el alma comprobar que ella fue la más perjudicada. A pesar de que ambos expusimos a los gritos nuestros fundamentos y le pedí prácticamente de rodillas que se casara conmigo, lo resumió todo en un simple "Necesito pensar" y salió del lugar dejándonos consternados.

-Entonces debe estar con Kai… –masculló pensativo.

-¡¿CON KAI?! –chilló parándose de un solo salto-. Supuse que se había ido lejos, a un lugar para estar _**sola**_… ¡No con ese vil usurpador! –rugió fuera de sí incrustando su puño contra la pared más cercana.

-Él no está en tu contra, Syaoran. Y aunque no lo creas ni lo entiendas en este momento, está jugando más a tu favor de lo que crees.

-No digas tonterías¿Qué no ves que te está seduciendo a ti también? Primero vino a desplazar mi autoridad en la empresa, a quedarse con Sakura, a alejarme de mi prometida y ahora a mi mejor amigo…

-Sí Syaoran, puedes seguir pensando que el mundo fue creado sólo para que tu existencia fuera posible pero…

-Deja las malditas metáforas, Eriol –seguía hablando más desafiante y enfurecido de lo que deseaba.

-¡Y tú relájate de una buena vez!

-Sabes, sí voy a relajarme –bramó tomando su abrigo.

-Dicen que el agua fría también calma a las fieras, así que no pienso detenerte –bromeó dirigiéndole una elocuente mirada-. Pero si quieres recuperar a Meiling y entender tus sentimientos por Sakura, aclárale a tu mente y a tu orgullo que no juegan esta partida.

Salió del departamento para encontrarse nuevamente con esas despiadadas gotas de lluvia.

-Veo que ya somos compañeros de ruta –les susurró irónico emprendiendo camino hacia la empresa.

No sabía por qué iba hacia ahí muy claramente… pero quizás pudiera despejarse enfrascando su mente en otros asuntos. Después de todo, sus hermanas viajarían a Tokio con Eriol y Tomoyo para hacer las publicidades desde el hotel de allá y había que terminar con los detalles. Ellos eran los encargados de la parte "visual" de la campaña. Por otro lado, Sakura, Kai y él todo lo relacionado con lo técnico y que la visual no sufra inconvenientes. Se irían por sólo un día, o tal vez menos… pero de todas formas siendo el primer movimiento, debería ser muy bueno.

Las avenidas y sus calles angostas sólo demostraban triste soledad mientras se abrían a su paso, parecía ser el único ente tan esquizofrénico como para caminar en esas circunstancias y a esa hora.

Su mirada regresó al suelo y a su confusión, nunca su vida se había sufrido semejante golpe a la estructuración a la que la sometía. Nunca su mente se vio contrariada y mucho menos doblegada por nada en este mundo. Y no había pasado tiempo, si el tiempo regresara dos semanas atrás se encontraría, de hecho, con que todo reposaba en tanta calma como siempre.

Se sentó en el cordón de una vereda y comenzó a recordar la oficina a la que intentaba llegar y que se encontraba a escasas cinco cuadras. Estaba seguro de que nada había cambiado en ella, y que todo seguía como si en su vida también todo estuviera igual. Qué irónico.

Sus pensamientos siguieron ese hilo durante varios minutos, cuando repentinamente sintió como la lluvia dejaba de atacar inescrupulosamente sus cabellos completamente mojados.

No iba a abrir los ojos simplemente para comprobar que había dejado de llover, era hora de que eso pasara. Y sus párpados parecían negarse a ayudarlo a salir del estado absorto en el que estaba. Sin embargo, aún en sus tímpanos llegaba a resonar el eco de la lluvia al caer monótonamente sobre el cansado pavimento.

-

-

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Vas a resfriarte, y eso no le gustaría nada a tu prometida.

Un paraguas rosado con algunos estampados protegían su cuerpo sostenidos por unas delicadas manos que llevaban puestos un par de guantes y una bolsa bien cerrada para eludir el efecto de la lluvia, subió la mirada y se encontró con el destello esmeralda tan propio en ella, algo más apago… si se puede agregar. Sus cabellos comenzaban a mojarse al no tener sobre ellos aquel artilugio y enmarcaban perfectamente el contorno de aquel precioso rostro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó desentendido.

El choque entre miradas volvió a producir una peligrosa reacción en cadena en el interior del muchacho, tratando de controlarlo a través de cualquier medio… después de todo, debía admitir que ya estaba algo acostumbrado.

-Estaba entrando a mi departamento –simplificó tranquilamente señalando el edificio a unos pasos de ellos-. ¿Y tú?

-Creo que ni yo lo sé –confesó algo turbado y evitando su mirada.

-Parece que quieres ir directo al hospital, de verdad vas a enfermarte si sigues así.

El joven se levantó lentamente y tomó con suavidad la mano de la muchacha, haciendo que el paraguas volviera a defenderla a ella de la cada vez más potente tempestad. Un trueno se hizo presente haciendo sobresaltar graciosamente a la castaña, luego se hizo visible otro as de luz blanca precediendo a un sonido aún más potente que el primero.

- ¿Q-quieres pasar? Esto podría complicarse y si te quedas… –invitó tímidamente mirando hacia otro lado.

Analizó la situación por unos segundos, y la consideró la mejor opción… y quizás hasta podría aclarar un poco el caos en su interior si lo hacía.

- C-claro –dijo entrando con ella al departamento y dirigiéndose al elevador.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Las puertas de aquel por demás reducido espacio se cerraron por completo y el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a ascender lentamente. Desquiciantemente lenta.

La mirada de Syaoran la esquivaba tanto como ella a la de él. Seguía sin el valor ni la fortaleza para enfrentarlo (y podía sentir la prueba tangible de eso en el temblor de sus piernas o la ya tan conocida aceleración en su ritmo cardíaco), pero ni eso pudo contra la expresión turbada de su rostro bajo la lluvia, siendo azotado sin clemencia y en peligro de enfermar. No podía entrar a su departamento ignorando aquella escena y pudiendo vivir con aquel peso que su conciencia le recordaría por el resto de sus días.

Claro que ahora sufría en carne propia las consecuencias de sus buenas intenciones, ahora que sentía el aire escasear, ahora que debía acumular toda su fuerza vital para mantenerse erguida y apelar a lo que restaba de su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a su brazos… una lágrima furtiva casi la traiciona tras un recuerdo muy poco grato de unas hora hacia atrás.

"_Sakura... sé que van a matarme si los muchachos saben que te lo dije pero… Syaoran va a proponerle matrimonio a Meiling, y es justo que lo sepas"_

Por más dulces que intentaron sonar las palabras de su amiga del otro lado del teléfono, nada sobre la inmensa faz de la Tierra tenía la fuerza necesaria para evitar que las lágrimas no se agolparan en su pupila para derramarse a lo largo de su mejilla y terminar en el amargo suelo que las recibía.

Ése era el fin de su sueño, el fin de uno que, siendo objetivos… nunca había comenzado.

No se había obligado a tomar ninguna decisión por el momento. Ella ya estaba bien armada con su plan de refugiarse tras la espalda de su amigo… y con eso sobreviviría por algún tiempo. Luego de la boda, su mente tendría la excusa perfecta para doblegar al traicionero e inescrupuloso corazón, que a estas alturas ni siquiera tenía el derecho de formar parte de su estructurado cuerpo… pero el cinismo de éste órgano parecía exceder los límites conocidos y aún estaba ahí. Latiendo como si nada de lo que hiciera pusiera en peligro su salud psicológica, como si él no fuera el causante de tantas lágrimas derramadas. Latía como autómata, casi ajeno de tanta culpabilidad.

El décimo piso anunciaba el final de la tortura, por lo que se apresuró a salir del elevador y abrir la puerta, entraron en completo sigilo. Tanto silencio comenzaba a incomodar.

El lugar parecía simplemente haber sido invadido por una suerte de alienígenas ignorantes de que los ingredientes de cocina no eran armas de destrucción letal, ya que podía ver desparramada harina por la mayor parte de la casa y hasta juraría que esas manchitas en las paredes solían formar parte de la yema de algún huevo.

-Estaba intentando hacer un pastel –se excusó-. Pero los ingredientes no dejaron los resultados esperados, por lo que fui a comprar más –declaró señalando la pequeña bolsita que llevaba en la mano.

-Ya veo… si quieres puedo ayudarte, soy muy buen cocinero –se ofreció.

-No hace falta… –comenzó.

-Apuesto a que no podrías seguirme el ritmo en la cocina –desafió divertido y muy seguro.

-Veo que la noche te sienta perfecta para perder las apuestas –se defendió sin ánimos de quedarse atrás-. Pero será mejor que te cambies de ropa, estás empapado. Tengo algo de mi hermano guardado, si quieres puedes usarlo.

Ambos cambiaron su vestuario con afán de evitar alguna suerte de pulmonía y se vieron nuevamente, tras unos segundos, en la cocina del pequeño departamento.

-Y… ¿Qué pastel tenías pensado hacer? –indagó minutos después.

-Este –señaló uno dibujado sobre el libro recientemente regalo por cierta azabachada, que se encontraba sobre la mesada de la cocina.

-Veo que a Kai le gusta el chocolate con merengue y crema –comentó filosamente.

La castaña se limitó a fruncir el ceño y mirarlo con elocuencia.

-No, pero sí a mi padre y a mi hermano… quienes vendrán mañana por la noche, por eso el pastel.

El ambarino chasqueó la lengua, disimulando su alegría al saber que no estaría haciendo la comida del enemigo.

Vio como sus fuertes manos se desplazaban del batidor a la harina, y de allí a la perfecta colocación de los huevos con una destreza que no hubiera imaginado. Parecía ser un experto en todo lo a que artes culinarias se tratase y se asombró ante el nuevo descubrimiento.

-Si quieres continúa tú –ofreció una vez hecha la mezcla-. Sólo tiene que batirlo con cuidado mientras pongo a fundir el chocolate –finalizó observando un pote con la crema ya batida sobre la mesada.

Tomó el recipiente y comenzó a batir de una forma muy… efusiva. Con una fuerza digna de cualquier premio, pero no idónea para hacer un pastel. Y fue una pequeña risita quien le advirtió de su error.

Lo fulminó con la mirada al entender que ella había pasado a ser el centro de burla del asunto.

-Así no es –comenzó divertido por sus expresiones-. Mira –le dijo tomando delicadamente la mano en la que sostenía el batidor con su derecha y con la otra respaldando a quien llevaba el recipiente.

Sentía su aliento chocar suavemente contra su desprotegido cuello, y de nuevo notaba como sus sentidos se nublaban ante su tacto y su racionalidad comenzaba a negarse a hacer acto de aparición. Claro que en ese momento poco importaba que sus neuronas proclamaran huelga por tiempo indeterminado o que el oxígeno comenzara a escasear en el aire, si tenía el pecho de Syaoran Li rozándole la espalda.

-Mucho mejor –dijo al ver como la castaña comprendía la técnica-. He aquí la prueba real de que cuando el maestro es el mejor hasta una mula puede salir cocinando el mejor de los pasteles¿No?

¿Era su impresión o la había llamado mula? Sí, a menos de que esa fuera una complicada metáfora, era una clara declaración de guerra… una que ella no estaba dispuesta a perder, por supuesto.

Voló la vista hacia la mesada, donde reposaban aún utensilios e ingredientes sin utilizar y un minucioso plan de contraataque ya había encontrado no sólo la mejor de las tácticas, sino también las más potente y eficaz de las armas.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Su mirada aún se perdía en la perfección de sus orbes esmeralda mientras su mente le recriminaba claramente el hacer eso. Y es que haber elegido _ese_ modo para enseñarle a cocinar a _ella_ había sido el mayor atentado contra la salud mental y psicológica que el mundo había presenciado… y prefería esos momentos en que se denigraban sutilmente con complejas y filosas interpretaciones, buscando un airoso ganador en un inocentón juego de palabras, antes que el delirio inminente de sentirla estremecerse bajo su tacto mientras él mismo gozaba de su cercanía.

Eso era demasiada tortura para que un simple y débil ser humano lo resistiera. Y más aun para que un simple, débil, confundido y enamorado ser humano sobreviva tras ello.

Nunca podría escapar de esas reacciones en presencia de aquella mujer, y eso era algo que comenzaba a asumir.

-¿Quieres más harina? –ofreció cordialmente produciendo un sobresalto bien disimulado en el joven.

Procesó las palabras de la muchacha al tiempo que la veía tomar un puñado de ese polvo blanco entre las manos y acercarse al recipiente que él mismo sostenía.

-Sí, creo que un poco más harina no vendría mal –vaciló tratando concentrarse y observando la mezcla.

-Vaya, tu rostro no dice lo mismo –rió inocentemente tras su comentario, y el muchacho entendió lo desfiguradas que debían estar sus expresiones para ese momento.

-Por supuesto que sí, mi rostro también afirma que no sería mala idea algo de harina –se defendió dibujando una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó con un timbre de voz bastante extraño.

-Seguro –afirmó.

Fue entonces cuando vio la mano de la castaña abrirse lentamente y una fugaz ráfaga de aire proveniente de un potente soplido de su parte cubrió completamente su rostro de aquel polvo blanco. Oh, si. Eso volvía a ser la guerra. Regresó de su sorpresa mientras la muchacha aún reía de su broma y observó la mezcla viscosa que contenía el recipiente que sostenía.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa macabra mientras en un solo y rápido movimiento logró que el rostro de una desprevenida castaña terminara completamente manchado.

Le causó mucha gracia ver su nuevo maquillaje y la mirada fulminante que le dirigía.

La muchacha llegó rápida y astutamente hacia la mesada y deslizó su mano hacia el pote de crema.

-Syao… -susurró inocentemente ocultando su nueva arma a sus espaldas.

Le dirigió una mirada desconfiada hasta que se vio nuevamente con una sustancia invadiendo su cara.

Ambos se dirigieron al pote de crema y segundos después se vieron corriendo a través de toda la casa en persecución de su enemigo. Volteó atrás con la cabeza y observó la silueta de la castaña a punto de darle alcance, y no tenía el valor de entrar a su alcoba para refugiarse, por lo que se quedó esperando el ataque de su oponente. La muchacha se lanzó hacia él, quien logró interceptarla muy bien sólo con su mano derecha, tomándola por la cintura y amenazando a su mejilla con la izquierda.

Y ahí empezaba otra vez esa molesta sensación de vértigo y alteración.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Levantó suavemente su cabeza hasta encontrar su mirada y se vio invadida por la inmensidad de aquel destello ambarino.

Otra vez la sangre fluyendo a una velocidad extraordinaria.

Otra vez sus sentidos siendo corrompidos sin siquiera poder poner resistencia.

Otra vez el oxígeno faltando en sus pulmones.

Otra vez Syaoran Li.

Notó la distracción del joven y se decidió por un intento desesperado para recuperar la cordura… o por lo menos lo que a estas alturas quedaba de ella. Deslizó su mano a la mejilla del muchacho y dejó en ella (nada sutilmente) toda la crema que tenía en su mano.

El joven pareció reaccionar y volvió a sujetarla de modo tal que no pudiera escapar y así disfrutar de su venganza. Claro que la joven, tras la risa que le produjo la expresión de su compañero al verse atacado indiscriminadamente, comenzó a forcejear para soltarse e ir por más provisiones.

-Oh, no. No te irás –le advirtió desafiante, lo que produjo mayor empeño en la esmeralda y sus forcejeos.

Con lo que no contaban era con que tras un pequeño empujón de la castaña, el ambarino perdiera el equilibrio y ella cayera debajo de él en el suelo de la sala de estar.

Sentía como el corazón luchaba desesperado con aparentes intenciones de salir disparado de su pecho y su respiración se agitaba conforme pasaban los segundos manteniendo tal cercanía. Podía ver sin problemas la perfección de aquellas facciones, de aquellos ojos, sus cabellos atolondrados cubriendo parte de su frente. Y por supuesto, la crema que ella había dejado en sus mejillas.

Se maldijo interiormente por el hecho tras descubrir lo tentador que eso podría resultar.

Y es que podía leer tantas cosas en la inmensidad de esas pupilas…

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero una mano del castaño se deslizó hacia su rostro, dejando la marca blanca en ambas mejillas, y se descubrió así misma sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Vio como se acercaba lentamente y colocaba su frente sobre la suya, y notó ir ante sus ojos la última pizca de juicio que le quedaba.

Maldijo mentalmente su debilidad, y se rindió a cerrar lentamente los ojos.

Sus labios comenzaron a sentir el calor del roce de otros labios, y también a corresponder aquel tierno beso que él le estaba regalando… ya se arrepentiría después.

En cuando recordara las palabras de Tomoyo horas atrás…

¿Las palabras de Tomoyo?

¡Las palabras de Tomoyo!

Abrió los ojos y corrió con cuidado los labios para el que joven notara su reprobación ante estas actitudes.

-Meiling –logró musitar segundos después.

Sentía los perfectos labios de Syaoran recorriendo desde los suyos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, con peligrosas escalas en su cuello que amenazaban contundentes a terminar en esquizofrenia.

-Ya no hay nada con ella –escuchó que articulaba mientras su aliento chocaba con su indefenso lóbulo.

Sintió su propio y peligroso suspiro tras esa acción y supo que la racionalidad ya no tendría lugar en esa noche… nada tendría lugar que no fuera el deleite de lo que aquel castaño quisiera darle.

Y sí, era un golpe importante para su orgullo.

Y sí, era algo que nunca en su vida pensó.

Pero sí, era algo tan necesario como respirar en ese momento.

Y no tenía ánimos suicidas esa noche.

Tomó con cuidado el contorno de su cara y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, viendo sus pupilas nubladas por sentimientos que no podría definir… pero comandadas por lo que indudablemente sería deseo. Se apenó tras pensar que los suyos deberían de verse igual, pero no le dio importancia, mientras se ocupaba de desparecer con sus labios el rastro que ella misma había dejado minutos atrás con la crema... y luego él haciéndole lo mismo.

Sintió como volvía a capturar su boca de una manera enfermiza tras aquella extremecedora caricia y ambos luchaban por seguir profundizando el beso con apetito que nunca antes había sentido… y mucho menos del cual había sido presa.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Se alejó unos centímetros a causa del maldito oxígeno que resulta ser vital para la vida humana y logró ver los labios de la mujer hinchados y más rojos que nunca, sonrió ante el hecho de ser _ÉL_, el responsable de ello. De que, por aunque sea esos minutos de delirio a los que la había arrastrado en su afán de sentirla... era _suya_. Suya, y de nadie más.

Notó en la esmeralda de sus ojos algo que por lo menos reavivó una esperanza en su interior:

Ella lo deseaba.

Volvió a besarla con todo el hambre que ni siquiera conocía, jugando con sus labios, con su lengua, o con lo que sea que encontrara en su camino. Y se paró dificultosamente debido a negarse a romper ese beso, dio unos pasos hacia delante logrando hacerla chocar contra la pared y sus manos volaron a su cintura, para comenzar a subir y bajar por su espalda.

Saboreaba con cuidado cada rincón que recorría de la muchacha con la intención de grabarlo en su mente y poder recordarlo cada vez que ella no estuviera, como sabría que luego de semejante error pasaría. Porque con sus instintos y neuronas totalmente muertas, sólo atinó a decir que no estaba con Meiling, no que él la llevaría al altar a como de lugar. Aunque eso atentara contra su propia vida.

Y ella estaba con Kai, aunque eso sólo lo hacía disfrutarla más.

Pero se sentiría después una basura aprovechadora, ese no era el momento.

-¿La habitación? –preguntó contra sus labios entre besos y suspiros, no en espera de la ubicación (que ya conocía bien) sino en busca de la aceptación de la joven a aquella tan poco sutil propuesta.

Pero su única contestación fue las manos de la muchacha pegándolo más a ella y sus labios besándolo de una forma que no imaginaba en la castaña.

No podía creer lo apasionada que la pequeña e inocente Sakura podría llegar a ser.

¿Cuántas cosas más no conocería de ella?

-E-es esa… puerta –le dijo con las pocas palabras que lograron salir de sus labios.

Un calo frío trepó por todo su cuerpo al entender lo que vendría, sería suya. Suya, suya, suya.

_**Suya**_.

Sus piernas rodearon su cintura sin dejar de besarlo… y él no esperaría ni un segundo más para dirigirse hacia esa gloriosa habitación…

TOC TOC

Ambos se detuvieron unos segundos e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice que claramente invitaba a continuar, ignorando todo alrededor existente... por más molesto o importante que pudiera ser.

TOC TOC

Dos pequños golpecitos hicieron un segundo acto de presencia retumbando su sonido.

Lo miró con algo de frustración y se separaron rápidamente, volviendo a recobrar, poco a poco, su querida racionalidad.

La muchacha se dirigió a la puerta y él la siguió lentamente.

Pudo ver como la castaña abría la puerta y detrás de eso, la escena del elevador cerrando sus puertas y despidiendo a un hombre de traje blanco…y, un poco más adelante una persona que no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Sakura, veras… es difícil decirte esto pero… es que sinceramente yo confío en tu amistad y no quiero fiarme de palabras sin hechos contundentes y quizás… bueno quizás haya estado viendo algunos fantasmas en donde hay y de verdad me gustaría que las cosas entre nosotras quedaran bien y…

Vio como aquella hermosa mirada rubí recorría del piso hasta la desarreglada figura de la castaña, quien aún conservaba ciertas marcas… _significativas_.

-Oh, perdona si interrumpí algo –se comenzó a disculpar-. Es que de verdad lo consideré importante…

Estaba estático en el lugar, sin poder articular una palabra y sin lograr hacer que sus piernas obedeciera sus intentos por salir corriendo. Estaba en el medio de un triángulo con las dos personitas más inocentes y honestas que pudo haber encontrado.

Su mirada estaba clavada en la azabachada, quien unos segundos después notó su presencia en el lugar… y simplemente se quedó observándolo como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-A-ahora lo entiendo… -comenzó con pequeñas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas-. E-entonces tenían razón, yo era la ingenua.

Y así de imprevista como llegó, se echó a correr dando alcance al elevador y desapareciendo de su vista.

Ni una sola palabra flotaba en el confuso aire.

Ni una sola lágrima que afectara la retina.

Ni un solo corazón que pudiera verse destrozado.

Ningún cuerpo que no se mostrara estático, exactamente en el mismo lugar.

-Tú destino es con ella –dijo con un hilo de voz a duras penas audible-… S-si no vas tras ella la perderás, y lamentarás quedarte solo.

Estaba claro para él, era un punto y aparte en una relación que jamás existió.

Ella quería seguir con un camino que era ajeno al de él, y, por más que doliera tanto en el alma como el pecho, tenía que aceptarlo.

Porque ella estaba sufriendo tanto como él, ahora podía notarlo… y él no era quién para confundirla y hacerla sufrir de esa manera, para jugar con instintos que ella seguramente no conocía y hacerle creer que eran puros sentimientos similares a los que él sentía... no podía hacerle creer que era amor, cuando era simple deseo.

Porque, por más que sus documentos decretaran una mayoría de edad, ella aún era una niña…

No habló, no se despidió, no la miró a los ojos. No tenía el valor ni el coraje para intentar algo así y no tomarla nuevamente en sus brazos y secuestrarla y llevarla lejos a alguna parte del mundo lejos, muy lejos ahí.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Sus últimas palabras aun parecían flotar en el aire, y vio pasar frente a sí la muda figura de su jefe. Simplemente caminó con lentitud por delante de ella, observando con mucha atención el suelo, llegó al elevador, entró en él y marcó el número de piso… sin siquiera darse media vuelta y saludar, o enfrentar sus ojos… nada.

Porque seguramente entre todo esto, él ahora entendía lo mucho que amaba a Meiling, y hubiese apostado cualquier cosa a que extrañaba tanto sus besos que se animó a probar con los labios de una inexperta algo más hormonada en su presencia, que ni siquiera le habría llegado a los talones a su prometida.

Y así, decepcionado, dolido y enamorado de una mujer a la que estaba perdiendo… era como se fue.

Y ella sólo podía limitarse contener el centenar de lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos…

-

-

-

Dejó escapar un suspiro, y continuó observando el gran ventanal de su oficina adornado por una hermosa mañana otoñal. La tormenta de la noche anterior había desparecido todas las nubes y algunos rayitos de sol asomaban con ánimos de calentar el frío ambiente de en derredor.

-¡FUISTE TÚ! LO SÉ, NO LO NIEGUES MÁS DESGRACIADO USURPADOR.

Los gritos podían oírse del otro lado de la contundente puerta de roble, por lo que se avanzó a ella y la abrió casi desesperadamente.

Y ahí, del otro lado, aconteciéndose una escena de lo más inusual.

La silueta de Syaoran tomando por el cuello a la de Kai y acorralándolo contra la pared, gritando vaya Dios a saber cuántas cosas y con la ira y la rabia reflejadas en sus perfectos ojos ámbar.

-¡¿Qué haces Syaoran?! –gritó la castaña acercándose.

-NO TE METAS KINOMOTO –advirtió aún fuera de sí, logrando congelar en el lugar a la castaña-. NO HE PODIDO ENCONTRAR A MEILING POR LAS IDEAS QUE IMPLANTASTE EN SU CABEZA DESGRACIADO.

El rubio por su parte parecía no inmutarse, tranquilo y sereno como si no estuviera en peligro de ser estrangulado.

-TÚ ESTUVISTE AYER EN DONDE SAKURA QUERIDO _TRAJE BLANCO_, PARA TERMINAR DE SEPARARNOS… PERO NO LO VAS A LOGRAR, VOY A CASARME CON ELLA¿LO ENTENDISTE¿O DE VERDAD CREÍAS QUE NO ME HABÍA PERCATADO DE QUE TE GUSTABA MI PROMETIDA¡JA! VOY A LLEVARLA AL ALTAR Y SERÁ MÍA Y NO VOLVERÁS A INTROMETERTE EN MI VIDA¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?

Anonadada, consternada, petrificada… Sakura no podía observar la escena de otra manera. Puñales se clavaban inescrupulosamente, salían y volvía a clavarse en su ya desgarrado corazón¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Vio como el castaño se tranquilizaba y comenzaba a aflojar el agarre.

-Te estás equivocando mucho Li, si me crees el enemigo –articuló seguro, enfrentándolo a los ojos-. Por lo que yo sé, tu verdadero oponente está cerca e invisible y ves su sombra en todos los demás.

-Mis enemigos, _querido Kai_, son Kouta y tú, quienes se esfuerzan demasiado en arruinar mi vida.

-De acuerdo, entonces me declaro orgullosamente como tu sagaz contrincante –comenzó de forma muy elocuente-. Pero lo cierto es que ni Kouta ni yo fuimos los culpables de que Meiling supiera todo, tuviera esas reacciones o que estuviera anoche en el departamento de Sakura.

La confusión volvía a dominarla¿Cómo sabía Kai eso¿Se estaba declarando el enemigo de Syaoran?. ¿Es que Li tenía razón en sus acusaciones?

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

El castaño estaba regresando a su oficina como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras el rubio estaba por imitarlo.

-Kai… -murmuró con el poco aire con el que contaba.

-Lo sé, es confuso… pero después hablaremos¿De acuerdo? –le dibujó una de las sonrisas que ella tanto conocía y no pudo más que asentir y regresar a su lugar de trabajo.

A penas resistió las ganas de llamar a Tomoyo en busca de consuelo y tal vez algunas respuestas… pero sabía que para esos momentos, ella debería estar trabajando en Tokio con todo su ser para que todo saliera bien, detalle por detalle. Como era muy característico en ella.

-Señorita Kinomoto, solicitan verla por cuestiones de negocios –sonó una voz del otro lado del intercomunicador.

No tenía ánimos de recibir a nadie, pero mucho menos de enfrascarse a sacar conjeturas que seguramente serían erróneas y lastimarse, de hecho, con sus mismas conclusiones.

-Dile que suba –contestó pensativa.

Su mente aún divagaba en la pelea anterior¿A Kai le gustaba Meiling? Sí, eso era muy probable pero jamás, nunca en la vida él atentaría en contra de nadie para su propio favor, y ella jugaría la vida en eso… y mucho menos si una de sus amigas se ve involucrada¡Ni pensarlo! Había en el medio de eso un gran malentendido gran… pero… ¿Hasta qué punto? Si Syaoran le había reclamado a Meiling de una forma que jamás había ni imaginado, la llevaría al altar, sería suya… y él de ella. Y así debía ser, ella no jugaba esa partida, ella era ajena a esa situación y punto final. Por más que su corazón se contraiga o por más que las lágrimas amenacen con salir, así debían ser las cosas.

Meiling había sido lastimada y traicionada y no podía dejar de otorgarse la responsabilidad es eso¿Quién más sino? Eran ellos los únicos culpables de cada uno de sus errores, ellos y nadie más.

TOC-TOC

-Adelante –resumió dejando de ver al ventanal para girar nuevamente hacia la puerta.

Las bisagras nuevamente dando entrada a un nuevo dolor.

De vuelta el corazón que parecía negarse a latir y la sangre a circular, de nuevo ese vació en el medio del estómago y de nuevo la despiadada sucesión de imágenes plagadas de recuerdos.

-El señor Tarahiwi puede atenderlo, en la oficina contigua –susurró con el hilo de voz que logró pronunciar.

Sus cabellos platinados se movía a su lento compás mientras hacía caso omiso a sus peticiones y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Sus ojos, tan fríos como el mismo hielo, apuntaban hacia ella sin reparos, enmarcados siempre por una socarrona sonrisa en el rostro. La tranquilidad parecía nunca querer abandonarlo, y se veía mucho más fuerte con ese impecable traje blanco.

Se paró frente a ella como muy seguro y la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí.

-No,_mi querida flor de cerezo_, esta vez no vine por cuestiones laborales –le susurró al oído como el último soplo que intentaba arrojarla hacia al abismo… logrando a perfección aquel objetivo.

-S-suéltame –logró articular tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

-Por supuesto que no, tú eres _**mi **_Sakura –acotó sujetándola aun más fuerte.

-No… no lo soy, por favor vete.

Si, se lo estaba pidiendo… no iba a fingir la fuerza para echarlo a patadas, porque simplemente no la tenía. Ni su mente para concentrarse, ni su corazón para resistirlo.

-No me iré.

-P-pero ¿Qué haces aquí? –atinó a preguntar tratando de encontrar algún por qué.

-Fuiste, eres y serás mía, mi querida flor de cerezo… y te quiero de esa forma de la que nunca te supiste entregar –le dijo acorralándola contra la pared y aprisionando a un costado sus manos con las de él.

-Y-yue…

-Tienes razón, es tuyo el derecho a saberlo. Voy a contarle a historia con lujo de detalles… a mi mujer. Kouta, Meiling, Hitomi y yo somos muy buenos amigos… hace un poco menos de dos semanas, ahí empezó todo… cuando Hitomi necesitaba encontrar un empleo, y fue Kouta quien le ofreció presentarse para el puesto de secretaria. Todo venía bien y ella había quedado en el cargo hasta que cierta castaña se decidió a interponerse, por supuesto que tu nombre no hizo mayor eco por lo que no supe quién eras. Ese mismo fin de semana el _adorable_ prometido de la enamorada de Kouta viajó con esa secretaria a París, dejándola a ella triste y confundida y, claro, a su buen amigo Kouta como consolador. La oportunidad era perfecta para que él pudiera ganar terreno, claro que no contaba con que la hermana menor de los Li oyera su charla manipuladora y se lo comentara a Ieran. Al día siguiente le estaba llegando una carta comunicando sus vacaciones… era lógico, por eso no podían despedirlo y, tras la internación de Hien, no había tiempo de pensar una mejor solución. Hitomi escuchaba claramente los murmullos de los pasillos acerca del romance entre el vicepresidente y su asistente personal e iban directo a los oídos de Kouta, quien seguía obstinado en no comentarle nada a su enamorada. Pero fue hasta una semana después cuando supe de los mismos labios de Meiling que tenía una nueva amiga, la asistente personal de su prometido, la simpática_Kinomoto Sakura_. Imaginarás que ese nombre hizo eco en mis oídos y esa noche la pasé con Meiling hablando y alimentando en ella cosas no muy afables de su prometido, ya que en nuestros camino y en el de la muy ilusa aparecía nuestro ex querido amigo Kai, planteándole cosas como "si de verdad lo amas, debes dejarlo ir"… y un montón de otras cursilerías que por poco la avientan a amarlo con más locura y dejarlo ir a los brazos de su amante... algo que a Kouta le costó impedir. Al día siguiente me decidí por volver a verte y fue cuando pude observarte después de tanto tiempo, que supe que tenías que volver a ser mía, Sakura. Mía y sólo mía. Pero qué sorpresa me llevé cuando, al irme del lugar me encontré con una muy interesante escena en el parque Pingüino. Y, bajo la ignorancia de Kouta, quería hacerle saber a Syaoran que alguien los había visto. Por supuesto que Meiling lo supo esa misma noche, cuando fue desconsolada a los brazos de mi amigo tras entender como sincero todo lo que nosotros le decíamos y escuchar mis reveladoras palabras. En cuanto llegó Li ella salió como alma que lleva al diablo y logré interceptarla antes de que llegara donde Kai… Pero de nuevo la influencia del rubio inepto haciendo que ella quisiese dejar bien las cosas contigo y tuve que acceder a acompañarla anoche a tu departamento, donde después de verte así… con esos labios tan hinchados, las ropas desornadas, las mejillas coloradas… supe que también debías entregarte a mi de esa misma manera.

-N-no entiendo como Meiling puede ser tu amiga...

- ¡Ja! no vas a decirme que de verdad piensas que era un ángel cuando estábamos comprometidos y que cambié mi actitud luego de terminar contigo...

Terminó tomando sus labios a la fuerza y sin previo aviso, a pesar de la resistencia que la castaña intentaba poner.

- ¡Aléjate de Sakura en este mismo momento!

La voz de Kai irrumpió en el lugar, abalanzándole sobre Yue y alejándolo de Sakura.

-Cuando hablaba con Meiling y me contaba esas cosas acerca de Syaoran y Sakura supe que no venían de sus propias concluciones, por lo que inmediatamente lo acusé a ese tal Kouta, del que ella también me hablaba. Pero en cuanto di con él para_aclarar _un poco las cosas, supe que el amor hacia Meiling era sincero y que su mente también estaba siendo corrompida por otra un poco más sucia. ¿Cómo no logré pensar en vos en ese momento? Hoy, a altas horas de la madruga recibí a Meiling en mi departamento contándome todo lo sucedido y otra vez tuve que hablar con la verdad acerca de ruines manipulaciones… -dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura con algo de culpabilidad impreso en el rostro- Hoy por la mañana ella lo llamó de mi celular, luego de toda una noche ocultándole a un preocupado Li su paradero, por eso Syaoran pensaba que fui el culpable de todo y el que estuvo ayer por la noche en tu casa –se excusó-. Ahora será mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas a molestarla ¿Entendiste?

La joven veía confundida y atemorizada esa situación, ella sujetandose fuerte por la espalda del rubio y derramando algunas gotas saladas y Yue frente a ellos, a un lado de la puerta de roble.

-Por supuesto que me iré, pero Sakura… serás mía. Y eso dalo por seguro –amenazó fríamente.

La muchacha cerró con más fuerza sus manos sobre el saco de su amigo, viendo ambos como el otro joven desaparecía.

-¿N-no vas a ir a buscarlo? –indagó con un hilo de voz.

-Ahora es más importante verte bien y pensar en frío –contestó dándose media vuelta y abrazándola.

-N-no sé cómo voy a agradecerte t-todo lo que haces p-por mi…

-No tienes que hacerlo Sakura, no tienes… -susurró depositando su mentón sobre los cabellos castaños de la esmeralda y acariciándolos tiernamente.

Se abrió un importante silencio entre ellos. Silencio lleno de temores, de incertidumbre, de confusiones y de más silencio.

Un silencio plagado de amores no correspondidos.

* * *

_Es el capítulo más largo, y tiene un por qué. Estoy poniendo todo de mi para conseguir el tiempo y continuar con esta historia, pero estas semanas me voy de vacaciones. Voy a seguir haciendo todo mi esfuerzo y entre el 23, 24 o a más tardar 25 estará la actualización, en cuanto logre escabullirme a algún ciber. _

_Aunque eso me cueste mucho estoy dando mi palabra n.n_

_Espero de corazón que les haya gustado y ahora es cuando las cosas empiezan a desenroscarse y entrar en recta final… algo que me lo complica más, jajaja._

_Muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre con sus reviews, y más ahora que de verdad voy a necesitarlos n.n_

_Nos leemos lo antes posible…_

Florencia.


	11. Importante propuesta

**Asistente personal**

_Creo que todos coincidiremos en que lo más relevante del chap es el final, pero espero que sea de su agrado… ya que me ha costado mucho n.n_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, por supuesto._

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

"…_Se abrió un importante silencio entre ellos, silencio lleno de temores, de incertidumbre, de confusiones y de más silencio._

_Un silencio plagado de amores no correspondidos."_

**Capítulo 11: Importante propuesta**

Cerró la puerta del departamento completamente exhausto, esa había sido una de los peores días. Se desbrochaba la corbata al tiempo que recordaba las primeras horas tramitando los papeles y demás para que la campaña marchara bien y detuvo sus manos en su camisa semi-desabrochada cuando la figura de ese hombre llegaba a su mente. Apretó los dientes controlando la furia que sentía hacia ese sujeto. Le hubiese encantado salir corriendo y dejarle un par de buenas puñetazos a ese inepto, pero Sakura siempre estuvo primero y era muy egoísta dejarla sola en el momento en que más necesitaba un abrazo y algo de contención. Luego fueron a almorzar juntos, recordaba como la castaña le había comentado con detalle lo sucedido la noche anterior y hubiese deseado que Tomoyo estuviera ahí para respaldar su contención… nunca la había visto tan lastimada. Ni siquiera cuando lo despidió a él en el aeropuerto. Dibujó una mueca sarcástica tras ese pensamiento y decidió dejar la camisa sólo con los primeros botones desabrochados, después de todo él era un caballero.

- ¿Llegaste? –una voz sonó desde la cocina mientras el retumbe de los pasos delataban su acercamientos.

- Sí Meiling¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien, muchas gracias por haberme dejado quedarme –dijo en un susurro.

El rubio se acercó con cuidado y levantó con delicadeza el mentón de la joven, podía notar ojeras que contradecían sus palabras al igual que cierta hinchazón en los ojos. Suspiró, era claramente una situación que los hacía sufrir a todos. Aunque él no llorara.

-No tienes que agradecerme Meiling¿Vas a hablar con Syaoran?

La muchacha asintió lentamente con la cabeza y agregó tenuemente.

-Pero no hoy, hablaré con él mañana… cuando tenga las ideas un poco más acomodadas. Toda esta situación confundió bastante mis pensamientos –bajó la mirada mientras se nublaba con un velo de tristeza el rubí de sus pupilas.

-Está bien, pero recuerda que Syaoran puede estar pasando por lo mismo ante su incertidumbre…

-Él no pensó en mi a la hora de engañarme…

- ¿Y cómo puedes asegurar eso? Puedo darte por seguro que nadie tenía intención de lastimarte Mei, y quizás las cosas no se dieron de la mejor manera.

-Lo sé pero… -un pequeño sollozo se escapó de sus labios- Dime Kai¿Alguna vez amaste tanto a alguien como para cedérselo a otro persona y regalarle así una verdadera felicidad? Me siento muy cobarde si no lucho por él pero…

Se sobresaltó al descubrir que tras un pequeño y sutil tirón ahora su cabeza descansaba en el pecho del joven, quien acariciaba con ternura el azabache de sus cabellos.

-Meiling, eso es lo más valiente que puedes hacer –dibujó una mueca sarcástica al recordar la pregunta de la muchacha-… pero si de verdad lo amas lucha por él y cuando veas la guerra terminada, acepta su felicidad como la tuya. Eso es el amor.

Tenía que ser objetivo, no diría nada en beneficio propio… de eso, de eso no hablaba el amor al que él tanto estaba pontificando.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Se detuvo en seco y miro hacia la superficie caoba que tenía en frente. Tragó pesado. Levantó suavemente la mano derecha y la sintió temblar en el aire ante la simple idea de lo que debería hacer.

Es que si no tocaba la puerta y no había un adivino del otro lado, no sabría que estaba allí.

Junto aire y valor al mismo tiempo mientras apretaba los papeles contra su pecho y dos pequeños golpecitos advirtieron su presencia.

-Adelante –se escuchó del lado de adentro de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta con una lentitud asombrosa, debía hacerlo y terminar el día de una buena vez.

-Syaoran, le traigo los papeles con los presupuestos finales que se necesitarían para llevar a cabo toda la campaña.

No pudo advertir el brillo ambarino debido a que el joven se encontraba de espaldas observando del otro lado del gran ventanal.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Kinomoto. Puede dejarlos sobre el escritorio.

Su mirada se había clavado en la espalda de aquel muchacho, al tiempo que obedecía y dejaba en su lugar los papeles. Regresó hacia la puerta y entendió que no pensaba ni saludar, ni dar media vuelta… ni volver a llamarla Sakura.

Y todo en un simple silencio.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y sintió una enorme puntada en el pecho que a penas sí la dejó respirar. Entendía su actitud. Un día está comprometido con el amor de su vida y al siguiente llega ella a seducirle y arruinar todos sus planes, perdiendo en el trayecto a la mujer de sus sueños. Comprensible.

Imaginaba estar comprometida con Syaoran y ser presa de una situación parecida y era totalmente comprensible.

Regresó a su oficina y tomó su cartera y su abrigo, dispuesta a irse de ahí de una buena vez.

Señorita Kinomoto, le envían esto –le dijo una joven morocha dejándolo sobre su escritorio mientras ella ordenaba las cosas sobre éste.

Muchas gracias –sonrió y tomo lo que parecía ser… ¿Un ramo de flores de cerezo?

Sí, no era un misterio ni un secreto de estado que ésas fueran sus flores favoritas. Admiró su belleza unos segundos y luego se dirigió a leer lo escrito en la pequeña tarjeta que se confundía en tan grande presentación.

"_Para __**mi**__ querida flor de cerezo, a la que prometo visitar más pronto de lo que ella se imagina"_

Un calo frío trepó por su cuerpo al entender su mandatario sin necesidad de una firma explícita. La buscaría, conocía a ese hombre y estaba segura de que no descansaría hasta cumplir con sus objetivos, aunque sólo fuera por orgullo.

Trató de calmarse y bajó a enfrentarse con el frío invierno que amenazaba con comenzar a nevar. Miró su reloj de pulsera y observó como las agujas marcaban las 5 de la tarde, estaba tiempo. No iría a la universidad esa tarde, no señor. Esa tarde un suceso mucho más importante acontecería y no se permitiría estar mal ni por un psicópata desenfrenado que la reclamaba como "suya" ni por un histérico maniático con complejo de príncipe azul que justamente, no la reclara como "suya"… aunque lo fuera.

Se detuvo unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa y observó unos de los tantos escaparates. Sonrío para sí misma y entró con seguridad a comprar esas vajillas. Eran perfectas para esa noche, luego se adentró a otro local donde encontró exactamente lo que buscaba.

Logró abrir con dificultad la puerta de su departamento debido a la gran cantidad de bolsas que cargaba y se adentró en él. Sintió el aroma dulzón de las fragancias que había esparcido la noche anterior y no se arrepintió de haberse quedado en vela para que el lugar quedara en perfectas condiciones.

Llegó a su habitación y dejó allí la mayoría de las bolsitas, tomó el cuadro de su madre que descansaba en su mesita de luz y lo colocó en la mesa del comedor. Le dedicó una enorme y alegre sonrisa y luego volvió tarareando a la cocina.

Preparó la mesa con una dedicación increíble y ya todo estaba en su lugar a las ocho y media de la noche. Los cubiertos perfectamente ordenados al lado de los tres platos de porcelana, una copa y un vaso recientemente comprados delante de éstos y la foto de su amada madre en el centro del hermoso mantel delicadamente floreado.

Colocó en el horno el pavo que había comprado minutos atrás y agradeció la existencia de esas casas que venden la comida hecha y uno no tiene que someterse al peligro de esos complicados elementos muchas veces perjudiciales para la salud. Es decir ¿Nunca a nadie se le ocurrió lo peligroso que podía ser una afilada cuchilla? Podrías distraerte y rebanarte un dedo, o peor. ¿Nadie nunca pensó en la probabilidad de llevar una cuchara en mano batiendo la clara de un huevo y haciendo tostadas y, tras un resbalón, caer con la cuchara dentro de la tostadora y terminar electrocutados? No, no estaba delirando. Bueno, no estaba delirando _tanto_. Quizás simplemente la cocina no era para ella y punto.

Abrió la heladera para comprobar la supervivencia del pastel que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido hacer a altas horas de la madruga siguiendo la receta y recordando lo dicho por Syaoran. Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y meneó con fuerza la cabeza. Ahora era Li, no Syaoran.

TOC TOC

Pegó un respingo por el sobresalto que le causó aquel ruido y se dirigió con entusiasmo hacia la puerta.

¡Papá! –gritó con efusividad mientras abrazaba al hombre parado frente a ella-. ¡Hermano! –volvió a exclamar ahora colgándose del cuello de ese sujeto.

Sakura, tanto tiempo sin verte hija –sonrió con la dulzura que lo caracterizaba tatuada en la voz.

Es verdad, extrañaba tener a un monstruo molestón todo el tiempo.

Lo fulminó con la mirada y se contuvo a darle un merecido pisotón por el único hecho de que hacía muchos meses que no lo veía.

Pasen –invitó señalando el interior del lugar.

Vaya hija¡Qué lindo te quedó el departamento! Le agregaste mucha decoración desde la última vez.

Sí, es que Tomoyo siempre insistió con el tema y he de admitir que me ayudó mucho –comentó con alegría.

Oh, y por cierto… ¿Ella no vendrá? –la voz de Fujitaka volvía a sonar tras observar la impecable mesa con tan solo tres platos.

No, ella está en un viaje de negocios y no pudo venir. Pero pidió que los disculpara con ustedes.

Está bien, entiendo como son esas cosas –coincidió su padre tan contento como su hija por la reunión de los miembros de su pequeña familia.

Era comprensible que un monstruo no pudiera ordenar las cosas con tanta sofisticación y buen gusto –concordó observando el lugar.

Volvió a asesinarlo con la mira¡Era la segunda vez que la llamaba así¡Ella no era un monstruo! Si volvía a decirlo una vez más no reprimiría sus ganas de deshacerle el pie con un potente pisotón, sí y le dolería mucho… tanto que lloraría del dolor, sí… tendría que recurrir a la clínica de tanto dolor y… meneó la cabeza impresionada por sus sádico instintos y prefirió detenerse en la primera parte del plan. Simplemente sería un pisotón.

Por favor, siéntense –dijo yendo por unos ricos pancitos saborizados que había comprado.

Los hombres hicieron caso a la joven y tomaron asiento.

Comenzó a darse una charla muy amena sobre diferentes trivialidades… el trabajo, la facultad, cómo es Egipto, cómo es Inglaterra…

Lo últimos dos días estuve en Egipto con papá, en realidad no volveré a Inglaterra –terminó la voz de Touya para luego comenzar a comer lo traído por su hermana.

¿No? –preguntó extrañada- ¿Y por qué?

TOC TOC

¿Esperabas a alguien, hija? –indagó dulcemente su padre.

N-no –contestó confundida.

¿Quién podría ser? Nadie había avisado de pasar por su casa… ¡Quizás era Tomoyo! Conocía a su amiga y ella era capaz de regresar para pasar juntas esa hermosa cena familiar y filmarla en todo momento. Dibujó en su rostro una enrome sonrisa. Adoraba a su maniática amiga, y la ponía muy feliz el hecho de que estuviera ahí.

Abrió con ánimo la puerta pero no pudo más que borrar su sonrisa al descubrir la identidad de la persona del otro lado del umbral. Sus labios se curvaron en una especie de mueca y sintió cómo su corazón se contraída.

No atinó a saludar, ni a cerrar la puerta ni a articular palabra. Simplemente se quedó frente a él.

-Vine a traerte esto, Kinomoto –dijo desganado entregando una pequeña bolsita a la joven.

-A-ah… -fue su contestación.

- ¿Quién es? –indagó la voz de Touya desde adentro, notando la tardanza de su hermana.

-E-es… mi jefe –contestó luego de dar vuelta la cara para poder ver hacia la mesa y que pudieran oírla.

-Disculpa si estabas ocupada, era sólo para agradecer que me lo hayas prestado.

-N-no hay de qué.

El joven se dispuso a dar media vuelta y volver a desaparecer por el elevador.

-Así que tú eres el jefe de Sakura –sonó una voz arisca y de pocos amigos-. Pero si sólo eres un mocoso –agregó notando la edad de Syaoran.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –interrogó enfrentando su mirada y prácticamente sacando chispas de ese cruce.

-Touya no comiences a pelear –pidió una nueva figura apareciendo-. Buenas noches, soy el padre de Sakura. Fujitaka Kinomoto –saludó extendiéndole la mano y con su típica e imborrable sonrisa.

-S-Syaoran Li –contestó correspondiendo el saludo-. ¿Y tú eres el novio? –preguntó después dirigiendo otra mirada asesina al morocho.

-Por supuesto que no mocoso, soy su hermano¿No ves nuestro parecido?

- ¡Que no me llames mocoso! –rugió para luego mirarlos fijamente a ambos.

El cabello de ella era mucho más claro que el de él, luego los ojos… ambos eran igual de profundos y transparentes, pero los de ese muchacho claramente eran más penetrantes y oscuros… al igual que sus facciones, mucho más fuertes y definidas que las tiernas y delicadas de Sakura. Sin contar que el joven debería sacarle una cabeza o un poco más ni la diferencia en la complexión física. Parpadeó unos segundos.

-Son completamente diferentes –determinó segundos después.

-Por supuesto, un mocoso torpe como tú no se daría cuenta ni en millón de años.

-Touya deja de decirle así al joven Li –le regañó su padre anticipando la reacción del ambarino, a lo que sólo le respondió con un gruñido-. Por cierto hija… ¿no huele como a quemado? –indagó luego.

- ¿Quemado? –repitió confundida-. ¡El pavo! –exclamó después saliendo disparada a la cocina y dejando previamente la bolsita sobre la mesa.

Los profundos ojos morenos recorrieron la figura del castaño que acababa de conocer, luego se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura y lo desafió frente a frente. Podía leer determinación y confianza en esas orbes color miel.

-No te acerques a mi hermana¿Te quedó claro mocoso? –preguntó sincero y sin inmutarse.

- ¡Touya! –recriminó como rendido su padre.

- ¡Deja de decirme mocoso!... ¿Quieres pelear? –propuso poniéndose en la posición debida.

- ¡No se quemó! –anunció con alegría la castaña, apareciendo-. Pero si no vamos a comerlo va a enfriarse.

Sus ojos volvieron a los de su jefe y no pudo evitar la sensación de vértigo y tristeza que la recorrieron al ver a su más ajeno que nunca Syaoran Li.

No lloraría, no en ese momento. Pero las ganas no le faltaban.

- ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar? –invitó Fujitaka con una sonrisa.

-N-no, muchas gracias… debo irme –terminó haciendo una reverencia y ahora sí, dirigiéndose al elevador.

Un vacío enorme dominaba su cuerpo al tiempo que lo amargo del sabor del desamor calaba en lo profundo de su ser, cenaría con ella. Y eso estaba bien, cenaría con su prometida, su futura esposa, el amor de su vida. Y ella no lloraría.

No lo haría.

O por lo menos pondría todo de sí para lograrlo, no permitiría que su familia la viera mal por eso… no lo permitiría.

Los tres regresaron a la mesa del comedor y la menor sacó la ropa de la bolsa que le había dado para volver a acomodarla en su armario…

- ¿Ésa no es mi remera, y el pantalón que olvidé la última vez que vine a visitarte? –Indagó con claros aires acusadores-. ¿Qué hacía ese mocoso con eso?

Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de un intenso rojo y la vacilación no tardó en llegar.

-Si bueno… etto… yo… él…

-Touya, ella ya está grandecita como para tener que rendirnos explicaciones –intervino pacientemente.

- ¡No! –gritó al entender el rumbo de los pensamientos de su familia-. Ayer hubo una gran tempestad y él terminó con toda su ropa mojada, por lo que le ofrecí la tuya, nada más –aseguró controlando que sus pensamientos no se desviaran hacia lo que sucedió luego de eso.

Una cordial risa de Fujitaka fue lo único que sucedió a la aclaración de la castaña.

-Y dime, hija ¿Cómo te está yendo en la facultad? –indagó una vez todos volvieron a tomar sus asientos y disfrutar del sencillo aire de paz que inundaba sus pulmones.

-Si, bueno… en realidad cuando busqué empleo esperaba uno de medio tiempo… pero como no lo es me lleva más parte del día de lo que pensaba. Mañana tenía un parcial, pero no me presentaré y comenzaré a prepararme para otros que son un poco más adelante.

-Sakura, sabes que es más importante para nosotros tus estudios –a pesar de que objetivamente ese debería ser un regaño, el padre de la castaña no frunció el seño, no grito, ni siquiera borró la enorme sonrisa de su rostro. De hecho, de no gozar de audio en la escena se hubiese visto tranquilamente como una felicitación.

-Bueno, será mejor que sirva el pavo antes de que se enfríe –advirtió cambiando olímpicamente de tema y comenzando a rebanar al animal.

-Hablando de eso¿no tenías un gato? –inquirió su hermano.

-Sí, pero está en mi habitación porque no suele ser muy amigable con personas que no conoce.

La cena pasó tranquila, en ningún momento contó con la ausencia de una gran sonrisa por parte de hija o padre (obviamente que el moreno no dejó entrever ninguna, por más feliz que estuviera de ver a su hermanita después de tanto tiempo).

Un pequeño café, por supuesto cortesía del arqueólogo, se bebió mientras las conversaciones parecían incesantes y únicamente interrumpidas por algún furtivo abrazo de la esmeralda hacia alguno de sus familiares.

La tranquilidad parecía irradiar constantemente del aura de su padre, como siempre había sido… pero lo notaba más feliz que de costumbre; al igual que su hermano, aunque el segundo se esforzara en disimularlo.

Se levantó lentamente del lugar y terminó de juntar las tazas de café.

- ¡Hija apúrate, serán las doce en cinco minutos! –advirtió la voz de su padre desde el comedor.

Dejó las tazas en el lavavajillas y se dirigió al refrigerador. Observó con amor y orgullo no muy bien disimulados el enorme pastel de chocolate, crema y merengue y lo tomó con ambas manos, para dejarlo lentamente sobre la mesa y colocarle una hermosa velita rosada.

-Pronto será tu cumpleaños, mamá. Espero que te guste el pastel –dijo la castaña hacia el portarretratos con una enorme sonrisa de ilusión.

-Si lo hiciste tú, da por seguro que va a gustarle –apoyó su padre mirando también al retrato de su difunta esposa.

-O a intoxicarse –interrumpió secamente.

- ¡Hermano! –chilló sin lograr contener sus instintos de dejar buena marca en el pie derecho del joven.

-Dejen de pelear, que se están por hacer las doce –advirtió poniéndose de pie y siendo imitado por sus hijos.

La joven se contentó al ver la mueca de dolor de su hermano y regresó su atención al momento. Dirigió rápidamente su mirada al reloj sobre uno de los estantes y notó con emoción los escasos minutos para que llegara la media noche.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mamá! –estalló alegremente llegado el momento, dejando un pequeño beso en el retrato.

Vio como su hermano hacía lo mismo y su padre contemplaba por unos segundos la fotografía para agregar: Feliz cumpleaños, querida Nadeshiko.

- ¡Te hice paste! –continuó mientras comenzaba a cortarlo y tarareaba una canción.

- ¿No es mejor primero entregarnos los regalos? –intervino su hermano.

- ¿Hoe?

-Sí, no pudimos olvidar nuestra tradición y venir sin regalos –apoyó Fujitaka con una sonrisa.

Asintió felizmente y les pidió que buscaran sus regalos para sentarse todos juntos en el sofá.

Comenzó su hermano, quien a su padre le había regalado una enciclopedia de coleccionistas agotada para venta popular, y logró hacer que los ojos de su hermana brillaran irradiando emoción cuando recibió el enorme oso de peluche que había logrado filtrar Dios sabe como a su casa.

- ¡Es hermoso! –dijo casi estrangulándolo en un enorme abrazo.

Luego fue el turno de ella, y recordó que el regalo de su hermano fue el más difícil de los dos. Pero había logrado encontrar un hermoso abrigo de piel sintética que seguramente le sentaría muy bien en sus noche de Inglaterra, claro que ella no imaginaba su declaración de "Ya no volveré a Inglaterra" minutos atrás. Después le entregó a su padre una preciosa brújula hecha exactamente como los más destacados pueblos antiguos. Y llegó el turno de Fujitaka, quien dibujó una más enorme sonrisa al descubrir su momento de entregar los obsequios.

- ¿Recuerdas que la última vez que hablamos te comenté que tenía un regalo muy especial? –interrogó mirando hacia su hija, quien asentía confundida-. Bien, quiero pedirte que viajes con Touya y conmigo a París –terminó con la ilusión reflejada en sus ojos.

- ¡¿En serio¡Esto es fantástico! –exclamó abrazando a su padre-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutábamos unas vacaciones en familia –terminó mirando las hermosas pupilas castañas de su padre, que por su propia salud mental, no deberían recordarle a _**nadie**_.

-No, hija. No son vacaciones. Me ofrecieron un trabajo estable con importantes investigaciones en la capital francesa ofreciéndome casa y vehículo, y, en cuanto supieron que ambos hijos estaban inmiscuidos en estudios, no dudaron en regalarme las becas para que los continuaran allí. Podrían hacer cursos prácticos y dominar el idioma sin dificultad. ¡Además con mi sueldo no tendrán que trabajar! –vio la expresión escéptica de su hija y se apresuró a agregar-. De todos modos hablé hace unos minutos con Kai y me dijo que llegado el caso, podrían hacerte una transferencia a unos de los hoteles que pronto comenzarán a funcionar allí… me dijo que el lunes se cumple el plazo del contrato que firmaste, por lo que no habrá problema en ausentarte el lunes, tu boleto de avión es para el sábado por la mañana.

-N-no entiendo –atinó a articular sin que la idea llegara claramente a su cabeza.

-Irnos a vivir los tres a París, como una familia. La familia que nunca debimos dejar que se separara –explicó extendiendo su pasaje de aeropuerto ante la mirada confundida la muchacha.

¿Ir París, era buena idea? No, no podía hacerlo. Llevaba viviendo desde que nació en su pequeña Tomoeda. Además ahí tenía un trabajo… y, aunque fuera verdad el hecho de que existiera una transferencia, sus amigos estaban ahí. Era cierto que Tomoyo podría sobrevolar diariamente hasta Francia para ir a verla e inclusive al terminar la campaña se tomara vacaciones… y todo sería como siempre sólo que bajo el enorme cielo parisino y la custodia de la Tour Eiffel. Tendría una mejor calidad en sus estudios y mayor tiempo para sí misma y sus actividades… y a la vez estaría con su familia. Ésa familia que tanto amaba y que tanto necesitó estos últimas días, gracias a la presencia de un futuro casado. Algo en sí se revolvió tras el pensamiento de que lo más probable es que la distancia trajera consigo al olvido, y por tanto, a volver a sentir la felicidad que el joven de ojos ámbar aparentemente se había obstinado en apagar. Volver a hacerse con el control de sus sentimientos y su racionalidad, sin falta de oxígeno ante flamantes presencias, sin vacilaciones por susurros o acercamientos, sin confusiones de papeles con jefes comprometidos que buscaban hacerla traspasar el límite de la cordura… Además se alejaría de Yue y no volvería a verlo por largo tiempo… podría estar tranquila. Tranquilidad¡Qué bien sonaba esa palabra! Respirar aire puro con la mente distendida era una oferta de lo más tentadora… Y entonces en su cabeza comenzaba a formarse verdaderamente una pregunta que, estaba segura, marcaría lo que quedaba de existencia…

¿Era buena idea ir a París?

* * *

_El chap es corto por obvias razones, asi que espero de corazón que les haya gustado._

_También es justo que sepán que estoy poniendo lo mejor de mi para llegar a tiempo con las actualizaciones, asi que espero que valgan la pena y sean de su agrado n.n_

_Próximo capítulo prometido para el primero o antes!..._

_(para aquellos que pueda llegar a interesarles, son unas hermosa vacaciones n.n)_

_De verdad, **muchísimas gracias** por su apoyo incondicional _

_Nos leemos lo antes posible…_

Florencia.


	12. Tomando deciciones

**Asistente personal**

_**-VOLVII!- n.n**_

_Sí, me ha costado pero está presente… entenderán un poco la ausencia del humor debido a la aproximación del epílogo n.n_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, por supuesto._

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

"…_Y entonces en su cabeza comenzaba a formarse verdaderamente una pregunta que, estaba segura, marcaría lo que quedaba de existencia…_

_¿Era buena idea ir a París?"_

**Capítulo 12: Tomando decisiones.**

La tenue luz que se filtraba por entre las rendijas de esa entrecerrada persiana era suficiente para alumbrar la habitación, que aún lucía algo desordenada por la cena de la noche anterior.

El atardecer parecía perezoso en culminar y dejarle paso a la luna para alumbrar las tan disputadas calles, a pesar de las nubes que prometían ocultar su presencia tras su manto de oscuro algodón.

-...Eso fue lo que pasó –resumió con media sonrisa para proseguir a tomar algunos sorbos de la taza de leche con chocolate que tenía en frente.

-Sabía que te propondría ir a París –admitió observando las hermosas lunas esmeraldas que denotaban confusión-. Pero sinceramente no estaba seguro de si aceptarías.

Se acomodó un poco en el sofá tras la incertidumbre de una respuesta.

-Yo tampoco lo sé –admitió segundos después-. Pero es una oferta muy tentadora.

El rubio asaltó su mirada nuevamente, luego de haberse acercado un poco en el amplio y mullido sillón.

-Entendería cualquiera sea tu elección y sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre –dijo disimulando la tristeza de la simple idea de volver a alejarse-. Pero no siempre es bueno escapar de los problemas.

-Lo sé, pero… supón que mis problemas no son la respuesta. Que simplemente me voy por el maravilloso hecho de tener allí a mi familia nuevamente unida, una muy buena beca para los estudios y un trabajo que me encanta desempeñar…

-Claro ¿Y si vuelves a tener un jefe como Syaoran volarás desesperada a Chile o Argentina argumentando buena salida labora y unión familiar? -ionterrogó calmadamente filoso.

-Por supuesto que no –determinó fingiendo ofenderse, para después recuperar la compostura y agregar en un susurro-… no hay dos Syaoran en este mundo.

Suspiró resignado, su amiga nunca cambiaría. Y él la quería así. Con su inocencia como principal característica.

-Ayer cenó con Meiling, luego de pasar por casa -susurró con suavidad esquivando la mirada del muchacho.

- ¿Y por qué piensas eso?

-No lo sé, pero de la forma en que dijo que debía irse…

-Eso es imposible… Meiling pasó la noche en mi departamento.

Las pupilas esmeraldas se dilataron ante la confesión y la sorpresa.

-Somos **_amigos_**, y me dijo no querer hablar con Syaoran en estos momentos… por lo que se quedó allí las últimas dos noches.

Voló su mirada hacia el suelo y de sus labios casi se escapa una muy intrigante pregunta. Volvió a la celeste mirada de su amigo y reparó inconcientemente en sus desordenados cabellos, unos tonos más claros que… meneó la cabeza. La pregunta era otra mucho más importante.

-Dime Kai… ¿T-te…te gusta Meiling no es así? –terminó cerrando con fuerza los ojos y diciendo la última parte a la velocidad de la luz.

Su compañero dibujó una tenue sonrisa y se limitó a responder.

-Me extraña que te hayas dado cuenta.

La sorpresa volvió a tomarla prisionera.

-N-No, lo dijo Syaoran ayer y me quedé con la duda.

-Oh, no. Él sólo lo dijo por decir… fue solo coincidencia que diera en el clavo.

-Pero no lo contradijiste.

-No iba a hacerle al joven Li un dibujo de su propia vida para que la entendiera, además si quería explicarle las cosas debería decirle que Meiling estaba en mi casa, y eso iba en contra de su pedido. Prefería que él pensara lo que quisiera, de todos modos no entendería las cosas ni aunque me tomara el trabajo de explicárselas. Es más orgulloso inclusive de lo que parece.

Parpadeó un par de veces tras notar lo perceptivo que podría llegar a ser. Volvió a mirarlo con una suerte de mueca.

-Hoy lo vi dos veces saliendo de la oficina y él único cruce de palabra fue "Buenas tardes, Kinomoto" y un enorme silencio plagado de desconcierto de mi parte. Está claro que fui el peor error de su vida… entiendo su actitud, por mi culpa ahora Mei ni siquiera quiere hablarle.

Se mordió la lengua con más fuerza de la pensada para no gritarle toda la verdad a una despistadísima Sakura. ¿A ella también debería dibujarle la situación? No, no podía meterse y decidir que ella supiera todo. Quizás los planes de Syaoran de verdad estuvieran en alejarse para no lastimarla y él no tenía el derecho de plantarse en el medio a desordenar más las cosas…

Pero le costaba tanto esa objetividad en esos momentos.

-Debo volver a casa… pero no quiero dejarte sola. Más después del aviso de Yue –le dijo llevando a la cocina su taza vacía.

TOC TOC

-Es Tomoyo, puedes irte sin preocuparte –le dijo dibujando una de sus hermosas sonrisas en su rostro.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, quien fue abierta por al castaña.

- ¡Sakura! –aquella exclamación fue la única antecesora de un gran abrazo que por poco derriba a ambas jóvenes.

Sonrió ante la divertida escena, porque Daidoji podía ser la más sublime y perspicaz, y estaba seguro de que lo era inclusive mucho más de lo que él pensaba… pero tenía exactamente la misma esencia que Sakura: ellas siempre serían un par de adolescentes inocentonas jugando a ser adultas.

- ¡Te extrañe tanto!

-Tomoyo –comenzó dificultosamente debido al estrangulamiento-… me asfixias.

-Oh, lo siento –se disculpó alejándose.

-Además, no fue más de un día… exageras.

Un sutil y delicada risita por parte la amatista dejo su retumbe en la sala.

-Oh, Kai. ¡Que bueno verte! –saludó reparando en su presencia.

-También para mi, querida Tomoyo. Y ya te tocará contarme que tal el viaje.

Ambos rieron levemente, mientras la castaña los miraba desentendida.

-Bien, querida Sakura. Te dejo en buenas manos. Nos vemos luego.

Saludó a ambas muchachas y se retiró del lugar.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? –indagó acercándose a la estufa, luego de descubrir la exigencia de su cuerpo hacia una fuente de calor.

-No, gracias ¡Sakura tenemos tanto de que hablar!

-Sí… créeme que lo tenemos –masculló más para sí misma, sentándose en el sillón junto a su amiga.

-Hay algo importante que quiero decirte –comenzó con la ilusión destellando en el brillo amatista de sus ojos-.

-Entonces cuéntame –invitó contagiada de la felicidad inusitada que irradiaba su amiga.

-Eriol y yo… vamos a casarnos –confesó observando las profundas orbes esmeraldas.

- ¿Qué? Tomoyo cuéntame ¿Cómo fue? –preguntó con emoción.

-Fue mágico, Sakura. Mágico… es el hombre de mis sueños, te contaré. Habíamos terminado la ardua jornada de trabajo, y a las ocho de la noche fuimos a un importante restaurante del lugar…

Flash back:

"_Las cándidas luces de las velas encendidas en la mágica penumbra del lugar podían calentar levemente nuestros rostros a la hora de la cena. Era un lugar muy reservado y por lo tanto no muy concurrido… tal y como a ambos nos gusta. Pedimos algo para comer y charlamos de todo tipo de trivialidades acerca de trabajo, deportes, aficiones, política, y demás cosas que luego no pude pedirle a mis neuronas recordar. La relajante música del violín que adornaba casi de incógnito el lugar hacía un ambiente sumamente relajante. El postre no tardó en llegar… recuerdo haberlo mirado a los ojos y haberme quedado hipnotizada en el profundo zafiro de sus orbes, que parecían reflejar tantas cosas que sus labios no decían. Pero yo podía leerlas, y en ese mismo instante antecedí todo lo que sucedería esa noche… ya que la espera no estaba tatuada en su rostro, sino la urgencia. Supe que esa noche se harían realidad todos mis sueños y todas sus promesas. Y todo simultáneamente. Mi cuerpo comenzó a advertirme que mirarlo de esa manera de una sumamente mala idea cuando aún sentada podía sentir mis piernas flaquear y mi racionalidad con peligrosos impulsos de fugarse. Desvié la vista y sentí la calidez de otra mano sobre la mía, que descansaba en la mesa. Otra oleada de sensaciones comenzó a tomarme presa en ese momento… y volvimos a cruzar las miradas. Llamó al mozo y pidió la cuenta. Caminamos a los alrededores del lugar hasta llegar a un pequeño lago, la noche estaba estrellada… parecía querer revelarse al mandato del poderoso invierno y demostrar su brillo como dándonos su aceptación y su apoyo. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y nos rendimos a esa tranquilidad que nos llevaba el compartir el mismo aire, recuerdo que cerró sus brazos en un inmenso abrazo y nunca me sentí más segura ni más vulnerable. Sabía que nada malo me ocurriría acurrucada entre sus brazos, pero sabía también que me doblegaría sin mayores esfuerzos al primer susurro que saliera de sus labios, sin importar su grado de irracionalidad. Y eso no me importaba… los murmullos del violín volvieron a hacerse presente de algún lugar muy estratégico que aún no me ha confesado y me invitó a que nos acercáramos más hacia el lago, donde nos esperaba un por demás enorme ramo de rosas y una botella de champagne con dos copas para brindar._

_- ¿Qué festejamos? –pregunté con aire inocentón._

_Su respuesta fue el último ápice que necesitaba para que mi cordura declarara huelga._

_-Nuestro amor –comenzó poniéndose frente a mi y volviéndome a enfrentar a aquel destello zafiro, luego lo vi ponerse de rodillas y tomar mi mano, dejando un sutil beso en ella-. Quiero festejar tu sensual encanto de mujer, el destello escarlata de tus labios y la inocente perspicacia de tu iris… por eso te amo, Tomoyo. Y por eso quiero pasar mi vida junto a ti, acariciando el brillo plomizo de tus cabellos que juegan con el viento, admirando un millón de amaneceres tomados de la mano, respirando eternamente el mismo aire… porque entendí que así como mis pulmones reclaman el aire que respiran, mi corazón te reclama como indispensable. Por eso ¿Te casarías conmigo, Tomoyo?"_

_-Imaginarás lo que sigue –terminó con la felicidad grabada en la voz y mostrándole un hermoso anillo cuya piedra amatista resplandecía por la tenue luz que le llegaba."_

La castaña abrió de par en par los ojos, no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

- ¡Te felicito! –dijo para fundirse en un enorme abrazo.

TOC TOC

El retumbante sonido de dos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta las distrajo de aquel momento.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien? –indagó la amatista mirando hacia la contextura caoba.

-No…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

-Eres un estúpido –declaró aun sentado cómodamente en el sillón de la sala.

-También te quiero –ironizó-. Además ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera?

-Eres un inmaduro –continuó acomodándose los lentes, sin creer en su totalidad las palabras que eran escuchadas.

Voló una mano hasta sus desordenados cabellos chocolate como claro signo de nerviosismo y su vista se cruzó con la del zafiro, cargada de reproche.

-Es mi decisión, no soy tan fuerte como para ser su amigo y sobrevivir… pero tengo que lo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para renunciar a ella y casarme con Meiling –declaró seguro de su procedimiento-. Es algo que ya decidí, Eriol. Algo de lo que no voy a retractarme… no hay razón para eso.

- ¿De qué te sirve que tus pulmones respiren, tu corazón lata y tu mente piense si tus ojos no ven? –indagó revolviendo él también sus cabellos.

El silencio fue su única respuesta y entendió que había una decisión tomada.

-No quiero ser cómplice de tu error –confesó resignado-. Además tendrás que ver sus ojos todos los días ¿Cómo vas a resistir?

-Es verdad, ella seguirá siendo mi asistente personal. Pero ese va a ser nuestro único trato. Laboral.

-Ajá… y sobrevivirás con eso –dijo sarcástico.

-Por supuesto –aseguró menos convencido de lo que demostraba-. Tú deberías estar feliz por tu casamiento Eriol, no te preocupes por mí.

-Por supuesto que estoy feliz por mi casamiento, amigo –comenzó masticando sus palabras y cuidando sus impulsos de gritarle un par de verdades en la cara.

- ¿Y cuándo piensas realizar la ceremonia? –indagó en un intento desesperado de cambiar de tema.

-En tres meses, en cuanto empiece la primavera. No podía soportar ni un segundo más el hecho de mantener una relación clandestina con la mujer de mi vida, imagino que sabrás como se siente eso –terminó filosamente acribillándolo con la mirada.

El ambarino, por su parte, se limitó a dejar a sus labios curvarse en una sarcástica sonrisa y no contestarle a su amigo con una respuesta.

-No entiendo por qué tu afán de que haga lo imposible por estar con Sakura…

-Porque la amas.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? –interrogó-. Además, suponiendo que sí, que la ame… eso no significa que sea un sentimiento correspondido. Yo todo lo que sé hacer es confundirla, es infundarle deseo para que lo confunda con amor…

-Dices tan seguro esas palabras, que el que te escuchara pensarías que tienes fundamentos –acotó.

-Y no se equivocaría.

-Por supuesto que sí, no puedes ser tan tonto…

El sonido del celular del zafiro rompió con la atmósfera algo tensionada al ritmo de _you are beautifull, _por lo que supo en seguida que se trataba de una llamada de su prometida.

-Amor –saludó en cuanto abrió el aparatito, pero no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

Podía oír algunos ruidos a una distancia considerable del otro móvil.

_- ¡Suéltame! _–se oyó un grito que se confundía con la distancia.

-Algo no anda bien –le dijo a un muy expectante Syaoran-. Vamos –agregó sin colgar la llamada y saliendo disparado de su apartamento, hacia un par de pisos más arriba.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Ambas miradas se cruzaron interrogantes y, mientras la amatista permanecía expectante desde el sofá, su amiga fue rumbo a al puerta de entrada.

TOC TOC

Nuevamente el sonido haciendo eco en el aire, colocó su mano derecha sobre la llave en la cerradura y la giró. Luego tomó el picaporte con mucho cuidado, como si quemara… y un segundo después de que la puerta estuviera abierta, se escuchó en el lugar un grito ahogado.

Sentía su boca sellada por las hostiles manos de su atacante y su cuerpo reducido ante su fuerza. La desesperación no tardó en hacerla presa mientras intentaba forcejear contra el platinado.

Voló la vista hasta donde se encontraba su amiga y se alegró de saber que se había ocultado.

-Mi querida flor cerezo, te extrañé tanto –le susurró al oído de forma tal que hubiese derretido en cuestión de segundo a cualquier mujer, que no estuviera en esa situación, por supuesto.

A penas aflojó su agarre cuando asaltó sus labios con los suyos, robándole un forzado beso.

- ¡Suéltame! –atinó a decir en cuanto logró separarse unos centímetros y armarse con la primer escoba que encontró-. ¡Ya no soy tuya!

-No pienses que voy a resignarme tan fácilmente a que seas de ese infiel desgraciado –agregó tranquilamente.

- ¡No hables así de Syaoran! –Exigió casi dejando su voz en la última palabra-.

Nuevamente se vio capturada en los brazos de su antiguo amigo, entendiendo que no podría comparar su fuerza con la de él, ya que podía doblegarla sin mayores problemas.

Se vio acorralada contra la mesada de la cocina y nuevamente sus lágrimas confundiéndose en otra unión de labios.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si eso fuera a evitar toda esa angustia y aquel nefasto momento. Volvió a abrirlos al notar cierto alejamiento del muchacho y temió ante las ideas que deberían estar pasando por su perturbada cabeza.

- ¡Suéltala! –ordenó la voz de un hombre, para luego empujarlo contra la pared.

-S-syaoran… -murmuró al ver como lo reducía a un lado del refrigerador.

-No te atrevas, repito **no te atrevas** a ponerle una mano encima a esa mujer… -advirtió masticando sus propias palabras ante las potentes sensaciones que lo invadían.

- ¿O qué? –indagó en lo que el castaño recordaría como la misma posición de Kai la tarde anterior. En peligros de estrangulación y sin una pizca de nerviosismo

"…_tu verdadero oponente está cerca e invisible y ves su sombra en todos los demás"_

El recuerdo de esas palabras provocaron un pequeño parpadeo ¿Era él el enemigo?... ¿La persona de la que Sakura había hablado en el parque Pingüino, su antiguo amor? Nuevamente la sangre parecía querer explotar en sus torrentes sanguíneos ante la simple idea de ese descubrimiento.

-Escúchame bien –comenzó-. No vuelvas a acercarte en lo que te queda de tu pequeña y patética vida a Sakura –advirtió para luego leer un pequeño ¿o qué? De sus labios.

Un fuerte puño llegó al medio del estómago de Yue mientras una mano se ceñía más en su garganta, ambas cortesías del castaño.

-O la próxima no controlo mis instintos animales –contestó simplemente para aflojar el agarre.

- ¿Estás bien? –indagó la preocupada voz del zafiro dirigiéndose a la esmeralda.

Un golpe inesperado se plantó en mejilla del ambarino.

-S-si –atinó a contestar mientras observaba como el intruso no se rendía a ser capturado y seguía dando pelea a su oponente y luego Eriol se unía a Syaoran.

Un pequeño descuido luego de una importante repartija entre puños y empujones terminó con el cuerpo del castaño en el suelo y el del zafiro contra la pared.

-Por supuesto que nos volveremos a ver, mi querida flor de cerezo –advirtió mientras llegaba a la sala y huía a toda velocidad para que los jóvenes no le dieran alcance.

Sus sollozos aún inundaban el aire.

-Ya todo está bien –dijo la reconfortante voz de su amiga mientras la abrazaba, segundos después.

-Tomoyo… -susurró correspondiendo su abrazo-. No quiero pasar sola esta noche.

-Y no lo harás –aseguró fingiendo indignación de la sola idea de que eso pasara.

Se alejó un poco de Sakura para tomar su teléfono móvil y dirigirse a hablar desde la cocina.

-Si, soy Daidoji Tomoyo y quiero a la mitad de la gente de la policía buscando a Yue Tsukishiro y la restante custodiando toda la noche las puertas del este departamento…

Su vista no se despegó del suelo por unos segundos, hasta que volvía a recobrar la noción de las cosas.

-Muchas gracias –les dijo mirando más hacia el zafiro-. ¿Están bien? –indagó después sumamente preocupada.

De un momento para otra se vio presa de un cálido abrazo, al que no tardó en corresponder.

-Me asustaste mucho, Kinomoto –confesó sin lograr que sus brazos dejaran de cerrarse entorno a la delicada figura de la muchacha e ignorando totalmente su pregunta anterior.

Cerró los ojos con simpleza, reposando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Ya nada dolía, se sentía tan ajena del temor en sus brazos. Estaba segura, sentía que ningún Yue Tsukishiro podría lastimarla mientras esos fuertes brazos la tuvieran prisionera… Respiró tranquila la calma y la adictiva fragancia que el joven llevaba ese día.

En sus brazos todo era perfecto.

Inclusive la imperfección de su mundo, y lo ajeno que era el ambarino para ella.

Subió lentamente la mirada al entender el paso del tiempo y encontró sus pupilas destilando preocupación, dibujó una pequeña y cálida sonrisa mientras veía las manos del castaño desaparecer dulcemente el último rastro de lágrimas sobre su mejilla.

-Estoy bien –aseguró en su afán de desaparecer los vestigios de tristeza e intranquilidad de sus hermosas pupilas miel.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña y amarga sonrisa y retrocedió un par de pasos luego de retirar sus brazos.

-De verdad muchas gracias –dijo luego del incómodo silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Kinomoto –dijo con su mirada perdida en la nada, viendo viajar sus pupilas de un lugar a otro.

- ¿Y por qué ya no soy Sakura? –indagó sin poder controlarse ni pensar esa pregunta.

-Porque te quiero mucho, pero soy te jefe y tú mi empleada. Nada más –aseguró firme y aún divagando con sus lunas ambarinas.

Retuvo el aire unos segundos, lo que tardó en asimilar la respuesta del joven.

-Entiendo eso, Li. Pero quiero recordarle que el contrato caduca el lunes… y creo que podrían prescindir de mi presencia.

Enfrentó con amargura la mirada llena de sorpresa y estupefacción de su jefe.

- ¿No vas a renovarlo?

La muchacha negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin recordar haber pensado con claridad la situación… sólo con los mejores ánimos de no seguir jugando en su propia contra.

Otro enorme silencio se abrió paso entre la pareja. Ella por su parte no logró articular palabra que no denotara el estrangulamiento de su voz y el empeño de sus lágrimas por salir como cascadas.

-De acuerdo –se limitó a responder para luego curvar sus labios en un mueca disfraza de afable sonrisa-. Fue un gusto conocerla y tenerla como asistente personal. De verdad creo necesitar dos personas para cubrir su rendimiento… y muchas gracias por todo lo que nos ayudó en este tiempo.

Evitó el choque entre miradas con el único propósito de entender las palabras dichas por el muchacho. Ni una mínima oposición, ni rastro de tristeza… nada. Simplemente no importaba. Porque si su presencia no fuera arbitraria a sus actividades, él le hubiera propuesto el quedarse, como a cualquier buena empleada… pero simplemente ella era la horma de su perfecto zapato que por su culpa quizás no llegaría al altar.

Entendía esa actitud, pero no por eso dejaba de doler.

-También fue un placer para mi –controló que de sus labios saliera más que un hilo de voz y trago pesado tras su propia oración, al entender lo que seguía-. Le aseguro que aprendí mucho de conocerlo, y… y no voy a olvidar su presencia en mi vida –terminó aun reteniendo la mirada en el refrigerador, que hoy parecía verse mucho más interesante.

Por su parte, el ambarino tampoco tenía mayor interés en enfrentar las profundas lunas esperanza que lo esquivaban, por su propia salud, por supuesto. Su cuerpo lo había traicionado con aquel abrazo, pero estaba seguro de dejar las cosas claras después. Luchaba por la consagración de su mente como sagaz triunfadora de esa tan conocida batalla, y su corazón lloró en lágrimas al entender que quizás la vería una vez a la semana, pero sus ojos no lo demostraron. No continuaría lastimándose y lastimándola, ella había tomado una difícil decisión y él no tenía tanto egoísmo como para oponerse y arrastrarla a su delirio.

-No se preocupe, que también usted supo como marcarme de forma tal que no la olvidaré, Kinomoto –esas palabras sonaban en sus oídos atropellándose con sus pensamientos, como deliberando quienes serían los primeros examinados por su mente.

Dibujó una tenue sonrisa sellando aquel momento que se marcaba con fuego en su vida, a pesar que las palabras de aquel hombre cortaran con los filos de la decisión que ella estaba tomando.

Había despedido a mucha gente importante, había visto partir tanto personas como situaciones, que se acercaban y alejaban de su camino… dejando vestigios de su presencia. Ella creía haber aprendido algo de la mayoría de las circunstancias vividas y las personas conocidas, algunas dolieran, otras alegraran. Pero esta era diferente.

No era un "hasta luego" a aquel compañero que supo apoyarnos en malos momentos, ni era un "nos vemos después" a un familiar que pasaría algún tiempo sin ver, ni siquiera un "hasta pronto" a ese amigo de la infancia al cual extrañaría… era simplemente decirle "adiós" al amor de su vida.

Ya que mientras se despedía, el hueco que comenzaba a ahondar en la parte más oculta, sigilosa y vigorosa de su corazón, prometía con su palabra no volver a cicatrizar.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo recordando a su amigo que en algún momento aparentemente había desaparecido-. Nos vemos, Kinomoto –saludó sin moverse de su lugar.

-Adiós –contestó para luego encaminarse al comedor, observar una charla entre los tortolitos y dirigirse a agradecer y despedir a Eriol.

Se vio así misma observando sin reparos la figura de su ajeno Syaoran Li con todo el detenimiento del mundo mientras saludaba a Tomoyo y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Extrañaría la ausencia de esos ojos que parecían indagar en lo más profundo de su ser con una simple mirada, obligándola a no poner resistencia alguna, de sus brazos ciñéndose al contorno de su figura y su aliento destrozando su racionalidad sin mayores escrúpulos.

El último saludo fue del zafiro, desde el elevador. Para que segundos después la amatista cerrara la puerta con llave y le regalara otro enorme abrazo a su amiga, quien se limitó a corresponderle y luego tomar una gran bocanada de aire, como si en vez de buscar oxígeno, quisiera juntar el valor y la fuerza para continuar con su decisión.

-No te preocupes –comenzó colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la esmeralda-, toda mi gente está buscándolo y custodiando el lugar, podremos dormir tranquilas –aseguró con una serenidad contagiosa.

Cerró los ojos lentamente y meneó la cabeza a la misma velocidad.

-Esta noche no pienso dormir, Tomoyo –aclaró para responder a la confusión que demostraban sus orbes amatistas-. De otra menera, nunca terminaría con las valijas para mañana.

Nada de lo dicho anteriormente por la castaña estaba claro para Tomoyo, pero ella sabía a la perfección que no necesitaba ni una palabra más. Por lo que únicamente el silencio se ocupó de llenar el aire y la penumbra pudo distinguir dos tranquilas sombras dirigiéndose hacia la habitación para comenzar con una tarea que, sin duda, les llevaría toda la noche.

* * *

_A dos capítulos del epílogo… no puedo creerlo. Ya no sé cómo agradecer su apoyo incondicional, de verdad es muy importante para mí. Sin mayores comentarios respecto al chap, ya que me pareció correcto no poner tanto humor tomando en cuenta al próximo como último y al 14 como epílogo._

_Sí, ya volví de la costa y para ser sincera fueron unos días excepcionales con un tiempo hermoso y para aquellos que les interese, la pasé genial! jajaja_

_Gracias por seguir alimentando mi inspiración, nos leemos prontito prontito._

Florencia.


	13. Bajo la lluvia

**Asistente personal**

_Así es gente linda, con ustedes el final de la historia… donde quizás quede demostrado que no soy tan mala...o quizás no n.n_

_Sin más preámbulo, los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, por supuesto._

* * *

Capítulo anterior: 

"_Nada de lo dicho anteriormente por la castaña estaba claro para Tomoyo, pero ella sabía a la perfección que no necesitaba ni una palabra más. Por lo que únicamente el silencio se ocupó de llenar el aire y la penumbra pudo distinguir dos tranquilas sombras dirigiéndose hacia la habitación para comenzar con una tarea que, sin duda, les llevaría toda la noche."_

**Capítulo 13: Bajo la lluvia**

El silencio que se había abierto paso entre las horas anteriores procuraba desaparecer con la llegada del alba. Dejó escapar un suspiro, se iba otra noche sin dormir.

Levantó apesadumbradamente la mirada hasta encontrarse indago por su propio reflejo, del otro lado del espejo de su cuarto. Se acercó un poco más al descubrir que había ojeras próximas a salir si no le regalaba a su cuerpo algunas horas de sueño, pasando casi de largo los gritos desesperados de sus cabellos chocolates que imploraban ser peinados alguna vez.

Se vistió algo informal mientras pensaba en algún plan para distraerse en la tarde, luego pasaría a la facultad para justificar su ausencia en el parcial de la tarde anterior. No era algo que estuviera permitido, por supuesto, pero los relevantes contactos de los Li otorgan en variadas ocasiones diferentes "privilegios".

"_Es un LI" _Recordaba esas palabras alguna vez mencionadas por la castaña, destacando claramente la mayor facilidad que su vida había tenido por el simple hecho de llevar su apellido. Si ella se hubiera ausentado en un parcial sin una verdadera justificación, seguramente la nota sería promediada. Una mueca sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro, otra vez pensando en ella.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la mesa que ya contenía el desayuno servido y la figura de la mayor de sus hermanas calmadamente bebiendo algo de té.

- ¿Y los demás? –indagó tras recordar la gran cantidad de habitantes con la que esa casa contaba por esos días.

-Las muchachas están algo cansadas por el viaje, supongo que a mi no me afectó tanto, Ai sigue durmiendo y no creo necesario despertarla tan temprano y… en lo que a nuestros padres respecta, querían una charla para charlar ciertas cuestiones del pasado y la prefirieron pasando la noche de ayer en uno de nuestros Hoteles.

Tomó asiento sin ningún otro interrogante y comenzó a beber él también algunos sorbos de su amado jugo de naranja.

El sonido del teléfono los distrajo por algunos segundos, hasta que Wei, por supuesto, le pasó la llamada a Syaoran.

- ¿Para mi? –indagó confundido.

Por cuestiones de negocios el número al que se comunicaban era al de la empresa (y eran atendidos por _ella_, dicho sea de paso), por otro lado, las personas cercanas y amigos lo hacían siempre por su teléfono celular y no solía ser muy a menudo a esas horas de la mañana…

_-Habla Syaoran Li –saludó a la persona del otro lado de la línea._

_-Li, soy Daidoji Tomoyo –se presentó la amatista._

_-¿Daidoji? –repitió confundido._

_-Así es. Va a irse en dos horas._

Un pequeño silencio ahogó la conversación mientras intentaba poner en funcionamiento sus neuronas¿Va a irse¿En dos horas¿Quién demonios iba a irse en dos horas¿A dónde?

Estaba por comenzar a expresar sus tantas inquisiciones cuando la suave voz de la muchacha pareció leerle el pensamiento y simplemente comenzó a responder.

_-A París, va a irse para no volver. Va a vivir con su familia y cursar allí sus estudios, va a trabajar en Francia y radicarse en ese país… no voy a detenerla, nadie va a hacerlo no cuentes con ello. Sólo me pareció justo que lo supieras antes de que su avión parta de Tokio a las nueve de la mañana… que tenga buenos días, Li._

Claramente el sonido del teléfono anunciaba que la comunicación se había cortado, pero él seguía ahí. Estático, con las pupilas dilatadas de la sorpresa y el desentendimiento.

Daidoji no había mencionado un sujeto para ninguna de sus oraciones, claramente no había dicho _quién_ se iría.

Pero eso no hacía falta.

Se iría_ella_.

Mientras su mano derecha apretaba con más fuerza el tubo del teléfono y caía suavemente hasta quedar a la altura de su cintura, su mente comenzaba a entender lo sucedido la noche anterior. Una despedida.

Era verdad, él no le había acotado nada… había accedido a perderla como empleada, perderla como amiga… pero no perderla para siempre.

Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica. Él había resuelto sin su aprobación el alejarse y deteriorar su relación, ahora era ella quien elegía… y él no tenía derecho a volver a hacerse con el control de la situación. No la detendría a suplicarle que se quede.

Eso no debería ni pasarle por la cabeza.

Malditas neuronas tan débiles para ser corrompidas en todo lo relacionado a _ella_.

- ¿Kinomoto? –claramente estaba entre signos de interrogación pero lo dicho por su hermana no era una pregunta.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la de una Fanren sumamente tranquila que untaba algo de mantequilla en su pan.

Se enderezó y colgó el teléfono al entrar en contacto con la realidad.

-Se va a vivir a París –simplificó sin ánimos de excusarse con la voz más estrangulada de lo que hubiera deseado.

-Oh, y supongo que accederá a responsabilizarse y cubrir ella todos los gastos de psicólogos que tendremos que invertir en ti luego de su partida¿Verdad?

Ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada asesina que tanto se merecía su hermana en momentos como ese, simplemente se limitó a desplomarse en la silla más cercana.

-Bien, creo que hoy iré al cine –dijo cansado mientras intentaba dejar su mente en blanco.

-No me des malas ideas ni me tientes de vender tu historia a la posteridad para que salga en la pantalla grande. Además no puedes ser tan irresponsable, hermanito. Es hora de crecer y que aprendas a sobreponer las cuestiones laborales por sobre el ocio –estaba claro para ella toda la situación sin explicaciones mediante, pero sabía que de decirle a Syaoran que no la dejara ir simplemente porque la amaba, la respuesta hubiera sido irremediablemente negativa.

La miró interrogante y confundido, sin terminar de entender, mientras ella proseguía tranquilamente a disolver dos cucharadas de azúcar en su té.

-Una de las mejores empleadas de Hoteles Li ha recibido una tentadora oferta para alejarse del país y no es propio de los empresarios potenciales permitir algo semejante, hermanito.

-Dijo que saldría de Tokio, y su aeropuerto está a una hora y media… si tienes _mucha_ suerte y _poco_ tránsito…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Los rayos del sol a penas lograban lucirse por entre las nubes e intentaban vanamente calentar lo que alumbraban. Aún así resultaba ser bastante molesto su reflejo del otro lado del parabrisas, segando levemente la visión.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se aferró con fuerza al bolso de mano que había preparado y llevaba consigo mientras observaba la figura de su amiga conduciendo el vehículo por el último tramo para llegar a Tokio.

Volvería a tomar un avión hacia París, se encontraría allí con su familia, podría estudiar y trabajar. Y sería feliz… o por lo menos lo intentaría.

No, lo lograría. No era un buen momento para apoyar al pesimismo. Ella sería feliz.

Muy feliz.

Casi tanto como estando entre sus brazos.

Solamente que lejos de él.

O bien, dejaría de engañarse y aceptaría lo mucho que le costaba la simple cuestión de subsistir sin Syaoran Li.

No, mejor sería feliz.

Era más fácil y menos doloroso después de todo¿No?

-Si ya tomaste una decisión, lo más aconsejable es que por lo menos dejes de pensar en él.

Dirigió la mirada a una muy concentrada en la carretera Tomoyo y suspiró por lo que supondría sería la última vez.

-Es verdad, será mejor que deje de torturarme… tomé una decisión y va a ser lo mejor.

Los siguientes minutos se limitaron a sucederse en silencio, un silencio inusual.

Nunca había sentido ni una mínima incomodad ni tal sigilo con su amiga, pero hasta juraría que estaba cargado de reproche, muy a pesar de que sus palabras demostraran aliento.

Quizás se sentía tan contraría como ella en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Quizás no.

El aeropuerto se alzó ante su mirada cuando el reloj marcaba estar a media hora del despegue del avión.

No había mucha gente a su alrededor, lo cual resultaría extraño tomando en cuenta que era sábado por la mañana… pero claramente ese dato no era del interés de nadie.

Llevaba largos minutos sumida en el silencio, parada entre su equipaje y la amatista, observando por el gran ventanal que dejaba al descubierto las pistas de aterrizaje. Podía escucharse a lo lejos los leves cantos de los pájaros entre despegue y despegue, mientras se apreciaba la lucha del sol por terminar de dominar el cielo. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisita sarcástica, parecía que el cielo quería darle la mejor de las despedidas…

"_O convencerte de que te quedes"_ susurró una voz dentro de sí. Meneó la cabeza y volvió a dedicarse a la contemplación del horizonte.

- ¡Sakura! –una voz rompió aquel silencio sepulcral.

Dio un respingo por la sorpresa y luego se volvió lentamente a contemplar la figura de Kai plantada frente a ella, con los brazos abiertos y denotando algo de agitación. No lo dudó un segundo y se echó a sus brazos para abrazarlo fuerte. Bien fuerte.

-J-justo ahora que nos volvimos a encontrar –susurró con la cabeza en su pecho.

-El destino es así, pequeña Sakura –le dijo mientras revolvía cariñosamente sus cabellos castaños-. Pero que no te quepa duda de que con Tomoyo te visitaremos tanto que un día rogarás para que encontremos un pasatiempo mejor que viajar para molestarte aunque sea un rato.

-Más les vale –contestó separándose y descubriendo detrás la figura de Meiling, quien también la abrazó.

Se quedó paralizada ante ese gesto, hasta que le correspondió.

-Gracias –le dijo sinceramente, para que la rubí meneara lentamente la cabeza.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso están las amigas Sakura. Y creo que es justo que sepas que también está en mis planes molestarte bastante seguido –agregó con la efusividad tan característica suya.

Se alegraba de saber que no había resentimientos con Meiling y que las cosas seguirían bien. Después de todo, si ella le había perdonado equivocarse con Syaoran, la castaña también aceptaría el hecho de su boda… pero ese no era momento de Syaoran, él no estaba. Él no merecía otro segundo de sus pensamientos. Él pasaría a formar parte del pasado en escasos quince minutos, cuando los cielos la recibieran en su camino a empezar de nuevo.

-Es una verdadera pena tener lejos una empleada tan eficiente como tú, Sakura.

La voz de Hien Li dominó el ambiente, ante la nueva sorpresa de la castaña.

-No eres la única que puede hacer llamadas telefónicas de contrabando –le susurró el rubio a una escéptica Tomoyo, quien le contestó con una risita y cruzando, en silencio, los dedos detrás de sí.

También sorprendió la casi muda presencia de Ieran Li en el lugar… sólo faltaba alguien.

Sólo faltaba _él_.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

- ¡Demonios! –gritó mientras aferraba su mano izquierda en el volante y golpeaba a este con la derecha.

Levantó la vista a una contaminada avenida, plagada de vehículos que formaban un horroroso embotellamiento. Claro al parecer toda Tomoeda debía viajar al aeropuerto de Tokio para detener al amor de su vida de irse a vivir a muchas, muchas millas de distancia bajo el disfraz de una suculenta propuesta de trabajo, sin importar en eso el hecho de admitir perder en su propio juego de los "quince días" en lugar de continuar consagrándose invicto.

Porque de hecho, si no eran cuestiones tan importantes las que debían de tratarse, los malditos autos de colores extravagantes que se acumulaban sobre el asfalto deberían de estar dejándole paso para que pueda avanzar las cinco cuadras que lo separaban de la salida a la autopista y de ahí a la carretera¿Verdad?

¡O por lo menos, así debería ser!

Volvió a golpear el volante mientras continuaba avanzando a paso de hombre.

Bajó la mirada y repasó por última vez su plan de pedirle no destrozar su amistad y prometerle vanamente que la olvidaría como mujer y dejaría de infundarle ese deseo del cual no podía culparla por confundirlo con amor… y así poder permanecer con ella todo lo que la vida le permitiera, por supuesto reprimiendo todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos.

No podía imaginar continuar respirando lejos de ella, no podía imaginar una felicidad basado en ello. Necesitaba sus sonrisas, el destello de su iris, necesitaba sus cabellos castaños revoloteando con el viento, necesitaba sus filosas contestaciones, su alegría, su inocencia… _la necesitaba a ella._

De una manera loca, enfermiza. La necesitaba… por más tarde que se haya percatado de tal verdad.

Volvió a subir la mirada y decidió abrirse paso por entre la horda de despiadados conductores, dando por fin con la salida a la carretera.

-Sakura, por favor no te vayas… -suplicó mientras su pie arremetía contra el acelerador, en un intento desesperado de llegar a Tokio antes de pasados veinte minutos.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Una calurosa despedida terminaba, lágrimas mediante (por supuesto), con la imagen de la esmeralda en las escaleras mecánicas del aeropuerto, con próximo destino a París.

Paseó su mirada por entre la gente y por algunos grupos que se formaban, mientras parte de su cuerpo buscaba en secreto cierta mirada ambarina, y otra parte se reprimía por tal acción. Todavía podía distinguir la figura de su amiga secándose disimuladamente las lágrimas cuando una voz por los parlantes volvía a anunciar su vuelo.

Giró la vista y pudo observar el final de las escaleras mecánicas a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Parece que él también creyó a ésta como la mejor solución –la amatista se sobresaltó tras el susurro de su amigo, mientras su vista (entre total y parcialmente nublada) le regalaba la figura de la castaña desapareciendo por aquellas escaleras.

-Podría asegurarte que si permite que se vaya no es sólo por su compromiso con Meiling –contestó en otro leve murmullo.

Aquellas palabras fueron custodiadas por la imagen de su amiga agitando su mano por última vez y despareciendo en aquel segundo piso.

-Sea por lo que sea… estoy seguro de no poder contra mi cargo de conciencia por no hacer nada. Es que estaba convencido de que esos dos se darían cuenta antes de que fuera tarde sin necesidad de intervenciones –se justificó masticando sus palabras.

-Más de uno pensamos así, Kai… y nunca sabremos cuánto nos equivocamos por eso –contestó manteniendo la compostura, sin dejar de observar el lugar donde había estado su prima minutos atrás.

-Todos nos hemos equivocado –irrumpió la voz de Hien Li muy calmada y seriamente.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Dejó aparcado el automóvil en el primer hueco vacío que encontró y demostró en contra de lo que muchas personas podían pensar, que sin nada en el estómago y sin horas de sueño también se podía correr a toda velocidad.

Llegó a la puerta principal y se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa de informes, rogando que no haya despegado ya el vuelo a París, Francia de las nueve.

-Por favor, dígame de qué empresa estamos hablando. Hay tres vuelos con destino a París en ese horario de diferentes empresas, de los cuales sólo uno ha partido y los dos restantes ya han sido anunciados –contestó una voz exasperantemente calma.

Conocía ese aeropuerto, lo conocía muy bien. Y no iba a seguir perdiendo tiempo mientras hablaba con esa muchacha, después de todo, tenía un tercio de posibilidades de que aún no hubiera abandonado Japón, lo que significaba que en tiempo serían diez minutos más para encontrarla, claro si es que no se encontraba ya en el avión. Si era así las posibilidades se reducían casi a ínfimas… y los nervios comenzaban a apresarlo.

Al fin llegó, su vista podía observar la figura de esas personas tan conocidas para él, por lo que se detuvo únicamente tras la espalda de Daidoji, sin que nadie notara siquiera su presencia.

Advirtió desentendido como todas las miradas apuntaban al final de la escalera mecánica, por lo que no dudó un solo segundo en dirigir su vista hacia ese lugar y observar horrorizado la ausencia de vida humana en ella.

Sólo significaba una cosa.

Era tarde.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al tiempo que comprendía que todo había terminado, que el final de su cuento de hadas de dos semanas había llegado a su fin antes de siquiera culminar. Parecía de novela, de película… pero ahora entendía en qué se diferenciaba de la vida real: en esos cuentos son siempre finales felices, en la realidad no.

"_O en los cuentos los príncipes son valientes y decididos"_ Corrigió una odiosa vocecita dentro de sí.

Casi podía oír el sonido de su voz retumbando en sus tímpanos y sus delicadas facciones recreadas por su iris.

-Todos nos hemos equivocado.

Reconocía esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, era la voz de su padre… pero ¿Hien ahí? Parpadeó y encontró su mirada con la ancha espalda de su progenitor, quien sujetaba con su mano derecha la cintura de su… ¿Madre?

-¿Padre? –atinó a decir, haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a verlo.

-Xiao Lang –Saludó él, con un tono que desconocía.

-¿S-sakura? –interrogó después, temiendo la respuesta inevitable que recibiría.

-Abordando el avión hacia París –era la voz de su madre la que contestaba.

-¿Q-qué hacen ustedes dos… así? –trataba de controlar vanamente el estrangulamiento de su voz mientras luchaba por desviar el tema y no dejar reflejado el dolor que dominaba su alma en ese momento.

-Hace muchos años –comenzó la aguda voz de su padre- las responsabilidades y el trabajo me llevaron a alejarme de la mujer que amaba, amo y amaré toda la vida. Busqué la prosperidad lejos de mi hogar y la encontré, pero mi felicidad había decidido quedarse en China, hijo. Decidí enfrascarme en el motivo de mi partida durante largos, muy largos años… hubiera hecho todo antes que admitir mi error, pero era algo casi inminente al verte a los ojos y encontrar reflejado en ti el rostro de Ieran. Cuando me vi obligado a la internación y fue por orden de Ieran que regresaras de Francia y que me mantuviera en el hospital hasta recobrar completamente la salud, supe que la vida me estaba obligando recapacitar sobre mis errores y a la vez me regalaba una nueva oportunidad. Por eso mi oposición ante tu compromiso, me rehusaba a permitir que cometieras mis errores, y le regalaras tu felicidad a la ingratitud de los negocios.

-Hace doce años despedí en un aeropuerto similar a este a dos de las personas que más amo en este mundo, y vengo sin perdonarme ese error desde aquel momento. No pude verte crecer, Syaoran… y es lógico que eso es algo que ni tú ni yo podamos perdonarme, pero puedo asegurarte que se mantuvieron en mis pensamientos en cada mañana y en cada sueño. Hien sufrió aquel ataque en la calle, y como soy su esposa, fui la primera en ser avisada e intenté manejar las cosas lo mejor posible, aunque fuera a la distancia… pero cuando Shiefa me comentó lo mal que las cosas marchaban en Tomoeda, no pude rechazar la oportunidad de volver, hijo.

Retuvo las lágrimas en a retina. No lloraría.

Ni de tristeza. Ni de felicidad. No lloraría.

Meneó la cabeza lentamente y dirigió la mirada hacia Meiling, quien observaba entre expectante y emocionada la escena.

-Sé que ustedes creen que amo a Sakura, pero no es así… yo vine a proponerle a mi eficaz _asistente personal_ un importante ascenso en su cargo. Creo que todos aquí deben saber de mi compromiso con Meiling…

Un sonido seco dominó el ambiente, producto del encuentro de la muy potente palma de la rubí con la indefensa mejilla del desconcertado ambarino.

- ¡Eres un tonto! –dijo minutos después, tomando dulcemente con sus manos el rostro de su prometido-. Syaoran tú amas a Sakura y eso no es una novedad, no te perdonaría nunca que la dejaras ir de esa manera… si no peleas por tu propia felicidad, nadie más va a hacerlo, Xiao…

-Pero Meiling… -logró articular mientras la azabachada retiraba sus manos.

La joven negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras tomaba el anillo de su mano izquierda.

-Es verdad que te amo, Xiao. Pero creo que en este último tiempo descubrí que el amor que se siente por un primo… no es el mismo que por un hombre. Quiero lo mejor para ti simplemente porque tu presencia es vital en mi vida, pero créeme que lo es mucho más tu felicidad –le entregó la hermosa sortija que había sellado alguna vez esa unión.

A penas sí entendía la situación y en el fondo no podía terminar de asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente por ser algo que no había imaginado.

Entonces ahora¿Qué debería hacer?... ¿Perseguirla hasta París y obligarla a amarlo tanto como él a ella?

-No iré por ella a Francia –declaró unos segundos después del silencio.

Sintió todas las miradas sobre sí… alguna de incomprensión, otras de impotencia y una o dos completamente asesinas.

-Parece que el pequeño lobo no se cansa de equivocarse –las elocuentes palabras de un recién llegado zafiro encerraban en su tono burlón aquellas verdades que rezaba por que su amigo entendiera.

_-Se da por avisado el despegue del vuelo 314, con destino a Francia, París. Muchas gracias._

La voz que sonó por lo parlantes sólo hizo que las miradas se dirigieran a la aeronave que despegaba del otro lado del cristal.

Y, con el cielo despejado de una invernal Tomoeda, cierta castaña volvía a surcar los aires con destino a un nuevo comienzo, mientras sus pensamientos aun divagaban en asuntos que no tardaría en comenzar a reprimir.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Alzó la mirada y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, para luego reemplazarlo por una sonrisa. A penas había empezado a desempacar sus cosas en su nueva habitación y las cajas se apilaban a un costado de la puerta.

Se levantó lentamente de la mullida cama en la que estaba sentada y recorrió con la vista el lugar. Un muy bonito escritorio con una repisa y una biblioteca donde podría colocar sin problemas sus libros y apuntes universitarios, una mesita ratona con acogedores almohadones y un pequeño pero sofisticado y completo cuarto de baño. Del otro lado, un gran ventanal de vidrio que se dispuso abrir, recibiendo como respuesta una importante correntada de aire. Llegó hasta la baranda del balcón y dirigió su vista al cielo, completamente diferente del que abandonó en Tomoeda.

Las nubes grises se agolpaban y avanzaban lentamente impulsadas por la fría brisa invernal. Los destellos solares eran a duras penas visibles y comenzaba a notar que la chaqueta de lana que había calzado minutos atrás dejaba de ser suficiente.

Le fue completamente imposible no recordar un día de similares características en donde todavía residía en Tomoeda, donde aún podría llamarse desempleada, donde pronto conocería a Syaoran Li. Meneó la cabeza al descubrir el rumbo de sus pensamientos y entendió como buena idea ir a tomar un poco de aire e intentar despejarse.

Salió de su habitación y se encaminó por un pequeño pasillo a las escaleras, bajó ágilmente hasta el vestíbulo y se dirigió al estudio, donde sin duda estarían su hermano y su padre.

-Iré a dar una vuelta –anunció asomando la cabeza en la habitación plagada de libros y reconocimiento de distintas universidades.

-Ten cuidado, hija. Recuerda que no sabes hablar francés y no conoces el lugar… Sería mejor que te acompañemos –propuso con ese tono tan usual en él.

Por su parte, la esmeralda meneó la cabeza.

-Estaré bien, no iré lejos… cuando me mostraron el barrio vi un hermoso estanque con un puente que permite atravesarlo y me gustaría contemplarlo más de cerca.

-Descuida, papá. Por más que se pierda, un monstruo puede ser reconocido en cualquier lugar –intervino la voz de Touya sin dejar de concentrarse en su lectura.

- ¡Que no soy un monstruo! –retrucó alzando un puño.

-En un par de horas comeremos, no te demores mucho –pidió Fujitaka.

-Está bien, adiós.

Comenzó a tararear una de esas melodías alegres que logran contagiar la felicidad a las personas, justamente con ese propósito. Después de todo, no podría estar pensando en Syaoran Li toda la vida… ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

Sincerándose con ella misma, admitía que el silencio ante aquella pregunta la hizo tragar pesado, pero rápidamente se culpó tras entender que nadie tenía la certeza de responder eso.

Sólo el tiempo lo diría… quién sabe. Quizás hasta conocía a un guapo parisino que le robara los pensamientos y sí podría tener suerte. Meneó la cabeza resignada ante tal insensatez, jamás lo olvidaría, eso era seguro.

Pero… él si ya tenía a otra muchacha muy bonita para venerar el resto de sus días y que le robara los pensamientos. Y ella debería estar feliz por eso, muy feliz.

Y ahí estaba otra vez pensando en él.

Se encaminó por la última calle que la separaba del susodicho lago y se preguntó a sí misma cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando.

Se maravilló ante la hermosura del lugar que la rodeaba, el atardecer estaba próximo a llegar y las luces de los faroles ya comenzaban a iluminar las calles y veredas, los árboles se mecían tranquilamente al compás del viento y los murmullos de las hojas ya caídas eran caricias entre el canto de los grillos que comenzaban a denotar su presencia. No había mucha gente por esos lugares, pero sí había visto algunos niños diciendo cosas que ella obviamente no entendía y regalando risitas en cada oración.

Levantó la mirada con una sonrisa al entender lo mucho que le gustaba su nuevo hogar y barrio y vio al fin al parque que había estado buscando. Se internó en él con paso lento y relajado. Lo había ido a ver horas atrás con su hermano, mientras éste le mostraba el lugar y se había prometido internamente ir a él para observar el atardecer.

Luego de varios minutos, al fin lo vislumbró... ahllí se alzaba el susudicho puento. Aún más hermoso de lo que se veía a plena luz del día, aún más intrigante y misterioso… su reflejo adornaba las tranquilas aguas que sólo eran ocupadas por algunos peces.

Pero había algo que llamaba su atención, no estaba sola. Desde ese lugar podía ver las espaldas de otro joven que admiraba el paraje reposado en la baranda.

Lo observó lentamente. De complexión mediana, cabellos castaños, hombros anchos…

¿Era posible?

¿Era quizás posible el hecho de que esté él también en París?

¿Que la haya ido a buscar?

¿Que en realidad esté tan enamorado como ella de él?

¿Era Dios tan grande y tan bueno?

¿Podía ser la vida mejor?

Se descubrió de repente con una sonrisa de magnitudes que hasta el momento desconocía y sus ojos dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de la emoción.

¿París junto a él?

Eso era perfecto.

Se secó rápidamente el rastro de gotas saladas rodando por sus mejillas y se encontraba por abalanzarse hacia su Syaoran, cuando descubrió que sus pupilas ya no admiraban el paraje.

Podía verlo más de cerca, y siguió el hilo que su mirada dibujaba, hacia el otro lado del puente. Una hermosa jovencita de rojizos cabellos y esmeralda mirada se encontraba de aquel lado.

Ambos tenían la misma sonrisa, entre disimulada y evidente y el mismo brillo en sus ojos… ¿Estaba con otra, entonces?

Notaba como se decían mil cosas sin palabras, en un idioma que ella no conocía.

Y no se refería con eso al francés.

¿Quién era esa mujer que estaba con Syaoran?

Entonces lo descubrió. Lo supo en el momento de asaltar su mirada distraída y comprobar que no se trababa del color ámbar que ella tanto amaba.

Bajó la vista plagada de desilusión y vio como ambos jóvenes se alejaban del lugar tomados de la mano.

Comenzó a caminar por el puente al tiempo que se prometía no volver a pensar en él, y se prometía al mismo tiempo cumplir con sus promesas.

Sí, era justamente la vista que ella se había imaginado. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y podía verse de la forma más hermosa a través de los árboles en el oeste y la magia terminaba regalándole su reflejo a las aguas del estanque.

Sonrió, en verdad era un paisaje magnífico.

Se dijo mentalmente que vería cuantos atardeceres fueran posibles en aquel lugar, tan único e inigualable…

...Como Syaoran.

Y ahí estaba pensando en él otra vez.

Rompiendo nuevamente la promesa hecha a ella misma.

Sintiendo en carne propia el dolor de su ausencia.

Meneando la cabeza y convenciéndose de que era lo mejor.

Observando nuevamente aquel ocaso. Se sintió tiritar y decidió como buena la idea de llevar más abrigo en su estadía en esos lugares que parecían ser más fríos de lo que aparentaban.

Acercó sus manos hacia sus labios e intentó vanamente calentarlas un poco con su aliento.

"Sakura" De vuelta su mente jugándole sucio. Podía sentir su voz con una nitidez increíble. Podía notar lo hermoso que sonaba su nombre siendo pronunciado por sus labios. Era simplemente diferente. Su nombre le gustaba mucho más cuando era él quien lo decía.

Y ahí estaba otra vez pensando en él.

Meneó la cabeza y volvió a mirar el sol que pronto terminaría de retirarse en el horizonte, comenzó a sentir sobre su cuerpo unas ligeras gotas de agua fría que prometían acrecentarse, cuando repentinamente sintió como un abrazo le regalaba el calor que había estado buscando. Su espalda ya no tiritaba y sentía como otros brazos se ceñían en torno a su figura.

Su hermano podía ser de verdad cariñoso cuando quería.

Encontró sus propios ojos cerrados, por lo que a penas levantó sus párpados aquel hermoso estanque volvió a encontrarse frente a ella… sus aguas calmas, el perfecto dibujo del ocaso pintado en ellas… y su propia figura sobre el puente siendo abrazada por su amado Syaoran Li.

Sus pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa y dio un giro sobre su propio eje, para encontrarse con el destello ambarino tan único e inconfundible en él.

Sus cabellos desordenados, sus rasgos fuertes, sus orbes tan intrigantes, sus labios perfectos curvados en una pequeña sonrisa y un tinte casi imperceptible carmesí en sus mejillas.

No podía tener la mente tan perturbada.

Pero tampoco podía ser un holograma de Syaoran. Entonces…

-Sakura –repitió, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra su rostro y colocando sus manos en la cintura de la castaña.

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? –atinó a decir tratando de controlar la emoción que quería aflorar en sus palabras y las lágrimas que tanta alegría intentaba dejar escapar.

-Soy un hombre de palabra… y recuerdo haberle prometido a una hermosa mujer mostrarle cada rincón de París.

La sonrisa aún se mostraba tatuada a fuego en su rostro. Eso no podía significar muchas cosas, aunque sabía que siempre fue por demás soñadora… no iba a pensar que estaba frente a ella por el simple hecho de mostrarle París¿Verdad?

-Syaoran… -susurró suavemente, acercándose más a él.

Se sobresaltó al ver como él sacaba las manos de su cintura y retrocedía un par de pasos, alejándola.

¿De verdad solo había venido a mostrarle París?

-Espera, Sakura. Esta vez no quiero que nada pueda ser malinterpretado –comenzó levantando su mano izquierda y situándola frente a los ojos de una desentendida castaña-. Ya no estoy comprometido con Meiling, y las cosas entre nosotros terminaron bien –se apresuró a aclarar.

Vio como tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y sus ojos adquirían un brillo diferente.

-Sólo vine a París a decirte algo…

Trató de entender sus palabras¿Sólo vino a decirle algo?

¿No por amor?

¿No por extrañarla?

¿No por necesitarla?

A decirle algo…

¿Y qué demonios le importaba a ella cualquier cosa que él haya venido a decirle?

-Deja ya pensar, por favor –pidió sonriente como adivinando sus pensamientos.

Lo hubiese querido o no, la esmeralda detuvo en ese instante el hilo de sus pensamientos… cuando el castaño había avanzado hacia ella encerrándola contra la baranda de aquel puente, colocando sus manos delicadamente alrededor de sus rostro y apartando de él algunos mechones rebeldes. Es decir, cuando su última neurona viva murió de una surte de ataque cardíaco. Si es que las neuronas tenían corazón, cosa tan improbable como intrascendente en ese momento.

De vuelta la peligrosa cercanía de sus rostros, de vuelta su aroma llenando sus pulmones, de vuelta el vértigo sintiéndose en su estómago, de vuelta Syaoran Li.

-Y… ¿Qué cosa viniste a decirme, Syaoran? –se animó a preguntar con únicas intenciones de matar la incertidumbre antes de que la incertidumbre terminara por matarla a ella.

El joven colocó su frente sobre la de la esmeralda.

-Que te amo, que te amo con locura.

Susurró para luego comenzar a rozar suavemente sus labios.

-Que eres la mujer de mi vida, que nunca podré olvidarte… que _te necesito_.

Continuó sin detener las caricias.

Sentía a su corazón queriendo salir de su pecho y ella sin poder evitarlo.

¿La amaba?

¿Cómo ella a él?

Nunca creyó poder sentir tanta alegría.

Nunca imaginó ser tan feliz.

Concentró su fuerza de voluntad en tomar suavemente las mejillas de _su_ Syaoran y alejarlas levemente para poder observar sus ojos.

-También te amo, Syaoran. Más que a nada en este mundo.

Ninguno de los dos necesitaba más, al fin habían sonado en el aire palabras que demostraban sentimientos incontenibles, inevitables. El cielo empezó a crujir mientras sus labios volvían a juntarse y sus cuerpos se acercaban hasta el límite de sentir ambos corazones latiendo con fuerza por una misma causa.

Él, por su parte, decidió confesar sus sentimientos más allá de la respuesta que pudiera recibir… inducido por lo impulsos que únicamente sentía en presencia de esa mujer. En su cercanía, en sus carias, podía sentir a su propio cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez que residía en él. Sus neuronas dejando de tomar el control para resignarse a los mandatos que aquel órgano se dignaba a dictar, recientemente consagrado invicto de una importante batalla… y ya no se opondría a eso.

Ella no se preocupó demasiado por comprobar la realidad del momento, ya que si un sueño podía regalarle tantas sensaciones y tanta felicidad, lo aceptaría. O quizás era un cuento de hadas… o quizás simplemente comenzaba a ser el inminente delirio al que ella era sometida en presencia de aquel hombre, quien comenzaba a crearle cierta adicción al sabor de sus labios.

El sol terminaba de despedirse al tiempo que las gotas de lluvia también jugaban a ser testigo de tanto amor, mojando completamente a ambos jóvenes, quienes estaban únicamente ocupados convirtiendo ese momento en eternidad.

La eternidad de las caricias, la eternidad los besos… la eternidad de su amor.

* * *

_Primero que nada, **¡Feliz día a todas las mujeres!** Lamento no haberlo avisado cuando subí el capítulo pasado, pero necesitaba subir este en esta fecha…_

_Sí, en parte como un autoregalo y uno para todas aquellas muchachas que hicieron que esta historia prosperara a los largo de estos últimos meses. Y en otra parte, igualmente importante, es como un desafío personal. Siento que con esto estoy plantándome frente a una etapa que sinceramente me costó mucho, desafiándola a los ojos y diciéndole con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia "ya te superé"._

_Aunque por otro lado esté inundada de emociones por terminar esta historia que fue tan importante para mi y que tanto me gustó escribir._

_Me suena increíble ver plasmadas estas últimas oraciones, las últimas palabras, cuando hace menos de tres meses no tenía idea de que iba a escribir por afición una historia que tuviera semejante aceptación._

_Me parece simple y realmente increíble._

_Con respecto al chap, hablé más del lado de Sakura porque me pareció evidente que Syaoran no iba a ser tan inmaduro de no correr a buscarla, en cambio ella sí había tomado una decisión._

_Aviso que el epílogo será publicado probablemente el 14 de marzo, probablemente a la tarde.  
_

_En fin, mejor me despido antes de volverme sentimental (y créanme que con eso les estoy haciendo un favor)._

_Infinitamente gracias por su apoyo y su aliento incondicional en estos trece capítulos, no se dan una idea lo fundamental que fueron para la continuidad y desarrollo de esta historia n.n_

_Saludos a todos y que pasen un hermoso día._

Florencia.


	14. Epílogo

**Asistente personal**

_Me cuesta horrores presentar esto, así que sin más preámbulos, los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, por supuesto._

* * *

_Capítulo anterior:_

_"...El sol terminaba de despedirse al tiempo que las gotas de lluvia también jugaban a ser testigo de tanto amor, mojando imparcialmente a ambos jóvenes, quienes estaban únicamente ocupados convirtiendo ese momento en eternidad._  
_La eternidad de las caricias, la eternidad los besos… la eternidad de su amor."_

_o-o-o-o-o_

**-Capítulo 14:**** Epílogo-**

Di una vuelta sobre mi cama mientras me aferraba más a la almohada y con ella a la irresistible posibilidad de extender mis minutos de sueño. Los cándidos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana daban de lleno en mi rostro, por lo que comencé a envolverme con las sábanas.

RIIN

Me sobresalté al escuchar el condenado aviso del reloj despertador y entendí que ese no era un buen día para dormir un rato más. Y es que hoy iba a ser un día por demás hermoso. Uno muy, muy especial y lleno de emociones… y tenía que prepararme.

RIIIN

Bien, parece que me quedé pensando más tiempo del debido ya que sonó el segundo despertador que había programado. Me alarmé e intenté salir corriendo de la cama, por lo que me enredé más con las sábanas y terminé en piso tras una estrepitosa caída, otra vez.

Recorrí ilusionada y feliz la habitación, mientras tarareaba una de esas reconocidas melodías que no tardan en pegarse en tu mente. Entré al baño y me lavé la cara, arreglé un poco mis desordenados cabellos castaños y me metí en la ducha.

Salí y rápidamente me calcé unos vaqueros con una blusa y fui directo a la cocina.

Vi que el reloj marcaba las diez mientras me servía una suculenta taza de café y me disponía a leer el diario matutino que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

Sí, sé que no me imaginarían leyendo el diario todas las mañanas, pero eso se había vuelto costumbre desde que vivo con Syaoran.

¿No se los había dicho?

Pues, debieron de haberlo imaginado cuando hablé de todo lo feliz que era. Sabía que hoy él se levantaría antes que yo por el mismo motivo … Ya no vivo en mi departamento, sino en uno un poco más grande y lujoso y mucho, mucho mejor acompañada.

Se estarán preguntando por Kero (o por lo menos deberían, no menosprecien a mi amado felino), a Syaoran no le caen muy bien los gatos y una vez me habló acerca de que con él especialmente habían empezado con el pie izquierdo, o algo así; por lo que duerme en un habitación a un lado de la mía y paso mucho tiempo con él, pero no simultáneamente con el paso con Syaoran.

¿Les había comentado alguna vez lo mucho que a amo a ese hombre?

Esbocé una enorme sonrisa mientras mis tímpanos se deleitaban con los cantos de los pájaros del otro lado del cristal de la ventana de la cocina, desde donde también podían admirarse las ya florecidas copas de los árboles mientras se mecían suavemente al compás de la brisa primaveral.

Leí los encabezados del diario totalmente asombrada por una de las notas principales. Noté que mis pupilas se dilataban y mi corazón se agitaba tan solo por el recuerdo de todas las evocaciones que me traía, y ustedes entenderán que no es para menos:

"_Yue Tsukishiro, un importante embaucador de empresas y timador de comerciantes, fue arrestado a la media tarde del día de ayer por cargos varios en el sur de Polonia, por los eficaces agentes de la multimillonaria empresaria Sonomi Daidoji"_

La noticia era acompañada por una foto en blanco y negro de esa persona a la que alguna vez creí amar tanto. No sabía nada sobre él desde el incidente antes de partir a París, hacia como dos meses. Sólo lo básico de que era un prófugo de la ley y se escabullía de un país a otro en busca de escondite… al parecer "acoso" no era el único cargo en su expediente.

Decidí dejar el periódico a un lado, nada en este mundo haría que este día perdiera por un solo segundo su felicidad. Después de todo, a pesar de la nostalgia, me pone feliz saber que él ya no representa ningún peligro para nadie.

TOC TOC

El sonido de la puerta me advirtió el paso del tiempo y decidí por apresurarme, de lo contrario no me perdonaría llegar tarde. No hoy.

Abrí con cuidado la puerta de entrada y vi del otro a una hermosa niña de rubios cabellos y ojos esmeralda que aparentaba alrededor de cuatro años.

La conocía muy bien, era la pequeña Hana, nuestra simpática e inteligente vecina. Llevaba, como cada mañana, una hermosa sonrisa y en su mano derecha una rosa roja. Me la entregó con mucho cuidado y le devolví una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Hana. ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?

-No, muchas gracias señorita Sakura, hoy tengo planeado una salida con mis padres y no deseo retrasarme.

Me agaché hasta quedar a su altura y desordené cariñosamente sus cabellos.

-De acuerdo, entonces te espero alguna de estas tardes para ayudarte con los deberes¿Qué te parece?

-¡Muchas gracias! Prometo venir uno de estos días, nos vemos pronto.

La saludé y procedí a dirigir mi atención a la flor que sostenía en mi mano izquierda. Desde hace un mes, cuando nos mudamos aquí con mi amado novio Syaoran, todas las mañanas, más o menos a la misma hora, llega la muchacha con una de estas flores de parte de _mi_ ambarino (esté o no con él en ese mismo momento) y es siempre con una nota, citando alguna parte de alguna canción que a ambos nos guste, o un pequeño verso de alguna que otra poesía reconocida. La nota de hoy era más simple y más profunda… tres palabras escritas a mano que me hicieron sentir una maniática adolescente enamorada que tiembla al primer suspiro y se desarma sólo con una mirada.

Bien, quizás era eso… pero ese no es el punto.

"_Te amo, princesa"_

Un suspiro cargado de emoción se escapó de mis labios y procedí a colocarla en un florero que ya contaba con varias de ellas.

Salí del departamento y comencé a recorrer las calles de Tomoeda, llegué a la avenida principal y me encontré a tres cuadras de la casa de Tomoyo. Dirigí mi mirada a la pantalla gigante que trasmitía el canal de las noticias en aquella concurrida avenida. Un señor de aspecto elegante, con traje y corbata, empezó a decir algo que me satisfago mucho:

"_Y ahora que comienza la primavera y con ella las vacaciones de muchos, vamos a darles un reporte especial sobre lugares y hospedajes. Como ya muchos sabrán, una importante cadena hotelera de mucho renombre rompió con el mito de estrellas y políticos como únicos ocupantes de hoteles cinco estrellas. Ya que la última campaña publicitaria de Hoteles Li marcó un antes y un después sobre aquellas falsas leyendas urbanas, declarando a los cuatro vientos a todos sus hoteles alrededor del mundo idóneos para que tú, querido televidente, los vayas a visitar. Por supuesto que se volvió el favorito del público y eso es algo que seguramente sus contadores pudieron notar…"_

Bromeó al final, mientras una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujaba en mi rostro. Y es que le debía a Hoteles Li el haber conocido a Syaoran, entre otras cosas. Me ruboricé. Lo sé, éstas son las cosas que, por el afán de no sonar tonta e infantil, podría darme el lujo de no detallar, pero una sensación indescriptible se apodera de mi cuerpo con el pensamiento de esos destellos ámbar, y eso es algo que no puedo evitar. Regresando al tema, y pidiendo perdón por mis continuos desvaríos, insistí a Syao que continuara siendo su asistente personal, algo a lo que se rehusó rotundamente. Le argumenté, le expliqué y hasta le ejemplifiqué con distintas anáforas que de verdad quería continuar con mi empleo. Pero supongo que sabrán que la terquedad y Syaoran forman parte de un mismo combo: una orden extra grande Syaoran Li viene con extra grande de terquedad. Fue entonces que comencé a pensar como un hombre, y no me tomen a mal, quiero decir con esto que fragüé un plan poco elocuente para convencer a la obstinada mente masculina:

"_Pero Syao –comencé seduciéndole con la tranquilidad de mis palabras-¿No te parece que jefe y secretaria suena demasiado__**sugerente**__ como para no aceptarme dentro de tu oficina un par de horas al día?"_

Es preciso aclarar en estos mismos momentos que no, repito, _no_ me convertí _aún_ en una ninfómana. Pero vamos, somos novios, llevamos viviendo un mes entero juntos… ¡Eloo, Tierra llamando! No hay que ser Newton para despejar esa sencilla ecuación.

En fin, otra vez regresando a mi recorrido, continué con mi camino hasta ver frente a mí la imponente entrada de la enorme mansión Daidoji.

Tras anunciar mi nombre me vi caminando por el hermoso sendero que se abría paso entre el muy bien cuidado jardín de mi amiga. Me maravillé ante los tan variados y asombrosos colores y tipos de flores y el sonido de los pájaros entonando su himno entre la vegetación del lugar.

Llegué hasta el recibidor y una de las empleadas me dijo que subiera al cuarto de la amatista.

La ansiedad y la emoción dominaban mis pasos ascendentes en las impecables escaleras, hasta terminar frente a la puerta del cuarto de mi amiga. Tomé aire y di dos golpes a la superficie de roble que parecía invitarme a que lo hiciera.

TOC TOC

-Adelante –sonó la voz de la azabachada del otro lado.

Abrí con cuidado la puerta y no podía creer la imagen que había del otro lado…

Imponiéndose en su amplia y ordenada habitación, estaba la silueta de mi querida amiga Tomoyo, con brillos destilando en sus profundos orbes amatistas y un inigualable vestido que la hacía lucir única. Era de seda con encajes donde tenía que tenerlos, comenzaba con un disimulado escote y tul en esa zona y descendía hasta la cintura, plagado de bordados color blancos, por supuesto. Luego la seda se abría paso en sus caderas hacia notar su vuelo y su suavidad… hasta llegar a una larga cola sostenida por el piso del lugar. Sin duda resaltaba con mucha delicadeza y elegancia la impactante figura de mi prima.

Miré su rostro, mientras el mío se plagaba de sentimientos y emoción y una par de lágrimas luchaban por escaparse de mis ojos.

Tenía sus cabellos azabaches semirecogidos, cayendo luego por su espalda y terminando en perfectos bucles. Su rostro no contaba con maquillaje y eso la hacía verse aún más hermosa, si es que algo así era posible, por supuesto. Para terminar, con lo único que contaba era con una excepcional gargantilla de oro blanco que resaltaba con gala su sofisticación y buen gusto, unos pendientes con el mismo motivo, y el anillo de piedra amatista, brillando ahora desde su mano derecha.

Me abalancé hacia ella y la abracé con toda la fuerza que mis brazos querían dar.

-¡Estas hermosa, Tomoyo! –le grité emocionada sin soltarme de su abrazo.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura –contestó sonriente.

Me separé de ella al entender la posibilidad que tan hermosa obra de arte se arrugara.

-Oye, Sakura… en una hora debemos estar en la Iglesia –comenzó muy pensativa.

-Sí, lo sé. ¡Prometo cambiarme a toda velocidad!

-No, Sakurita –continuó meneando la cabeza y dejándome desentendida-. Me refería a que me gustaría mucho encargarme de tu peinado y maquillaje.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –grité yo indignada-. ¡Tú tienes puesto tu vestido de novia y no me perdonaría nunca ser la responsable de una mancha en él!

Comenzó a reírse muy delicadamente y volvió a observarme.

-Estoy segura que encargarme de tus desordenados cabellos castaños no va a producirte mayores traumas psicológicos.

La miré con desconfianza y luego sonreí, nunca había estado tan feliz por Tomoyo como en ese momento.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Miré mi reloj con algo de impaciencia y volé mi mano hacia mis cabellos castaños, desordenándolos aún más. Alcé la mirada y vi a un lado mío a la figura de mi amigo con su mirada serena de siempre y un impecable traje negro. Me acerqué a él leyendo en sus ojos la impaciencia que seguramente también reflejaban los míos y le susurré rápidamente _"Deben estar por llegar, conoces cómo son las mujeres" _para luego regresar a mi lugar y observar sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa. Ambos sabíamos a esas alturas que la culpable seguramente sería Sakura, pero eso sólo podía sacarnos cuando mucho una sonrisa.

Volví a observar el lugar rebosante de gente y sentí como el coro comenzaba a cantar una de esos temas cristianos para no impacientar a los invitados.

He de admitir que yo también estaba entre incómodo y nervioso frente a la mirada de tantas personas, y es que jamás fue el padrino de una boda.

Nunca supe con exactitud qué ocurrió con los padres de mi amigo, pero él se limitó a decir que sólo necesitaba de mi presencia en el altar junto a él… y no pude negarme a ser su padrino. Por otro lado, Tomoyo tampoco iba a entrar con su padre, por lo que le pidió a su primo, Touya, que entrara con ella y a Sakura que fuera la madrina de las nupcias… pero aún ninguna de las dos aparecía.

Recordé entonces mi agitada mañana e imaginé que quizás ellas estaban pasando por algo igual. Meneé rápidamente mi cabeza, era sencillamente imposible que los padres de las muchachas lea anunciaran vía telefónica que reafirmarán sus votos matrimoniales en China.

Sí, he de admitir (si prometen guardar este secreto) que eso me hacía infinitamente feliz. Volver a mi tierra natal y reencontrarme con mis hermanas, mi sobrina, mis padres y Wei para apreciar el momento en que toda la familia volvía a unirse completamente, en un viaje de la mano de Sakura, sonaba simplemente perfecto.

Sí, volvería a ser sometido a los deseos de una niña, casi estrangulado por cuatro para nada sublimes pares de brazos y también sé a la perfección la cantidad de veces que voy a ruborizarme por comentarios de mis hermanas con respecto a _mi_esmeralda, pero ¿Saben? Todas estas ideas comienzan a gustarme más de lo que se imaginan…

Suspiré resignado y rodé la vista por entre la multitud hasta que una sublime figura que trataba de pasar desapercibida por uno de los pasillos llamó poderosamente mi atención.

No había dudas, era _ella_.

No había dudas, era la más hermosa mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra.

No había dudas, la amaba con locura.

La vi acercarse hacia mi y colocarse en frente mío de una forma disimulada. Me saludó con una sonrisa, gesto que mis neuronas débiles y corrompidas casi pudieron entender, pero lógicamente no pude responderla. Llevaba con ella un hermoso vestido verde manzana carente de extravagancia y rebosante de elegancia. Parecía que ese vestido existía con la única de razón de que su cuerpo lo llevara consigo. Comenzaba con un escote entre marcado y disimulado que liberada dos ases de tul, quienes terminaban en un moño detrás de su cuello. Luego se ceñía al cuerpo hasta la cintura, remarcando la perfecta figura de mi novia, y para finalizar, caía suavemente hasta después de sus rodillas.

Creo que aun chorreaba baba al momento de ver lo magnífico que le resaltaban esos iris trasparentes del color más hermoso del mundo y cuando noté sus facciones enmarcadas por dos delicados mechones que se soltaban voluntariamente del recogido que ella tenía en los cabellos.

El repentino cambio de música me advirtió la pronta entrada de la novia en el recinto, por lo que mis ojos volaron a la puerta y mi mente recordó por un instante una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida. Quité mis ojos de las puertas prontas a abrirse para observar el bolsillo de mi frac por unos segundos…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Miré maravillada la escena que se acontecía delante de mí. Lo sé, pensarán que no es para nada anormal ver a tu mejor amiga tomada felizmente de la mano de su novio (ahora esposo) pero… no creerían lo emocionada que estaba. Tomoyo siempre fue uno de los pilares más importantes de mi vida y es, además de mi prima, la mejor de mis amigas. Se paseaban de una mesa a otra saludando a los diferentes invitados del muy lujoso salón donde nos encontrábamos.

Esbocé una enorme sonrisa y procedí a admirar nuevamente los distintos candelabros y pinturas que adornaban el lugar. Definitivamente era hermoso…

-¿Verdad que está hermosa Tomoyo, hija? –sonó una voz a mis espaldas.

-Sí que lo está –aseguré decidida.

Luego de volver de parís, con mi padre y mi hermano llegamos a la conclusión de que la distancia no evitaría que seamos una familia unida, por lo que ahora los veía por lo menos una vez al mes, siendo que ellos viajan a Tomoeda, o Syaoran y yo vamos París algún fin de semana.

-Ese mocoso no era merecedor de mi prima, pero veo que ambos se aman mucho –sí, como supondrán era mi hermano quien me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

-¡Touya! –me quejé, recordando la buena y suspicaz persona que era Eriol.

-Lo sé, monstruo, no te preocupes que tu mocoso no deja de encabezar mi lista.

Le dirigí una mirada muy… significativa, por lo que optó por encogerse de hombros y dirigirse juntos a mi padre hacia la mesa, mientras la música comenzaba a sonar de fondo.

Busqué a mi flamante novio por entre la multitud y me sonrojé tras ese pensamiento, otra vez.

Sí, lo sé, puede sonar absurdo y reiterativo, pero yo me limito a comentar mis sentimientos… y eso exactamente lo que sentía, un notable ardor en las mejillas.

La cuestión es que de pronto comencé a sentir cierto calor y decidí como buena idea retirarme hacia el jardín a observar el tranquilizador firmamento.

Pude admirar el paisaje como pintado en acrílico sobre un lienzo que hacía al paraje realidad. Se veía simplemente mágico. Los árboles y los arbustos distribuidos uniformemente, la enorme fuente rodeada de varios rosales y las estrellas haciendo brillar semejante obra maestra.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire llenando de pureza mis pulmones y me dirigí hacia la fuente. Me vi reflejada en sus aguas calmas.

-Sakura –llamó una voz detrás de mi.

Volteé y pude ver dos personas muy importantes en mi vida.

-¡Kai! –saludé sin disimular mi emoción de ese día-. ¡Meiling!

No me gustaría desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo en decirles lo que su imaginación ya habrá pensado, y es que estaba escrito que ellos dos terminarían juntos.

Los ojos de mi amigo brillaban como nunca los había visto, y yo sabía lo mucho que amaba a esa mujer. Sonreí tras este pensamiento mientras observaba como el hermoso vestido escarlata de la azabachada contrastaba con el inmaculado traje del rubio. Volví a sonreír¡Se veían tan bien juntos!

-Veo que estás muy feliz esta noche, Sakura –la voz de Meiling me sacó de mis pensamientos y vi como ambos seguían abrazados.

-Sí que lo estoy… y hablando de eso, espero ver pronto en mi buzón la invitación para su boda –bromeé viendo a la pareja.

Ambos rieron y luego la elocuencia de mi amigo volvía a contestar.

-Por supuesto, cuando hayamos terminado todos los pasteles que sobren de la tuya.

Mis ojos brillaron por un segundo, y no es que pudiera verlos, pero sí lo sentí. Sentí como mi cuerpo entero se estremecía en ese momento… ¿Casada con Syaoran? He de admitir que muchas veces es mis sueños o antes de dormir imaginarlo esperándome en el altar me quita algunos cuantos minutos del día, pero ni él ni yo hablamos jamás del tema. Y yo lo entiendo, él estuvo comprometido mucho tiempo con Meiling y tal vez quiera esperar…

-Vaya Sakura, nunca había visto esmeralda tan resplandecientes –río mi amiga.

-Pequeña Sakura, me alegra verte tan feliz.

-Muchas gracias, también me alegra que estén juntos ¡Enhorabuena! –dije divertida-. Oigan pero… -comencé confundida- Hoy supe lo que pasó con Yue ¿Pero qué sucedió con ese tal Kouta?

-Kouta sigue siendo mi amigo, ambos desconocíamos todos esos aspectos de la vida de ese criminal. Comprendió que sus sentimientos hacia mi eran de amistad, y que su cariño estaba en verdad dirigido hacia Hitomi ¿La recuerdas?

-No en persona, pero sí de nombre… Me alegra que se haya aclarado todo este mal entendido –comenté pensativa.

-Sí, pero este no es momento de pensar en eso –dijo con su efusividad característica-. Mejor va a ser que entremos –continuó tras una leve brisa de viento-. Está refrescando, además tengo mucha sed.

-Entonces vamos –aceptó Kai-. ¿Vienes? –me preguntó luego.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza y argumenté gustar de esas brisas de aire fresco. Una vez que regresaron al a fiesta mi vista volvía a la contemplación del lugar.

Mis pasos se encaminaron lentamente hacia la fuente y me pregunté cómo podían mantener tanto césped en tan buen estado… claro que la presencia de aspersores por todo el lugar respondió rápidamente mi pregunta. Volé mi mirada hacia el cielo y pude observar a un firmamento carente de nubes, únicamente adornado por un millón de luciérnagas centellantes y la luna ostentando orgullosa la mejor de sus facetas. Estaba llena. Bañaba de luz cada pequeño objeto en la Tierra con su manto de armonía.

Cerré los ojos mientras dejaba que otra brisa revolviera mis cabellos y al abrirlos, pude verme como en un espejo, reflejada en la pacífica fuente.

Me veía igual. Mis ojos verdes, cabello castaño, complexión mediana, pequeña nariz… me sonaba increíble que hubiesen cambiado tantas cosas en mi vida. Y que sin embargo todo pareciera tan igual.

Me sobresalté entonces, al ver dibujado en esas aguas el rostro de Syaoran, detrás de mí.

Giré sobre mi eje y le sonreí de una forma bastante tonta, mientras apreciaba la manera en la que sus cabellos jugaban con el viento, o el mágico brillo de su iris resplandecía a la luz de la luna. Sentí entonces toda esa revolución en mi cuerpo, a la que entendía que jamás lograría acostumbrarme.

Sí, a pesar de ver esas pupilas cada mañana, aún siento latir mi corazón a gran velocidad en su sola presencia… aunque no creo que a estas altura eso logre sorprenderles.

-Sakura… -susurró para acariciarme suavemente la mejilla.

-Syaoran… -dije yo más tontamente todavía (de ser eso posible), pero no importa, no arruinaría la magia del momento.

Sentía como me perdía en la inmensidad de sus hermosos orbes ambarinos y le decía un millón de cosas sin utilizar mediante ni una palabra, así como también podía escuchar los gritos de su corazón prometiendo estar siempre juntos. Sí, su silencio junto a al mío era un idioma, uno que ahora sí podía entender.

Entonces retiró la suavidad de sus dedos al rozarme y volvió a enfrentar mi mirada.

-Sakura, quiero decirte algo –confesó nervioso.

Y he de admitir que también a mi me inquietaba¿Qué era lo que quería decirme? Sí, mis neuronas comenzaron a trabajar hasta el punto de sulfurarse en los diez segundos que duró su silencio.

-Deja ya de pensar –pidió entre risas.

Algo que me tranquilizó totalmente y me arrancó a la fuerza una sonrisa. Sentía como una suerte de Dejavú… sí, algo bueno debería seguir luego de este infernal silencio al que me estaba sometiendo.

Entendí que seguiría torturándome inconcientemente, por lo que le hice un ademán de que podía comenzar a hablar.

-Tú sabes, Sakura, que eres simplemente la mujer de mi vida, la persona que más amo en este mundo, mis razones, mis porqués… -entonces pude ver el resplandor de su iris arrodillado ante mi, tomando mi mano izquierda y depositando en ella un suave y corto beso-. Que te amo, princesa –continuó mientras rogaba a mis neuronas que lograran mantener este momento en mi memoria por el resto de mis días-. Por eso, y porque te necesito con locura… quiero saber si… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Sakura?

La pregunta sonó en mis tímpanos mientras rogaba a mi mente que la asimilara y comprobaba de una condenada vez que no estaba soñando.

No advertí cuando mis pupilas se nublaron, pero sí recuerdo haber aceptado la propuesta mientras sentía a mi corazón con sus mejores ganas de escapar de mi pecho de una buena vez.

Lo vi colocando en mi mano oscilante una hermosa sortija esmeralda, para luego pararse y abrazarlo con toda mi fuerza.

Lo miré a los ojos y pude notar como sus dedos volvía a desaparecer el rastro de lágrimas de mis mejillas.

-Te amo tanto… -me susurró haciendo que su aliento arremetiera nuevamente contra mi rostro y el delirio.

-También te amo, Syaoran. Te amo como no te das idea –contesté para rendirme a cerrar los ojos y sentir luego el roce de sus labios con los míos.

Sentía el vértigo en mi estómago y la aceleración inevitable de mi ritmo cardíaco, mientras su calidez me invadía y sus manos se asentaban en mi cintura.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y me tomé la libertad de jugar con sus rebeldes cabellos chocolate mientras él continuaba con su caricia.

Entonces lo recordé. Me alejé súbitamente (lo que no quiere decir soltarme de su agarre) y lo miré inquisitiva a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? –indagó intrigado.

-Miré al cielo y comprobé la ausencia de nubes.

-No llueve –contesté luego-. Todas las veces que nos hemos besado estaba lloviendo –continué muy confundida.

Vi como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, y luego una pequeña y perfecta carcajada se escapaba de éstos. Me sentí un tanto tonta en ese momento, pero aún no era tarde de retomar las actividades¿Verdad?

-Nunca vas a cambiar, Sakurita, y más te vale que así sea... porque esa es la Sakura que elegí para compartir mi vida –se limitó a decir mientras sus labios volvían a corromperme con esa lentitud tan exasperante y a la vez adictiva.

Y entonces lo sentí, sentía como el frío choque de espesas gotas de agua contra mi cuerpo, empapándolo por completo. Volví a alejar mi rostro totalmente sorprendida y pude ver como todos los aspersores del lugar regalaban sus gotas al jardín.

Nos miramos nuevamente y comenzamos a reír, no era lluvia… pero bien, era muy parecido.

-Te amo –volví a decir mientras mis mano ahora sujetaban sus mejillas.

Entonces, entre la sensación de aquellas gotas de agua volviendo a formar parte de aquellos momentos tan importantes en mi vida, y la brisa del viento que jugaba con nuestras ropas y cabellos, fue que mi corazón volvió a repetirme lo peligroso que era estar cerca de ese hombre. Cuando en el aire sonaron palabras provenientes de sus labios tan simples y normales como el mismo aire que respiramos, haciendo que mi alma volviera a temblar y mi corazón a dilatarse, entendiendo de una buena vez por todas que jamás iba a escaparme del hechizo ámbar de aquel hombre, porque simplemente él era el príncipe de este cuento de hadas y oficinas…

**-Te amo, princesa.**

* * *

_Wow, epílogo._

_No sé por qué, pero sinceramente no puedo creerlo._

_Comentando algo sobre este último chap, creo haber cerrado tooooodas las historias. Sí, hasta las más pequeñas. Me gustó mucho la idea de que el epílogo sea en la boda de esa hermosa parejita (de hecho, ese fue uno de los principales motivos por el cual advertí su casamiento n.n)…_

_En fin, en afán de no comenzar a ponerme sentimental (y repito, con eso les estoy haciendo un favor) creo como buena idea no prolongarme mucho más._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo en escribirla! n.n_

_Muchísimas gracias por haber alimentado mi inspiración y haber apoyado tanto este delirio de lucidez._

_Tengo pensado no alejarme de estos rumbos y subir otro fic, pero aún las tramas se enredan en mi cabeza y veo muy poco completamente definido. De todos modos, ahora que comencé nuevamente con los estudios, no puedo asegurar para cuándo._

_Así que, mis queridos lectores y lectoras, nos leemos pronto y espero de verdad que tanto el epílogo como la historia en general les hayan gustado._

_Saludos!_

Florencia.


End file.
